La Marca Del Guerrero
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Cada vez que Edward Cullen levante su espada en el campo de batalla, se adiestre con sus hombres o haga el amor con una mujer, no podrá ocultar la marca de la vergüenza. La responsable es la joven señora del clan Swan, que ha grabado sus iniciales en el pecho del Highlander tras derrotarlo con todas las de la ley. Ahora, la venganza no se hará esperar. (Adaptación) editado
1. Argumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

* * *

**ARGUMENTO **

Cada vez que Edward Cullen levante su espada en el campo de batalla, se adiestre con sus hombres o haga el amor con una mujer, no podrá ocultar la marca de la vergüenza. La responsable es la joven señora del clan Swan, que ha grabado sus iniciales en el pecho del Highlander tras derrotarlo con todas las de la ley. Ahora, la venganza no se hará esperar, y viniendo de uno de los hombres más poderosos y orgullosos de Escocia, Isabella sabe que será terrible. El rey también lo sabe, por lo que toma una decisión que enfurecerá a ambos jóvenes pero salvará a sus clanes de la destrucción…

* * *

_**Aviso, esta historia tiene 30 capítulos, incluido el prologo.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Prologo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

El viento empezó a soplar de manera cortante a medida que el sol se iba ocultando tras el horizonte.

Al otro lado del muro de piedra, justo detrás de la arboleda que escondía sus figuras a los ojos de los congregados en el camposanto, James, junto a sus hombres, esbozaba una sonrisa malévola, montado en su caballo de guerra.

—La nueva señora Swan —dijo a media voz mientras contemplaba a su joven hermana— cree que va a disfrutar mucho tiempo de su liderazgo.

El alto guerrero pelirrojo al que se dirigía no respondió. Tampoco había mucho que decir; la escena que transcurría ante sus ojos era más que suficiente para silenciar a cualquiera.

Si James hubiera sido un hijo fiel a las tradiciones y a su padre, el viejo laird Swan, tal vez se le hubiera formado un nudo en la garganta, pero no era así. El rostro imperturbable del guerrero mostraba los estragos de una vida dedicada al vino, a malvivir en cantinas y a sobrevivir en los bosques circundantes como lo que era, un proscrito.

La muchedumbre junto a la tumba había empezado a murmurar audiblemente; rezos, condolencias y miradas que denotaban preocupación por el estado de ánimo de su joven señora, Isabella Swan.

James podía verla junto al hoyo que horas antes se había excavado para que sirviera de última morada a su padre. La alta figura femenina destacaba no tanto por su estatura como por el contraste entre su espesa cabellera negra y la palidez de su piel. Allá donde fuese, Isabella sobresalía sobre las demás mujeres Swan. Su belleza era tan legendaria como su carácter indómito.

James la aborrecía.

Su hermana poseía agallas suficientes para levantar a su clan sin necesidad de apoyarse en ningún hombre, pero su padre había sido firme: debía casarse con un Swan para hacerse con un brazo fuerte a fin de luchar contra las incursiones de los Cullen y, asimismo, para protegerse de la furia de su propio hermano.

James consideraba que le habían arrebatado aquello que le pertenecía, y estaba más que dispuesto a recuperarlo. A pesar de Jasper, Mike y Billy, él volvería a alzarse con el poder del clan.

Miró a sus espaldas: una treintena de proscritos bien armados conformaban el grueso de sus filas. Podrían acabar en aquel preciso instante, si quisiera, pero sería un acto estúpido, y James no lo era. Quería gobernar sobre su clan, con hombres, mujeres y niños que pagaran por su seguridad, que llenaran sus arcas y satisficieran los caprichos que tantos meses llevaban desatendidos. Tantos como él había pasado en el bosque, desterrado.

Levantó el puño en alto, consciente de que Jasper, junto al cadáver del viejo laird, lo estaba observando. La bestia de ojos grises, el guerrero indómito que se creía merecedor de casarse con su hermana, lo consideraba incapaz de atacar mientras se oficiaba el funeral.

Ni se inmutó cuando dio la orden de partir.

—Hoy nos iremos —dijo a nadie en particular— Pero pronto volveremos para reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece.

Sonrió. Su hermana Isabella no debía acostumbrarse demasiado a un puesto que le correspondía solo a él. El viejo debía de estar retorciéndose en el hoyo donde acababan de meterle.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a l****as lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	3. Capítulo 1

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

El día había sido muy largo y la noche no parecía avanzar con prisas.

Isabella se dio la vuelta en la gran cama del laird. Ahora le correspondía a ella ocupar el lugar de su padre y, por consiguiente, dormir en aquella habitación cargada de recuerdos que evocaban la figura de Charlie Swan.

Suspiró dando una fuerte palmada a la manta que hacía de cobertor. Al parecer no podía quedarse quieta, los problemas la abrumaban, pero era demasiado orgullosa para compartirlos con el consejo de ancianos.

«Bah, una mujer —comentó el viejo Riley—; su padre debía de estar delirando en su lecho de muerte para permitir algo semejante.» Esas palabras le dolieron, pero su inteligencia le decía que la preocupación de sus hombres tenía fundamento.

Sabía que no solo Riley pensaba así, y que algunos de los suyos habían abandonado el clan en busca de la única alternativa: ir a tierras donde un hombre siguiera encargándose de administrar justicia, aunque fuese un proscrito y un traidor a su padre y a su propio clan.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, demostraría de lo que era capaz Isabella Swan. Sabía cuántos obstáculos debería superar. Las fronteras no eran seguras y los Cullen se encargaban de recordárselo. En los últimos tiempos, aprovechando la debilidad de su padre, les habían arrebatado un botín del cual ellos no podían prescindir. Las reses eran indispensables para pasar el invierno, y este, que gracias al Cielo tocaba a su fin, había sido el más duro desde que acabara la guerra entre las dos coronas.

Apretó los dientes enlazando los dedos detrás de la nuca. Fijó la mirada en un punto del techo y pensó con disgusto que pronto tendría que compartir esa cama con un hombre para afianzar su papel como señora del clan. No es que Isabella no encabezara la marcha en contra de dichas incursiones, pero todos confiaban más en el brazo de Jasper, la experiencia de Billy o la inteligencia de Mike para salir adelante.

Gimoteó a causa de la impotencia, pero luego se contentó con otros pensamientos. En el fondo, aquello no podía ser tan terrible. Los candidatos a desposarla eran tres y ninguno de ellos sería una mala elección.

Esa misma tarde, horas antes, mientras recorría el oscuro corredor que la llevaría junto al lecho de su padre, Isabella había perdido el valor para enfrentarse a su futuro. Pero de pronto la figura protectora de Jasper empujó levemente su hombro para animarla a continuar. Había cumplido con su deber prometiendo a su padre velar por su querido clan, pero sus palabras seguían atormentándola en la oscuridad de la alcoba. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que su padre había muerto allí, pero no podía dormir en otro lugar, era la tradición e incumplirla levantaría más rumores sobre su incapacidad para gobernar. No debía tener miedo, pues Charlie Swan había muerto en paz y su espíritu no deambularía por allí, solo sus palabras permanecerían grabadas en su mente para recordarle su consejo.

—No estarás sola —le había prometido— Escogerás esposo. Debes guiarlo con tu sabiduría, pero también dejar que él te guíe. —Entonces la mirada del viejo Charlie se había vuelto acuosa, como si recordara con melancolía lo que había significado el matrimonio para él— Eres tan impetuosa como tu madre y eso no siempre es bueno. Necesitas un brazo fuerte que te proteja de tu hermano.

Con esas palabras su padre había señalado su futuro. Tres nobles guerreros se disputaban su mano y ella estaba dispuesta a que uno la obtuviera.

Jasper era su favorito, nadie podía ser tan atractivo como ese dios pagano de granito. Lo había visto innumerables veces entrenar y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con otros guerreros de su propio clan. Sabía que esos brazos y manos podrían ser mortíferos si se encontraban con un Cullen. La marcada cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro atemorizaba a las mujeres tanto como les atraía su cuerpo bronceado. Pero ella no era una mujer cualquiera. A ella esa marca de valentía le encantaba.

Si Jasper no fuera el elegido, Billy no la desampararía. Lucharía por ella y por el clan al que amaba. Era un hombre de mediana edad con atractivas canas plateadas en las sienes. Eran estas las que le daban esa aura de sabiduría que los otros no poseían. Había sido el brazo derecho del viejo laird y con sus cualidades era seguro que el clan florecería. Tenía mano de hierro para dominar a cualquier Cullen y, sobre todo, a su hermano James. Billy había sido quien descubrió el negro corazón del heredero Swan y supo de su traición antes que nadie. La avidez de poder lo había llevado a tratar de asesinar a su padre, sin que le importara la posibilidad de pudrirse en el infierno por ello.

Odiaba y temía a James, pero ahora no quería pensar en su hermano. Suspiró incorporándose levemente contra la cabecera de la cama. Había visto a Billy miles de veces en aquella estancia junto a su padre y ciertamente no quería compartirla con él. Quizá, si no lo amara tanto como al padre que había perdido, podría pensar en él como hombre.

Cerró los ojos con tristeza, las noches a su lado serían un deber difícil de sobrellevar.

No pasaría lo mismo en brazos de Mike. Él no le suscitaba un amor filial como Billy, ni un respeto casi temeroso como Jasper. Bien al contrario, pensó con una sonrisa en los labios. Mike era dulce pero a la vez temerario en el combate, poseía una aguda inteligencia y su sentido del humor le haría ser un hombre perfecto con quien envejecer.

Al final de la noche Isabella había tomado una decisión. No sabía con cuál de los tres guerreros Swan se casaría, pero estaba decidida a demostrar que era una digna sucesora de su padre. No iba a permitir ni una sola pérdida más que amenazara los recursos del clan para el resto del invierno.

La oportunidad de demostrar su valía llegó antes de lo que hubiera esperado.

Seis días después de la muerte de su padre, Isabella se encontraba en el salón principal recibiendo los informes que sus tres pretendientes habían ido a presentarle. Al parecer, en el norte, donde los dominios Cullen y Swan confluían, se habían producido diversas incursiones a lo largo de esa semana. Ni siquiera Mike, paciente como pocos, era partidario de esperar un solo día más para tomar represalias contra las granjas fronterizas. Querían recuperar el ganado y dar un escarmiento a los Cullen.

A Isabella se le sonrojaron las mejillas, no solo por el calor que desprendía el fuego de la chimenea, sino por la rabia que sentía hacia esos miserables. Sentada en su robusta silla, contempló a los tres guerreros de pie ante ella. No podía evitar masajearse las sienes para ver si aquel repentino dolor de cabeza remitía. No hubo suerte, y eso ayudó a que se calmara.

—El consejo no se reunirá, mi señora —dijo Billy.

Ella sabía perfectamente por qué pronunciaba esas palabras con tanto cuidado.

—Quieren darme un voto de confianza hasta ver qué hago —susurró. No obstante, en su fuero interno creía que los motivos eran menos nobles y que los ancianos buscaban que se derrumbara ante las adversidades, para así tomar el mando, convirtiéndola en un mero títere carente de poder.

No iba a permitírselo.

—Si lo que sospechamos es cierto —dijo Mike, impaciente—, no tardarán en atacar la granja de Philip.

Jasper asintió sin pronunciar palabra.

La conversación volvió a centrarse en los ataques de los Cullen.

—Es la única granja que da al norte y que posee suficientes vacas como para ser una suculenta presa para esos miserables.

—¿Qué propones? —preguntó a Mike. El hombre no sonrió, pero estaba sumamente complacido de que la bella Isabella le pidiera opinión.

—Ir a las granjas del norte, montar guardia...

Ella pareció meditarlo y finalmente asintió.

—Creo que no solo deberíamos vigilar la granja de Philip —dijo—. Aedan y los suyos también correrán peligro. Viven lo suficientemente cerca de la frontera.

—Y la de Braedan. —Billy le hizo ver que había muchos flancos a cubrir.

Ella prestó atención y reflexionó qué sería lo mejor. Desgraciadamente, sus decisiones y acciones no iban a salir todo lo bien que deseaba.

—Cada uno de nosotros reunirá una partida de hombres y se dirigirá a cada una de las granjas —decidió. Los hombres la escucharon con atención—Impediremos que se cometan más acciones contra los Swan.

Que Isabella se incluyera en las incursiones no agradó a ninguno de los presentes.

—¿Pretendes ir con nosotros? —Billy la miró con desconcierto.

Ella reaccionó levantándose para mirarlo con ceño.

—Billy, llevo haciendo incursiones con mi padre desde que tenía trece años, y permíteme recordarte que hace diez de ello. Soy capaz de ahuyentar a un miserable Cullen tanto como vosotros.

Billy no pudo menos que sonreír.

—Así se habla, Isabella. —El entusiasmo juvenil de Mike pareció molestar a los otros dos.

Esa misma noche, todos, a excepción de Billy, quien quedó como custodio de la fortaleza y su gente, pusieron rumbo al norte.

Isabella se arrebujó la capa, consciente de lo fría que era la noche. Al igual que ella, su hermoso caballo negro conocía bien sus tierras. Respiró hondo y la frialdad del aire le abrasó los pulmones; no le importó, como tampoco tiritar de frío por el viento nocturno contra su piel. No le importaba, soportaría cualquier cosa con tal de estar ahí. Isabella sabía que contaba con el cariño de su gente, pero ganarse su respeto costaría algo más. En esas incursiones ella podría demostrar su temple, su valor y fortaleza como la lady Swan que era.

Avanzaron por los peligrosos senderos junto a los acantilados. Más allá, el bosque que separaba ambas propiedades escondía en sus extensos claros las tres granjas que querían proteger. Poco después, Isabella se percató de que Jasper no tenía ningún deseo de dejarla sola en la tarea, y por alguna razón quiso desafiarlo.

—Avanzad con cuidado —dijo quedamente cuando los hombres se pararon a su espalda— Id a la granja de Philip —ordenó a Jasper.

Por un instante pensó que el guerrero iba a desobedecerla delante de sus hombres, vio el reproche en su mirada, pero una vez más Jasper confirmó su lealtad.

Antes de desaparecer en la noche para cumplir la orden, le lanzó una mirada significativa a Mike, que asintió. El mensaje estaba claro: si a ella le sucedía algo, su guardián sería desmembrado.

Avanzaron en silencio hacia la granja de Braedan, quien poseía hermosas vacas que daban una excelente carne y aun mejor leche.

Detuvo a los hombres nada más divisar la propiedad. Acababa de salir de la negrura del bosque cuando su espalda se tensó en señal de alerta. Presentía que los Cullen estaban cerca, pero jamás hubiera acertado cuánto.

Las grandes reses lanudas estaban allá abajo, en el prado cubierto de un espeso manto verde, que se vislumbraba gris a la luz de la luna. De pronto, media docena de figuras se movieron entre las reses, revelando su presencia.

—Esos bastardos... —A pesar de que se divisaban con claridad, Mike esperó la señal de Isabella para atacar.

La líder de los Swan no se hizo de rogar.

—¡Ahora! —Dio la señal en voz apenas audible, pero un simple movimiento de su mano hizo que los Cullen, a quienes pretendían sorprender, se sintieran acorralados. O eso pensó ella.

Los Swan descendieron como demonios sobre sus presas. Mike fue el primero en levantar su larga espada y proferir el grito de guerra en busca del primer Cullen que se interpusiera en su camino. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido y el entrechocar de aceros se oyó en todo el prado, a pesar de los escasos hombres que combatían.

Isabella se sintió satisfecha cuando con un contundente golpe de la empuñadura de su espada dejó a su adversario fuera de combate antes de que este pudiera soltar la cuerda con que sujetaba una res de Braedan. En las incursiones sus hombres, al igual que ella, usaban espadas ligeras, más cómodas y manejables, y eso evitaba un derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

Apenas cuatro Cullen se enfrentaban a ellos, aunque pronto bajaron más de los árboles circundantes, pero eso no cambió el resultado del combate.

La escaramuza parecía a punto de finalizar y Mike había perseguido a un par después de herirlos. Los Cullen que quedaron en pie abandonaron los animales que intentaban robar y huyeron a esconderse en las profundidades del bosque.

Isabella contuvo el aliento, preocupada al ver desaparecer a Mike. Miró alrededor y sintió un escalofrío cuando todo quedó en silencio.

De pronto se oyeron gritos, y su caballo, asustado, se levantó sobre los cuartos traseros, logrando que Isabella cayera al suelo.

Tumbada sobre la húmeda hierba observó como la visión del cielo estrellado quedaba cubierta por una silueta masculina. Frunció el ceño al reconocer a un hombre tan alto como Jasper. Intuyó su rostro y el brillo de unos ojos oscuros mirándola mientras se entrecerraban, provocando que otro escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral.

El frío de la noche la devolvió a la realidad. Su tosco vestido de lana se le había enredado en las piernas dejando expuestas las rodillas. Ante la sonrisa maliciosa del hombre, se apresuró a colocarlo en su sitio.

La furia la embargó. Aunque su montura estaba lejos, su espada había quedado al alcance la mano. La cogió con una velocidad que sorprendió a ambos. No obstante, el guerrero ni siquiera se movió cuando ella intentó alcanzarlo con la pequeña espada.

Solo un hombre podía permanecer tan despreocupado cuando un combate se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	4. Capítulo 2

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Edward se recuperó de la impresión a tiempo de esquivar la afilada hoja que iba directa a su antebrazo. No era un hombre que se dejara dominar por las emociones, pero a pesar de su aparente pasividad, ver a aquella mujer lanzarse sobre él como una valquiria lo había desconcertado.

Por un instante se quedó observando sus ágiles movimientos con aquella pequeña espada que parecía hecha a su medida. Pero se recuperó al oír el sonido sibilante del acero y, sin esfuerzo, logró esquivar el mandoble. Con el segundo ya fue más complicado, la sorpresa ya se había transformado en enfado, y para cuando la espada lo atacó por tercera vez, inundaba sus venas. No había muchos que pudieran alardear de haberle hecho perder los estribos, pero aquella mujer estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Edward ardía de rabia. No era con ella con quien quería pelear. Había supuesto que un combate con el bastardo de Jasper le ayudaría a dejar en claro ciertas cosas, entre ellas una muy importante: que si sus granjas de la frontera volvían a ser atacadas, despedazaría a todos los Swan.

Pero las cosas parecían destinadas a no salir como él esperaba. Estaba allí, en medio del prado, intentando recuperar lo que los malditos Swan les habían robado y, lejos de poder arreglar el asunto con unos buenos mandobles, se encontraba ante una mujer que intentaba mantener el equilibrio perdido por el peso de una espada. ¿Tendría que enfrentarse a una mujer? Por un momento la silueta femenina le hizo olvidar dónde estaban, pero al punto volvió a centrarse en ese hecho inaudito. ¿Una mujer? ¿En una incursión? Pero cómo...

—¡Por todos los demonios!

Quería dar su merecido a esos miserables y se encontraba con que enviaban a sus mujeres.

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras lo apuntaba con su acero, señal de que intentaría ensartarlo si se acercaba un paso más.

Por un instante se quedaron inmóviles, hasta que un grito los distrajo. Edward se volvió encolerizado: uno de sus hombres, al parecer un muchacho, había caído de su montura. Para alivio de Edward, el Swan que lo atacaba lo dejó en el suelo y corrió tras otro que pretendía abandonar el prado para perderse en el bosque. Cuando vio de nuevo a sus hombres reagruparse tras los árboles quiso ir en su busca, pero Isabella no se lo puso fácil.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —Un suave viento se había levantado y ahora arremolinaba unos mechones rebeldes frente al rostro de la mujer. Eso solo la hacía parecer más bella.

Edward se maldijo por la distracción, pero, después de escudriñar la arboleda, sus ojos volvieron a aquel rostro.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia —le espetó.

El laird Cullen no quería alargar la conversación. Su objetivo era Jasper y no la señora de los Swan. Era probable que ella se creyera lo suficientemente importante para que desperdiciara su tiempo en ella, pero no era así.

Alargó el brazo para coger las riendas de su caballo. Montaría e iría hacia... Un movimiento lo distrajo, la espada de Isabella dibujando un arco perfecto. Escuchó el silbido antes de ver el reflejo de la luna en el metal. El caballo se asustó y, al tiempo que Edward intentaba esquivar el mandoble, lo golpeó con sus patas delanteras. Edward se vio tumbado en el suelo antes de entender qué había sucedido.

—Maldita mujer.

Instintivamente su mano voló hacia su cabeza y palpó el líquido viscoso de la sangre. Por si tuviera pocos problemas, una roca en aquel lugar inoportuno le proporcionó un terrible dolor de cabeza. Quizás el dolor le recordara que debería permanecer atento a cuanto ocurría a su alrededor y no distraerse con las curvas de una mujer.

Al intentar levantarse cayó de nuevo sobre su espalda, aturdido.

El sonido de las espadas cesó a su alrededor, pero solo unos instantes. Los hombres de Edward luchaban para llegar junto a su laird y los de Isabella para separar a los Cullen de ella. El resultado fue que ambos quedaron aislados de toda batalla que no fuera entre ellos dos.

Mientras él se debatía por no caer en la inconsciencia, vio como ella lo miraba desde lo alto.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Al parecer, la indómita dama había recuperado el sentido del humor— ¿No es maravilloso cuando alguien a quien subestimas te quita la arrogancia de un solo golpe?

Gimió frustrado por no poder evitar el mareo que lo invadió cuando intentó levantarse de nuevo. Fue inútil y su cabeza volvió a caer sobre la hierba.

—Señora... suerte es lo que habéis tenido. Nada tienen que ver vuestros ridículos golpes con mi estado. —Pese a todo, la voz de Edward sonó alta y clara.

Los labios de Isabella se convirtieron en una fina línea al apretarse. Volvió a lucir un semblante de desprecio por aquel hombre.

Dejó la espada en el suelo, sustituyéndola por el puñal que llevaba sujeto al muslo. Solo entonces se arrodilló, pero no lo hizo en la hierba sino sobre él, que fue muy consciente cuando su rodilla le oprimió las costillas dejándolo sin respiración.

—Tú, miserable Cullen, pagarás por cada res que has robado, por cada sufrimiento que has provocado, por cada insulto que has dirigido a los míos —le espetó la mujer con rabia. Había afrontado un invierno frío y miserable por culpa del hombre que yacía ahora bajo su rodilla.

Sin vacilar, le puso la afilada hoja en la garganta y esperó a que él la mirara a los ojos. Por primera vez, Edward pensó que había perdido el control de la situación.

Utilizando la escasa fuerza que le quedaba, estiró el brazo y enredó la gruesa trenza de ella en un puño. Tiró con fuerza, pero solo le sirvió para acercar su rostro marmóreo.

La mujer presionó de nuevo su rodilla contra el torso y Edward tuvo que soltarla. Pero ella no apartó la cara ni un ápice, permaneció a escasos centímetros de su rostro, evaluando su mirada mientras la hoja se iba apretando más contra su garganta.

—Laird Cullen...

La voz engañosamente suave hizo que él centrara su atención en aquellos labios que empezaron a soltar una retahíla de insultos. Intentó respirar de nuevo y esta vez lo consiguió. Aun así, permaneció quieto intentando recuperar fuerzas.

—Hay pocas cosas más cobardes que un Cullen—le espetó Isabella.

—Te equivocas —replicó Edward con una voz más grave de lo que ella esperaba— Las hay: una mujer siempre será mucho más cobarde, aunque intente jactarse de lo contrario.

De acuerdo, no es muy inteligente provocar así a una mujer que tiene todo a su favor para matarte, pero mientras ella tuviera algo que responderle, su puñal no le cercenaría la garganta.

—No me habléis de cobardía, Cullen, pues sois muy pocos los que no habéis huido como alimañas —le espetó echando chispas por los ojos.

Él sonrió a pesar de todo.

—¿Huir? ¿De una mujer?

Isabella sintió ganas de acabar con él en ese preciso instante, pero no era estúpida. Aquello podría acarrear consecuencias que ni ella ni los suyos deseaban.

—Nosotros nunca huimos, arpía —dijo con firmeza— Sin embargo, no veo a tus guerreros por aquí.

Demian y Mike estaban cerca intentando desembarazarse de dos guerreros Cullen que prácticamente los doblaban en estatura, pero eso no importaba.

—Si no los ves es porque están persiguiendo a los cobardes de tus hombres.

No estaba preparada para la carcajada que Edward soltó. Su pecho desnudo, apenas cubierto con el tartán Cullen, se removió a causa de los espasmos de risa. Ella tembló sobre él.

La punta del puñal se apretó más contra la piel. Satisfecha, vio que él esbozaba una fugaz mueca de dolor. Aquel Cullen tenía agallas. Estaba a su merced y aun así osaba insultarla.

Isabella enrojeció mientras la furia se apoderaba de su corazón. Fue la misma furia que guio su mano hacia la cabellera del hombre y volvió a estampar su cabeza contra la roca, sin demasiada delicadeza. Aquello había sido cruel, pero se negaba a sentirse culpable, aunque los ojos del hombre giraran en sus cuencas intentando centrar su visión.

La mente de Edward se nubló de nuevo, pero hizo un esfuerzo para memorizar el rostro de aquella víbora con cara de ángel. Sus ojos parecían negros en la oscuridad y su cabellera de ébano, antes recogida en una simple trenza, ahora se derramaba sobre sus pechos hasta acariciar sus caderas. Incluso pudo sentir la suavidad de un mechón sobre su torso cuando ella se inclinó de nuevo hacia él.

—Mis hombres jamás abandonarían a ninguno de los suyos, y mucho menos a su líder. En cambio los vuestros... ¿dónde están para salvaros? —La pregunta quedó suspendida entre ambos— No tenéis honor —sentenció Isabella—, y me encargaré de que lo recuerdes.

Odiaba a ese hombre y estaba dispuesta a borrarle su arrogancia para siempre. Enfadada porque él la miraba como a una simple ramera, decidió darle una lección que no olvidase, aunque no volvería a golpearle la cabeza, su objetivo no era matarlo.

Edward vio como la punta del puñal bajaba por su pecho. Aunque era lo que temía, no le cercenó la garganta. Aún aturdido, sintió como se le desgarraba la carne. El pectoral izquierdo quedó cubierto de sangre mientras la mujer se demoraba en apartar la hoja de su piel. Cuando pudo volver a mirarla, los labios de ella esbozaban una malévola sonrisa mientras los de él intentaban no transmitir el dolor que sentía.

Aguantó en silencio mientras aquel bello rostro descendía hasta colocarse sobre el suyo. Notó su aliento sobre la cara, pero no pudo hacer nada para apartarla.

—Recordarás esta noche y tu vergüenza —fue lo último que dijo ella antes de levantarse y desaparecer.

A su alrededor, la lucha acabó.

Edward lo supo: los Swan les estaban dando la oportunidad de huir. Hizo acopio de fuerzas y consiguió levantarse tambaleante. No había rastro de la mujer Swan, pero sí de los demás. Iban a permitirles marchar, pero permanecerían allí hasta que esto sucediera.

Cuatro de sus hombres se acercaron y consiguieron subirlo al caballo.

Edward recordó las palabras de Isabella. Cuánta razón tenía: no iba a olvidar aquello, no lo olvidaría jamás, pues cuando vio la marca sobre su pecho enloqueció de ira. Resonó un grito estremecedor en el prado mientras se limpiaba con su tartán.

Llevaba el nombre de esa mujer tatuado en la piel, pero ella iba a pagar por ello aunque él tuviera que bajar al infierno para encontrarla.

Los dos días siguientes a su encuentro con Edward Cullen, Isabella no pudo más que sentir satisfacción por su osado comportamiento durante la escaramuza. En ese tiempo recogió muestras de reconocimiento y admiración, y solo dos miradas de reproche, las de Billy y Jasper.

Si creía que lo ocurrido quedaría como una anécdota más para los Swan, se equivocaba.

Oyó voces en el establo y cuando vio a Mike chocar contra la robusta puerta de madera, se acercó sigilosamente para saber qué ocurría. Al parecer, Jasper había perdido la paciencia y Billy, tan silencioso y sereno como siempre, miraba a los dos hombres a cierta distancia.

—¿Por qué se lo permitiste? —Estaba claro a qué se refería.

No parecían muy contentos y ciertamente, por la mirada de Billy, nadie ahí lo estaba.

Después de unos minutos, ya había escuchado suficiente. Se alejó sin ser vista, meditando sobre si lo que había hecho era tan grave como para acarrearles problemas.

Entró en el salón dispuesta a subir a sus aposentos y descansar un poco, pero al parecer Jasper tenía otros planes.

—Isabella —la llamó.

Al volverse ya tenía la mano del hombre sobre su antebrazo.

—No deberías haber hecho semejante estupidez.

La estatura de Jasper intimidaba, pero su tono causaba pavor.

—Así que ya has acabado con Mike y ahora vienes por mí —repuso ella, dolida— Me extraña que Billy no te acompañe para vitorear.

—Basta. —No era una orden, sino más bien un reproche. En sus ojos vio algo muy parecido a la decepción, y eso le dolió.

—No sé qué quieres.

—Lo sabes. —Meneó la cabeza con disgusto— Isabella, eres joven, llena de fuerza e inteligencia —añadió intentando suavizar su expresión—, pero aún tienes que aprender mucho sobre los hombres.

Ella tragó saliva. Lo miró a los ojos intentando averiguar qué quería decirle.

—¿Hombres?

—Hombres. Como Edward Cullen.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda nada más evocar la imagen del laird.

—No puedes provocar así a un hombre como él y creer que no habrá represalias. Nos despedazará a la mínima oportunidad solo para reparar su orgullo. Debe de estar loco de vergüenza y odio. ¿Cómo has sido tan insensata?

Ella bajó la vista ante Jasper. Al parecer, debía aprender mucho más de lo que había supuesto.

—¿Sabes que los Da Revin intentan una alianza con ellos? Señora, no les des motivos para aniquilarnos.

—¿Esos salvajes? —preguntó incrédula, pensando en los Da Revin.

No hubo respuesta y ella guardó silencio porque no sabía qué más decir.

Jasper puso amigablemente sus manos sobre los hombros hundidos de la joven. Ella pensó que iba a aprovechar para abrazarla, pero nada más lejos de su intención. La zarandeó con fuerza.

—Mi señora, es hora de que veáis que vuestros actos repercuten sobre todos nosotros. Lo que habéis hecho... —A ella no le pasó por alto su repentino tono formal— Ninguno hubiera perdonado un acto semejante contra nuestra señora, y tampoco lo harán los Cullen con su laird.

Por primera vez, Isabella se puso en el lugar de Edward Cullen, y le flaquearon las piernas. Creía haberle dado una merecida lección, pero lo cierto es que había condenado a los suyos a una guerra.

—Mi clan pagará las consecuencias de mi error —admitió cabizbaja.

No hizo falta que Jasper asintiera. Abatida, subió las escaleras dejando al guerrero tras de sí.

No durmió bien aquella noche, ni ninguna otra en las dos semanas que el laird Cullen tardó en reclamar venganza.

Unos gritos procedentes del patio la despertaron.

—¡Han incendiado una granja!

Se cubrió con el manto Swan la larga camisola blanca y bajó rápidamente al salón, donde la esperaban Jasper, Billy y Mike. Los tres se apresuraron a acercársele.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar. Preguntar quiénes hubiera sido estúpido.

—La granja de Aedan... La han incendiado.

Isabella se llevó la mano al pecho. Jasper tenía razón, había sido tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que un hombre tan orgulloso como Edward Cullen no iba a dejar las cosas así.

—¿Aedan y su familia han sufrido algún daño?

—No, mi señora. Al parecer los hicieron salir antes de incendiar la casa.

La sorpresa y el alivio se entremezclaron.

—Se han llevado todo su ganado, pero los Cullen siguen en el valle como si quisieran desafiarnos a combatir.

—¿Siguen en el valle? —repitió incrédula.

Jasper maldijo entre dientes. Sabía lo que quería ese miserable. Se dirigió al patio e Isabella lo siguió. El guerrero se apresuró a dar órdenes a sus hombres, mientras ella se escabullía hasta el establo para ensillar su montura. No iba a quedarse fuera de aquello.

Al ver a los guerreros reunidos, no vaciló:

—¡En marcha!

Y desapareció en la oscuridad antes de que Jasper y Billy pudieran detenerla. Por suerte, Mike fue más rápido y logró escoltarla con un puñado de hombres.

—¡Maldita niña! ¿Qué demonios pretende? —Billy no podía creerse que hubiera salido en busca de su enemigo— ¿No se da cuenta de que es a ella a quien quiere?

Jasper no tardó en espolear su caballo y dar alcance a Billy.

—Creo que sí lo sabe.

Mientras intentaban alcanzarla, Jasper pudo comprobar que solo había una granja incendiada, tal como le habían informado. El intenso resplandor que llegaba desde detrás de la colina confirmaba que la granja de Aedan estaba ardiendo hasta los cimientos.

Sospechaba que no se trataba de una incursión más. Si los Cullen estaban aguardando su llegada, estaba claro que algo se traían entre manos. Mientras se dirigía al territorio del norte, el guerrero apretó los dientes con impotencia al ver que no le era posible alcanzar a Isabella.

La señora Swan olió el humo, antes siquiera de ver la casa ardiendo. La columna gris se recortaba contra el cielo oscuro y estrellado. Tragó saliva y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reparar en los hombres que se encontraban reunidos en el claro. El resplandor de la luna llena hacía fácil contemplar el espectáculo que se había preparado para sus ojos.

Sus escoltas se apresuraron a desenvainar las espadas, aun sabiendo que no podrían salir victoriosos de esa batalla. Cerca de un centenar de guerreros Cullen estaban listos sobre sus monturas. ¡Desnudos!

Tan solo un azul intenso cubría parcialmente sus rostros.

Pinturas de guerra.

—Oh, Señor...

Aquella no era una incursión cualquiera. Estaban esperando para matarla, y con ella a todos los guerreros que intentaran protegerla.

En sus cabelleras, lucían trenzas que nacían de sus sienes para perderse luego sobre su pecho y espalda: un símbolo del orgullo y valor. Eran guerreros fuertes y ciertamente impresionantes, dispuestos a presentar batalla.

Isabella vio como sus hombres se desplegaban a su alrededor para afrontar el combate. Todo ello era culpa suya, se derramaría la sangre de aquellos hombres que se negaran a entregarla.

—No me protejáis.

Pero esa era una orden que ninguno estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Cuando los Cullen se lanzaron al galope con sus enormes espadas desenvainadas, Isabella sintió ganas de huir, pero permaneció firme. Necesitaba demostrarle a Edward Cullen que tenía tanto o más valor que sus guerreros.

Lo buscó con la mirada y la luz de la luna la ayudó a distinguirlo cuando cargó sobre ellos.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Al ver la carga de los hombres del clan vecino, los Swan avanzaron para presentar batalla. Isabella no quedó desprotegida, pero nada pudieron hacer Mike y los suyos para mantenerla a salvo de la ira del laird Cullen.

Lo vio espolear el caballo hasta llegar a su altura. Con una mezcla de temor y admiración, ella contempló a aquel hombre educado para la guerra, de pecho fuerte y musculoso marcado por una cicatriz que la impresionó, al menos en el primer momento. No tardó en darse cuenta de que, sobre su montura, él también estaba totalmente desnudo. Su único adorno era una cinta de cuero atada al brazo y no se podía considerar una prenda. A medida que él se acercaba, ella volvió a reparar en la infame cicatriz. Fue lo último que vio cuando el laird la agarró del cuello y la derribó.

Cayó sobre la hierba húmeda y a continuación sintió aquel cuerpo desnudo impactando contra el suyo. Carne contra carne. Forcejeó, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Edward Cullen la cubrió con su cuerpo y entonces ella fue muy consciente de cuan fuerte era aquel impetuoso guerrero escocés.

Lo maldijo intentando librarse de su peso, pero Edward le sujetó ambas muñecas con una sola mano. Las retuvo contra la tierra húmeda, sobre su cabeza, mientras su cabellera le acariciaba las mejillas.

No pudo levantarse, solo retorcerse inútilmente bajo ese cuerpo de acero que no tenía la menor intención de dejarla marchar.

—Señora —dijo en tono burlón mientras los hombres de ambos bandos entrechocaban las espadas en una violenta danza— Sabed cuánto vamos a divertirnos con vos...

Los ojos de Isabella se agrandaron de terror.

—Mucho —añadió él.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	5. Capítulo 3

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Edward esquivó las patadas que la mujer lanzaba enfurecida. Cuando logró atraparle las piernas entre sus muslos, ella se quedó inmóvil, seguramente temiendo que él podría partirle cada hueso de su cuerpo si así lo quería. Pero una vez más, Edward Cullen subestimó la osadía de la mujer. Sin duda, la lengua de ella no estaba tan impedida como el resto de cuerpo.

—Maldito puerco, ladrón de ganado, incendiario, asesi...

Edward no pudo evitar proferir una carcajada.

Le divirtieron por un momento todas las palabras malsonantes que aquella mujer había aprendido en su vida, pero no estaba dispuesto a que lo dejara sordo. Tapó con una mano la boca que osaba insultarlo, mientras con la otra seguía inmovilizándole las muñecas.

Isabella se arqueó intentando sacárselo de encima, y él volvió a reír.

Furiosa, trató de propinarle un rodillazo, pero no llegó muy lejos. Un gemido de dolor brotó de sus labios cuando Edward le soltó la boca para apretarle con fuerza el muslo.

La amenaza de verse impedido por un buen rodillazo ya no le resultó tan divertida.

—Si intentas golpear mis... —Edward apretó los dientes para calmarse— Juro que te romperé el cuello aquí mismo.

Cuando sintió aquella tenaza en su garganta, asustada, dejó de forcejear. Lo miró con detenimiento. Su largo cabello le caía hasta más abajo de los hombros. A pesar del claro de luna no distinguió el color, pero si pudo contar sus trenzas. Una, dos y tres. Con un pensamiento totalmente fuera de lugar, intentó imaginarse aquella cabellera al sol: sin duda sería dorada con hebras más oscuras. Los ojos le resultaron de un color indescifrable a la escasa luz, pero su pecho, que subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado, estaba bronceado... y herido.

La luz sí era suficiente para ver la marca que lo había obligado a ir hasta allí.

—Suéltame —le ordenó con altivez, alzando el mentón. Él sonrió mientras apretaba su muñeca con más fuerza— Maldito seas.

—No maldigas, mujer, te resta belleza y ciertamente quiero disfrutar de toda ella después de haberme tomado la molestia de atraerte hasta aquí.

—¿Qué molestia? —Cuando iba a volver a insultarle Edward tapó su boca de nuevo, y se llevó una sorpresa al sentir unos pequeños dientes clavarse en su palma. Retiró la mano de inmediato e Isabella volvió a la carga—: Como si no estuvierais acostumbrados a robar e incendiar las granjas que oponen resistencia a vuestras incursiones.

Edward frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras: él jamás había ordenado incendiar ningún hogar... hasta esa noche. Y si lo hizo fue movido por el odio que sentía hacia esa arpía.

—Esta noche no hemos venido a robar ganado, señora. Tengo en mente otro objetivo más importante.

—¿Y cuál es, si puede saberse? ¿Destruir a mi clan como unos cobardes?

Al punto se arrepintió de haber lanzado aquella acusación, pues los ojos de Edward descendieron hacia el cuerpo que apretaba con el suyo. Su aliento le rozó las mejillas y una sonrisa malévola bailó en sus labios. Isabella guardó en silencio, lívida y más asustada que antes.

Notaba cada vez más aquel cuerpo tendido sobre ella. La manta se había desplazado a un lado y solo una fina camisola separaba ambos cuerpos desnudos.

—¿Qué queréis? —susurró tragando saliva.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó y sus labios le rozaron la oreja al susurrar:

—A vos.

Ella se quedó sin habla y llegó a distinguir el fuego que ardía en su mirada. Isabella jamás había estado tan cerca de suplicar por su vida, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Edward se puso en pie y tiró de ella para arrastrarla hasta su montura. El semental aguardaba mansamente a su amo mientras en derredor seguía el combate.

Isabella miró a sus hombres y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Edward la alzó en vilo y la tiró sobre el cuello del animal como si fuera un vulgar saco de trigo. Humillada, oyó la carcajada del hombre.

El caballo, tan magnífico como su dueño, relinchó furioso al recibir el peso de un jinete que no era Edward, pero este lo dominó utilizando solo sus piernas desnudas.

—¿Adónde pretendes llevarme? —Cruzada boca abajo contra las musculosas piernas del hombre, sus palabras quedaban ahogadas por el murmullo del viento.

Se apartó como pudo la larga cabellera, y gritó al sentir una mano que le acariciaba el trasero. Empezó a patalear, pero Edward la colocó sobre sus muslos después de palmearlos con fuerza.

—Mi señora, qué desconsiderada. Solo quiero daros un agradable paseo para agradeceros lo que me hicisteis en aquella espléndida noche tan parecida a esta.

Ella sabía lo que le esperaba si él conseguía llevársela de allí. Conocía bien la manera que tenían los hombres de humillar y someter a las mujeres. Gimió, alzando la vista y viendo como la casa de Aedan acababa de consumirse. Sus hombres yacían por el suelo con heridas leves o profundas que ella no podría curar. Algunos no se movían y tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para despejarse los ojos de las lágrimas que empezaban a formársele.

Cuando Edward azuzó el caballo para que emprendiera el galope, este lo hizo sin vacilar e Isabella supo que intentar resistirse sería inútil. Se le derramaron algunas lágrimas traicioneras, pero habría preferido morir antes que Edward Cullen las viera.

Mientras se alejaban, escuchó un potente silbido detrás de su oreja. Los Cullen se replegaban para seguir a su jefe, pues ya tenían aquello que habían ido a buscar.

A ella.

Se sintió estúpida por no hacer caso a Jasper y haberse lanzado de cabeza a una trampa ¿Y el pobre Mike? No quería ni pensar qué habían hecho con él.

Se revolvió sobre sus muslos hasta que Edward optó por sentarla y sujetarla entre los brazos. Cogió su cabellera y la apartó a un lado.

—Si me molesta te la cortaré —le advirtió.

Ella se estremeció creyendo que se estaba refiriendo a su cabeza y no a su pelo. Edward advirtió aquel estremecimiento con inmenso placer. Debía reconocer que tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo de una mujer como ella podría dejar sin aliento a cualquier hombre. Se imaginó por unos instantes sus cuerpos desnudos, entrelazados como los de dos amantes apasionados. Bufó por aquella imagen e intentó centrarse.

Respiró hondo para serenarse, pero su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar involuntariamente ante aquellos encantos que se había prometido odiar y que ahora se movían al compás del trote. Se dijo que solo era la excitación de aquel momento de gloria y que pronto pasaría.

Mientras el frondoso bosque los ocultaba parcialmente de la luza de la luna, los Cullen siguieron avanzando. Su señor iba en cabeza e Isabella no escuchaba sonido alguno a sus espaldas. Al parecer, podían ser extremadamente sigilosos si se lo proponían. En la noche solo parecía escucharse su propia respiración, que distaba de ser tranquila, dada la cercanía del cuerpo desnudo de su captor. Imposible relajarse, y por mucho que intentara separarse de su roce, este volvía a apretarla descaradamente. Lo miró de reojo y volvió a sentir cómo le tiraba una vez más de la cabellera.

Edward enroscó la sedosa masa de hebras negras en un puño y le habló muy cerca del oído, exhalando su aliento sobre el cuello:

—Señora, sería una lástima cortar unos mechones tan fragantes y suaves. Y si se os ocurre gritar será vuestra lengua la que corte.

A continuación, Isabella sintió unos lascivos labios sobre el cuello y se revolvió inquieta intentando apartarse, pero no gritó.

—No me apretéis tanto —rezongó furiosa cuando el fuerte brazo del hombre le rodeó la cintura dejándola sin aliento.

—¿No? Ummm —Olió de nuevo su cuello y frotó la nariz contra su suave piel— Lamento que no os guste, porque es exactamente lo que pienso hacer el resto de la noche.

Isabella lo odió. Sabía que no era simplemente apretarse contra su cuerpo lo que quería. Intentó darle un codazo en la cara y él soltó una suave carcajada al esquivarlo.

—Me gustan las mujeres guerreras, sí señora. Prefiero que peleéis con uñas y dientes a que soltéis esas lágrimas inútiles que habéis derramado al dejar a vuestros hombres. —Isabella se sintió humillada al saber que él se había dado cuenta—Puede que la noche no sea tan aburrida después de todo.

Isabella oyó las carcajadas de los hombres que los seguían y eso acrecentó su vergüenza. Al parecer ya habían cruzado la frontera y se sentían seguros, puesto que ya no volvieron a guardar silencio.

Tenía miedo, debía reconocerlo, pero su voluntad era mantenerse fuerte. No podía dejarse intimidar y ceder a su voluntad. Si demostraba su flaqueza estaba perdida.

—¿Qué pensáis hacerme?

Volvió a sentir los labios del hombre en su cuello, ensanchándose.

—Veremos —dijo enigmático.

Edward Cullen había heredado pocas cosas de su padre, pero una de ellas era la aversión a dejarse manipular por arpías como aquella que retenía entre sus brazos.

Sí, Edward conocía demasiado bien a las mujeres. Todas traicioneras. Fueran bellas o no, cada una poseía algo que atraía a los hombres hasta el punto de enloquecerlos. Se podía perder un imperio por las dulces caricias de una mujer, pero él siempre se había mantenido firme y no sería tan estúpido como para caer en las redes del enemigo.

El laird Swan acababa de morir, una larga enfermedad lo había mantenido postrado en una cama, y durante su convalecencia su hija se había encargado de ejecutar sus disposiciones con ayuda de la bestia de Jasper. Y precisamente a partir de entonces se habían recrudecido las incursiones contra las tierras de Edward. Para él, las cosas estaban más que claras.

Antes de aquello, el robo de ganado era una especie de deporte en el que los dos bandos equilibraban sus fuerzas. Tanto los Cullen como los Swan eran criadores de unas reses extraordinarias y por ese motivo las incursiones se remontaban a sus antepasados. Desgraciadamente, desde hacía un año el sano espíritu competitivo había abandonado esa tradición de robarse mutuamente. Habían herido de gravedad a muchos de sus hombres cuando intentaban defender lo que era suyo, y Edward sabía que la culpable no era otra que aquella maldita mujer, tan indomable como su lustrosa cabellera negra, que no dejaba de azotarle la cara.

Apartó sus mechones de un fuerte tirón. Ella se limitó a apretar los dientes sin demostrar emoción alguna, como dejándolo que disfrutara del sufrimiento ajeno. No era así, pero la señora de los Swan parecía adorar las incursiones nocturnas, la muerte gratuita entre clanes y el castigo desmedido.

Ahora fue el turno de Edward para apretar los dientes. La herida del pecho había tardado en cerrarse y cuando lo hizo le dejó una cicatriz imborrable con la forma de una I. La I de Isabella. Nada más y nada menos que la inicial de su nombre. Él sabía leer, no así la mayoría de sus hombres, pero había bastado un solo comentario de un miembro del consejo para que todo el clan supiera a las pocas horas que el laird Cullen había sido marcado con el nombre de una mujer. Marcado. Como si fuera una res de su propiedad.

—¿Qué os proponéis hacerme? —repitió ella, esperanzada en que tarde o temprano la soltara.

—Aún no lo tengo decidido —respondió con un tono peligrosamente sosegado—, pero sea lo que sea, me demoraré en ello. —Su voz inundó el oído de la mujer y él notó que se estremecía pegada a su cuerpo.

Edward percibía cada vez más aquella piel cálida contra él, con cada paso que daba el caballo. Y aunque ella pretendiera permanecer erguida en la silla y apartarse lo más posible, la mano que aferraba sus cabellos se lo impedía a base de tirones. La mantenía así más por el placer de verla sufrir que por el deseo.

Aunque Isabella se intuía bella, Edward jamás había visto a lady Swan a la luz del día o con suficiente claridad como para admirar sus formas y su ovalado rostro perfecto. Solo se había fijado en los penetrantes ojos oscuros que a la luz de la luna destilaban suficiente odio como para hundir un puñal en su pecho y dejarle una marca que lo avergonzaría de por vida.

—Entonces estallará una guerra entre los clanes...

—Será culpa vuestra —la cortó secamente.

—Os pediré perdón —dijo ella sin pensar.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a ambos, pero sí, estaba dispuesta a humillarse por el bien de los suyos, aunque él no pareció conformarse con ello.

—¿Pedir perdón? ¿Una Swan? —preguntó con desprecio— ¿Qué puede importarme? ¿Qué valor tiene la palabra de un Swan, o siquiera sus disculpas?

—Somos gente de honor.

—¡Honor! —escupió él. Le volvió el rostro para que lo mirara a la cara mientras conseguía soltar su discurso sin que la mujer lo interrumpiera—: ¿Qué honor hay en una gente que aprovecha el cobijo de la noche para matar e incendiar a gente de bien que solo intenta sobrevivir al invierno?

Mientras continuaba hablando, los dedos de Edward se clavaron en la carne blanda de sus mejillas. Isabella apretó los ojos y gimió ante el súbito dolor. Intentó deshacerse del contacto sin conseguirlo.

—¿Acaso no es exactamente lo que habéis hecho vosotros? —logró recriminarle cuando Edward la soltó.

La ira lo dejó sin habla por un momento.

—Debería haber venido a buscaros antes para cortaros esa lengua mentirosa —le espetó por fin.

Ella le soltó un codazo y el laird Cullen gritó de dolor al tiempo que la sujetaba por el cuello y le apretaba más la cintura para inmovilizarla.

—Si no os he puesto en el lugar donde os merecéis es porque mantenía la esperanza de que el viejo Swan se recuperara y no dejara a alguien tan incompetente y beligerante al frente de un clan que se precipita a la decadencia más absoluta.

Eso la encolerizó, pero ante el cuerpo y la fuerza de ese hombre poco podía hacer.

Cabalgaron en silencio cerca de una hora y el humor de Edward pareció mejorar al divisar su fortaleza.

A diferencia de la fortaleza Swan, esta no estaba flanqueada por un hermoso lago. El río atravesaba sus tierras a través del bosque cercano que quedaba a sus espaldas. Nada más ver la mole de piedra, Isabella sintió un escalofrío. La piedra gris brillaba a la mortecina luz de la luna. El fuego estaba encendido en las almenas esperando al centenar de hombres que se habían reunido para cabalgar tras su laird.

Un grave chirrido se elevó del interior del patio y el puente levadizo descendió justo a tiempo para evitar que Edward detuviera su montura. El interior de la siniestra fortaleza no era mucho más acogedor.

Los rostros ocultos tras tartanes no mostraban ningún atisbo de simpatía. Isabella miró de reojo al laird Cullen, que le devolvió una gélida mirada.

Edward no había dejado de arder de furia y pensar terribles castigos para aquella mujer. Pagarle con la misma moneda era algo muy tentador.

Por su parte, ella sentía que a cada segundo se estaba alejando más de la posibilidad de ser rescatada. ¿Qué esperanzas podía albergar en aquella prisión de roca viva?

Pensó en los suyos. ¿Qué habría sucedido con Mike? ¿Sería uno de los Swan que había visto yacer sin moverse, en el húmedo suelo? Sin duda Jasper montaría en cólera y Billy prepararía a sus hombres para la guerra, pero eso era precisamente lo que ella deseaba evitar. Robar ganado era una cosa, pero la guerra... Sintió remordimientos por cada mujer y niño que fuese a sufrir por su culpa. Eran los que más tenían que perder y por unos instantes la mente se le nubló ante un súbito escalofrío de horror.

—¿Miedo, señora? —preguntó él al notar que se estremecía contra su cuerpo.

Ella se negó a responder.

—No os culpo, deberíais tenerlo. Los hombres que se esconden tras estos muros desean tanto este hermoso cuello como yo.

Pretendía asustarla, y lo consiguió, tal como comprobó al acariciarle con el dedo índice la vena que palpitaba desbocada en su cuello. Sin delicadeza alguna, la empujó para que desmontara. Ella no tuvo que soportar la vergüenza de perder el equilibrio, aunque sí las miradas de la multitud que había acudido al patio para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Esa gente estaba allí para verlo regresar victorioso, y sin embargo él no se sentía tan arrogantemente complacido como cabría esperar. Se enorgullecía de no haber puesto la mano encima a ninguna mujer en su vida, y aunque aquella arpía de cabello negro y mirada felina le hacía arder la sangre, en realidad no deseaba su escarnio público.

Isabella palideció, y lo habría hecho aún más de haber sabido que el laird estaba deseoso de vengarse de ella de una manera muy especial. Debía resarcirse, vengar la ofensa que ella había osado infringirle y recuperar el prestigio perdido.

La mayoría de los congregados eran mujeres cubiertas con los colores Cullen y que iban alcanzando sus kilts a algunos de los temibles guerreros que entraban desnudos en el patio. No quiso mirar a Edward a sus espaldas, pero presentía que no tenía intención de hacer lo mismo. Cada hombre llevaba una antorcha y la luz del fuego hacía que las piedras de la fortaleza relucieran, volviéndola aun más fantasmagórica.

Isabella gritó al sentir que su cuerpo se elevaba sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Edward la levantó en vilo y subió los peldaños que llevaban al salón principal,

Al llegar arriba, ella creyó que la lanzaría desde esa altura contra el duro suelo de piedra. Presa del pánico, se agarró a sus hombros con fuerza, pero Edward se limitó a dejarla sobre los escalones con escasa delicadeza.

—Aquí traigo el botín que me permitirá deshacerme de mi vergüenza.

Una poderosa mano la agarró por la nuca y la hizo avanzar por delante de él hasta el borde de la escalinata. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, no oyó ningún grito de guerra, ni insultos ni risas burlonas. Ninguno cambió su amenazadora expresión mientras Edward la exponía ante ellos.

—Mirad, señora, aquí tenéis a todos los hombres y mujeres que habéis humillado con vuestra marca. —Isabella sintió ganas de llorar cuando la mano de él ascendió hasta su barbilla y la apretó con crueldad— Decidme, ¿no debería humillaros también delante de ellos para que puedan sentirse tan satisfechos como yo?

Isabella se horrorizó.

—No —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿No? —le susurró él al oído.

—Por favor —la voz era apenas audible.

Solo él escuchó su súplica y, a pesar de no desearle nada bueno a aquella mujer, tampoco tenía el corazón tan negro como ella creía.

La volvió para que pudiera contemplarlo, aún desnudo. Con un gruñido, la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia el salón.

Isabella tropezó con su propio tartán, pero el silencio no se rompió mientras se levantaba con la dignidad que pudo. Se ciñó el trozo de tela contra su cuerpo como si pudiera recibir de él alguna protección, y también para no sentirse tan desnuda como su captor. Las mujeres Cullen eran muy conscientes de esa desnudez, algo que en el fondo ella debía agradecer, pues pocas le prestaron atención. Estaban pendientes de no perderse detalle de lo que él tenía a bien enseñarles.

La pesada puerta de madera se cerró con un golpe seco a sus espaldas, dejando a la muchedumbre fuera. Cuatro hombres escoltaban a su señor. Isabella miró sus caras, puesto que si miraba a cualquier otro lugar se ruborizaría, humillándose todavía más. Los cuatro estaban tan desnudos como Edward.

La empujaron hacia la mesa central, en la que apoyó sus manos para sostenerse y no caer de rodillas. Las piernas le temblaban y tenía que apretar los dientes para no ceder al llanto. En un momento de flaqueza, apoyó su frente sobre la robusta madera de la mesa señorial.

Edward se situó a su espalda privándola de la visión de su cuerpo.

—¡Edward Cullen! —se oyó una repentina voz con tono severo.

Isabella elevó los ojos hacia la voz y vio renquear a una figura cubierta con un basto vestido de lana, bajando por la larga escalera de piedra a la izquierda del salón. Los hombres, cohibidos por la mirada de la anciana, se apresuraron a cubrir su desnudez con los kilts que tenían a mano. Solo Edward permaneció tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

—No interfieras, Esme.

La anciana no se amedrentó por el tono duro del laird. Probablemente había vivido demasiado como para acobardarse ante un hombre que no llegaba a la mitad de sus años.

—Y ahora que la has traído aquí... —Puso los brazos en jarras cuando llegó a su lado. Lo miró fijamente y, para sorpresa de Isabella, al hombre le costó no apartar la vista— ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.

Los hombres se miraron con una sonrisa en los ojos, aunque sus rostros permanecieron impertérritos.

La anciana meneó la cabeza con disgusto.

—No te he enseñado a tratar así a las mujeres.

—¿Y has enseñado a las mujeres a tratar así a los hombres? —Se señaló la marca del pecho.

Esme quedó muda por un instante.

Miró a Isabella, que seguía inclinada sobre la mesa. Si había sentido algo de compasión por ella, Isabella supo que, con la visión de la marca, todo rastro de ella se había esfumado del rostro de la anciana. No obstante, alzó el mentón, dispuesta a no mostrarse asustada.

Pobre muchacha.

Su orgullo iba a sufrir un duro revés.

—No hagas que me avergüence de ti.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Isabella, y más aun al ver que Edward asentía. Eso le dio un poco de esperanza, pero esta menguó cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo del fondo.

Se sintió otra vez desprotegida.

La estancia estaba caldeada por el fuego que ardía en la gran chimenea frente a ella, y el hombre que se paseaba a su alrededor no sentía el más mínimo pudor en enseñar sus atributos. Isabella intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, paseó sus ojos por el gran salón, incapaz de mirar al laird sin ruborizarse. Los muros eran de piedra sólida pero el techo sorprendía por su maravilloso artesonado de madera. A su izquierda, la escalera ascendía al siguiente nivel acabando en un hermoso arco que daba a un corredor que no se veía con claridad.

Al ver los ojos de Isabella bailar de un lado a otro y sentirse ignorado, Edward avanzó decidido hacia ella y la agarró del brazo para acercarla más a él.

—Soltadme —espetó ella intentando librarse de la mano que la apretaba con crueldad.

—¿Me dais órdenes?

Un mohín de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro de Edward. Y aunque su expresión no dejaba de ser burlona, la proximidad de sus ojos grises la aturdieron. Ojos grises y casi sobrenaturales. Quién lo habría dicho, cuando a la luz de la luna ella hubiera jurado que eran un pozo negro sin fondo.

—Aquí no aceptamos vuestras órdenes.

La anciana Esme, oculta entre las sombras, sonrió para sí.

El laird recibía órdenes de mujeres, casi todos los Cullen lo hacían, puesto que ellas poseían la inteligencia-como ellos el arrojo y el valor-necesaria para su supervivencia. Meneó su cabeza plateada mientras posaba los ojos en la prisionera. No creía que su bisnieto fuese capaz de golpearla o violarla, pero sin duda le daría un buen escarmiento.

Era extraño, sin embargo, que el castigo no hubiera incluido la humillación pública. Entornó los ojos para ver mejor, pensando en dos posibilidades: o bien su bisnieto se proponía hacer algo tan atroz que incluso lo avergonzaría a él, o bien sentía algo más aparte de odio por esa mujer. ¡Señor! Ojalá se tratara de esto último.

Volvió a concentrarse en la escena cuando Edward empujó a su bella cautiva contra la gran mesa y ella se volvió furiosa para enfrentarlo.

Para desgracia de Isabella, miró donde no debía y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Una cosa era contemplar su desnudez a la escasa luz de la luna y otra muy diferente tenerlo frente a ella a la luz de las antorchas que colgaban de los muros del salón.

Se le secó la boca, y no era para menos: el muy desvergonzado seguía completamente desnudo. Volvió la cara para ocultar su rubor a los hombres, porque sabía que se reirían de su incomodidad.

La invadió el pánico al verlo dar un paso hacia ella.

¿Iba a violarla allí mismo, por eso no se cubría?

Miró a ambos lados. No había escapatoria posible: los cuatro guerreros Cullen flanqueaban las sólidas puertas.

Retrocedió tanto como la mesa le permitió.

—¿Qué vais a hacer? —preguntó tragando saliva.

Edward elevó levemente los brazos para que pudiera contemplarlo mejor.

—Miradme.

Ella obedeció por un momento. Sus mejillas recuperaron el color carmesí. Levantó los ojos hacia su rostro, que no mostraba compasión alguna. Su tez estaba cubierta de un pigmento azul que había hecho costra sobre la piel, aunque el sudor lo había eliminado parcialmente, revelando un fuerte mentón y una piel bronceada por el sol.

Isabella cogió aire al verlo por primera vez nítidamente. Era un hombre apuesto, similar a un arcángel. Lo había creído una bestia deforme, tan deforme como su negro corazón, pero no era así. Sus ojos eran de un profundo gris, como el del lago Swan en un día nublado. Su cabello trenzado era de un castaño claro que recordaba al color de la miel.

—Miradme, señora de los Swan —insistió, buscando que se ruborizara aún más.

—Ya os he mirado —repuso Isabella, y alzó el mentón apretando los dientes.

Él sonrió, no tan complacido como quería aparentar. Ella le había causado una honda impresión y le costaba permanecer indiferente. Isabella Swan sería capaz de enloquecer a un santo. Durante el trayecto se había visto obligada a apretar el cuerpo contra el suyo. Él lo había notado cálido y frágil, aunque Isabella no tenía ni una pizca de fragilidad en su persona. Su barbilla se alzaba arrogante y podría amedrentar a muchos hombres, y aquellos ojos... Unos ojos negros capaces de ocultar cualquier sentimiento aunque, sin embargo, a él le provocaban encendidas emociones que no debería sentir. Sabía que estaba avergonzada y que tenía miedo. Había temblado durante la cabalgata, sin embargo ahora, cuando más vulnerable se sentía, no se permitía transmitir ni un ápice de preocupación o temor. Sus ojos se veían tan fríos como el acero y reflejaban cuánto odiaba al laird Cullen.

—No es mi rostro lo que quiero que veáis —dijo.

Edward retrocedió un paso y extendió los brazos. Su pecho se tensó, atrayendo los ojos de ella. Isabella bajó levemente la mirada y volvió a subirla, provocando groseras carcajadas en los hombres.

—No, tampoco es eso lo que deseo que miréis —anunció él, acompañando su respuesta con una fiera sonrisa— Al menos por ahora.

La velada amenaza la hizo enfurecer. Maldito fuera, ese hombre pretendía infundirle miedo, pero nadie atemorizaba a la señora del clan Swan.

Edward se acercó nuevamente y el mentón de Isabella se alzó desafiante. Miró el cuerpo del guerrero sin pudor alguno. ¿Como se atrevía ese hombre a considerarla algo tan insignificante? Una vez volviera junto a los suyos le haría pagar muy cara su afrenta.

—¿Qué hay que valga tanto la pena mirar?

Los hombres contuvieron la respiración. Ninguno rió. Todas las miradas se concentraron expectantes en la reacción de su laird, al que se le desorbitaron los ojos. Aquella mujer tenía agallas. A su merced, rodeada de sus hombres, la señora de los Swan demostraba un valor que muchos hombres querrían para sí. Sin embargo, él no iba a permitir que siguiera resistiéndose con semejante temple.

Le cogió el mentón y lo estrujó hasta que sus dedos se hundieron en la carne. Con la otra mano le rodeó la nuca e hizo que su mirada se dirigiera al musculoso pecho. Entonces ella supo lo que él quería que viera.

—Esto, mi señora. Este es el motivo por el que voy a olvidar que sois una dama y a castigaros como os merecéis. Eso es lo que quiero que veáis —dijo, con tanto odio que ella deseó salir corriendo.

La marca que ella le había hecho sobre el pecho izquierdo seguía sin cicatrizar del todo. Probablemente se le hubiera infectado y de ahí su tardanza a la hora de buscar venganza. Se sintió culpable, pero solo por un instante.

Él la agarró por el cuello con inusitada fuerza y la atrajo hacia él hasta que apenas pudo respirar. Aun así, ella pudo percibir que su cuerpo era magnífico, más firme incluso de lo que había supuesto cuando la llevaba sobre su montura. Sus abdominales se marcaban a cada respiración y su pecho era tan ancho que podría aplastarla si la abrazaba con suficiente fuerza.

Edward se señaló con un dedo la marca en su pecho. Una I perfecta que le había quitado el sueño durante semanas. Ahora era el momento de que ella luciera la suya.

—Podría haber sido peor —dijo Isabella al ver su trabajo.

Pronunció las palabras sin malicia. No comprendía que para Edward pocas cosas había peor que la humillación frente a su gente. Él sintió deseos de apretarle más fuerte el cuello y su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Esa maldita mujer lo llevaba al límite, hacía reaccionar su cuerpo y aflorar sus instintos más primarios. La soltó de golpe, como si quemara.

Al notar como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la fantasía de su posesión se apresuró a cubrirse con un manto, haciendo de él una falda y dejando su pecho descubierto.

—Nada puede ser peor que llevar la marca de tu enemigo —masculló.

—Querréis decir la marca de una mujer. —Isabella apretó los dientes— Es eso lo que os disgusta tanto, ¿verdad? —añadió, sorprendiéndolo— Si esta humillación hubiera sido obra de un hombre...

Él la cortó en seco retorciéndole la cabellera en un puño.

—Si hubierais sido un hombre no os castigaría como pienso hacerlo, ya os habría ensartado en mi espada —espetó furioso—Bien, ya va siendo hora de que me resarza de vuestra ofensa.

Ella palideció ante aquellas palabras, y se revolvió intentando huir cuando Edward cogió una afilada daga que refulgía en la mesa.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué vais a hacer?

La invadió el pánico y se apretó más contra la mesa, no queriendo reconocer que no había escapatoria posible. Miró alrededor, pero por más que gritara nadie la ayudaría.

—No, por favor —suplicó desesperada.

Vio con incredulidad como Edward cortaba con la daga los pliegues que cubrían su hombro izquierdo. Le quitó su labrado broche de plata y lo arrojó al suelo sin miramientos; en él brillaba el emblema de los Swan, un emblema que él se encargaría de pisotear. Apartó la daga y con la otra mano le arrancó la tela de cuadros con que ella se cubría.

Ahora quedó ante ella una mujer temerosa con una fina camisa cubriendo apenas unas curvas que difícilmente pasarían inadvertidas a cualquier hombre que no fuera ciego. Se obligó a apartar la vista de aquella apetecible silueta y centrarse en cualquier cosa para aplacar el súbito deseo que lo embargó.

Miró a sus hombres. Si estos estaban complacidos con el espectáculo que se les ofrecía, no lo demostraron. Vio la cara de horror de la mujer y también algo más: la ira y el odio que destilaban sus hermosos ojos negros. Sus pechos seguían cubiertos pero sus bronceados hombros estaban a la vista. Edward sintió una nueva embestida de deseo. Fijó sus ojos allí, en la tersa piel del cuello, y aspiró involuntariamente su aroma. Si no iba con cuidado se avergonzaría ante sus hombres. La apartó de él de un empujón pero sin soltarle el brazo.

—Vamos, es hora de ajustar cuentas.

Y la volvió rudamente para obligarla a inclinarse de nuevo sobre la mesa. Ella extendió las palmas de las manos sobre la superficie para no caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. Una nueva presión sobre la espalda hizo que pechos y vientre se apretaran contra la madera. El hombre tras ella intentaba subirle la camisa hasta las caderas. Se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

—No me hagáis esto... —susurró, de manera que solo él pudiera escucharla. Alguien como ella no podría sobrellevar semejante ofensa. Su orgullo no le permitiría olvidar. Prefería la muerte a aquello— Por favor...

A pesar de que las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos, Edward no atendió a súplicas. Subió la camisola dejando al descubierto su perfecto trasero. El deseo lo inflamó, pero sus intenciones estaban muy lejos de violarla.

—Y ahora no os mováis.

Lo dijo con total serenidad, tanta, que Isabella se preguntó cuáles serían sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sintió la afilada hoja contra su piel y gimió de dolor cuando empezó a hundirse en la carne. La daga se desplazó sin mucha dificultad, cortando y haciendo brotar sangre. Isabella abrió los ojos como platos al comprender por fin lo que se proponía el maldito Cullen.

La estaba marcando.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	6. Capítulo 4

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Una perfecta E se estaba entrelazando con una perfecta C sobre la pálida piel de una Swan, lo intuía aunque no pudiese verla.

Llevaría por siempre su marca.

Entonces comprendió cómo era posible que ese hombre la odiara tan intensamente. Aquella era la marca de su enemigo, y le recordaría durante todos los días de su vida que había sido vencida y también humillada. La luciría con vergüenza sobre su piel, aunque afortunadamente en una parte de su cuerpo que, estaba segura, pocos podrían ver. En cambio, Edward, el gran jefe Cullen, la llevaría para siempre expuesta en su pecho. Cada vez que combatiera, cada vez que se bañara, cada vez que llegara tanto la primavera como el verano, cada vez que yaciera con una mujer... siempre recordaría a quien lo había humillado de la peor manera posible: una Swan.

—Ahora lo entiendo —susurró mientras las lágrimas caían sobre la mesa una tras otra, sin poder detenerlas. Lloró en silencio por su estupidez.

Se incorporó con las manos y fijó la mirada en la pared de piedra. No se había resistido demasiado y, ahora que estaba hecho, sus nalgas seguían expuestas sin que ella hiciera nada por cubrirse.

Edward retrocedió un paso para contemplar su obra.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se arrepentiría de haberla marcado. Apretó las mandíbulas, él no quería... pero bien merecía un castigo, ¿no? Paseó la vista por el salón.

Los hombres lo miraban con desconcierto e incredulidad, pero ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca.

—Bien —dijo fingiendo satisfacción— Es perfecto.

Miró la E y la C en la nalga izquierda.

Luego limpió la sangre con el tartán Swan que yacía en el suelo y volvió a bajarle la camisola. Él se dispuso a cubrirse con un kilt, prendiéndose la daga a la cintura.

Cuando al cabo de unos minutos le dio la vuelta, esperaba ver a una mujer llorosa, incluso loca de ira, pero no fue así. Ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos, ya no, solo una profunda tristeza que lo conmovió.

—Bien, ¿estamos en paz? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Él había pretendido humillarla, hacerle daño, y sin embargo nada parecía afectar esa mujer.

Furioso, la cogió y sin pensárselo la arrastró hacia las escaleras del fondo del salón.

—No, aún no. Os quedaréis aquí hasta que decida qué hacer con vos.

Esme, la anciana que había contemplado incrédula todo lo que ocurría en el salón, le salió al paso para impedirle cometer otra estupidez, pero Edward pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Solo pudo suspirar decepcionada. No los siguió e Isabella quedó de nuevo a merced de su enemigo.

La arrastró escaleras abajo; estaba claro que no iban a su dormitorio. Eso debería haberla tranquilizado, pero no fue así cuando vio las oscuras mazmorras. Clavó una mirada asesina en su captor y sintió que las lágrimas le abrasaban los ojos.

El laird la maldijo entre dientes, ¿Quién se creía ella para mirarlo así? ¿Pretendía erigirse en su conciencia?

Ella se retorció. Estaba harta de ser tratada de esa manera.

—¡Estamos en paz! —gritó furiosa— Ya me habéis marcado. ¿Qué más queréis?

—Sí, os he marcado con mis iniciales. —Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Le daba igual si con aquello aumentaba el placer de su castigo— No me miréis así. Lleváis la marca de Edward Cullen en vuestro cuerpo. ¿Qué tal os sienta?

Entonces allí, en aquel oscuro pasillo húmedo y frío, ella clavó los talones en el suelo y no dio un paso más. Quedaron frente a frente.

—Estamos en paz —repitió sin amedrentarse.

—¡Todavía no! —espetó él, como si la mera idea lo ofendiera— Distamos mucho de estarlo.

Reanudaron la marcha. Al llegar al fondo del pasillo la humedad hacía el aire casi irrespirable y ella contuvo el aliento al ver la celda donde pretendía confinarla.

—¡Aquí no!

—Vamos, sabes muy bien que no tienes opción.

Soltó una malévola carcajada y abrió la puerta del oscuro calabozo. Y Isabella supo que nadie podría sacarla de allí a menos que el laird Cullen quisiera.

—Sois una bestia.

—Deberíais haberlo pensado antes de desafiarme.

Ella intentó arañarle el rostro y él reaccionó estrechando su apetecible cuerpo entre los brazos.

—¡Soltadme!

Eso solo sirvió para que él la apretara aún más contra su pecho, cortándole la respiración. Edward creyó que la había doblegado hasta que cometió el error de mirar sus ojos negros. Lo cautivaron, haciéndole olvidar por un momento que ella era la señora del clan Swan. Algo hipnótico atraía a Edward Cullen desde aquella profunda mirada. De pronto ella se quedó quieta, dejando que cada curva de su cuerpo se apretara contra el highlander semidesnudo.

Entonces sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba: como si tuvieran vida propia, los labios del laird descendieron rudos sobre aquella carnosa boca que tan ácidas palabras había soltado contra él. Ambos cuerpos palpitaron mientras él la besaba con ardor, ignorando los débiles gemidos de protesta.

Isabella intentó permanecer impasible, pues poco podía hacer contra un hombre que la doblaba en tamaño y peso. Esa obviedad le sirvió de excusa para no sentirse culpable por no debatirse como una fiera contra aquel abuso. Aún así, continuó aferrándose a su único pensamiento coherente: él era el enemigo. Eso le permitió resistirse al deseo de rodear su cuello y abandonarse a los temblores que le recorrían la columna. Cuando la lengua de Edward acarició sus labios, instintivamente apretó los puños dispuesta a golpearle, pero no lo hizo. Olvidó defenderse de su propio deseo al verse acometida por aquella lengua, que no tardó en abrirse camino hacia el interior de su boca.

Edward la arrastró dentro de la celda sin dejar de estrecharla. Solo interrumpió el ardiente beso para respirar, y al punto volvió a beber de sus labios.

Aquella mujer era una delicia. Ahora entendía porque sus hombres eran capaces de dar la vida por ella. Él tal vez contemplara tal posibilidad si ella, en lugar de mirarlo con odio, lo mirara con la dulzura infinita que parecía tener reservada para su gente.

Dio unos pasos más dentro de la celda, hasta que Isabella, entre sus brazos, chocó contra la fría pared de piedra. La oscuridad los envolvió, solo en el lúgubre pasillo ardía una antorcha agonizante. Pero ella no necesitaba verlo para sentir cada uno de sus movimientos. Estaba sobre ella, entre sus piernas, apretando cada músculo de su ejercitado cuerpo contra ella. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos ya no estaban apretadas formando un puño, ahora reposaban sobre la calidez del pecho del hombre, apretando y deslizándose por esa cálida piel.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Abrió los ojos de pronto y empujó al Cullen con todas sus fuerzas. En vano. Era como empujar un muro de piedra. Su conciencia la empujó a intentarlo de otra manera, así que apretó los dientes y le mordió el labio inferior.

Edward soltó un juramento al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y alzó la cabeza, aunque sin retroceder ni un paso. Isabella esperó que un golpe descendiera sobre su rostro en cualquier momento, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Se quedaron inmóviles. Ella contra la fría pared y ambas manos atenazadas nuevamente por las de él. Aunque no veía su rostro con claridad, sí escuchaba su pesada respiración, que varió cuando bajó la boca hacia el cuello de ella.

Isabella no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo y sintió algo que nunca antes había experimentado, y lo odió por ello. Se revolvió con más fuerza soltando un gemido que retumbó en la celda:

—¡Dios, maldito Cullen...!

Así que eso le gustaba, pensó él complacido.

Pellizcó la delicada piel con los dientes, para acto seguido volver a besarla. Para su sorpresa, ella le correspondió.

Isabella hubiera querido seguir impasible, pero no pudo. Cuando la lengua de Edward le rozó los labios, la suya salió a su encuentro con avidez. Sus pulmones se vaciaron cuando las manos de Edward empezaron a acariciarle los pechos.

Gimió nuevamente y esta vez Edward no lo interpretó como una protesta. Notaba arder su piel y el latido de su corazón reverberaba en sus oídos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que poseyera a una mujer? Debía de ser eso, no encontraba otra explicación a aquel deseo repentino e irrefrenable.

Los dedos acariciaron sus pechos y las palmas los apretaron alzándolos, mientras el dulce ronroneo que emitía Isabella lo enardecía aún más. Apretó las caderas contra las de ella y profundizó el beso con voracidad desatada.

De pronto ya no importaba que ella fuera la perra a quien había prometido odiar el resto de su vida. Esa mujer era de fuego y él quería consumirse en sus llamas.

Isabella pensaba lo mismo del Cullen: aquel demonio tenía el don de embrujar a las mujeres, no se explicaba cómo había conseguido llevarla a ese extremo. Pero su deseo era tan intenso que la asustó, haciéndola reaccionar. Intentó apartarse mientras él le manoseaba los muslos acomodándose firmemente entre ellos.

—Parad —jadeó Isabella sin reconocer su propia voz.

Edward estaba tan excitado que ni siquiera la escuchó, pero de pronto notó un tirón en su falda: la daga que llevaba prendida a la cintura, con la que la había marcado, estaba ahora en poder de Isabella. La vio con claridad cuando la punta ascendió hasta su cuello.

—Parad —susurró ella de nuevo.

Él la miró desconcertado, a ella y a la daga. Mientras sus ojos se deslizaban desde la afilada hoja hasta el bello rostro de la mujer, Edward no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo era posible que se hubiera dejado engañar de esa manera.

Sus ojos se habían adaptado a la penumbra y ahora veía su rostro. Sus labios estaban hinchados por el ardor de los besos, la oscura cabellera enmarañada después de que él palpara su suavidad entre los dedos. A pesar del brillo del acero, algo atrajo poderosamente su atención: el cuerpo de ella. La camisola desencajada permitía ver la profundidad del escote, y en el forcejeo se había desgarrado parte de la tela dejando al descubierto parte de sus muslos.

Aún con la daga contra su garganta, Edward se quedó embelesado mirando la redondez de sus senos. Deseó volver a sentir su tacto, miró el suave contorno de un hombro, pálido, perfecto para ser mordido. Pero Isabella lo empujó con un brazo y apretó más el puñal, y él no tuvo más remedio que contener su loco deseo y volver a la realidad.

—Bruja endemoniada —masculló.

Cogió su muñeca retorciéndola furibundo hasta que la daga resbaló de entre sus dedos. Ella soltó un grito de dolor, pero eso no lo detuvo. Se sentía engañado, por muy absurdo que eso pudiera parecer. Sin consideración alguna, le encajó una rodilla entre los muslos y la tumbó en el suelo.

Isabella notó el cambio en él: Edward Cullen ya no se guiaba por su deseo, ahora solo pretendía castigarla.

—¡No! No, por favor.

Era muy consciente de que él podía hacerle lo que le viniera en gana. Sus manos estaban bien sujetas y no podía defenderse.

—¿No? ¿Acaso no lo estabais deseando? —Ella lo maldijo entre dientes y Edward esbozó una mueca irónica— ¿O solo pretendíais distraerme?—preguntó restregando sus caderas contra las de ella—Qué mujer más astuta.

Ella boqueó ante aquel roce tan desvergonzado, y quiso gritar cuando él le desgarró su única prenda, hasta tenerla completamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo.

Edward veía el terror en sus ojos y, aunque quería castigarla más que cualquier otra cosa, poseerla de aquella vil manera no lo complacería.

El último jirón de tela quedó a un lado.

La contempló maravillado. Sus pechos eran más plenos de lo que él había imaginado, y sus caderas voluptuosas incitarían al eremita más casto a hacerla suya. Era poco menos que una diosa y podría tenerla en ese momento si su conciencia no le martilleara el cerebro diciéndole con voz atronadora que él no había sido criado para comportarse de esa manera.

Jamás había tomado a una mujer en contra de su voluntad y no pensaba hacerlo ahora, aunque esta fuera Isabella Swan. De pronto vio que ella estaba sollozando, y entonces la conciencia ganó la batalla al deseo.

Edward se levantó sin decir nada.

Con los ojos cerrados, ella no vio la imponente silueta del laird abandonar la habitación, ni el abatimiento que le embargaba cuando cerró la pesada puerta de la celda. Un sonido chirriante siguió al portazo: la barra metálica se deslizó dejándola prisionera.

A solas, su orgullo se esfumó y por fin pudo dar rienda suelta a todas las emociones que la agobiaban. Lloró desconsoladamente como no había hecho ni siquiera en el entierro de su padre meses atrás. Estaba perdida. Odiaba a ese hombre, pero más se odiaba a sí misma. La humillación le hizo apretar puños y dientes. Y aún peor: no sabía si se sentía más humillada por la marca del laird o por el deseo que él le despertaba.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	7. Capítulo 5

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Pasó tres horas sentada en un sucio rincón, atormentada por diferentes pensamientos que no la dejaban descansar, todos relacionados con temibles guerreros y castigos.

Se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor y se cubrió con los jirones que quedaban de su camisola. Quedó adormilada, pero despertó asustada cuando la luz de una antorcha la iluminó al entrar en la celda. Creía que Edward Cullen había vuelto, pero al mirar hacia la puerta vislumbró un cuerpo menudo que entraba en la celda con paso pausado.

—Veo, señora, que sois más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Isabella se mordió la lengua, vacilando en contestar, pero cuando vio que se trataba de aquella anciana, respiró aliviada y se permitió relajarse. Iba desarmada y su cuerpo era tan escuálido que la hubiera podido levantar con una mano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me vais a tener aquí? —preguntó ansiosa.

La anciana la miró con una sonrisa, para su sorpresa no desdentada sino provista de unos parejos dientes blancos.

—El que haga falta —respondió.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—El que haga falta... ¿para qué? —preguntó recelosa.

—Pues para que al chico se le pase la rabieta, ¿para qué si no? —Una risita escapó de los arrugados labios.

Isabella la miró sorprendida y se levantó del sucio suelo apoyándose contra la pared de piedra.

—¿Habláis del laird Cullen?

Como si no le diera importancia a la descortesía de llamar «chico» a uno de los hombres más poderosos de las Highlands, la mujer agitó la mano en el aire.

—Buen chico, sí señora, pero orgulloso y terco como una mula. —Y lo enfatizó volviendo a agitar la mano— Claro, lo heredó de su padre, porque solo Dios sabe lo dócil que era mi querida Elizabeth.

Hablaba de la antigua señora Cullen. Isabella siguió escuchando alabanzas a la madre de Edward mientras la anciana se dirigía a la puerta, pero de pronto apareció un guardia y le cerró el paso.

—Señora...

Sin vacilar, la anciana lo apartó de un empellón; desde luego, era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

—No creas que nuestra hospitalidad siempre fue tan mala. —Y se volvió hacia Isabella y la invitó a salir de la celda.

Para sorpresa de la joven, el guardia no volvió a intervenir, franqueándole el paso a la anciana. En la mirada del hombre había respeto, pero también algo más. ¿Miedo? ¿Cómo era posible que ese bruto de aspecto rudo temiera a una escuálida vieja? Se sintió avergonzada cuando la luz de la antorcha la iluminó al acercarse. Iba prácticamente desnuda y Esme se percató de ello.

—Madre de Dios, niña.

Ella se irguió y movió los hombros intentando que sus pechos quedaran ocultos tras su larga cabellera.

—No me digáis que...

Isabella la fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

—Sigo intacta, anciana.

Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de que la abuela arrancara el manto Cullen al pobre guardia y se lo pasara a ella. Isabella se dio la vuelta ante la visión del hombre desnudo.

—¡Pero señora...! —la protesta del desconcertado guardia retumbó en aquel lugar.

—Anda —le dijo la vieja al enfadado Cullen—, sé bueno y ve a vestirte antes de que las doncellas se desmayen al ver tus...

El hombre resopló indignado y se alejó por el corredor a grandes zancadas.

—Bien —suspiró Esme—, siempre me hace rejuvenecer ver esos jóvenes glúteos y...

—Por favor —suplicó Isabella escandalizada.

Aborreció la prenda que le cubrió los hombros porque era la de su enemigo, pero más hubiera aborrecido la vergüenza de verse arrastrada al exterior desnuda. Siguió a la anciana porque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por salir de ese húmedo lugar.

—¿Qué te iba diciendo?

Isabella temió que su nueva guardiana estuviera loca, pero la vieja prosiguió como si tal cosa.

—Sí, cuando Edward era pequeño organizábamos grandes y magníficos banquetes. —Suspiró con añoranza hablando del antiguo laird. Por lo que contaba, podría parecer que estaba allí desde el nacimiento del mundo— Y mira ahora, ese bisnieto mío solo piensa en saqueos, guerras e incendios.

Isabella se detuvo con el pie en el primer escalón.

—¿Bisnieto?

—Nadie lo diría, ¿verdad? —repuso la vieja mirándola con cierta coquetería.

En otras circunstancias, Isabella se hubiera reído. Pero no era así y siguieron en silencio hasta las habitaciones del primer nivel. El guardia reapareció vestido y los siguió de cerca, como si no estuviera muy convencido de obedecer a la anciana. Lo que estaba claro es que Edward la había enviado para que no perdiera de vista a Isabella.

Al final de otro pasillo, Esme reparó en que ya habían llegado a su destino.

—Es aquí. —Empujó la puerta y apenas entraron la cerró tras ellas, dejando fuera al guardia.

Isabella se quedó estupefacta.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de ricos tapices que en invierno seguramente no dejaban pasar las corrientes de aire, protegiendo del frío, pero ahora, dos de ellos estaba apartados de las ventanas para dejar entrar la escasa luz del amanecer y airear la estancia, que resultaba evidente que había permanecido bastante tiempo cerrada. La chimenea estaba apagada, pero la cama tenía hermosas cortinas de un tono azulado que servirían para proteger la intimidad en caso necesario.

—Bien, ya he cumplido con mi tarea.

Isabella estaba tan entusiasmada mirando cuanto le rodeaba que no escuchó a la anciana, solo el suave chasquido de la puerta la alertó.

—Espere. —Corrió hacia la puerta, pero el guardia le cerró el paso— ¿Qué...?

—Es deseo de la digna Esme que permanezca en esta habitación en lugar de la mazmorra.

—¿Esme? ¿Así se llama?

Sin preocuparse de responder, el hombre le cerró la puerta en las narices. Después de todo, puede que los Cullen supieran demostrar algo de compasión, pero carecían de los modales más elementales.

Una hora después la anciana reapareció. Traía un cubo de agua y la acompañaba una bella muchacha que intentaba, sin conseguirlo, que le dejara llevar el pesado recipiente.

—¿Crees que soy una inválida? —refunfuñó la anciana— Sí que lo creéis, pero no importa, sé lo que me hago aunque vosotros creáis que chocheo...

—No creemos eso de ti, Esme.

—Sí lo creéis, caramba, pero os equivocáis. —Lo dijo con tanto énfasis que la joven doncella se apartó dejándola cargar con el pesado cubo.

Isabella se alejó de la ventana. Aún no había podido dormir, tenía los nervios a flor de piel por todo lo ocurrido durante la noche. Ni siquiera se había tumbado en la opulenta cama, que parecía más digna de una reina que de ella.

—Venimos a cuidar de vuestra herida —dijo la joven.

Isabella tuvo que agradecer que en aquellos ojos no hubiera maldad alguna, aunque estaba claro que la bella muchacha no estaba nada complacida con la tarea de servirla.

Isabella suspiró.

Su herida... Sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían. Se acordaba perfectamente donde tenía esa condenada herida, de hecho era la responsable de que estuviera junto a la ventana y no cómodamente sentada en una silla. Al ver que no reaccionaba, la anciana dejó el cubo sobre el pequeño arcón a los pies de la cama y se acercó decidida a ella.

—Anda, enséñame tu trasero.

La doncella se llevó la mano a la boca, sofocando la risa.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Con un tajo en una nalga? —La vieja meneó la cabeza con disgusto— Estoy segura de que mi chico te ha hecho un corte limpio, pero no esperaré para ver si se te infecta o no.

Cuando la vio avanzar hacia ella, Isabella intentó apartarse, pero la mujer fue sorprendentemente rápida.

—Sois más ágil de lo que podría esperarse —dijo la joven, asombrada.

—Tumbaos sobre la cama, vamos. —Su voz sonó dulce pero firme, como una madre segura de saber qué es lo correcto— Olvida que somos Cullen y yo me olvidaré que sois la pérfida Swan que marcó a mi muchacho.

Isabella no pudo menos que morderse la lengua. Asintió a regañadientes y vio a la criada, no mucho mayor que ella, mirarla con cierto recelo.

—Bree también lo olvidará —dijo la anciana.

La joven no parecía sentirse nada cómoda, pero a las órdenes de Esme cogió un pequeño recipiente de agua caliente y paños limpios. Después se acercó a la cama.

—Y ahora daos la vuelta.

Sus mejillas le ardieron pero Isabella se apresuró a obedecer. Sabía lo que podía hacer una infección. Con vergüenza, se tumbó en la cama y se subió la camisola limpia que Esme le había proporcionado antes. La anciana palpó su herida y limpió la escasa suciedad con un trapo y agua caliente.

—Mi muchacho... no debería haber hecho algo semejante —dijo como para sí misma, pero había dos pares de orejas que la escuchaban, y también una lengua cargada de veneno.

—Pudo haber hecho algo mucho peor. —Las palabras de Bree hicieron dar un respingo a Isabella— Emmett dijo que cuando le subió las faldas el señor no sabía cuál de sus dos puñales utilizar.

Isabella soltó un bufido y Esme sofocó a duras penas una carcajada, mientras Bree reía abiertamente.

—En el fondo mi chico tiene buen corazón.

—Tan bueno como el de una serpiente —repuso Isabella impulsivamente, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Esme presionó con más fuerza el paño húmedo contra su piel cortada e Isabella apretó los dientes para ahogar un grito de dolor.

—Hay que limpiarlo bien, o arderéis de fiebre, igual que le ocurrió a Edward.

Isabella visualizó aquella cicatriz enrojecida en los bordes... Sí, de seguro que aquel bribón había ardido de fiebre. Oyó el suspiro de Esme al terminar.

La anciana pensó que no iba a ser muy dura con la prisionera. Después de todo, aquella mujer fogosa podría ser lo mejor que le ocurriera a su bisnieto en la vida.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	8. Capítulo 6

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Las siguientes dos semanas no fueron para Isabella mucho mejores que la primera noche. Se reprochaba haber reaccionado de aquella manera a los besos de su enemigo. Se suponía que ella era una Swan nacida para odiar a los Cullen.

Pronto se convenció de que no iba a ser liberada de inmediato.

Los días transcurrían sin que a ella se le permitiera abandonar aquel aposento. Era una prisionera a la que se trataba con indiferencia, algo que agradecía enormemente, pues no volvió a ver al laird Cullen en todo aquel tiempo. Le daban alimento, la bañaban e incluso la vieja Esme le proporcionaba una pasable conversación cuando acudía a visitarla en su cautiverio. Pero ni rastro de sus hombres.

Sin poder cabalgar por sus tierras, ni saber de los suyos, se le agriaba el carácter. Era un tormento que nunca hubiera imaginado, y la bilis le subía por la garganta maldiciendo al Cullen que la había privado de libertad.

Unas veces pensaba en arrancarle la piel a tiras y atar su cuerpo a un semental para que tirara de él. Arrojarlo ladera abajo tampoco le parecía una mala idea. Sonrió pensando en todas esas venganzas. Solo tenía que esperar a que sus pretendientes acudieran a rescatarla y entonces... De pronto pensó en besos. ¡Besos! Se paseó frenética por la habitación para después volver junto a la ventana a contemplar el monótono paisaje. No debería haber permitido que su captor la besara de aquel modo, que le hiciera sentir...

¿Por qué no podía sentir esa atracción por los tres hombres que le profesaban lealtad?

Meneó la cabeza disgustada.

No tenía duda de que Jasper o Billy acabarían con él después de trazar un excelente plan. Lo odiaba y todo lo que le deparara el futuro le parecería bien, porque sin duda se lo merecería.

Bufó, el cielo estaba tan sombrío como su humor.

Sin quererlo, como solía ocurrirle, sus pensamientos volvieron al tema prohibido. No debería haberse dejado besar así. Pero cómo resistirse... Los besos de aquel canalla casi la habían hecho flotar. Sintió calor, tanto que temió acabar ardiendo. Por fortuna, la indeseada excitación se apagó al recapacitar y darse cuenta de que lo único que pretendía el Cullen era castigarla por ser quien era y haberle señalado con una marca tan indeleble como la que ahora ella lucía en su trasero.

Sacudió la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes para despejarse la cabeza.

De pronto oyó el rumor de una muchedumbre y cascos de caballo. Asomó medio cuerpo por la ventana para ver el camino. Vislumbró una caravana de hombres y carros, pero ninguno con los colores Swan. Al oír pasos acelerados en el corredor abandonó la ventana y esperó impaciente que alguien fuera a informarla. Esme entró con su cabello gris recogido bajo un pañuelo tan austero como el resto de su indumentaria habitual. Juntó sus nudosas manos y sonrió con deleite.

—Esme, ¿qué pasa?

La anciana se sentó a los pies de la cama y tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Las cosas han salido como pensé —dijo por fin.

Aunque no la entendió del todo, Isabella pensó que la mujer había estado maquinando mientras ella permanecía encerrada en esa torre.

—El rey ha llegado.

El rostro de Isabella se iluminó.

—¿El rey?

—Se ve que tus hombres se las arreglan muy bien solos, sobre todo ese tal Jasper. Mmm, si yo tuviera cincuenta años menos me recogería las faldas para recibirlo entre los brazos.

Isabella se limitó a mirarla con la boca abierta. Esa mujer parecía haber nacido para escandalizar.

—¿Jasper ha venido?

—Por supuesto, niña. ¿Crees que iban a cruzarse de brazos y dejar a la señora de los Swan en manos de mi bisnieto?

—¿Cuándo vino? ¿Está aquí?

—Los tres. El primero fue Mike, pero la verdad es que ese jovencito no tiene suficientes... bueno, lo que hay que tener para enfrentarse a Edward.

—Entonces sigue vivo... —El corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría. Guardó silencio y esperó que la anciana se lo contara todo.

—Mike llegó la misma noche de tu rapto.

—¿Le hicieron algo?

La anciana asintió.

—Le habló con palabras demasiado duras a mi pobre Edward, que, después del encuentro contigo, no estaba de humor para escuchar a nadie, más bien para descuartizarlo. —Levantó la mano para tranquilizarla— No, no te preocupes, solo lo dejó inconsciente de un puñetazo. Sus acompañantes se lo llevaron. Descuida, se encuentra bien, pero si ya la primera noche hubiera venido Jasper, ahora no estaríamos hablando aquí.

—Se habrían matado —repuso ella.

—Probablemente, niña. —La anciana se levantó con sorprendente agilidad— Dos gallos en un corral tan pequeño y deseando la misma gallina.

Pero ¿acaso Edward la deseaba? Apartó ese inesperado pensamiento.

—¿Cuándo vino Jasper?

—Vino más calmado a la mañana siguiente y dejó hablar a Billy; se ve que preferían la diplomacia a la guerra abierta.

Isabella asintió.

—No consiguieron mucho, pero ayer volvieron anunciando que habían pedido ayuda al rey para que hiciera justicia. El rey Alexander aceptó venir a las tierras Cullen para resolver el conflicto.

—Entonces nos iremos...

La anciana tamborileó con sus encorvados dedos sobre su regazo con cara de inocente.

—No sé como decirte esto, niña, pero... —vaciló— Si conozco a mi bisnieto como creo conocerlo, es capaz de desafiar al mismísimo rey con tal de mantenerte aquí.

Isabella se levantó de un brinco y miró a Esme incrédula.

—No puede retenerme para siempre. El muy...

La anciana la cogió por los hombros y volvió a sentarla.

—Así pues —continuó—, el rey en persona se ha desplazado hasta aquí para mediar entre vosotros.

Isabella soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

—Excelente noticia —dijo secamente, como si su mente no hirviera de temores.

Se acercó a la ventana, atraída por el bullicio en el patio. Sonrió al pensar que se haría justicia, sin saber cuán influyente era Edward Cullen sobre el rey Alexander III.

El que fuera el rey Alexander III se paseaba por el salón como si nada preocupante le hubiera hecho desplazarse hasta aquellas tierras.

—Ahora estamos en paz con los ingleses. He propuesto la línea divisoria de Tweed-Cheviot, con lo que nuestras fronteras permanecerán seguras. Además, el matrimonio que he concertado con Enrique, nos dará la paz definitiva.

Edward lo escuchaba y no daba crédito.

—Por el gran ciervo rojo, ¿os casaréis con la hija del rey inglés?

—No me juzguéis, muchacho, y sujetad vuestra lengua. —Alexander levantó una ceja y le apuntó con un dedo autoritario— Ahora que la frontera del sur ya no es un problema podré dedicarme a poner paz entre vosotros. Ya he sometido a los McWilliams y los McHeath.

—Con mi ayuda.

Los ojos del rey empequeñecieron. Aquellas dos familias, de raíces celtas, habían ambicionado su trono, pero gracias al brazo fuerte de hombres leales como Edward Cullen había salido victorioso.

—Soy consciente de ello y os lo agradezco.

—Podéis agradecérmelo dándome algo que deseo.

—¿Isabella Swan?

Edward no se movió, no asintió ni parpadeó. Simplemente se maldijo por contener el aliento y demostrarle que había algo de cierto en aquellas palabras. «Recuerda que solo quieres castigarla», se reprendió.

—Soy un monarca muy generoso. —Alexander le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y avanzó hacia él— Cedí Agyll a los Campbell y a vos intentaba recompensaros con algo de similar valor. ¿Tal vez emparentaros con nos?

¡Dios le protegiera! Bastantes problemas tenía como para encima añadir el de formar parte de la familia real.

—Sois muy generoso...

—Pero elegir esposa es otro de los privilegios que queréis para vos. —El rey se acarició la barba pensativo— En eso no sé si podré complaceros.

Edward estaba dispuesto a permanecer callado, siempre que se hiciera justicia.

—Os tengo en muy alta estima, Edward, pero...

—Os recuerdo que fue ella quien empezó —se le escapó a Edward, incapaz de contenerse más tiempo.

—Vos la secuestrasteis, la atasteis, la marcasteis con un cuchillo y... y no me atrevo a imaginar que otras cosas le habréis hecho para divertiros.

Conocía a Edward lo suficiente para creer que no había llegado tan lejos, y también para saber que esperaba que el rey le diera un castigo ejemplar a aquella mujer. Lástima que los pensamientos de su majestad fueran tan diferentes.

—No seguiré discutiendo esto con vos hasta que la vea y escuche su versión.

—¿Su versión? De la boca de esa arpía solo salen mentiras.

—La escucharé, así que dejad de distraerme para que no la mande a llamar.

Un silencio incómodo cayó entre ambos hasta que Edward consiguió serenarse lo suficiente para escuchar de nuevo al rey.

—He visto a Billy reclamar lo que era justo: vuestra cabeza. —Se acercó para ver mejor a Edward en la penumbra— Pidió que se cortara vuestra cabeza, y Jasper, que lo acompañaba, parecía muy dispuesto a hacerlo con o sin mi consentimiento. Isabella Swan iba a casarse con uno de esos hombres, y por consiguiente, darles el liderazgo de su clan. Así que vos —lo acusó señalándolo con un dedo— les habéis arrebatado algo más que una mujer. Ella se merece un castigo. Pero vos no os libraréis. Bien, traedla a mi presencia. Ya tengo decidido el castigo idóneo para ambos.

Miró al guerrero, ahora apoyado contra una pared del salón. Parecía más un salvaje que un gran señor de las Highlands. Hombres como él fomentaban la leyenda de que entre los escoceses solo había bárbaros paganos e incivilizados. Su actitud seguía siendo respetuosa a pesar del enfado, pero era más que evidente lo que Edward pensaba acerca del clan vecino.

Edward era consciente de cómo lo miraba el rey. Ese Jasper Swan no había perdido el tiempo, o quizá Billy hubiera hecho lo imposible por llegar a la corte y pasar un informe lleno de injurias contra él. Sea como fuere, Alexander III estaba muy bien informado. Empezaba a sospechar que tenía la batalla perdida de antemano. Habría un castigo para él, y Alexander seguramente ya lo tenía decidido desde antes de poner el pie en su casa. Aquella zorra volvería a sus tierras sana y salva y él podría seguir odiándola.

La muy bruja contonearía sus caderas hasta el salón, clavaría sus ojos hechiceros en el rey y, ¡zas!, conseguiría todo cuanto se propusiera.

—Condenada perra —masculló para sí.

—¿Cómo decís?

—Como deseéis.

Edward ordenó a sus hombres para que fueran a buscarla; seguramente Esme estaría con ella. Todavía no había logrado averiguar por qué demonios Isabella Swan le caía tan bien a su bisabuela. «Porque es como yo a su edad, y créeme, somos las mejores», había dicho la anciana con descaro.

Edward invitó a Alexander a discutir el asunto en una sala más privada. La estancia donde despachaba sus asuntos quedaba bajo el pasillo de la escalera. Allí llevaba el libro de cuentas. Sus tierras eran prósperas y, de no haber sido por las incursiones del invierno pasado, el clan viviría mucho más holgadamente que ahora. La chimenea estaba encendida y se veían plumas y pergaminos sobre la pulida mesa central.

Fuera de la acogedora habitación, Esme dio un empujoncito a Isabella para que se acercara a la puerta cerrada.

Estaba hermosa con el tartán Swan que le habían proporcionado. La anciana lo aprobaba, no podía presentarse ante el rey de cualquier manera.

—Vamos —la animó dándole un toquecito en la mano antes de hacerla entrar— No debes preocuparte por nada, ya me he encargado de hacerle ver al rey que es lo que más nos conviene.

Isabella abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Aquella anciana había osado dar consejos al rey?

—Bien, Dios nos asista —musitó la vieja, y le dio la vuelta a la joven y con otro empujón la hizo entrar en la caldeada estancia.

El rey ocupaba la cómoda silla de respaldo alto frente a la chimenea, mientras que Edward estaba apoyado contra la repisa. Al contrario de la audiencia pública que ella hubiera esperado, en el salón se encontró con una escena familiar, como si aquello tan trascendental para su vida no tuviera demasiada importancia para nadie.

Pero no era así.

La anciana y muchas otras mujeres de la fortaleza ya habían tomado posiciones detrás de la puerta, aguzando el oído, ávidas de carnaza de cotilleo. Varios guardias carraspearon a su espalda, pero una fiera mirada de Esme les cerró la boca. Había dado órdenes de que se sirviera más vino de lo conveniente a los hombres del rey, suponiendo que eso los mantendría lejos de allí el tiempo suficiente para poder cotillear a sus anchas.

Dentro, nadie parecía tan cómodo como el monarca. Un hombre siempre seguro de sí mismo que se disponía a cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

Isabella entrelazó los dedos para que las manos no le temblaran. Lo miró tragando saliva, no al rey, sino a él, ahora convertido en un hombre imperturbable que la miraba bajo sus tupidas pestañas de color miel. ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Sabría él que aquellos ojos le hacían temblar las piernas? Se concentró, dispuesta a obviar su presencia y prestarle la mayor atención al rey.

A diferencia de lo que se temía, el monarca parecía de buen humor. Se levantó para darle la bienvenida con una sonrisa en los labios. Ese gesto dio esperanzas a Isabella: si no estaba enfadado con ella, cabía suponer que la dejaría volver con su gente y no pensaría en su hermano James como nuevo laird Swan.

—¿Sabéis quién soy?

La voz del rey la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Isabella asintió prestamente. Era una niña la última vez que la corte se había hospedado en tierras Swan, pero lo recordaba. Alzó el mentón, provocando una sonrisa en el soberano.

Estaba convencido de que aquel gesto irritaba a Edward de manera inimaginable. Sonrió complacido mientras iba al encuentro de la dama, en el centro de la estancia.

—Majestad.

Edward contempló la escena. Esa mujer no parecía tener vergüenza y aunque se repetía que deseaba echarla de su hogar con el merecido escarmiento, también era cierto que deseaba castigarla personalmente muchas lunas más.

El rey se detuvo delante de ella para contemplarla a placer. Isabella Swan había cambiado desde la última vez que había visitado la casa del que fuera antaño su mejor amigo, Charlie Swan. La vio inclinarse en una profunda reverencia. Edward hizo un mohín de disgusto al ver el pronunciado escote que el tartán de los Swan, sobre su hombro, no llegaba a cubrir.

La estancia era pequeña pero acogedora. Sin embargo, a Isabella le costaba respirar.

A su lado, Edward permanecía impasible. Estar junto a él la empequeñecía. Aquel canalla era capaz de absorber toda su energía y su buen humor. Deslizó sus ojos desde su fuerte mentón hasta las botas de fino cuero que lucía. La marca del pecho aún se veía rojiza, como si no hubiera cicatrizado bien. Quizá si le preparara su emplasto de hierbas... Puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Qué le importaba a ella! Mucho mejor si le escocía. ¿Acaso no se lo merecía? Sin embargo, cada vez que lo veía tocársela disimuladamente sabía que le dolía y se sentía un poco más culpable y, por tanto, un poco menos enojada con él. Esa marca era el signo de su propia debilidad, se dijo. Desde luego había perdido los nervios. Solo había sido eso, un impulso no refrenado a tiempo, y esperaba que el rey no fuera demasiado severo con ella.

—He venido a petición de vuestro clan —le dijo el soberano con voz serena, y a continuación paseó la mirada por la estancia, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas— Al parecer, vosotros dos no podéis estar sin derramar la sangre de vuestros hombres.

Isabella miró a Edward con culpabilidad.

—Bien, en adelante eso se acabó. Sé que vuestro padre os hizo señora del clan, por motivos más que evidentes, y no niego que justos.

¿Por qué aquellas palabras no la tranquilizaron?

Volvió su mirada de nuevo a Edward, que la observaba en silencio, apartado del resplandor de las antorchas. Su cabello castaño se derramaba sobre sus hombros enmarcando su cara. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos grises.

—Majestad, yo... —balbuceó, haciendo evidente cuán perturbada se sentía por aquel hombre.

Alexander levantó la mano para acallarla, pues todavía no había terminado. Pasó a tratarla de manera más familiar.

—A pesar de todo lo dicho y tu noble designación, tenéis un hermano menor que podría encargarse de vuestros deberes con el adiestramiento necesario.

—James —dijo ella, jadeante— Pero...

Guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que Alexander no encajaba con agrado sus interrupciones. Sus ojos aguantaron las lágrimas.

—Sé que tu padre lo desterró de vuestras posesiones, pero si él fuera el laird no habría tantos problemas. Ciertamente, dudo que todo hubiera terminado con un secuestro y una marca que avergonzará a generaciones. Así que...

—No lo creo —protestó ella impulsivamente.

Edward enarcó una ceja ante semejante desplante. Debía reconocer que la mujer tenía valor, al menos tanto como él.

—¿No? —repuso el rey, contrariado— ¿Te atreves a desautorizar a tu rey?

Ella vaciló intentando contener su lengua. ¡Cuánto odiaba al laird Cullen! No era culpa suya, sino de él. Estaba allí, mirándola con una leve sonrisa socarrona y la seguridad de la victoria reflejada en sus ojos. Ojalá ardiera en el infierno.

—Digo, majestad, que simplemente me castigáis por ser una mujer.

Alexander frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad creéis eso?

—Mi rey, queréis desposeerme del mando sobre mi clan por una mera escaramuza. Con un hombre no haríais lo mismo.

—Sí lo haría —dijo el monarca, aunque titubeante— Estoy harto de vuestras estupideces.

Ella comprendía la desesperación de aquel hombre llamado a reinar toda una nación. Se había vendido al enemigo a cambio de la paz y recibía amenazas veladas de aquellos nobles que ambicionaban más poder del que les correspondía, pero aun así no sintió ni un ápice de simpatía por él. No mientras Edward Cullen estuviera allí como un depredador a la espera de atrapar definitivamente a su preciada presa. Era una humillación que el rey la desposeyera del liderazgo, pero hacerlo frente a ese hombre... Obligarla a suplicar por el bien de los suyos era algo insoportable.

—No lo hagáis, os lo suplico, he gobernado con sabiduría.

—¿Con sabiduría? —espetó Edward— Si de mí dependiera vuestro castigo...

—Maldito puerco... —susurró, consciente de que él le había leído los labios.

Edward se acercó a ella con aire desafiante; si bien no podía abofetearla en presencia del rey, esperaba que su cercanía amenazadora bastara para acallar su lengua venenosa.

—Basta. —Alexander miró a Edward, que se detuvo en seco; Isabella echaba chispas por los ojos— Si he llegado a pensar, por un momento, que había algo de madurez en vosotros, en este momento me cuesta creerlo. Habéis marcado a todo un señor de las Highlands. —Esas palabras iban dirigidas a ella, pero la mirada de reprobación era para ambos.

Edward hinchó el pecho e Isabella se hincó las uñas en las palmas para no gritar.

—No creo que sea necesario que le muestre mi marca, majestad —dijo, dejándole claro que ella también había sufrido.

—Os la merecéis. Pero no debéis preocuparos —añadió el rey—, no viviréis con los Swan para ver como otro ocupa vuestro lugar—Isabella abrió la boca mientras palidecía mortalmente. Ahora sí que las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Avanzó hacia Alexander con la intención de arrojarse a sus pies si fuera necesario— Si dejáis de ser la señora de los Swan, lo seréis de otro clan.

Ella se quedó perpleja, sin entender nada. El silencio se abatió sobre la estancia y ninguno se atrevió a moverse. Hasta Edward parecía desconcertado.

Isabella alcanzó a pensar que James iba a liderar el clan Swan...

—¿Cómo...? —Quiso preguntar cómo era posible que tuviera en mente elevar a James a tal alto rango, pero el rey malinterpretó la pregunta.

—Casándote con un laird, por supuesto.

La joven enmudeció y por un momento creyó que su corazón se había detenido, ¿Con un laird? ¿Con quién? Con Laurent Da Revin no, pensó horrorizada.

—Yo me encargaré de que se os respete y que tengáis voz y voto en el consejo —prosiguió el monarca— Pero dejar a vuestro cargo un clan tan poderoso como el Swan después de lo que habéis hecho...

La mirada de horror de Isabella habló por ella.

Una sonrisa bailaba en los labios del rey, y Edward enarcó una ceja al verlo avanzar hacia Isabella y tomarla de la mano. Ella se dejó llevar y el monarca la colocó al lado del odioso Cullen. Los tres permanecieron frente a la chimenea mirándose entre sí.

Isabella tenía un nudo en la garganta, y cuando cruzó la mirada con la de Edward, tragó saliva y un húmedo calor le inundó el vientre: allí estaba otra vez. Se ruborizó temiendo que el rey o él mismo pudieran darse cuenta. Se aclaró la garganta ante la sonrisa de triunfo que Alexander le dedicaba y se obligó a centrarse en él.

—Os lo ruego —suplicó apenas en un susurro.

—Tu hermano James es un hombre belicoso.

Sí, lo era, y el rey se había dado cuenta de ello. James no podría mantener la paz con los clanes vecinos, pero ella sí podría, y eso hablaba a favor de sus dotes de liderazgo. Así pues, si le pedía perdón a Edward, aunque fuera un trago muy amargo, el rey tendría que replantearse el castigo.

—Por eso lo necesito como laird de los Swan. Sin duda me hará un buen servicio en tiempos de guerra.

Isabella jadeó al tiempo que sus rodillas se aflojaban. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que Edward la sostenía del codo para que no cayera.

—Será un gran laird —añadió el rey.

«Un auténtico miserable hijo de Satanás», eso sería su hermano si conseguía hacerse con el liderazgo de su clan. Sintió que le faltaba el aire pero se apresuró a enderezarse. Lo último que necesitaba era que la consideraran débil.

Miró de reojo a Edward. Debía de estar disfrutando, pero en sus ojos solo vio una chispa de algo parecido a la preocupación. Entonces por fin se dio cuenta de que él la estaba tocando. Bajó la vista hacia su mano y Edward se apresuró a retirarla. Isabella se miró los pies como si temiera caerse, lo que la hizo sentir vergüenza de sí misma. No había sabido controlarse, un nudo se formaba en su garganta y sus ojos le escocían, pero no podía llorar, no aún. No mientras él la estuviera mirando con porte altivo, apoyado contra la chimenea.

Edward sintió algo muy diferente a lo que esperaba. Aquella mujer había perdido a su clan. Se vería apartada de todo cuanto significaba algo para ella, porque, como acababa de decir el rey, dejaría de ser la señora de los Swan y él mismo se encargaría de concertarle un buen matrimonio, lejos de los suyos. Sintió una profunda lástima al mirar sus ojos oscuros. La vio tragar saliva y deseó que no hubiese sido tan impulsiva. Pero entonces recordó la odiosa marca de su pecho y meneó la cabeza. No debía sentir compasión ni pena.

—Por tanto, James será el nuevo jefe de los Swan, y a vos ya os he concertado otro matrimonio—zanjó el monarca.

¡No! Debía rebelarse contra aquella sentencia, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Alexander era el rey y desobedecerlo significaba traición.

Le subió un gélido escalofrío por la espalda que le nubló la mente por un instante. Estiró el brazo para apoyarse en la repisa de la chimenea, pero al hacerlo rozó con el de Edward, quien se apresuró a sostenerla. Esta vez la agarró de ambos codos y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

—No os desmayéis —le musitó al oído.

Alexander los miró con leve desconcierto. ¿Sería posible que aquella vieja bruja tuviera razón?

Isabella y Edward se miraron por un instante y ella jadeó hasta que pudo recomponerse. Estar cerca de aquel hombre no era lo que necesitaba.

Bajo la atenta mirada del monarca, que fingía no darse cuenta del estado de la mujer y la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de Edward, escucharon lo que el rey tenía que decir.

—He pensado en una manera de pacificar esta zona, y a vosotros. —Miró a ambos con ojos acusadores— Hay que consolidar la paz, y como parece que no va a lograrse por las buenas, se hará a mi manera.

Las palabras de Alexander despertaron todo su interés. Conocía muy bien a su rey, su forma de resolver los conflictos. No siempre era justo. Recordó la infame marca grabada en su pecho y renovó su odio contra aquella Swan, pero aun así no quería ver su cabeza colgada dentro de una jaula. Vio algo extraño en la actitud del monarca y frunció el ceño.

Era un juego, Edward entornó los ojos al entenderlo por fin. Alexander hablaba sin sentido, palabras vacías sobre un mismo tema y lo que realmente hacía era observarlos. ¿Por qué? Edward lo adivinó: quería ver sus reacciones. ¿Acaso si ella pedía clemencia él la perdonaría, le devolvería sus tierras? ¿Y qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué lo miraba de igual modo? ¿Debía agachar la cabeza y confesar cuán malas habían sido sus acciones al secuestrarla y marcarla como si fuera de su propiedad? ¿Daría su perdón después de entretenerse un rato con ellos?

La miró de nuevo mientras el rey seguía divagando.

Era hermosa y, aunque de apariencia frágil, él ya había probado la fuerza que poseía. Vio como jugueteaba con sus propios dedos, nerviosa ante la perspectiva de perderlo todo. Sabía que Alexander la depondría. Con tantos problemas en las fronteras, era imposible que un rey inteligente dejara al frente de un clan tan belicoso como los Swan a una mujer. Las mujeres no podían participar activamente en las batallas.

Al darse cuenta de que la miraba, ella volvió el rostro hacia el rey, que estaba sonriente.

—Bien, Isabella, necesitáis un marido. Y vos, Edward, un castigo.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Sabía cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras y prefería beber veneno antes que acatar aquella orden.

—No me queda otra opción que casaros.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	9. Capítulo 7

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Ambos se quedaron sin habla.

Edward sintió que la ira crecía en su estómago y se expandía como una bola de fuego. Por su parte, Isabella se quedó helada de estupefacción.

Durante unos momentos reinó el más absoluto silencio, las miradas de los flamantes prometidos fijas la una en la otra, mientras Alexander observaba su reacción, expectante.

Por fin, Isabella se volvió hacia su rey y pronunció una especie de súplica incongruente:

—No... no habláis en serio —balbuceó.

—Es una condena demasiado severa —Edward hablaba con los dientes apretados, deseando que las ganas de asesinar a su rey fueran pasajeras.

—Nada que no os hayáis buscado.

Isabella y Edward se miraron, no con odio, aunque sí tratando de evaluar por primera vez cómo sería compartir la vida con una persona que no sentía más que desprecio hacia uno.

—Es un castigo demasiado... —dijo ella.

Alexander enarcó una poblada ceja.

—¿De verdad? ¿Preferís que separe vuestra hermosa cabeza de vuestro cuerpo?

Ella no tuvo miedo, pero comprendió que el rey no se ablandaría con llantos y no mostraría piedad alguna.

—Me arrebatáis mi clan, duro castigo por la ofensa que causé al laird Cullen, pero casadme con él y moriré.

Edward enarcó una ceja, escéptico.

—Por favor, sois una pésima actriz.

Aquellas palabras la enfurecieron tanto que levantó un puño contra él, pero Edward lo inmovilizó cogiéndola por la muñeca.

—Y vos sois ruin y cobarde —le espetó ella, sin importarle que él le apretara la muñeca dolorosamente— Decidle al rey cuánto tardaréis en encerrarme de nuevo en la mazmorra. Como mi marido os sobrará autoridad, tendréis poder sobre mí, tanto como para golpearme a voluntad, y entonces... —Iba a decirle que ella intentaría arrojarlo al foso, pero su voz atronadora la cortó en seco.

—¡Yo no golpeo a mujeres!

—¿Ah no? Pues mis posaderas no opinan lo mismo.

La carcajada del rey paró la discusión.

—Bien, bien. Creo que será un matrimonio de lo más interesante.

Edward optó por adoptar una actitud impasible ante el nuevo juego de Alexander.

—No creáis que la dominarás fácilmente, pero será instructivo ver como lo intentáis. —Alexander se cruzó de brazos— Pero no os permitiré hacerle daño. Ella no sufrirá humillaciones ni maltratos, que os quede claro.

—Entonces ¿queréis que me convierta en el hazmerreír de mis hombres? Si me pliego a sus caprichos, esta mujer me meterá en más problemas de los que puedo imaginar.

—Vamos, vamos. Por lo que me ha comentado vuestra bisabuela, hay discusiones que os resultan de lo más placenteras.

Isabella contuvo una exclamación.

Edward respiró hondo por la nariz. Cuando le dijera un par de cosas a Esme haría que deseara ser sorda.

—Edward, ella será vuestra esposa en todos los sentidos, pero os comportaréis correctamente. Es más, como señora de este clan le corresponderán una serie de privilegios.

Edward entornó los ojos y un escalofrío le subió por la columna.

—Su opinión será escuchada por el consejo y su voto contará tanto como el tuyo, lo que no os importará demasiado ya que seguís con la vieja tradición de que te digan qué debéis hacer y qué no.

Edward apretó los dientes. ¿Quién era el rey para criticar? Si hasta ese momento le había evitado luchas internas, y con ello le permitía prosperar. No obstante, era el rey y su vida estaba en sus manos, cualquier contratiempo podía hacerle caer en desgracia y perder cuanto poseía.

—Vos —Alexander lo señaló para que no hubiera dudas— guiaréis a vuestros hombres. Y vos, que seréis la señora Cullen—dijo con una sonrisa a Isabella—, llevaréis los colores de vuestro esposo y cumpliréis con vuestros deberes de esposa y señora del clan.

Esa última parte la dejó sin respiración.

—Llevar sus colores... —murmuró con infinita congoja.

Y ser su esposa, ser suya en todos los sentidos.

Observó el musculoso pecho del Cullen. Desde luego podría acabar con ella cuando quisiera. Un fuerte abrazo la partiría en dos y un solo golpe de su puño podría matarla en el acto.

Lo miró a los ojos: fríos y llenos de rencor. ¿Cómo impediría el rey que la maltratara? Él no estaría en la fortaleza, no habría nadie que la tratara con respeto. Quizá la vieja Esme, pero... ¿acaso su voz sería escuchada por los ancianos? Absurdo. ¿Qué era ella allí más que una forastera venida del clan enemigo?

Solo una mujer.

Lo miró de nuevo y sus ojos grises se movieron a lo largo de su cuerpo. Marcándola como si ya fuera de su propiedad.

—Te odio —le susurró.

Entonces la cabeza de Edward se alzó y su mirada fue tan intensa que la obligó a bajar la vista.

Podría alegar cualquier accidente para llevarla a la tumba y ninguno de sus hombres diría nunca nada. Es más, estarían agradecidos de librarse de una intrusa Swan.

—Si llega a mis oídos conspiración alguna contra él, no querréis saber el castigo que os impondré —dijo el rey mirándola a los ojos— Y pobre de vos, Cullen, si un solo golpe alcanza a vuestra esposa, porque desearéis no haber nacido.

Edward lo miró con demasiada intensidad para el gusto del rey. No obstante, no dijo nada. Sabía que ambos necesitarían tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

—¿Qué pasaría si...? —empezó a preguntar Isabella.

—¿Morís accidentalmente?

Ella parpadeó y asintió.

—Mejor será que no pase. Antes de haceros daño pensad que vuestros hombres no tienen por qué pagar con su sangre vuestros juegos.

Edward dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Esme apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio. Las cinco mujeres allí congregadas agacharon la cabeza y huyeron a toda prisa por el corredor.

Edward enderezó a su bisabuela y le susurró con dientes apretados.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué le has dicho al rey?

Esme se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta para que el rey no los viera. Alexander rio divertido.

—No es muy educado abandonar a tu prometida sin un beso, pero se lo perdonáis, ¿verdad?

Isabella lo miró con toda la tristeza del mundo.

—Majestad.

—No lloréis. —Ella fue a protestar diciendo que nunca lloraba, pero Alexander ya estaba enjugándole una lágrima de la mejilla— Además de que así no vais a conmoverme, tampoco tenéis motivo —añadió— El clan Cullen es extraordinario, ya os acostumbraréis.

Lo dijo como quien anuncia que un día de lluvia pasa pronto.

Ella jadeó, pues las palabras que quería decirle se le agolpaban en la garganta formándole un nudo.

—Mientras preparamos la boda —agregó el rey—, convocaré la corte. Nadie querrá perderse semejante enlace.

Y tras este halagüeño comentario, se marchó dejándola sola.

—Nadie —susurró Isabella para sí— Ni siquiera James.

El día de su boda había llegado.

La comitiva del rey venía de camino para asistir a la ceremonia y el festejo, pero ella solo podía pensar en su cautiverio perpetuo.

Una semana, pensó, es lo que tardaría en convertirse en la esclava de ese hombre. ¿Voz en el consejo? ¿Tratarla con respeto? ¿La señora de los Cullen?

¡Mentira!

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría ese animal en someterla? Muy poco, se temía.

El rey había ido a ocuparse de asuntos más importantes, dejándola a merced de su futuro esposo, al que tenía que soportar en cada maldita comida, como si no fuera suficiente tenerlo al acecho en cada rincón.

Al parecer, el rey había dejado instrucciones explícitas de lo que él consideraba tratarla con respeto, por lo que Edward tuvo que replantearse su actitud hacia ella.

Ya no cenaba sola, sino que era convocada en el salón principal para cenar a su lado y permanecer allí aun después de haber terminado. Ella sospechaba que lo movía el placer de verla atormentada. Por otro lado, Esme se veía muy contenta con ese arreglo. Solía hablar sin parar, algo que a Edward le resultaba de lo más molesto.

Ahora, Isabella se sentó junto a la ventana para observar el paisaje.

Se había negado a marcharse de la torre, un lugar que le gustaba. Era tranquilo, silencioso de día y de noche, una paz solo perturbada de vez en cuando por el crujir de alguna viga. Sin embargo, no podía decirse que fuese segura, pues la compartía con la bestia que dormía dos plantas más abajo. Estaba convencida de que a él le satisfacía esa circunstancia. Si descendía las escaleras para escapar, debía pasar por delante de su dormitorio. La visión de Edward abriendo la puerta durante la noche, para encontrarla en plena huida, era suficientemente disuasoria como para no intentarlo. Solo Dios sabía lo que ese bárbaro sería capaz de hacerle.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y pateó el suelo. Sí, su cuerpo la traicionaba. Ella también sabía lo que Edward Cullen podía hacerle y... no le parecía tan malo.

—Avergüénzate, Isabella Swan —se reprochó.

Apretó los puños y se golpeó las rodillas.

¿Por qué los sueños vergonzosos que la asaltaban por la noche no podían ser con otro hombre que no fuera él? Jasper era más apuesto y más fuerte, y estaba segura de que sería mejor amante, a pesar de no haber oído a ninguna mujer hablar al respecto.

No, no era justo soñar con su enemigo y disfrutar de sus besos y caricias.

Se levantó de nuevo y observó el patio donde se realizaba el entrenamiento de la tarde.

¡Por Dios! ¿Y creía que Jasper era exigente con sus hombres? Edward les exigía el doble. Se encargaba de levantarlos temprano para entrenar y les daba descanso a media tarde. Incluso la comida era fugaz. Al parecer, lo único que le interesaba a ese hombre era hacerse cada vez más fuerte para someter todo cuanto abarcara su vista ¡Y ella había pretendido desafiarlo! Era una necia.

Durante los dos últimos días le había observado con detenimiento. Sus misteriosos ojos grises se le clavaban cuando creía que ella no miraba. Cada comida y cada cena debían pasarla juntos, aunque ahora poseía más libertad para subir y bajar a voluntad de sus habitaciones. No obstante, seguía sin permiso para salir de la fortaleza, incluso al patio. No hacía falta que Esme se lo dijera, Edward se lo había dejado claro el mismo día en que el rey anunció su matrimonio. Todavía sentía la mano caliente de Edward apretándole el brazo:

—Si se te ocurre desobedecerme y salir al patio, no me hago responsable de tu seguridad.

Isabella alzó el mentón y él se lo atrapó con la otra mano.

—Partirte el cuello dentro de la fortaleza es una cosa, pero disparar una flecha a un fugitivo en plena noche es otra muy distinta.

La amenaza estaba clara: «Intenta huir y te mataré con gusto.» Sí, estaba segura de que él disfrutaría.

—Estoy bajo vuestra protección —repuso agarrando su mano para que la soltara— No me lastiméis, señor de los cerdos, o reclamaré vuestra cabeza.

La vena del cuello se le hinchó, enrojeciendo su rostro.

—Intentad huir y os arrepentiréis —la desafió, y apoyó las manos en sus delicados hombros para mascullarle entre dientes—: Decidme, ¿intentaréis escapar de mí?

Ella boqueó involuntariamente al querer contestar que sí.

—Entonces hacedlo por la noche —le susurró él al oído— Pasad junto a mi puerta. Provocadme y juro que os marcaré de otra forma que aún no conocéis.

Ella respiró con dificultad, y él percibió su calor en la palma de las manos. Isabella tenía los labios entreabiertos y Edward sabía cuál era su sabor. La soltó como si quemara, dándole un empujón que la hizo retroceder varios pasos.

La ira volvió a teñir su rostro hasta que vio aparecer a la vieja Esme, quien le apuntó con un dedo y lo meneó en señal de negación.

Se oyó cómo un juramento se escapaba de entre los labios del guerrero, y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver.

Ahora, mientras contemplaba las llanuras verdes que rodeaban la muralla, Isabella pensó en su clan, en aquellas personas que le habían dado su apoyo al morir su padre. Ellas sí eran buenas. Se sintió abatida al pensar que podrían caer de nuevo en las garras de James. Su hermano apenas tenía corazón y tiempo para pensar en nadie que no fuera él mismo.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta captaron su atención. Era el día de su boda y a esas horas de la mañana Esme le había prometido ayudarla a vestirse. Esperaba ponerse un sencillo vestido que la misma anciana le había dado dos días antes, pero cuando se puso en pie, no fue la anciana a quien vio aparecer.

La primera doncella entró en la habitación llevando en el brazo un vestido tan exquisito que Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. Era de un blanco marfil, suave y con pedrería adornando la falda. El escote estaba enmarcado por pequeñas perlas que, a pesar del tiempo, no habían perdido su color.

—Es para usted. Esme lo encuentra adecuado.

Llenaron la bañera, y una vez terminado el baño la ayudaron a vestirse. Todo el tiempo, Isabella permaneció como en trance. Solo cuando pudo sentir la suavidad de la tela, suspiró de puro placer. Un placer que se prolongó unos instantes, hasta que la puerta se abrió con estrépito, chocando contra la pared.

—¡Quitaos ese vestido! —Edward la miró, entrecerrando los ojos— ¡Fuera todas!

Su orden fue tan rotunda que las tres doncellas salieron aterradas, sin atreverse siquiera a cerrar la puerta. Edward se encargó de hacerlo con una patada, permitiendo que al menos la discusión fuera en privado.

—Quitaos eso ahora mismo.

—¡Ni hablar! —replicó ella, y lo miró contrariada. Se llevó las manos al pecho ¿Qué pretendía ese bastardo? ¿Que se quedara desnuda ante él?

Por su parte, Edward no daba crédito. ¿Cómo era posible que Esme le hubiera dado el vestido de su madre a esa arpía? No se lo merecía, de hecho no se merecía nada salvo un buen castigo por todo el infierno que él iba a vivir por su culpa.

—No os merecéis usar ese vestido.

Ella lo miró con odio. ¿Insinuaba que no debería ir de blanco?

—¿Cómo os atrevéis?

—¿Cómo te atreves tú? —la tuteó, furioso, y avanzó a grandes zancadas y con manos más que hábiles desató los lazos de su espalda.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —exclamó ella, aceptando el tuteo.

—No llevarás el vestido de mi madre.

Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta. Cuando las manos de Edward bajaron la prenda hasta su cintura, el vestido blanco cayó a sus pies dejándola solo con su corta camisola, que apenas la cubría decentemente.

Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos pero parpadeó varias veces para que desaparecieran.

Edward apretó lo que parecía un revoltijo de tela contra sus pechos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era otro vestido. Uno más nuevo, de un blanco resplandeciente con perlas incrustadas en su pronunciado escote. No supo qué decir cuando acarició el suave tejido de seda.

—Es un regalo de vuestro antiguo clan. Lo ha traído vuestro amante en persona, pero me pareció de muy mal gusto dejarle ver a mi prometida antes de la boda. Por si se os ocurría alguna estupidez.

Ella parpadeó. ¿A quién se refería?

Él la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Tenéis tantos amantes que no sabéis a quién me refiero?

Aquello sí que la enfureció, pero estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

—Pues sí, tengo muchos —mintió— Solo que no sé cómo funciona una mente tan retorcida como la tuya, señor de los bobos, y da la casualidad de que no sé quién crees que es mi amante.

Edward reaccionó al insulto entornando los ojos. Se acercó un paso para amedrentarla pero, al ver su espesa cabellera bañada por la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, retrocedió, buscando recuperar su determinación.

Isabella no se movió ni un ápice. Lo miró, sabiendo que quien le había traído aquel vestido debía de ser uno de los únicos tres hombres que podían acercarse a la fortaleza Cullen sin que la cabeza se les separara del cuerpo. Probablemente Billy, o quizás el propio Jasper.

—Bajad a la capilla y acabemos de una vez —espetó él.

—Bajaré cuando esté preparada, y si por mí fuera... podrías echar canas esperando.

Edward dejó de lado toda cautela. Aquella lengua ponzoñosa sabía como abrir heridas. Se acercó hasta tenerla a la distancia de un brazo.

—Te he dado más libertad de la que mereces. —La informalidad de su trato la puso en alerta— Y he consentido demasiadas palabras a esa lengua viperina, así que desde esta noche procura dominarla o te la cortaré.

No debía acercarse más. Retrocedió un paso y la miró a los ojos para no ver lo increíblemente tentadora que estaba con la escasa ropa que cubría su magnífico cuerpo. Edward cedió un instante: la camisola era casi transparente y los pezones se le marcaban nítidamente. Podría volver loco a cualquier hombre que la viera en ese momento. Tragó saliva. Quizá la propia Esme lo había arreglado así para su futura señora, esa anciana tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

—Vestíos y bajad. El rey está aquí.

Ella palideció al oír el tono glacial de Edward. Lo miró: estaba de un humor no mucho mejor que el suyo, pero con una marca bien visible a la izquierda de su pecho.

—Quisiera haberos arrancado el corazón aquella noche.

Al ver que ella observaba su abominable obra, Edward se enfureció y recordó los sólidos motivos que tenía para odiar a aquella víbora y no dejarse dominar por cualquier otro sentimiento. Se marchó sin más, cerrando de un portazo a su espalda.

Dos horas después Isabella recorría el silencioso pasillo de la capilla Cullen.

La conducía el propio rey, quien había vuelto expresamente para la boda porque su hermano le había cedido ese honor, además de declinar la invitación para sentarse en una de las primeras filas. Ahora estaba en el fondo de la capilla flanqueado por dos hombres de su confianza.

Isabella respiró hondo y se concentró en cualquier nimiedad que la tranquilizara y la dejase avanzar en lugar de hacer lo que deseaba: dar media vuelta y huir corriendo.

La capilla estaba decorada con flores blancas gracias al esfuerzo de última hora de Bree y Esme. Aquel podría haber sido el día con que había soñado toda su vida si no fuera porque unos metros por delante de ella, mientras el brazo enguantado del rey Alexander la retenía para que no huyera, se encontraba Edward Cullen.

Miró en derredor. En el primer banco de la izquierda, sus tres antiguos pretendientes aguantaban el bochornoso espectáculo por orden real. Ellos eran los testigos principales, aquellos que se encargarían de transmitir a sus hombres que ella se había convertido en la señora de otro clan mediante ese infame matrimonio.

Edward respiró hondo para calmarse. Vio la tristeza en los ojos de su inminente mujer cuando ella miró a Jasper. El maldito bastardo. Era más que probable que hubiera gozado de los favores de ella, y esa era una afrenta para la que el rey le había prohibido venganza. Que fuera virgen o no carecía de importancia, que entregara dote o no daba igual. ¿Y los sentimientos de los contrayentes? Tampoco importaban.

Alexander era así: sacrifícate por el bien de tu país o muere. Debía admitir que el propio rey lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones. ¿Acaso casarse con la hija del rey inglés no era un enorme sacrificio?

Cuando Isabella se detuvo a su lado y el rey juntó las manos de ambos, algo en su interior se revolvió sin saber exactamente el qué.

James, por su parte, observaba la escena desde el fondo de la pequeña capilla, mientras fuera una muchedumbre silenciosa esperaba el inevitable desenlace. La había visto entrar como una diosa antigua, soberbia y altiva. Había deseado ser él quien le bajara los humos, pero al parecer no tendría ese privilegio. El hombre que la esperaba al pie del altar parecía más que predispuesto a hacer de su futura esposa una mujer sumisa, aunque para ello debiera emplear toda la mano dura que el rey le permitiese.

Hizo una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa. Sí, su hermanita tendría suficiente castigo. Si, tal como intuía, los dos desposados no se profesaban el menor afecto, sería fácil que se destruyeran entre sí. Eso desataría la ira del rey, pero mientras no fuera dirigida hacia su persona todo saldría bien.

Se frotó las manos con anticipación. Sonrió ante las imágenes que acudían a su mente, y aún más le deleitaba la escena que estaba discurriendo ante sus ojos. Ver a Isabella derrotada, humillada al casarse con un Cullen, distaba mucho de ser el fin que él había planeado para ella. No obstante, era agradable. Ya era hora de que pagara la osadía de haberle arrebatado el liderazgo del clan. Miró a ambos lados, para después fijar la vista en los únicos tres que podrían oponer resistencia al cumplimiento de sus planes, pero ni siquiera ellos serían un problema por mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, los pensamientos de Edward distaban de los de James. Como había comprobado al verla avanzar por el pasillo, su futura esposa era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. Su espesa cabellera negra le caía en graciosas ondas sobre los hombros para derramarse luego hasta la espigada cintura. Las mejillas estaban sonrosadas y Edward no quería imaginarse por qué, quizá la mirada asesina que lanzaba a Alexander durante el trayecto tenía algo que ver. Sonrió para sus adentros: ¿sería consciente ella de que si las miradas matasen, Escocia se habría quedado sin rey? Era tan transparente... Ajeno a eso, Alexander sonreía a cada paso, pero ella no.

Isabella sintió un escalofrío cuando la mano de Edward se posó sobre la suya con suavidad. El rey los miró complacido. Ella no se atrevió a apartarse de su contacto y aguantó estoicamente a que el sacerdote, con voz clara y vibrante, empezara su plegaria. Los minutos parecían acortarse, jamás pensó que casarse fuera tan rápido.

De pronto, las preguntas de rigor hicieron que volviera a prestar atención al momento. Sintió un leve apretón en su muñeca: la mano de Edward le llamaba la atención con suavidad mientras él contestaba. Ella lo observó, su anguloso mentón afeitado, el labio inferior ligeramente más carnoso que el otro...

Gimió por dentro al recordar lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer con su boca. ¿Sería él consciente de que su mano cálida y fuerte le estaba acariciando el pulso?

Enrojeció aún más.

—Sí. —Una única palabra y se entregó para siempre. Unos cautivadores ojos grises la miraron enigmáticos.

La mano de Edward no se retiró, quedó en su muñeca como un recordatorio de que él seguía a su lado y seguiría por mucho tiempo. Quiso desaparecer cuando estallaron los gritos de júbilo dentro del recinto sagrado. El motivo era que Edward la estaba besando.

No fue un beso abrasador como el que le diera en la mazmorra de la fortaleza. Más bien lo contrario, dulce, casi tierno, pero dominante a la vez. Sintió que su corazón le martilleaba, y aún más cuando él no la dejó apartarse.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su poderoso brazo la alzó por la cintura impulsándola contra su musculoso cuerpo. Sin comprender por qué sus brazos rodearon el cuello de su esposo, Isabella entreabrió los labios y se dejó seducir por un beso que jamás admitiría que había esperado con ansias.

Entonces fue Edward quien puso fin a aquella placentera tortura, consciente de que acabaría avergonzando a ambos frente a todo su clan si no paraba.

—Pronto —le susurró al oído.

Ruborizada, Isabella caminó por el largo pasillo hasta detenerse en la entrada. Frustrada, se dio cuenta de que su esposo permanecía a su lado con una cara de maliciosa satisfacción. Si Edward Cullen odiaba esa boda tanto como ella, no lo parecía en aquel momento.

Fuera de la pequeña capilla, una muchedumbre abarrotaba el patio central. No hubo vítores, excepto por parte de los hombres del rey y su nutrida comitiva, que había salido precipitadamente del interior para ver el paseo de los novios hacia el salón de la fortaleza. En el salón, los hombres Cullen permanecían imperturbables y hasta Edward volvió a su hosquedad, esfumado su buen humor.

Se obligó a fingirse contento cuando tuvieron que recibir las felicitaciones de todos los visitantes ajenos al clan. Los Cullen eran demasiado orgullosos para aceptar a una Swan como señora, nada hipócritas como para felicitar a su laird por lo que era una deshonra.

Ya sentados a la mesa, con el rey a su izquierda, Isabella seguía nerviosa. Un pensamiento cruzaba su mente instintivamente cada vez que miraba el mentón alzado y el ceño del hombre que tenía a su izquierda. La noche de bodas sería sin duda el momento más difícil del día.

Sabía lo que ocurría entre hombres y mujeres, pero ¿qué pasaría entre ellos dos? Su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo. Había deseo, y eso, lejos de reconfortarla, la humillaba.

—Estoy feliz de que todo haya salido tal como deseaba.

La voz del rey la hizo apartar su mirada del bello rostro de su esposo y volverse. No supo qué responder, pues sabía que el monarca siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, ya fuera el castigo ejemplar de algún noble o la mujer que se convertía en objeto de su capricho más urgente.

Suspiró.

La noche transcurría entre los toques humorísticos del juglar real y sus bellas baladas. Los bailes se habían sucedido toda la tarde y ahora, entrada la noche, las parejas seguían saltando y girando jubilosamente.

Edward había bailado con ella una sola vez, siguiendo una orden velada del rey de Escocia. Él había obedecido a regañadientes.

Paseó la vista por el salón; algunas mujeres llevaban los mantos típicos, pero los vestidos parecían ostentosos y un derroche. Isabella no tardó en sentir disgusto por cuanto la rodeaba. Edward bailaba alegremente con una mujer de la corte cuyas joyas relucían más que su sonrisa de dientes torcidos, pero él no parecía reparar en sus defectos, atraído por las dos voluminosas virtudes que tenía ante sus ojos. Sin ánimo de seguir allí, Isabella salió al exterior. Observó a varios guardias en las murallas y luego se quedó mirando las estrellas, alejada de todo y de todos, o eso creía.

—Señora.

La conocida voz le hizo dar un respingo y se volvió.

—Jasper.

El corazón le dio un vuelco de emoción. Todo habría sido muy diferente si aquel hubiera sido el día en que se desposaba con el hombre que le tendía la mano. Cuán sola iba a sentirse sin la presencia tranquilizadora de sus hombres. Ahora viviendo en la casa Cullen, los peligros serían constantes y no habría ningún hombre deseoso de protegerla.

—Oh, Jasper, no quiero estar aquí.

Él no respondió, parecía pensativo.

Miró las estrellas en el despejado cielo. La noche era cálida y la media luna iluminaba las murallas como si fuera llena. Sobre el parapeto, tres guardias hacían la ronda ajenos a ellos.

—Jasper —insistió ella apoyándose contra la fría piedra y observando el paisaje circundante, de espaldas al hombre— ¿Qué va a ser de mí?

—No tienes que aceptar esto.

—Ya estoy casada.

Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi chocó contra el musculoso pecho de Jasper. Él retrocedió un paso y ella agachó la cabeza, triste.

—No sé qué voy a hacer sin vosotros, jamás me aceptarán y tampoco sé si quiero sentirme aceptada.

Él la entendía perfectamente y sufría por ella. Con James tan cerca tenía problemas más serios que atender.

—He hablado con los demás. Podríamos sacarte de aquí... y hacer que James desapareciera...

—¡Jasper! —exclamó sorprendida, y se apartó de él— No podéis hacer algo así. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Si él se sintió dolido, no lo demostró. Amaba a Isabella, no como a una mujer, sino como a una líder fuerte y a la vez misericordiosa, capaz de sacrificarse por el bien de su clan, y en aquellos momentos era lo que los Swan necesitaban.

El bastardo de James sobraba. Qué diferente era ese miserable. No haría más que dilapidar los escasos recursos que poseían y, sobre todo, vengarse de quienes se habían opuesto a su liderazgo, que eran los guerreros más fieles a Isabella.

—Mike y Billy están de acuerdo. No puedes permitir que quedemos a merced de James.

—El rey ha sido claro. ¿Queréis morir decapitados? ¿Que se confisquen nuestras tierras y nos anexionen a los Cullen? No podéis tocar a mi hermano, ni siquiera desairar a Edward.

—¿No sería eso preferible que morir a manos de James? Nos rebelaremos —sentenció.

—No lo haréis.

El highlander la agarró del brazo y la acercó a él. Ella notó su firme torso contra los pechos, su aliento cálido en la mejilla, y a pesar del dolor en el brazo no sintió miedo de aquel que había jurado protegerla hasta la muerte. Sus fríos ojos negros, bajo aquella noche estrellada, podrían hacer temblar de pavor al más valiente, pero a ella no. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Su apuesto y noble Jasper.

—Es una orden, acataréis las órdenes del rey, y yo... —vaciló antes de decirlo— yo intentaré adaptarme y convencer a Edward de que forme una alianza sólida con nuestro clan.

—¿Nuestro clan, señora de los Cullen?

Le soltó el brazo y ella tuvo que retroceder un paso para recuperar el equilibrio; sus palabras le dolieron más que un golpe. Fue a acercarse de nuevo para convencerlo, pero una poderosa mano la cogió del otro brazo apartándola del guerrero Swan.

—Edward... —boqueó dando un respingo.

Los dos hombres se miraron como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

A pesar de la escasa luz, Isabella distinguió perfectamente la vena palpitante en el cuello de su esposo. Se sintió desfallecer cuando se percató de que estaba apretando los puños, conteniéndose para no lanzarse contra Jasper. Por su parte, este no parecía tan imperturbable como de costumbre, las preocupaciones causadas por el porvenir del clan hacía que estuviera de muy mal humor y se le traslucía en el rostro.

—Buenas noches —dijo Edward con voz forzada— Creo que no es de muy buena educación apartar a la novia del lado de su esposo el día de su boda.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Isabella consiguió deshacerse de la mano que atenazaba su brazo.

—Nada más lejos de mi intención. —Isabella sabía que esas palabras pronunciadas por Jasper eran como golpes secos en su estómago— Solo quería desearle felicidad a nuestra antigua señora; al parecer ya es toda una Cullen.

Ella agachó la cabeza y parpadeó vivamente para librarse de las lágrimas. El dolor era casi insoportable. Lo vio alejarse, pero de pronto la alta figura de Edward Cullen se situó frente a ella cubriendo todo su campo de visión.

—Así que aquí es donde te escondes en nuestra noche de bodas.

—Yo no me escondo —replicó ofendida— Y aún falta mucho...

—No falta tanto —la cortó. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus labios e Isabella supo que pretendía intimidarla— Es más, me siento tentado de mandar al infierno a toda la corte y al mismísimo rey para poder llevarte en brazos al lugar donde vas a pasar las noches en adelante.

El dedo índice de Edward se deslizó a lo largo de su garganta hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Ambos aspiraron con fuerza pero fue ella quien le dio un manotazo y retrocedió un paso.

—Eso suena a traición —le espetó sin amedrentarse.

—Pues a mí me ha sonado de maravilla —repuso él.

—Eres un bárbaro.

—Y tú una arpía, mas eso no me va a impedir el placer de obligarte a cumplir con tus deberes conyugales.

La ira se apoderó de Isabella e intentó darle una bofetada pero, naturalmente, los reflejos de ese hombre estaban muy bien entrenados para siquiera lograr rozarlo. Edward le atrapó la mano y la estrujó en un puño.

—Suéltame.

Él no lo hizo, pero aflojó la presión cuando vio que sus gráciles dedos se estaban poniendo morados. Y a continuación con la otra mano empezó a acariciarle uno por uno los dedos. Ella se estremeció involuntariamente y soltó una maldición.

—Decidme, ¿tembláis así cuando Jasper os toca? —preguntó con sorna.

—Maldito seas.

Isabella dio un fuerte tirón para liberar la mano, pero aun así le fue imposible. Edward era demasiado fuerte para ella, tenía que admitirlo.

—Jasper no me toca —dijo exasperada.

—Ni te tocará jamás.

Si Isabella hacía caso a la determinación que vio en aquellos ojos, debía ceder y aceptar ese hecho. Jamás nadie la tocaría sin el permiso de ese hombre, porque nadie sería tan estúpido como para provocar la ira que ardía en sus ojos grises. Pero eso no significaba que debía dejar traslucir su debilidad. Su arrogancia provocaba a su lengua.

—Pareces muy seguro.

—Lo estoy —dijo él con una sonrisa ladeada.

Sus perfectos dientes blancos asomaron entre sus labios. El gris intenso de sus ojos la hipnotizó de tal forma que no reparó en que él había dejado de ejercer presión contra sus dedos. Ahora simplemente le sostenía la mano con la palma abierta, esperando divertido a que ella se diera cuenta de que era libre. Cuando por fin lo hizo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Apartó la mano como si quemara y se enfureció ante la voz ronca del hombre.

—No pretenderás decirme con quién puedo o no puedo hablar —le advirtió dispuesta a zanjar el asunto.

Él enarcó una ceja sin perder el humor. Le gustaba fastidiarla, a tal punto que había olvidado cuánto detestaba verla junto a otros hombres.

—Lo lamento, pero es uno de mis privilegios como marido. —Miró su rostro ruborizado y bajó la vista hacia su prominente busto— Aunque no se me olvida que tengo otros.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Levantó la mano para volver a intentar abofetearlo, pero para él fue un juego de niños atraparla de nuevo.

Esta vez se llevó la palma a los labios y la besó sin dejar de devorarla con la mirada.

—Me atrevo porque serás mía. —Su mentón se tensó al pronunciar aquellas palabras y todo humor en sus ojos fue sustituido por la frialdad de los celos— Mejor dicho, ya eres mía. No pienso compartirte antes de la noche de boda, ni después.

Sus labios se apartaron bruscamente de la palma abierta y la soltó con brusquedad.

—Así que no piensas compartirme. ¿Y cómo vas a lograrlo?

Edward la sujetó por los hombros con más rudeza de lo que pretendía. La atrajo hacia sí y ella notó el olor a vino de su aliento. De pronto jadeó por la sorpresa cuando, sin advertirlo, los labios de él descendieron sobre su boca.

La besó con ansias, no fue tierno, y lo peor es que a ella no le importó. Cuando sintió su lengua acariciarle los labios, abrió la boca instintivamente y salió a su encuentro. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Las manos de Edward bajaron de sus hombros a su espalda, y la estrechó contra sí al notar que ella inclinaba todo su peso contra su musculoso pecho. Sus sentidos le decían cuánto podía llegar a perderse en esa boca. Cada instante que pasaba la deseaba más. Su lengua empujó nuevamente para saborearla. Oyó un gemido gutural sin ser consciente de que salía de su propia garganta. Esa mujer sabía besar, sabía exactamente lo que quería un hombre de ella. Ese pensamiento hizo que la soltara. ¿Cuántos hombres habrían pasado por su cama? Se dijo que no le importaba, pero solo era una manera de ignorar algo que crecía en su interior, algo muy parecido a los celos.

—Sube a mi habitación —ordenó en un susurro apretándole un brazo.

A Isabella no le sorprendió esa orden, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de cumplirla.

—Ni hablar.

Entonces fueron dos manos que apretaban sus brazos alzándola de puntillas y recostándola contra él.

—Iréis al salón a despediros del rey, y luego Esme os acompañará a mi alcoba. Pobre de vos que me dejéis en ridículo esta noche.

Ella fue consciente del cambio en su tono y su tratamiento: la confianza e intimidad habían desaparecido.

—¿En ridículo? ¡En ridículo ya estáis!

Edward malinterpretó sus palabras. Buscó herirla cuando escupió su veneno:

—Poco me importa con cuantos hombres hayáis yacido, señora. Nadie osará decirme jamás que mi esposa fue una ramera.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

Trató de darle una bofetada, pero él volvió a atraparle los dedos y los apretó sin compasión.

—No me obliguéis a castigaros.

—Golpeadme, adelante. —Alzó el mentón desafiante— Dadme una excusa para acudir al rey a pedir vuestra cabeza.

—Haré algo mejor que eso. —Una malévola sonrisa apareció en su rostro— Disfrutaré de cada instante de vuestro sometimiento. Veremos si seguís tan altiva después de que haya acabado con vos.

Ella sabía a lo que se refería. El momento de ir a la cama estaba demasiado cerca como para no temerlo.

Iba a replicar algo mordaz, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca, algo frecuente cuando discutía con él, pues Edward se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

—Os doy hasta el próximo baile para entrar —le dijo sin volver la cabeza.

Quería lanzarle algo, una piedra para aplastarle la cabeza o destrozarle el mentón con ese hoyuelo tan endiabladamente seductor. Pero no vio nada que le sirviera a tal efecto, así que solo pudo patear el suelo con rabia.

—Te odio, maldito Cullen.

Sus palabras se perdieron en la noche. Edward ya había desaparecido por la puerta que daba al interior. Isabella se quedó mirándola, y las piernas le flaquearon al pensar en lo que la noche iba a depararle.

Apoyó la espalda contra la fría pared y miró al cielo intentando tragarse su rabia y su tristeza, pero no debía desfallecer, ella era una Swan, y por mucho que dijera el rey, no iba a dejarse vencer por ese hombre. Carraspeó y respiró hondo hasta sosegarse. Con paso decidido, volvió al salón, pero prefirió quedarse unos momentos en un rincón, lejos de la caldeada chimenea donde el rey y su esposo esperaban su comparecencia.

No estaba preparada. Aún no.

Parcialmente oculta por un tapiz, contempló la escena. El bullicio acompañaba la velada de aquellos amantes de los festejos. Buscando con la mirada los colores Swan, no tardó en localizar a Jasper, junto a Mike y Billy. En cambio, no lograba divisar a su hermano; suspiró agradecida, con un poco de suerte ya se habría marchado.

Sentía náuseas. Su padre debería de estar retorciéndose en su tumba. James había vuelto mostrando mayor crueldad que antes, su sed de venganza se había incrementado con la vergüenza de ser desplazado por una mujer.

—Malditos hombres y su orgullo —masculló.

—Sí —dijo una voz a su espalda— No debiste hacer semejante marca en el torso de tu nuevo amo y señor.

Se agarró al tapiz pero lo soltó de inmediato temiendo que le cayera encima. La voz de James le provocó un ataque de pánico que se apresuró a disimular.

Allí estaba, después de todo.

—James.

—El mismo en persona, queridísima hermana. —Hizo una sutil reverencia y la escrutó de arriba abajo, como quien evalúa un caballo viejo y desdentado para su posible compra— Has cambiado, hermanita, no me extraña que mis hombres te siguieran —dijo con tono despectivo— Con lo que tienes entre las piernas puedes encandilar a tu esposo y persuadirlo para que no te encierre en su torre y tire la llave.

Cuánto lo odiaba. Cada poro de su piel rezumaba odio contra ese hombre. Pero al punto se reprendió: era pecado sentir aquello contra los de su propia sangre. Sin embargo, para ella era inevitable.

—Mis hombres no me seguían por eso —le informó con desprecio—; ya te darás cuenta.

—No te preocupes, tengo otros métodos para que me obedezcan.

Se percató tarde de que su hermano estaba demasiado cerca. Cuando su mano le aferró la garganta, el miedo la paralizó.

—James...

—Isabella, me las pagarás. Puede que ahora no, porque por mucho que lo desprecies, tu nuevo marido es lo único que te salva de ser desmembrada. Pero llegará el día —la amenazó mientras su rostro enrojecía por la falta de aire— Aunque estés bajo las faldas del rey y las de tu maldito esposo, llegará el día.

Le soltó el cuello y la empujó hasta que su cabeza golpeó la pared.

—Maldito seas.

—No, maldita pareces estar tú. —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su bello rostro— Ve y disfruta de tu marido, espero que te resulte tan desagradable como para alegrarme la noche.

Ella lo miró furiosa; a pesar del miedo se veía capaz de abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo, pero la perspicaz Esme apareció a su lado.

—Ya ha llegado la hora, señora. —La anciana no sonreía como era habitual y su expresión contrastó con la alegría que James dejó entrever.

—Que pases buena noche, hermanita, seguro que la disfrutarás tanto como te mereces.

Isabella lo vio adentrarse entre el gentío y ponerse a bailar con una bella joven de la corte. Pensó que la vida era muy injusta.

—No le hagáis caso, mi Edward te tratará bien. De lo contrario, lo castraré.

Imaginarse a aquella menuda mujer, delgada y de puro nervio enfrentarse al torreón que era su bisnieto, la hizo sonreír y así liberar la tensión que sentía en el cuerpo.

—Gracias, Esme.

—¡De nada! Afilaré mi daga favorita.

—¿Para castrarlo?

La anciana frunció el ceño y pareció vacilar.

—¿A quién? —Echó una mirada significativa a James allá en la pista.

Isabella supo que Esme había advertido la animadversión que se profesaban pese a ser hermanos.

Era una lástima que el rey estuviera tan ciego y no previera que podía estar jugando con fuego al darle tanto poder a ese hombre. Ella no era la única que no aceptaba a James como señor, Jasper lo había dicho abiertamente y temía por sus hombres, más que por su propia vida.

—Vamos, es tarde.

Se dejó llevar hacia la chimenea para despedirse del rey, el cual la bendijo. «Me bendice y me echa al foso de los leones», gruñó ella para sus adentros.

Mientras avanzaban por el salón tuvo que aguantar un rosario de buenas intenciones, bromas obscenas y unas gélidas miradas procedentes de las frías mujeres Cullen. Los hombres al menos se habían relajado con la ingesta de buen whisky escocés.

Esme se negó a pararse y, llevándola cariñosamente de la mano, la condujo escaleras arriba. Isabella no apartaba la mirada de Edward. Sus ojos se encontraron y tropezó tontamente con un escalón. «Ya no falta tanto.» Las palabras de su marido resonaban en su cabeza y volvió a enfadarse con Esme.

—Me has vendido —murmuró a la anciana al llegar a la habitación de Edward.

—No veas en ello un infierno, mañana volveremos a hablar y ya verás...

—¡No veré nada! Tendré mucha suerte si vuelvo a ver la luz del sol.

Esme dejó de hacerle caso, la joven estaba asustada, pero qué doncella no lo estaría con semejante hombre a punto de aplastarla, desnuda, sobre una cama.

—Será un infierno —dijo Isabella sin reparos.

—O como tocar el cielo.

Unos golpes en la puerta precedieron la entrada de Bree, que apareció radiante en la habitación, con las mejillas sonrosadas armonizando con su pelo rojizo.

Isabella la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Es agradable yacer con un hombre, de lo contrario Bree no tendría tan buen aspecto —comentó la anciana.

Isabella apretó los labios mientras la muchacha balbuceaba algo ininteligible. Finalmente optó por sonreír a su señora y dejar la ropa de cama a su alcance.

Resignada, se dejó desvestir. El fino camisón que estaba sobre la cama pronto adornó su cuerpo. No podía decir que Esme no se esforzara por tranquilizarla, pero a pesar de la ayuda de ambas mujeres, era incapaz de calmar sus nervios.

—Ya viene.

El fino oído de Esme advirtió que los hombres se acercaban por el corredor.

—Meteos en la cama —dijo Bree sonriendo.

Pero Isabella no fue lo suficientemente rápida. La muchacha agitó su hermosa cabellera rojiza cuando fue a abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a Edward. Los hombres a sus espaldas se esforzaron por asomar la cabeza y ver a la novia apenas vestida.

—Vamos, vamos, buscaros una esposa. A esta no podéis mirarla siquiera —Esme se acercó a la puerta entreabierta haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. Salió al corredor bloqueando la puerta y se volvió hacia Edward—: Y tú, esfuérzate un poco, no seas como tu padre —Y cerró la puerta antes de que él pudiera responder.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	10. Capítulo 8

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Edward pensó que no era lo mismo besar a aquella mujer estando furioso que intentar seducirla cuando no había provocación previa. No obstante, aquella era su noche de bodas y pensaba disfrutarla. Cómo no hacerlo con una mujer como la suya.

La antigua señora Swan podía ser muchas cosas, puede que una víbora insufrible o una arpía sin corazón, pero nadie podía negar que era toda una belleza. Lo enardecía como jamás ninguna otra lo había conseguido.

Los postigos estaban cerrados pero la chimenea irradiaba suficiente luz para verla nítidamente. El fino camisón blanco lo animaba a imaginar qué habría debajo. Sus pechos eran plenos y su cintura tan estrecha que se moría de ganas de comprobar si podría abarcarla entre sus manos. Sus caderas le fascinaban, se veía acariciándolas hasta hacerla gemir de placer mientras se dejaba llevar hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y aspirando su aroma. Oh, su aroma. Respiró hondo mientras apartaba por un instante la mirada de su cuerpo. La fantasía le proporcionó una erección casi completa y tuvo que darse la vuelta para no avergonzarse.

—Métete en la cama.

No dijo nada más. Prefería esperar y saborear aquel momento de expectación. Quedaba mucha noche por delante, pero la actitud de ella le hizo replantearse si deseaba ser tierno o no con quien ya era su esposa.

Volvió la cabeza y la observó por encima del hombro. La vio apartar el fino manto Cullen que cubría la cama. Respiraba hondo mientras miraba el entramado del dibujo. Estaba claro que a su esposa, y por tanto la señora Cullen, no le agradaban sus nuevos colores.

Edward enarcó una ceja al verla esbozar una mueca de disgusto. Tras meterse entre las sábanas, ella dio dos vigorosas patadas haciendo que la manta quedara enmarañada a sus pies, y luego se cubrió hasta la barbilla con la sábana. Bufó para sus adentros al escuchar la carcajada burlona de su indeseado esposo.

No, lady Cullen no amaba su nuevo clan, desde luego que no. Pero eso no significaba que él no pudiera amar su cuerpo aquella noche y las siguientes.

Isabella aparentó no hacer el menor caso de la carcajada de su marido. Debía ser fuerte, era consciente de que se burlaría de ella. Lo había dejado claro en el jardín, no pensaba ser tierno, ni proporcionarle placer alguno tal como aseguraban Esme y Bree, simplemente quería humillarla, demostrarle que él mandaba en sus dominios y por consiguiente sobre todos los que vivían en ellos.

Y pensar que hacía escasas horas había jurado amarle y respetarle...

Amarle y respetarle. ¡Ja! Clavarle un puñal y arrancarle su negro corazón hubiera sido mejor promesa.

Estaba nerviosa, pensó Edward, sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos de aferrar la sábana con fuerza. Se sentó a su lado e Isabella relajó los dedos. Se inclinó sobre ella. Pretendía darle tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su proximidad y sintiera deseos de colaborar. Le acarició un hombro introduciendo un dedo bajo el fino camisón.

Aquella caricia la hizo reaccionar más vivamente de lo que ella creía posible. Jadeó involuntariamente y se enfureció consigo misma. Para acallar el deseo decidió atacar.

—No me toquéis —le espetó con sequedad.

Su esposo permaneció impasible mientras ella se levantaba de la cama y se alejaba de él.

Isabella apoyó la espalda contra la pared, cerca de la ventana. Abajo seguía el bullicio y la fiesta, mientras ella tenía que enfrentarse con su esposo en el dormitorio. Puede que él fuera físicamente perfecto, con el torso parcialmente desnudo y su kilt de suaves pliegues, pero ella no tenía por qué sucumbir a sus encantos sin poner resistencia.

Alzó el mentón en señal de desafío, mas Edward la miró sin expresión alguna. No sabía si aquello era divertido o si debería ponerse furioso. Al final sonrió muy a su pesar. Isabella era una mujer apasionada, y si él conseguía encender ese fuego y hacerla olvidar que lo aborrecía, podría ser una noche inolvidable.

—No tienes por qué temerme, Isabella —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que ella interpretó como una burla— Te facilitaré nuestra primera vez ¿Acaso el deseo no es algo que anida entre nosotros desde que nos conocimos?

Ella ahogó un grito.

—Cerdo presuntuoso —siseó casi en un susurro, pero él la escuchó.

Había dado en la llaga. Pero si creía que por ese motivo iba a ser una esposa sumisa, es que no la conocía. Buscó la manera de herirle porque era la única forma de salvar su orgullo hecho trizas. Pero él fue más rápido. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra más, Edward saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre ella. Le agarró las muñecas y las aprisionó entre la espalda de ella y la pared.

Isabella sintió el firme torso de él apretarse contra ella, apenas cubierto por su kilt. Sus botas habían desaparecido y para su sorpresa vio como dejaba caer su magnífico broche de plata para que la prenda que lucía siguiera el mismo camino.

—No.

Su negativa fue para él solo un divertido aliciente para seguir escandalizándola.

—¿De verdad que no? ¿No quieres ver si todos los hombres somos iguales?

Ella jadeó indignada.

El tartán de su esposo no cayó al suelo, siguió anudado a su cintura aun después de alzarla contra la pared de piedra y situarse entre sus muslos.

—Te odio —le espetó Isabella.

Él sonrió contra su cuello mientras iba deslizando su áspera mano entre sus muslos. El camisón dejaba sus piernas completamente expuestas. Edward se inclinó más sobre ella para dejarla sin aliento. El camisón se arremolinó en su cintura, dejando sus piernas expuestas. Edward se apretó todavía más contra ella, para dejarla sin aliento. Le dio un beso largo y profundo, para que no pudiera protestar.

Sabía que era consciente de su erección apretándose contra ella. Quizá se sintiera incómoda o atemorizada. Por extraño que le pareciera, este último pensamiento no lo divirtió. La prefería furiosa, deliciosamente bien dispuesta y no aterrada por lo que él pudiera hacerle. Interrumpió el beso que ella empezaba a devolverle.

—Después de que te haga mía, ¿se intensificará tu odio o volverás suplicante por más?

Isabella se resistió tirándole del pelo hacia atrás. Edward gruñó por el inesperado dolor pero resistió sin apartarse. Sus bocas apenas estaban separadas por un aliento. Edward cerró los ojos esperando un beso que no llegó.

Para Isabella, ese hombre era insufrible, presuntuoso y tan seguro de sí mismo que sintió la necesidad de herirlo.

—¿Acaso crees que me he reservado para ti? —preguntó con los dientes apretados— Pues debes saber que he tenido que acostarme con la mayoría de los hombres Swan para asegurarme su obediencia —mintió.

Intentó deshacerse de su abrazo, en vano.

Edward se quedó quieto y por un momento dejó entrever un sentimiento en su mirada: dolor. Pero se apresuró a volverse tan frío y distante como siempre.

—¿Y crees que así te ganarás la mía? —preguntó contra su cuello.

—Puedes estar seguro de ello.

Él gruñó. Si había algo que odiaba más que el deseo que le despertaba aquella mujer, era que ella se diera cuenta del poder que ejercía sobre él. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, retrocedió unos pasos llevándola en brazos y la tumbó en la cama.

El kilt cayó al suelo mientras las manos de él volvían a subir el camisón a la altura del vientre. No se molestó en desvestirla, le bastó con exponerla lo suficiente para que ambos cuerpos se tocaran.

Isabella no protestó, se quedó quieta intentando convencerse de que no había otra manera de hacer las cosas. Por alguna absurda razón creía que si él no era amable con ella conseguiría dominar su propio deseo y salvar algo de orgullo. Por su parte, Edward estaba muy lejos de poder pensar. Loco de deseo, nada le importaba aparte de poseer a Isabella. Le daría aquello que la enloquecería. Su miembro no era pequeño ni delgado, y su habilidad para manejarlo vigorosamente hacía que las mujeres que visitaban su lecho se retorcieran de placer. Se juró que con Isabella no sería distinto.

Movió las caderas con determinación en fuertes embestidas hasta deslizarse en su interior.

Abrió los ojos, enmudecido por la sorpresa.

Ella no había gritado, pero vio como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

—¿Por qué me has mentido? —preguntó atónito.

Ella meneó la cabeza sollozando.

—Creí que no te darías cuenta.

—Oh, niña estúpida.

Las manos que sujetaban las muñecas de su esposa sobre su cabeza se deslizaron por los brazos hasta apoyarse en el colchón. Edward cerró los ojos e intentó calmar el deseo que le quemaba las entrañas ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera hecho tan mal?

Se quedó tendido sobre ella inmóvil mientras su corazón se calmaba. Le miró los ojos vidriosos y su deseo pareció morir por un instante. No había creído que se acostara con los hombres de su clan para conseguir el poder, pero sí que tuviera amantes. Cómo no hacerlo si esa mujer tenía un cuerpo perfecto para hacer el amor.

Había interpretado sus palabras como un intento de herir su orgullo. No había imaginado que su mentira fuera aun mayor: ella era virgen, y él un desalmado sin tacto. Otro pensamiento acudió a su mente: Jasper no la había tocado... De pronto se sintió tan arrogantemente complacido que la culpabilidad renació en su conciencia.

Se movió nuevamente en su interior, esta vez de manera más delicada, pero ella seguía sufriendo. No estaba preparada y él lo sabía. Cómo estarlo si no la había besado amorosamente, si no la había acariciado ni tocado con delicadeza, como le hubiera gustado, si no había acariciado ni tocado su piel más allá de las muñecas.

Edward apretó los dientes. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse de ella. Salió de la cama y se alejó, dejándola allí tendida.

Isabella miró al techo.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Ahí acababa su noche de bodas? Se sintió desconcertada. De pronto las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Jamás sería feliz allí, nunca encontraría la paz con ese hombre.

Se sobresaltó al notar algo frío y húmedo entre los muslos. Edward se había acercado y con un paño limpió la sangre que su virginidad perdida había vertido sobre las sábanas blancas.

—No... —gimió, apenas en un susurro—, ya puedo hacerlo yo.

Él dejó el trozo de tela en sus manos. Isabella se incorporó sentándose en la cama.

Cuando hubo terminado, Edward volvió a coger el paño y fue a depositarlo en el recipiente con agua tibia que Esme había dejado allí para ella. Apoyó las manos sobre la superficie de madera e intentó serenarse.

Lo había hecho todo mal y su actitud beligerante no arreglaría las cosas.

Esme había sido clara con él: si quería que aquello saliera bien tendría que poner algo de su parte y olvidar que alguna vez habían sido enemigos. Ahora, ella era su esposa y debía facilitarle las cosas para que se acostumbrara a él. Y era obvio que no solo se refería a la cama.

Al mirarla la encontró arropada con la manta, la misma que tan desdeñosamente había arrojado a sus pies para evitar su contacto. Los colores del laird la cubrían de pies a cabeza. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y lo miraba sin atisbo de hostilidad. Su expresión era más bien triste, o aún peor, de decepción. Con toda seguridad, estaba intentando saber qué ocurriría a continuación.

Se sentía dolorida y algo confusa, Edward debería sentirse complacido por ser el primero, y sin embargo distaba mucho de estar de buen humor. Isabella tenía un nudo en la garganta; por culpa de una estúpida marca se veía sometida a todo aquello, y esa solo era la primera de un sinfín de largas noches.

Él la contempló largo rato hasta que decidió acercarse otra vez al lecho.

Estaba hermosa, la manta cubría sus pechos pero dejaba ver la blanca piel de sus hombros, pues la camisola se había deslizado sobre estos. Su espesa cabellera negra se derramaba sobre su espalda y él deseó acariciarla a placer, sin la censura de aquellos ojos.

—Eres hermosa —dijo sin pensar.

Ella se encogió, como si no se esperara aquel comentario y sin saber cómo tomárselo.

—Yo... tú... —balbuceó incómoda, y paseó la mirada a lo largo de aquel desnudo cuerpo masculino.

Él enarcó una ceja. El tartán había caído a sus pies y casi no se había dado cuenta. Sonrió levemente al recordar entonces que ella ya lo había visto así el día que la trajo a la fortaleza Cullen por primera vez.

Isabella no podía apartar la mirada de su marido, que poseía un cuerpo impresionante: sus abdominales se marcaban sobre su vientre húmedo por el sudor. Lo miró de reojo, vergonzosamente consciente de por qué Esme había insistido en que esa noche podría ser memorable. Pero no lo fue. Isabella se sentía como si le faltara algo.

Aquello no debía haber acabado así, y sin embargo suspiró algo aliviada, al menos no había sido tan horrible como algunas damas de la corte le habían asegurado esa misma tarde entre risas.

Ciertamente había sangre, pero ningún dolor que no pudiera soportar.

Ahora sí ya estaban en paz, ¿verdad?

Lo miró a los ojos, de un gris profundo y maravillosamente cálido. Eran asombrosas las emociones que podían transmitir, y a pesar de todos sus increíbles atributos su pelo era lo que más deseaba acariciar. De un tono meloso oscuro, con reflejos dorados y pequeñas trenzas cayéndole sobre los hombros, enmarcando su cara suavemente y a la vez dándole un aire de depredador.

La cama crujió bajo el peso de Edward cuando se acostó a su lado. Titubeante, le quitó el camisón, para luego coger la sábana y cubrir su desnudez.

La situación era incómoda, pero por lo menos ninguno de los dos había vuelto a gritar ni a llorar.

Isabella suspiró. Se sentía muy sola. Lo miró de reojo y vio el gris de sus ojos clavado en ella; al parecer, él tampoco podía fingir que se encontraba solo en aquella enorme cama nupcial.

—¿Has terminado? —Isabella tragó saliva al hacer la pregunta.

Él entendió a qué se refería su esposa.

Hubo unos momentos de incómodo silencio. Al pensar que él no contestaría, ella insistió:

—¿Es así la noche de bodas?

El deseo inflamó de nuevo a Edward, que se apresuró a cubrirse mejor para no asustarla. Se volvió sobre su costado izquierdo para contemplarla.

—Túmbate. —Su tono amable suavizó la orden, pero Isabella sabía que era exactamente eso, una orden.

Se había cansado de pelear, así que apretó los puños contra el pecho y se deslizó hasta quedar de espaldas. A continuación se mordió el labio inferior, rogando no sufrir las pavorosas sensaciones descritas por las mujeres de la corte.

Al ver que miraba el techo, Edward alargó la mano bajo las sábanas. Buscó el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa hasta tenerla otra vez como él quería.

Le abrió las piernas con una rodilla y se situó sobre ella.

—Esta vez lo haremos despacio.

Ella se tensó temiendo que él volviera a hundirse en su cuerpo sin contemplaciones, pero no fue así. Edward le dio tiempo para que se adaptara a cada sensación que le provocaba su contacto.

El vello del pecho y las piernas le hacían cosquillas y el calor de su abdomen era placentero. Tragó saliva e intentó permanecer quieta, esperando que tomara la iniciativa, pues ella no sabía qué hacer.

Apoyado sobre los codos, Edward descendió lentamente para besarle los labios, y ella los abrió para él. Aquello sí era agradable. Era una sensación que ya conocía de antes, la misma que Edward le provocaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella con intenciones lascivas. Gimió cuando la lengua se introdujo en su boca.

Sí, besar a Edward siempre era agradable, estuviera enfadada o no.

Sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros de él y los acarició insistentemente hasta que lo apretó más contra ella, haciendo que la cubriera completamente. Era una delicia sentir aquellas manos ásperas recorrer sus caderas hasta la sensible cara interior de los muslos. La acarició con suavidad para que se relajara.

Isabella enarcó su espalda buscando su contacto.

Edward estaba completamente excitado y ella lo notaba, pero lejos de sentir miedo o rechazo, los besos y las caricias de sus manos la hacían desear aquello que instantes antes le había resultado desagradable.

Llegó el turno de ella para acariciarlo.

Movió las manos sobre la musculosa espalda, haciéndolo jadear contra su cuello cuando lo estrechó contra ella dejándole marcas de media luna con sus uñas.

—Isabella, no tan rápido —pidió él agarrándole las muñecas.

Era consciente de que a ambos les faltaba el aliento. Ella no sintió miedo ni enfado cuando él volvió a besarla profundamente y la penetró, esta vez con exquisita suavidad. Gritó pero no a causa del dolor. Se sintió plena, maravillosamente plena por ese hombre que seguía atormentándola con sus caricias. Sus manos la recorrían de los pechos al vientre, y hasta más abajo, un lugar donde nadie la había tocado antes.

Edward quería ir despacio, compensarla por su brusquedad anterior, pero fue incapaz de llevar a cabo sus propósitos. Cada vez que ella se arqueaba y gemía, su autodominio se resquebrajaba un poquito más, alentándolo a acelerar el ritmo.

Se sentía tan extrañamente bien... Lo apretó contra su cuerpo mientras él se movía vivamente sobre ella. Sus manos lo incitaron, haciendo aumentar su placer hasta que apenas pudo respirar.

Edward hizo otro tanto con ella, sus pechos eran algo exquisito que valía la pena saborear. Los lamió y succionó consiguiendo que ella se arqueara y gimiera buscando más. Las esbeltas piernas rodeaban su cintura, invitándolo a seguir. Sus jadeos lo enardecían. Sea lo que fuere que había pensado sobre hacer el amor con aquella mujer, se equivocaba totalmente: era mucho mejor de cuanto creyera posible.

—Mujer, yo... —Volvió a apoyar su peso sobre los codos sin perder el ritmo.

La miró a los ojos de un profundo castaño oscuro, brillantes y tan hermosos como su rostro.

Cuando la vio cerrar los ojos presa del primer espasmo, se olvidó de cuanto quería decir.

Apretó con más fuerza sus nalgas para penetrarla más profundamente. La vio abrir los ojos de nuevo tras sentir que él acariciaba su herida, la marca imborrable que le había hecho y que ahora tocaba con tanta pasión con sus manos. Edward no pareció advertirlo en un principio, pero al final supo qué significaba esa mirada: ahora era ella quien acariciaba la marca en su pecho izquierdo. Dos marcas imborrables para dos personas que parecían olvidar quiénes eran entre las sábanas.

La pasión volvió a crecer entre ambos. Se besaron con avidez y sus lenguas no parecían saciarse.

Ella se abrazó a él, dejando que la tensión acumulada en su vientre estallara. Gritó tan alto que Edward sonrió imaginándose las risas de sus hombres en el salón al escucharla.

Esa mujer era una delicia, un tesoro que valía la pena conservar sobre todas las cosas.

Cuando las últimas oleadas la sacudieron, Edward seguía moviéndose en su interior. De pronto le dio la vuelta, dejándola boca abajo.

Ella no supo qué se proponía hasta que sus manos empezaron a descender por la columna hasta llegar a los muslos. Sintió sus labios cálidos descender por la espalda y llegar a la marca. Isabella jadeó por la sorpresa. Edward estaba besando la marca que él mismo le había hecho.

Cuando volvió a penetrarla, ella sintió el aliento cálido de Edward en su oído.

—Eres mía —susurró mientras la embestía más vigorosamente que antes.

Le lamió la oreja y el cuello mientras se dejaba llevar en busca de su liberación. Acarició sus pechos y se deleitó con la suave piel de la nuca. Y cuando ella alcanzó el éxtasis apretándose contra él, contempló de nuevo su estallido, sintió sus contracciones alrededor de su miembro y fue a su encuentro. Besó sus labios, devorándolos, mientras las últimas embestidas lo llevaban al orgasmo.

Se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo y no se sintió culpable. Su corazón aún martilleaba sobre la espalda de su esposa. No oyó protesta alguna, aunque él sabía que el peso de su cuerpo la incomodaba. Retrasó el separarse de ella todo lo posible, y al final, a regañadientes, se apartó para liberarla de su peso.

Estaba prácticamente dormida cuando buscó el cuerpo tibio de Edward. Dejó que un brazo posesivo le rodeara la cintura y se durmió. Él no tuvo tanta suerte. Volvió a desearla en el instante que se atrevió a aspirar el aroma de su pelo. Pero no la despertó. Sería propio de un marido desconsiderado, y él no quería que su enfado le privara de adorar su cuerpo las noches siguientes. Se permitió abrazarla con ternura y se quedó dormido con los suaves pechos de ella apretados contra su brazo. Puede que a la luz del día no se entendieran con palabras, pero en aquella cama, sobraban.

Horas más tarde, cuando la luz de la mañana entró por la ventana para despertarla, Isabella se avergonzó de recordar cuánto placer le había dado ese hombre.

Aguantó la respiración un instante y su corazón palpitó desbocado, pero no se movió por miedo a despertarlo. No estaba preparada para mirar su cara y ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que seguramente luciría.

Había sido una desvergonzada. Ocultó la cara entre las manos. Recordaba cada beso, cada caricia y la manera delicada en que le había besado la marca en la nalga.

Arrogante hombre insufrible.

Solo lo había hecho para dejarle claro a quién pertenecía.

Sintió enfado.

Eso estaba mejor, ahora ya podía volverse y empezar el nuevo día. Se dio la vuelta lista para enfrentarlo. Y fue una decepción no encontrarlo en la cama.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	11. Capítulo 9

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Se había establecido una rutina en las semanas posteriores a la boda: cada amanecer, con la salida de sol, Isabella se volvía para encontrar la cama vacía. Edward madrugaba y dirigía a los hombres en su entrenamiento tal como hacía su padre antes que él. Ella se aferraba a esa rutina para saber cuál era su lugar entre aquellas murallas.

El rey se había marchado dos días después de la ceremonia y desde hacía semanas nadie sabía darle noticias del clan Swan. No se atrevía a preguntar a Edward, consciente de que eso podía romper el ciclo de su relación: ignorarse durante el día y saciar su lujuria durante la noche. La comida se servía en el salón y era uno de los pocos momentos en que sus ojos se encontraban antes de la noche.

Tenían un ritual de lo más práctico. Edward llegaba tarde, cuando la fortaleza dormía y ella fingía hacerlo. Se desnudaba y se acostaba a su lado. A continuación le recorría los pechos con las manos y le besaba la nuca, antes de poseerla con vigor y dejar que ella lo tocara a su antojo. Aquello se repetía cada noche, por lo que Isabella, recién entrado el verano, decidió esperarlo desnuda.

Si por la noche no cambiaba nada entre ellos, durante el día tampoco. Se trataban con el debido respeto. Isabella rehuía las tareas que requerían lidiar con los soldados y él no había vuelto a ocuparse de la administración tal como le había prometido al rey. Los miembros del clan podrían llegar a creer que sus señores apenas se toleraban si no fuera por las miradas que ambos se echaban en las comidas y los audibles gritos que salían de la habitación señorial durante la noche. Además, la siempre complacida Esme se encargaba de cuchichear cuántos progresos hacía la pareja para adaptarse a la vida matrimonial.

—Edward la ha dejado a cargo de la administración —había anunciado Bree, jubilosa, mientras preparaba la cena en la cocina junto a las demás mujeres.

—Pero sigue sin llevar nuestros colores —le recordó Nora, una mujer de mediana edad, algo cascarrabias, pero que a Isabella le había caído bien desde el principio.

Ahora, oculta entre las sombras junto al portal de la cocina, ya no estaba tan segura de que le gustara.

—Él no le ha exigido que los lleve, un error de su parte. La señora debería aprender que ahora es una Cullen y ya no uno de esos malditos Swan.

Isabella no dijo nada ante el comentario de la mujer y pensó en marcharse, pero aprendería más de su nuevo clan si se quedaba y cotilleaba tal como hacía la anciana Esme.

La cuestión del manto no era nueva para ella. Sabía que a Edward no le complacía verla con un simple vestido de verano.

—Ella lo mira como si fuera el único hombre del clan —comentó otra.

—Debe de darle algo muy grande para tenerla tan encandilada.

Las risas se propagaron por la cocina mientras una sorprendida Isabella salía de las sombras y se paraba en el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando Bree la vio apretó los labios en una sonrisa.

—Señora, no sabíamos que estaba usted ahí.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

Con las mejillas encendidas, dio media vuelta para volver al pequeño cuarto donde se ocupaba de la contabilidad y supervisaba que las despensas estuvieran llenas y nadie pasara necesidad, pero después de dos horas estaba francamente harta.

Hacía un calor insoportable. Por las estrechas ventanas apenas pasaba una brisa cálida.

Se pasó un pañuelo húmedo por el cuello y decidió salir fuera un rato. Desde el salón ya se escuchaba el entrechocar de espadas. Al parecer, Edward aún no había terminado con sus hombres.

Se mordió el labio al verlo en el centro del patio.

Él solo luchaba contra dos hombres. Los demás entrenaban con sus espadas bajo la mirada atenta de Emmett, un hombre alto y apuesto, demasiado fornido para su gusto y con una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara, del ojo izquierdo hasta la boca.

Sus ojos se centraron de nuevo en Edward, que levantó su espada parando con un solo movimiento las dos hojas que descendían sobre su cabeza. Un grito murió en la garganta de Isabella cuando su esposo, con otro rápido giro, tumbó a sus dos oponentes, que se apresuraron a levantarse del suelo.

—¡Cuidado! —Su grito apenas se oyó cuando las espadas chocaron de nuevo y Edward pareció perder el equilibrio por un instante.

No es que hubiera desarrollado afecto hacia él-Isabella lo negaría hasta la muerte-, era simplemente que su esposo... era una persona, y a ella le caían bien las personas y no quería verlas muertas en su patio de armas.

Bufó exasperada.

Ese hombre era un inconsciente ¿Acaso quería morir? Necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa o acabaría por arrastrarlo de las orejas y encerrarlo en la despensa para que no lo mataran.

Aunque siguiera negando que le gustaran algunos aspectos de él-como el trato que dispensaba a sus guerreros, su sentido de la justicia, sus manos entre las sábanas-, debía admitir que él no era la clase de hombre que esperaba. Pese a que manejaba con mano de hierro a sus hombres, Isabella no había visto ni una sola injusticia en las tierras Cullen. A regañadientes, admitiría que Esme tenía algo de razón con su bisnieto.

Sin duda hacer el amor con Edward era lo más exquisito que pudiera experimentar jamás. Su esposo no se comportaba como el bárbaro que aparentaba ser, sino muy al contrario, tierno cuando ella lo necesitaba y apasionado cuando lo exigía.

Quién iba a decir que un Cullen pudiera ser así.

Respiró hondo mientras una gota de sudor le bajaba por la espalda. Desde luego, ver a su esposo con el torso desnudo combatiendo con otros hombres no le ayudaba en nada a refrescarse.

Pensó en las cosas que le quedaban por hacer. El día no era sencillo para ella, más teniendo en cuenta que el resto del clan no era muy diferente a su esposo. Al igual que Edward, durante el día se dedicaban a ignorar a su señora. Y a diferencia de lo que creía en un principio, las mujeres la detestaban más que los hombres. Sin embargo, había puesto orden en la cocina, en el salón, e incluso mediado en algún que otro altercado amoroso; no iba a permitir que dos de sus doncellas se pelearan por un hombre, por muy apuesto que fuera.

Edward la dejaba hacer, al fin y al cabo tenía voz y voto en la rutina del clan, pero no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas cuando, durante la noche, Isabella manifestó el enfado que le provocaron aquellas dos sirvientas.

—Te lo digo en serio: podrías controlar a ese Riley.

—Tiene sesenta años —le recordó Edward, aún riendo— Diles a tus sirvientas que se busquen a otro más joven, no veo el problema.

Isabella meneó la cabeza al recordar como Edward le había dicho «tus sirvientas».

De todas maneras, hablaban poco. Incluso aquella misma noche Edward la había acallado con un largo beso que había llevado a otras cosas.

Al menos sabía reír, se consoló para sus adentros mientras se debatía entre seguir contemplándolo a la luz del atardecer o volver a sus quehaceres.

Vio al carpintero con el cual debía resolver el asunto de la nueva mesa de la cocina, demasiado pequeña para tantas bocas que alimentar.

Bajó los peldaños y se aventuró entre los hombres hacia el cobertizo, pero su marido volvió a distraerla. Esta vez volvía a desequilibrar a sus dos contrincantes. Quizá si no estuviera tan interesada en lo que él hacía, habría reparado en la presencia de aquellos dos hombres semidesnudos, que casi la aplastan en pleno entrenamiento.

—¡Isabella! —El grito de Edward llegó demasiado tarde.

No sabía muy bien qué la había golpeado.

Un poco aturdida, vio correr a Edward hacia ella. Miró alrededor y frunció el ceño. Dos guerreros Cullen la habían derribado. Su tobillo se había torcido antes de que ella cayera al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared del patio.

No había perdido la conciencia, o eso esperaba, pero se sintió mareada por un instante. Cuando volvió a parpadear, Edward ya estaba a su lado, junto a dos soldados, que la contemplaban con caras que iban mudando de la preocupación a la exasperación.

El alto y moreno estaba de cuclillas e Isabella tuvo que apartar la mirada para no ver bajo su kilt. El rubio de largas trenzas apoyaba ambas manos sobre las rodillas y la observaba con ojo crítico. Por último, su marido dejó entrever su preocupación a través de sus ojos grises. Isabella sintió que el corazón le palpitaba con más fuerza y se llevó una mano a la sien. ¿Sería posible que sintiera un poco de afecto por ella? Antes de pensar en la respuesta, Edward frunció el ceño y bufó por la nariz.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Quieres que te maten?

La pregunta la sorprendió. No, claro que no quería morir, aunque Edward parecía dispuesto a ayudarla si cambiaba de opinión. Aún aturdida, intentó levantarse con rapidez, pero el tobillo la hizo gemir de dolor y la devolvió al suelo.

A su esposo le faltó tiempo para levantarla y llevarla hacia las escaleras que daban paso al interior.

—No me hagas esto —dijo ella, más sorprendida que enfadada.

—¿Hacer qué?

Ella tardó en responder. Miró sus ojos grises y le rodeó el cuello con fuerza mientras cruzaban el salón y subían las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio. Isabella lo miraba fijamente. Eran tan guapo y en el patio parecía hasta preocupado por ella... Luego pensó en su disgusto y en que la había acusado a ella de ser la responsable del accidente.

Le golpeó el hombro impulsivamente. Fue como golpear el muro contra el cual había chocado su cabeza.

—Me tratas como una niña —dijo por fin mientras Edward fingía ignorarla— Me has dejado en evidencia ante tus hombres.

Él abrió la puerta de una patada y sin demasiados remilgos la dejó sentada en el borde de la cama.

—Te equivocas, tú sola te has puesto en evidencia.

Ella lo miró sin llegar a comprender, entre avergonzada y furiosa.

Lo vio acercarse de nuevo después de abrir los postigos de madera, que no dejaban correr el aire fresco. Ya era verano y el calor hacía que después del entrenamiento su piel brillara por el sudor. Se quedó observándolo un instante, consciente de que su cuerpo traidor reaccionaba cada vez que él estaba cerca.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sobresaltada cuando él se arrodilló ante ella al pie de la cama.

Isabella permaneció sentada, con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás para mantenerse incorporada. A sus pies, Edward le cogió el dobladillo del vestido y lo alzó sobre sus rodillas para examinar el tobillo inflamado.

—No es nada —dictaminó ella.

—Yo decidiré si es algo o no.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Isabella apartó la mirada y Edward se arrepintió de su aspereza. Pero la culpa era de ella.

—No vuelvas a cruzar al patio de esa manera.

—No he cruzado...

—Te has interpuesto entre dos hombres que bien podrían haberte matado.

—Exageras —repuso ofendida.

—Y tú estorbas.

Isabella boqueó como un pez. Quiso aporrear su pecho y abofetearle la cara. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Nadie jamás la había tratado con tal falta de respeto. Miró sus fríos ojos, que seguían examinándola.

Odiaba el papel de mujer sumisa que pretendía imponerle. Él era su marido, ese hombre que con manos cálidas le recorría la pantorrilla y palpaba su tobillo haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y sus mejillas se encendiesen. Era injusto, muy injusto que no pudiera rebelarse contra él, mejor dicho, que ya no deseara hacerlo tanto como antes.

Le invadió una profunda tristeza entremezclada con una ira apenas fingida.

—No soy ningún estorbo, yo solo presenciaba los entrenamientos cuando...

—Y estorbabas —sentenció Edward sin atisbo de duda.

—Eso no es cierto. —«O eso creo», pensó— Yo...

Él la miró, apenas sin sentir la necesidad de corregirla.

—Seguramente Jasper sintió a veces tantas ganas de estrangularte como yo.

—Jasper no haría eso jamás. —Con lo que quedaba claro que ella si veía posible que su esposo fuera capaz de estrangularla.

Edward guardó silencio un instante para atacar de nuevo.

—Jasper sería capaz de despellejar a una monja para usar su piel como manta para el invierno.

Isabella soltó una carcajada, pero consiguió reponerse y volver a su seriedad habitual.

—Jasper jamás haría eso —repitió— Sí, es un poco gruñón, pero...

—Yo soy un santo varón comparado con ese engendro de Satanás.

Isabella iba a salir de nuevo en su defensa cuando comprendió que Edward estaba bromeando. Jasper era tan parecido a él que debía gustarle a la fuerza.

La miró de reojo mientras ella lo observaba masajearle el tobillo. Si ella se había ofendido por su comentario, no lo demostró. Isabella amaba a su clan y asimilar que ya no le pertenecía llevaba su tiempo. Edward siguió palpando el tobillo. La hinchazón no era grave, pero al pensar que pudiera haberse hecho un daño irreparable se echaba a temblar. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de cuanto empezaba a importarle esa mujer.

—No parece que te queden secuelas.

—¿Secuelas? Solo es una torcedura y... —Se interrumpió al ver que él se incorporaba levemente, inclinándose sobre ella. Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo haciéndole contener la respiración— ¿Qué haces?

Edward palpó su cabeza de manera delicada. La miró a los ojos, consciente de lo cerca que estaban sus bocas. Isabella contuvo el aliento como si esperara que él pretendiese algo más que un casto reconocimiento.

Observó sus labios carnosos, aquellos suaves cabellos castaños que enmarcaban su rostro con dos hermosas trenzas que nacían en sus sienes. Era hermoso, el más hermoso de los hombres. Apartó la mirada al sentir que se sonrojaba, mientras él parecía ajeno a todo, concentrado en encontrar algo en su cabeza. Tragó saliva, pero su curiosidad hizo que sus ojos volvieran al rostro de él. La barba crecida resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Se humedeció los labios casi sin ser consciente de ello y tragó saliva algo nerviosa por su proximidad. Suponía un esfuerzo desmesurado permanecer impasible cuando Edward estaba tan cerca.

Por su parte, él estaba muy alerta a cada movimiento de Isabella. Soportaba su escrutinio y no hizo nada para propiciar que se apartara. Tocó con suavidad el último punto de la cabeza que le faltaba para examinar, consciente de que tarde o temprano debería volver al entrenamiento de la tarde.

—El golpe contra el muro no te ha dejado ningún chichón —la informó mirándola a los ojos. Sus manos disminuyeron el ritmo y se dispusieron a descender para acariciar su cuello.

Apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos perturbadores y la deslizó sobre la perfecta curva de sus pechos. Isabella contuvo la respiración, mientras su deseo volvía a esparcirse por su vientre involuntariamente. Era incapaz de moverse, temiendo que podría romper el hechizo en cualquier momento.

—No llevas mis colores —añadió él.

Aquellas palabras sí rompieron la magia.

Isabella se reclinó hacia atrás volviendo a apoyarse sobre ambos brazos. Intentó apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió. La agarró del tobillo sano y tiró de ella para acercarla más al borde de la cama.

—Aún no hemos terminado. —Y la miró a los ojos.

Ella jadeó furiosa. Apartó la vista sintiéndose culpable sin razón. Era una Swan, por mucho que el rey de Escocia la hubiera casado con uno de sus lairds favoritos. Ella no podía cambiar el hecho de que, durante años, uno y otro clan se habían enfrentado fieramente.

—No —fue su única respuesta, un susurro apenas audible.

—¿No?

—No llevo tus colores.

Edward observó como el mentón altivo de su esposa se alzaba desafiante.

Durante los tres meses transcurridos se había esforzado por comprenderla, incluso los motivos de su rebeldía. Si a él le hubieran separado de los suyos y quitado el liderazgo para dárselo a un hombre tan miserable y ruin como James Swan, también estaría furioso con el mundo y dispuesto a hincar los dientes al primero que se cruzara en su camino.

—Edward. —Al pronunciar su nombre lo devolvió a la realidad. Reunió valor para preguntar— ¿Qué sabes de mi gente? —Lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y él no supo qué responder.

—¿Tu gente? —No quiso atormentarla y eludió la respuesta. No obstante, ¿qué debía responder a eso?

James era un miserable que había provocado dos asesinatos injustificados durante ese tiempo. Cómo contárselo a una mujer que parecía amar más a «su gente» que a su propia vida. La muerte de Mike había llegado a sus oídos apenas dos días antes y él no había sabido cómo comunicárselo.

«Un accidente de caza-había anunciado el muchacho enviado por Billy para informar de las novedades- Aunque nadie parece creerlo», añadió con pesar y dispuesto a informar a Edward de la verdadera situación del clan vecino. Por supuesto, nadie era tan estúpido como para creer que Mike no había sido asesinado por su señor.

La segunda muerte no fue de un hombre y también dejó claro que James era un laird caprichoso que no pensaba doblegarse ante el consejo de ancianos, el cual había disuelto. Jessica Swan había sido el objeto de deseo de James esos meses, y su obstinado rechazo no fue muy bien acogido por su señor, al extremo de que decidió eliminarla.

Por alguna razón aquel asesinato había inquietado a alguno de sus propios hombres. Emmett lo instó a que se pusiera en contacto con el rey y acabara con James. Quizá su amigo tuviera razón, quizás era momento de actuar, pero había más señores que ejercían su autoridad con igual crueldad. Alexander no podía deponerlos a todos.

Intentó aclararse las ideas.

Ahora estaba frente a ella y las palabras seguían sin surgir de sus labios. No podía decírselo. Con esos enormes ojos oscuros suplicando información sobre aquellos hombres que no quería olvidar, le estaba lastimando el corazón. ¿Debería decírselo y ahondar su sufrimiento? Eso no haría más que alimentar su impotencia, porque él no podía hacer nada contra el clan vecino sin que mediara una provocación previa. Alexander había sido claro, y por ahora James se dedicaba a eliminar a sus propios hombres y no a los Cullen. Si intentaba acabar con él, su propia vida sería el pago por una osadía semejante.

Miró aquellos ojos llorosos.

Isabella sintió como las manos que aún estaban en su cuello subían para enmarcar su rostro. Edward la besó, incapaz de responderle. Quiso creer que lo hacía para confortarla, pero lo cierto es que era incapaz de permanecer cerca de ella sin tocarla. Por eso huía de ella durante el día.

Se inclinó sobre su esposa hasta que su torso le tocó los dulces pechos, mientras ella separaba las rodillas para recibir su peso.

Un minuto después el beso dejaba de ser tan dulce e inocente.

Olvidarse de todo lo que no fueran las manos de Edward era fácil. El roce de su lengua la hizo jadear, y sintió que el vello se le erizaba ante aquellas manos que la recorrían del tobillo a los muslos. Flexionó la pierna hasta rodear la cintura de su esposo.

La lengua de Edward empujó una y otra vez, separándole los labios y entrando en su boca. La besó con ansias hasta que ella, excitada, se apartó levemente en busca de aliento.

—Oh, Edward... —jadeó contra su oreja.

Él hizo caso omiso a la interrupción y mordisqueó su cuello hasta que ella echó la cabeza atrás. Un jadeo involuntario escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Movió las caderas para que él pudiera situarse mejor entre sus muslos.

—Edward, para —suplicó con escasa convicción—, es de día.

Él la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—¿Y?

No supo contestar a eso, pero parecía algo pecaminoso. Estaba mal porque era de día y ellos de día no hacían esas cosas. Se dedicaban a ignorarse y a creer que así su matrimonio podría funcionar sin que ambos se mataran mutuamente. Edward volvió a mover sus caderas, alzándose parcialmente el kilt.

—Isabella —le pellizcó el cuello con los dientes—, déjame hacerte olvidar que es de día.

Con ambas manos le quitó el vestido por la cabeza dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Sus labios se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo de ella, trazando con su lengua un camino húmedo hacia el ombligo. Ella se arqueó disfrutando el recorrido de Edward por su piel. La suavidad del kilt la acariciaba excitándola más de lo que ella creía posible.

Cuando el primer grito escapó de sus labios ya hacía rato que había olvidado que era de día.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	12. Capítulo 10

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Con las preocupaciones que acuciaban la mente de Isabella, su estado de ánimo no podía calificarse precisamente de felicidad, pero cuando Edward estaba cerca podría confundirse muy bien con esta.

¿Feliz? «Solo eres una maldita perra en celo saciada», le gritó su mente.

Las discusiones con Edward seguían a diario por nimiedades, pero ¡era un milagro si conseguía acordarse de por qué discutían cuando él le devoraba los labios o la acariciaba entre las sábanas!.

Los días transcurrían y debía admitir que cada vez se sentía más útil.

El castillo tenía un nuevo aspecto. Edward era consciente de los cambios pero se limitaba a fruncir el ceño o hacer un mohín con los labios ante cualquier cosa que encontrara fuera de lugar, pero no decía nada. Parecía confiar en que lo que ella aportaba a la fortaleza era bueno, y eso la complacía más que cualquier cumplido.

La pulcritud se había adueñado de cada rincón. Isabella daba órdenes de que se sirvieran suculentas comidas, pues se había percatado de la prosperidad de aquellas tierras, administraba la despensa y se encargaba de que todo estuviera en orden. Ciertamente Edward debía apreciar los cambios y su buena gestión, al igual que todos los hombres del clan. Por eso, cuando el consejo se reunió para tratar asuntos importantes, Isabella no se preocupó, ni siquiera después de que la mandaran llamar.

Los ancianos se habían reunido por la mañana en una de las salas del nivel superior. Aunque uno de sus privilegios era asistir por orden de Alexander, no era obligatorio, y había considerado que tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

Suspiró al volver a sumar los gastos de aquella última semana. El herrero necesitaría ayuda para poder reparar el taller. Nelly había enviudado y sus hijos eran demasiado pequeños como para contar con ellos; debería recibir alguna ayuda al menos hasta que los niños crecieran o ella volviera a casarse.

Los pequeños incidentes y problemas que surgían en un clan tan vasto como el Cullen la mantenían ocupada casi todo el día. Por eso suspiró aliviada cuando llamaron a la puerta, deseosa de alguna distracción.

Esperaba que fuera Edward, pero quien entró fue Esme, con una bandeja de comida e insistiendo en que seguramente ya estaría embarazada y debía cuidar por dos. Ella puso los ojos en blanco descartando aquella posibilidad y siguió con lo suyo. Un rato después acudió Bree, con los últimos cotilleos del día, y finalmente entró Emmett, con un humor tan sombrío como su expresión.

—Señora, debe reunirse con el consejo, ahora. —Sus palabras no admitían réplica.

Edward sabía que aquella mañana el consejo se había reunido, pero él se encontraba con sus hombres entrenando en el patio.

Los asuntos del consejo eran importantes, aunque las tediosas discusiones que se ceñían a sus competencias habituales eran poco menos que insoportables. Él prefería que tomaran sus propias decisiones. Si su voluntad concordaba con la del consejo, perfecto, si no ya se ocuparía de hacerles cambiar de opinión.

Un aguijonazo de culpabilidad lo distrajo y uno de sus hombres casi logra derribarlo. No supo quién de los dos estaba más sorprendido. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

Aquel día debería haberse presentado en la reunión. Era evidente cuál sería el tema principal del día: su esposa.

Su esposa, que había puesto a trabajar a cada uno de sus artesanos para adornar la fortaleza como si fuera la maldita corte; su esposa, que había puesto a trabajar a sus hombres, después del duro entrenamiento, para arreglar las insignificantes goteras del tejado; su esposa, que trataba a sus doncellas como una tirana para que el salón estuviera tan limpio que se pudiera comer en el suelo.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy —dijo a sus hombres, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Intentó ignorar las miradas que sus guerreros se lanzaban entre ellos. Si no tenía cuidado se convertiría en un pelele. Pero por ahora sus pensamientos se centraron en lo que ocurriría en el interior del castillo. Miró sus muros y suspiró. Emmett había ido a buscar a Isabella, lo sabía porque él mismo había dado la orden instigado por el consejo.

Subió los peldaños hasta la gran sala del piso superior. Para su sorpresa, Isabella aún se encontraba frente a la entrada. Las robustas puertas amortiguaban las voces de quienes se encontraban en el interior. Cuando llegó a su lado, ella se apresuró a interrogarlo. Llevaba largo rato esperando y con el paso del tiempo su nerviosismo no había hecho más que aumentar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en un susurro.

Edward ladeó la cabeza para mirarla. Involuntariamente contempló su atuendo y a Isabella le pareció ver una extraña luz en su mirada.

—El consejo se ha reunido —fue cuanto dijo.

—Eso ya lo sé, Edward.

Él no ocultó su exasperación cuando volvió a mirar en las puertas y por algún motivo su mal humor se agudizó.

—Tranquila —dijo apretando los dientes— Eres la señora Cullen, no un vulgar ladrón. Si lo fueras ya te habrían sacado al patio para recibir un escarmiento público.

Algo en sus palabras hizo que ella pensara que probablemente alguien había sugerido tal idea y que, si no fuera por él, seguramente la hubieran llevado a cabo. Tragó saliva algo confusa y asustada.

—Edward —murmuró— ¿Van a...?

—Sí, van a hablar de ti —gruñó.

Edward se arrepintió de aquellas palabras al verla palidecer. Sin pensarlo, le cogió la mano y se la apretó, atento a que ninguno de sus hombres se percatara de ese gesto afectuoso. Eso hizo que aquellos grandes ojos oscuros se clavaran en él sorprendidos, y eso pareció irritarlo. «No deberías sorprenderte tanto», quiso gritarle.

En el fondo no estaba nada complacido con los ancianos que se habían propuesto intimidar a su esposa con un único propósito: lograr su sumisión. Y maldito fuera si él iba a consentirlo. De algún modo, aquella mujer se había abierto paso hasta donde ninguna otra lo había hecho.

Existían diferencias entre ambos, abismos más bien, y más discusiones y problemas estaban por llegar, y no los superarían con Esme y los demás metiendo las narices en sus asuntos. Solo necesitaban tiempo.

—Sea lo que sea que te pidan —dijo Edward—, no los desaires o te los ganarás de enemigos para siempre.

—Ya son mis enemigos —repuso ella en un susurro ofendido— Nadie me quiere aquí, ni tus hombres, ni el consejo, ni... tú.

Él le soltó la mano para castigar esa afirmación. Isabella se sintió perdida sin su apoyo, pero levantó el mentón.

—Eso no es cierto —le espetó él— Tal vez si colaboraras...

—¿Colaborar?

Aunque hablaban en susurros, cualquiera que los viera sabría que estaban discutiendo.

—Maldición, Isabella —refunfuñó con los dientes apretados— No te comportas como la señora de los Cullen.

—¿No? —Ladeando la cabeza para mirar el perfil de su esposo, se dispuso a darle una exhaustiva explicación— Llevo esta casa, que por cierto ya no huele a estiércol, controlo a las mujeres para que puedas llenarte el buche todos los días, me ocupo de la contabilidad y hasta he ayudado a parir a una de tus yeguas ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué más debo hacer para complacerte? —Se sentía impotente.

«Para complacerte», había dicho. Maldito fuera, por qué era tan importante para ella que él se sintiera complacido. Respiró hondo para calmarse y observó la puerta cerrada.

—Créeme, visto lo visto, no sé cómo demonios has podido sobrevivir sin mí.

Edward siguió con la vista fija en la puerta para evitar gritarle. En el fondo ella tenía razón, si no fuera tan cabezota y su marca no le recordara lo implacable y testadura que podía llegar a ser esa mujer, incluso podría proponerse amarla. Maldita sea, pero amar a una Swan no estaba en sus planes, no debería estarlo nunca.

—Sigues sin llevar nuestros colores —le espetó.

Ella volvió a apretar los dientes.

—En tu clan no todos visten los colores del laird.

—Eso no viene al caso, tú eres mi esposa. —Se volvió hacia ella, pero los ojos de su mujer se fijaron en la puerta, que en ese momento se abrió de repente para recibirlos.

Dos hombres la flanqueaban. Inclinaron la cabeza cuando ambos pasaron al interior de la sala.

El consejo era más pintoresco de lo que Isabella hubiera imaginado. Los miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Eran seis ancianos sentados a la larga mesa y una inesperada séptima figura: una bella joven. Sus largos cabellos rubios cubrían parcialmente su cara y su atuendo negro la hacía parecer más pálida de lo que en realidad era. Isabella dejó de mirarla cuando una voz la distrajo.

—Acércate, niña. —Esme habló con una sonrisa en los labios.

Con unos pasos, Isabella se situó al lado de Edward mientras varios pares de ojos inquisidores la miraban de arriba abajo.

—No era necesaria tu presencia. —Las palabras de Daegus iban dirigidas a Edward, que no pareció nada complacido.

—Es posible —dijo con voz firme—, pero no pienso permitir que avasalléis a mi esposa con ridículas exigencias intimidantes.

Isabella lo miró asombrada y Esme soltó una carcajada, mientras todo el consejo quedó en silencio.

Edward parecía disgustado e impaciente, dispuesto a acabar aquella absurda reunión de una vez por todas.

Así que tenía razón al pensar que la reunión del consejo era únicamente para reprenderla. Más que otro sentimiento, a ella aquello le provocó tristeza. Miró la alta figura a su lado y la verdad le cayó encima como un mazazo: Edward había acudido allí para cuidar de ella. Sintió como el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, una sensación de júbilo, y hasta se permitió esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Puede que su gruñón esposo fuera un guerrero sin corazón en la batalla, pero saber que era incapaz de dejarla sola ante el peligro que suponían esos ancianos desdentados le provocaba una extraña calidez en el pecho. Por pequeño que fuera, su gesto la emocionó más de lo que deseaba admitir.

—Bueno, muchacha.

Un anciano de espesa barba blanca le lanzó una cínica sonrisa. Riley. Ese hombre tenía más de sesenta años y revoloteaba alrededor de sus criadas provocándole muchos dolores de cabeza. Por muy absurdo que pareciera, imaginárselo como un mujeriego la ayudó a no temerle.

—Veo que, pese a los esfuerzos que has hecho para adaptarte, sigues sin llevar los colores de tu esposo. ¿Tal vez encuentras algo de malo en ellos?

—Tanto como en mi esposo.

La enigmática respuesta de Isabella desconcertó tanto al consejo como al propio Edward.

Los ancianos cuchichearon entre sí, salvo Esme y la joven mujer rubia.

—Decidnos, ¿qué queréis decir con eso? ¿Hay algo malo en Edward?

Edward prefirió no intervenir, pero lo que pudiera decir su esposa lo inquietaba. Si hablaba mal del laird Cullen, por muy esposo suyo que fuera... no quería ni imaginarse las consecuencias.

—Lleváis más tiempo aquí que yo para saber cómo es el laird Cullen. No habréis solicitado mi presencia para que os hable de él, ¿verdad?

Esme suspiró. La joven no iba a ganar nada provocando a los ancianos, y después de luchar tanto para llevar a buen puerto el matrimonio de su bisnieto e Isabella Swan, sus palabras no lo iban a estropear.

—No, hija, es por otro motivo. —A la anciana le disgustaba tener que hablar en aquellos términos de condescendencia—Ha habido quejas de los miembros del clan. Como bien sabes, todas deben ser atendidas. Puede que Edward esté demasiado ocupado o bien quiera hacer caso omiso, pero el consejo...

—El consejo es otra cosa —terció un hombre de no tan avanzada edad; llevaba finas trenzas de guerra en sus sienes que ya empezaban a verse plateadas. Por su apariencia, parecía haber sido un formidable guerrero en sus tiempos, y por la manera de mirar a Edward lo culpaba de la situación— Algunos se sienten ofendidos al ver como la señora de los Cullen rehúsa llevar el manto de su clan y muestra abiertamente semejante falta de respeto hacia su esposo.

Isabella iba a negar tal acusación, pero la poderosa mano de Edward se cerró sobre su muñeca.

—¿Es cierto eso? —La voz femenina del miembro más joven del consejo la instó a explicarse.

Isabella la miró. Sus increíbles ojos azules parecían perforarla ¿Qué haría semejante mujer en el consejo? Y lo más importante: ¿estaba a su favor o en contra?

La muchacha sonrió.

—¿Acaso no es bueno contigo?

—Alice, ¿insinúas que mi bisnieto...?

La joven volvió apenas la cabeza mientras sus lacio cabello ocultaba parcialmente su rostro. No contestó a la pregunta de Esme, pero Riley era más impaciente y estaba más deseoso de escuchar la respuesta de Isabella, así que repitió la pregunta.

—Bueno, yo...

—¿Vacilas? —preguntó Riley.

—Riley, no acoses a la pobre muchacha. —Esme salió en su defensa para darle tiempo de pensar una respuesta, pues ni ella misma podía interrumpir aquel interrogatorio.

—Contesta, Isabella. —La voz apenas contenida de Edward la apremió.

—¿A qué pregunta?

—A la pregunta de si soportas o no a tu marido. —Le espetó Riley.

—No era una pregunta que...

Edward la apretó más fuerte para evitar que dijera algo indebido.

—Por lo que más quieras, Isabella, sé que me odias pero no lo digas —le susurró al oído, y los ojos de ella se agrandaron con incredulidad. Sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón.

—No... quiero decir sí, sí que lo soporto.

Era consciente de la presencia de Edward a su lado, de la fuerza con que oprimía su muñeca. No podía pensar con claridad. Se sorprendió pensando que no se perdonaría perjudicar a Edward con sus palabras. Una cosa era discutir con él, de la manera apasionada en que lo hacían, y otra muy diferente convertirlo en el hazmerreír del clan.

Humillarlo frente al consejo y sus hombres... No podía hacerle eso, aunque tampoco podía mentir y olvidar que aquel matrimonio era poco más que un castigo convenientemente impuesto por el rey Alexander.

De pronto se adelantó con dos largos pasos, dejándolo atrás, y se dirigió a los ancianos esperando que no le temblara la voz mientras intentaba explicarse.

—Este no ha sido un matrimonio por amor, como bien sabéis. Las mujeres somos poco más que monedas de cambio en este mundo de hombres. —Vio que Alice y Esme asentían, mientras los demás no movían ni una ceja— Este matrimonio es un castigo impuesto por nuestro rey, un castigo que intentamos llevar lo mejor posible.

»El rey quiso unirnos, quizá para asegurarse la paz entre los clanes, o porque le pareció un castigo apropiado para nuestras faltas mutuas. Todos conocéis la lucha que enfrenta a los Swan y los Cullen desde antes de que yo naciera. Decir que este ha sido un matrimonio deseado es mentir. Pero me he esforzado por adaptarme, por cumplir con mis obligaciones de señora y esposa.

»Estoy segura de que cuanto se ha discutido aquí hoy no ha sido solo por mi causa. He intentado regentar esta fortaleza lo mejor que he podido y, sobre todo, prestar ayuda a cuantos la han solicitado. Porque, créanme, hay mucha gente que la necesita, gente que el consejo llevaba meses ignorando.

—Isabella. —El susurro exasperado de Edward la acalló.

—Así pues... ¿debemos agradecerle que mantenga orden en la fortaleza, tolere a su esposo y se ocupe de las negligencias del consejo?

Respiró hondo, consciente de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Me recriminan que no lleve un estúpido manto y pasan por alto que ninguna otra obligación ha quedado desatendida.

No le caía bien ese hombre, Riley era un prepotente y ella no entendía por qué Edward seguía prefiriendo que el consejo de ancianos continuara rigiendo aspectos fundamentales del clan.

Miró a cada uno de los presentes. Era evidente que no la querían allí, pero eso no le importaba demasiado, no iba a darse por vencida. Sintiendo el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta, dio media vuelta para irse, pero la mano de Edward la retuvo. Por un instante se miraron a los ojos y ella se sintió atrapada, hasta que las manos de él se posaron sobre sus hombros. Podía ser que le impidiera abandonar el salón, pero también estaba a su lado para reconfortarla.

—Isabella —intervino Esme con su dulce voz—, ¿quieres decir que...?

—Que acepto a Edward... —anunció ella a media voz— como mi esposo y cumplo las obligaciones acordes a mi posición.

—¿Y crees que las cumples bien? —picó Riley.

Isabella levantó la vista y anunció muy segura:

—Nadie podría hacerlo mejor.

Ella no lo vio, pero Edward se quedó arrogantemente complacido. Su mujer parecía desenvolverse mucho mejor de lo que hubiera creído posible. A veces olvidaba que Isabella era la antigua señora de los Swan y, por tanto, estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres que no querían verla ocupar una posición tan elevada.

—Cierto que pareces esforzarte en que las órdenes domésticas se cumplan y que procuras que todo parezca más... limpio —dijo como si eso le ofendiera—, y sin embargo...

—¡Solo es una estúpida manta! —estalló Isabella.

Edward le hincó los dedos en el antebrazo, acallándola en seco. Se mordió el labio antes de maldecirla.

—Hay quienes no se fiarán de ti hasta que lleves el manto Cullen, ¿Te niegas a los deseos del consejo? Y debo recordarte que también del rey.

—No me niego a sus deseos, me niego a ser manipulada. Queréis que ponga todo de mi parte cuando vosotros no ponéis nada de la vuestra. Escucho críticas por doquier porque no me siento una Cullen, pero no os dais cuenta de que solamente vosotros podéis hacer que lo desee.

Edward se sintió herido y avergonzado en lo más profundo al reconocer la verdad de aquellas palabras.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, esto ha terminado.

Antes de que ningún miembro del consejo pudiera detenerla, Isabella corrió hacia la puerta y subió veloz los peldaños que llevaban a la torre.

Necesitaba estar a solas y llorar su desgracia.

Nadie la querría ahora.

La impotencia se adueñó de ella; había estado pensando en el asunto durante la última semana, convenciéndose de que llevar el manto Cullen no sería ninguna traición a los Swan. Casi se había persuadido de ello, pero ahora sentía repulsión por aquellos colores. Odiaba las órdenes y eso hacía que la idea de llevar esa prenda le resultara insoportable.

Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, ladeando la cabeza sobre la almohada y mirando el cielo que se divisaba por la ventana. Ni la belleza de esas tierras la consolaba.

Sin quererlo, pensó en Edward, en cómo la miraría ahora después de su desempeño ante el consejo. La respuesta no se hizo esperar mucho tiempo.

Oyó abrirse la puerta a sus espaldas. Apretó la almohada con más fuerza, pero no se volvió hasta que él le habló.

—¿Tanto te cuesta? —preguntó tras cerrar la puerta con brusquedad.

—Cállate —repuso ella casi gimiendo.

—¿Que me calle?

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la levantó de la cama. Le apretó los hombros hasta que ella gimió de dolor, y después la apretó contra su pecho en un abrazo que distaba mucho de ser tierno.

—Me haces daño...

Él aflojó la presión, pero no la soltó. Ella lo miró: pocas veces lo había visto tan furioso. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir mirando sus ojos, tan fríos y acusadores.

—Solo es un manto —murmuró algo más calmado.

—Sí, pero el manto Cullen.

—¡Es que eres una Cullen! —replicó él.

Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y se avergonzó al notar que las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Edward la soltó, retrocediendo un paso. Isabella se dio la vuelta para que no la viera tan vulnerable.

—No me siento como tal y no deseo llevar tus colores —dijo.

—¿Porque eso te recordaría que eres mi esposa?

—Tal vez.

—Hay otras formas de recordarte ese hecho. —Volvió a apretarla contra su pecho y ella se quedó sin aliento— Dime —añadió en un susurro—, ¿qué tan de malo tiene nuestro manto?

Ella lo miró a los ojos para responderle, pero él volvió a alejarse. Se quedaron en silencio. Apenas les separaban dos pasos y ninguno hizo ademán de volver a acercarse al otro. Esta vez Isabella parecía decidida a terminar la discusión sin acabar enredados en la cama, y Edward dispuesto a permitírselo.

—¿Cómo quieres que lleve con orgullo un manto que durante tantos años he considerado sinónimo de ladrones y violadores?

—¿Ladrones y violadores? —Edward se quedó sin habla.

Isabella lo maldijo entre dientes, ofendida por su fingida perplejidad.

Edward odió cada una de aquellas palabras, incluso creyó posible volver a odiarla a ella. La agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

—¿Acaso crees que lo que ocurre cada noche en esta cama es una violación?

Ella no respondió, aturdida por sus propias palabras.

—No me refería a nosotros —explicó. Lo que ocurría en aquella cama desde su noche de bodas por supuesto no era ninguna violación.

Edward temblaba de rabia y ella comprendió que lo había herido en lo más hondo. La maldijo entre dientes. Aquella mujer era tan apasionada como la más experimentada cortesana, y aun así, después de regodearse en el placer que él le brindaba cada noche, se atrevía a llamarlo violador y asesino.

—No es una violación lo que ocurre en nuestro lecho, señora —dijo por si le quedaba alguna duda.

Isabella enrojeció más que él. Balbuceó al intentar responderle.

—No hablo de nuestro lecho —repitió compungida—, sino de las mujeres Swan que tienen a sus bastardos en nuestras fronteras solo porque tus hombres quieren divertirse de vez en cuando.

Edward entornó los ojos.

—¿Buscas excusar la censura de tu padre? —Edward se apartó de ella.

Ahora fue su turno de mirarlo con suspicacia. Parecía ofendido, tanto que había vuelto a hablarle como si fuera una perfecta desconocida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu padre prohibió los matrimonios entre nuestros clanes. Crees que esos hijos son fruto de violaciones, yo lo dudo. Aquí semejantes prácticas se castigan severamente, cosa que por cierto no ocurre en vuestras tierras.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿No? —preguntó apretando los dientes— Pues tu hermano y sus hombres se pasean por mis bosques atormentando a quienes se encuentren en él, y pobre si es una joven muchacha, no tienen escrúpulo alguno en arrebatarle la honra.

—¡Mi hermano no pertenece al clan Swan!

—¡Tú tampoco! Espero que te entre de una vez en esa cabeza que luces sobre los hombros.

—¡Vete al infierno!

—No vale la pena discutir con una mujer —refunfuñó él, dispuesto a marcharse.

Ella levantó el mentón ofendida. Algo en su interior empezó a desmoronarse. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que podría llevarse bien con ese bruto autoritario? No habría paz entre ellos, y al parecer tampoco entre los clanes.

—No te preocupes, siento haber exigido tus deberes como esposa hasta el punto de hacerte creer que todos los Cullen somos unos violadores.

Ella abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de disculparse.

—Ya no tendrás que preocuparte —añadió él—, pasaré las noches en otro lugar donde mi presencia no pueda repugnarte.

Edward no tenía más que decir.

La empujó a suficiente distancia como para que sus ojos oscuros no lo perturbaran como solían hacer. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Si se quedaba un instante más, iba a abalanzarse sobre su esposa para convertirse en lo que ella le acusaba de ser.

—¡Malditos sean los Swan! ¡Y maldita seas tú!

Ella se quedó inmóvil y él se marchó dando un portazo.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	13. Capítulo 11

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Isabella sentía la noche más fría que nunca. El cuerpo de su esposo no estaba junto al suyo para darle calor, y de eso hacía varias lunas.

Echaba de menos su manera de abrazarla, dándole calor cuando tenía frío, deslizando sus manos por la espalda con ternura o simplemente estrechándola con más fuerza cuando no podía dormir.

Se dio la vuelta por enésima vez y aporreó la almohada. Quizá si no se hubiera acostumbrado a dormir con el oído sobre el corazón de Edward todo sería más sencillo.

Le encantaba despertarse a media noche, tendida sobre su cuerpo, para luego volverse a dormir con la nariz hundida en su cuello. Y ahora, por su propia estupidez, había perdido lo poco de bueno que le ofrecía ese matrimonio. «Así aprenderás a no dejarte dominar por la lujuria», le recordó una voz interior. Giró varias veces sobre sí misma en la enorme cama.

A regañadientes, debía admitir que echaba de menos su contacto. «Quién habría dicho que echarías en falta las caricias del enemigo», pensó con la mirada clavada en el techo.

Se oyeron pasos subiendo la escalera. Se puso en tensión, pero desilusionada se incorporó en la cama nada más ver la plateada cabeza de Esme asomar por la puerta.

—Debes bajar. —La expresión de la anciana la asustó— Se trata de tu esposo.

Ella se levantó de un brinco.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —exclamó con súbita ansia.

Un tropel de imágenes se agolpó en su cabeza, y todas estaban teñidas de rojo. Sin siquiera cubrirse, salió corriendo descalza, pero al llegar al salón la situación no era tan grave como se temía.

Su marido estaba sentado en la silla del laird ante la larga mesa, ocupada por los mejores soldados Cullen. Isabella miró con un interrogante en el rostro a Esme, quien parecía muy satisfecha: «Le importa.»

Los cuatro hombres, incluido Emmett, la miraron de arriba abajo. Esme se apresuró a cubrirla con una manta del clan. Tan preocupada estaba por Edward, que no reparó en ello.

Vio curiosidad en el rostro de su esposo, pero enseguida su semblante se volvió inescrutable.

—Reúnete con nosotros.

Isabella obedeció mirando disimuladamente si su marido había sufrido herida alguna. No lo parecía.

Se sentó en el sitio vacío al lado del laird. Emmett la miró con cierta compasión y eso la puso alerta.

—Ha habido una incursión —anunció Edward sin preámbulos.

Ella lo supo antes de escucharle. Miró a Emmett como si esperara una explicación. Tras el discreto asentimiento de Edward, el soldado empezó a narrar los sucesos de esa misma noche.

—Hicieron una incursión como de costumbre.

Isabella apretó los dientes y Edward le puso disimuladamente una mano en la rodilla para que no hablara y escuchara lo que su hombre tenía que contarle. Ella lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en semanas y se sonrojó al notar que Edward no apartaba la mano mientras Emmett hablaba.

—Se llevaron tres vacas lanudas y unas siete ovejas. Los perseguimos y perdieron cuatro de ellas. Lo sorprendente es que, al alcanzarlos, los vimos caer ante nosotros.

Isabella dio un respingo.

—¿Cómo? —gimió— ¿Qué queréis decir?

—Muertos, señora.

Edward lanzó una mirada fría a Emmett. No hacía falta mostrar tan poco tacto en aquel asunto.

—Pero... quizás os equivoquéis —dijo algo aturdida.

—Los vimos caer con nuestros propios ojos.

—No entiendo. —Frunció el entrecejo— ¿Los matasteis?

—No. —La seca negación de Edward la sorprendió— No fue así.

—¿Vos estabais?

—No, cuando llegue ya...

—Entonces ¿fueron asesinados? —preguntó ella con creciente ansiedad.

—No fuimos nosotros —dijo Edward— De haber sido así te lo diría. Estaríamos en nuestro derecho.

—Nos robaron —aclaró Emmett.

Isabella se levantó furiosa.

—¿Por eso los matasteis? Si nosotros os hubiéramos dado muerte cada vez que incursionabais en nuestras tierras, ya no quedaría Cullen alguno.

Ante el estallido de su señora, Emmett lanzó una mirada a los demás hombres en busca de ayuda. No quería ni pensar en la reacción de Isabella cuando se enterara de quien había muerto aquella noche.

—Mi señora, fueron los propios Swan quienes dieron muerte al pequeño grupo.

Isabella abrió los ojos como platos. Lo que más había temido, desde que Alexander le arrebatara el liderazgo, se estaba haciendo realidad. James tomaba venganza contra aquellos hombres que le habían sido leales.

Sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas y Edward la asió por el codo.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Tres hombres. —Emmett respondió con tristeza.

—No sabréis sus nombres, ¿verdad?

Isabella no vio que Edward lanzaba una mirada a Emmett y asentía.

—Distinguimos al viejo Billy —informó, como si la muerte del noble hombre fuera un sacrilegio que hasta un Cullen debía censurar.

Ella gimió y se llevó las manos al rostro. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Miró a los guerreros por si tenían intención de agregar algo más, pero uno a uno fueron apartando la mirada, lo que la impulsó a salir en busca de la brisa nocturna.

Edward no tardó en reunirse con ella.

Quería abrazarla, darle consuelo.

—Es cruel, Isabella —susurró en su oído—, lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada.

Ella se volvió posando las manos contra su pecho, con sus ojos negros suplicantes. Él la observó, parecía tan inocente y frágil. La estrechó entre los brazos intentando borrar el dolor que veía en ella, pero Isabella sintió de nuevo la necesidad de ver su rostro.

El hoyuelo ensombrecía su barbilla, pero sus ojos la miraron como ella deseaba, sin atisbo de odio o rencor.

—Oh, Edward.

—Me temo que no estamos en condiciones de pedirle ayuda al rey.

Ella esperó una explicación.

—Tendremos problemas con Alexander si el malnacido de tu hermano continúa jugando con nosotros de esta manera.

Isabella se apartó desconcertada, sin entender.

—¿Por qué? No hemos hecho nada —se volvió para seguir recibiendo la fresca brisa en la cara— Absolutamente nada. —Su tono destilaba rencor y Edward sabía muy bien por qué— Hombres fuertes, valientes, los mejores guerreros Swan han muerto bajo la tiranía de James, y nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

El temblor de los hombros le indicó que Isabella estaba llorando de nuevo. La volvió para estrecharla de nuevo contra su pecho.

—Es probable que tu hermano nos culpe de la muerte de Billy.

Lejos de apartarse, Isabella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Dios mío, Edward —murmuró hundiendo el rostro contra su pecho.

—Creo que es lo que pretende. Si el rey se entera, no será misericordioso con nosotros. —Le acarició suavemente la espalda— Si cree que he faltado a mi palabra y he atacado a los Swan...

—Pero no es justo. —Isabella elevó las manos hasta enmarcar su rostro, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos antes de hablar— El rey tendrá que creerme cuando le diga que no has sido tú, sino...

—Los Swan.

Ella dejó los brazos a ambos costados, abatida.

—Hay hombres honorables entre mi gente.

—También de malos entre la mía, señora.

Ella no supo qué responder, pero comprendió que en todos los clanes, a pesar del odio que se profesaban los unos a los otros, eran iguales. Sin embargo, tener un líder justo o cruel marcaba una gran diferencia para las gentes de las Highlands.

Entonces la pena la invadió y deseó marcharse de allí. «Mañana, las cosas se verán de otra manera», pensó, y se alejó.

Edward no la siguió. Sabía que necesitaría tiempo para sobreponerse. Ella pasó junto a Esme, pero ni siquiera la vio. Salió del salón y se dirigió a su alcoba sollozando en silencio.

La señora de los Cullen llorando por los Swan: seguramente quedaría en ridículo, pero nada podía evitar que ella derramara lágrimas por sus amigos muertos. Lloró desconsoladamente con la cara hundida en la almohada, hasta que sintió la puerta de la alcoba abrirse tras ella.

—No es justo, Ed. No lo es.

Él la abrazó fuerte e Isabella se dejó llevar por el consuelo que le brindaba.

—Los está matando solo porque me son leales —logró balbucear— Ha matado a Billy. Y todo por mi culpa. Ahora ira a por Mike y Jasper.

Edward se sintió empequeñecer ante aquella afirmación. Debatió consigo mismo, intentando averiguar qué sería mejor: callar o revelar que Billy no era la primera víctima de la venganza de James.

Le hubiera gustado guardar silencio pero no pudo, tarde o temprano ella lo sabría, y él no quería que le recriminara haber callado.

—Mike también murió —dijo de pronto.

Ella dejó de gemir por un instante. Apartó la cabeza de su pecho y Edward vio el dolor en sus ojos.

—¿Esta noche? ¿Los ha matado a los dos? —boqueó.

—No te sientas culpable —esquivó la respuesta.

Ella volvió a llorar cuando él le apoyó la cabeza nuevamente en su pecho, y así siguió hasta que Isabella se quedó sin fuerzas. Permaneció prendida al kilt de Edward, abrazándolo con la esperanza de que no se fuera, de que no la dejara sola.

—Isabella...

—Quédate, por favor —suplicó— No te marches.

Pasaron largo tiempo en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. De pronto notó que los labios de Isabella se posaban sobre la I que ella misma había grabado en su piel. Cerró los ojos ante ese contacto.

—¿Los amabas?

La pregunta la sorprendió, pero el agotamiento hizo que respondiera instintivamente, sin pensarlo:

—Los quería.

Edward tensó la mandíbula. Billy había sido un buen hombre y mejor guerrero todavía.

Isabella lo miró incorporándose levemente. Deslizó los dedos por la áspera barba de varios días. Esta, de un tono dorado oscuro, lo hacía más temible que nunca.

Isabella se sentía frágil, nunca antes el sentimiento de impotencia había calado tan hondo en ella. ¿Sería posible que todo aquello ocurriera sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo? Hundió su rostro en el cuello de su esposo y aspiró su aroma.

Se quedó dormida hasta bien entrada la mañana. Por el dolor que le causaría a su esposo, más valdría que no se hubiese despertado.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	14. Capítulo 12

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

El consejo se reunió por la mañana temprano.

La presencia de Isabella junto a Edward ya no era necesaria, o así parecían haberlo decidido.

Edward estaba pensativo, más taciturno de lo que su esposa le hubiera visto jamás. Permaneció en silencio mientras abandonaban la torre en dirección a la sala superior.

Dos guardias los esperaban y otros cinco aparecieron por el pasillo.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Isabella.

Los hombres se acercaban y Emmett apareció tras ellos con una expresión todavía más sombría que la de Edward.

Isabella pensó que no obtendría respuesta, pero entonces él dijo:

—Son los hombres que envié a vigilar a tu hermano.

Ella parpadeó y él se adelantó un paso al ver que las puertas se abrían.

Un grito procedente del interior la puso en alerta.

—¡Malditos Swan!

El viejo Riley maldecía y el resto de los que allí se encontraban traslucía ira. Hasta Esme parecía colérica.

Los hicieron pasar a todos. Ella y el laird ocuparon sus correspondientes asientos en la gran mesa entarimada que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Los postigos de madera que tapaban las ventanas por la noche estaban abiertos, dejando entrar el sol.

Un tapiz majestuoso colgaba a su derecha, pero nadie estaba para contemplar las bellezas de aquella sala. Todos permanecían atentos e impacientes por escuchar a aquellos hombres, y ella más que nadie.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El guerrero más joven dio un paso al frente. Su voz se vio enturbiada por la ira, pero todos le entendieron perfectamente.

—La granja ha quedado destrozada, dicen —añadió con desprecio— que para vengarse de las muertes de Billy y los otros.

Isabella notó los ojos de Edward sobre ella, pero aquella información no la sorprendió, probablemente era lo que su hermano pretendía: una excusa para la guerra.

—¡Hay que acabar con ellos! —rugió Riley.

La joven señora se sobresaltó. Miró a su esposo buscando ayuda desesperadamente, pero él no la miraba. Entonces tomó la palabra:

—¡No haréis tal cosa! —gritó Isabella.

—¿Cómo os atrevéis vos...?

—Se atreve porque es mi esposa y vuestra señora. —Edward se levantó y miró desde lo alto al anciano.

El viejo Riley guardó silencio echando chispas por los ojos.

—Es una Swan.

El puño de Edward golpeó la mesa.

Riley había hablado. Como el segundo hombre más respetado del clan su opinión tenía peso y valor, pero él era el laird y, si alguien volvía jamás a cometer semejante ofensa contra su esposa, rodarían cabezas.

—Isabella...

—Edward —Ella se acercó a él hasta casi tocarse— No puedes hacer responsable a todo un clan de los actos de mi hermano.

Riley se rio de ella.

—Así es la tradición de estas tierras, por eso somos un clan. Una familia única y unida. Si atacan a uno de los nuestros, es como si nos atacaran a todos.

—¡Basta! —terció Alice. Isabella no había reparado la presencia de la figura femenina en el extremo de la mesa— Han muerto buenos hombres por culpa de esa alimaña, y morirán otros si no encontramos una solución.

—Dime, hechicera, ¿lo has visto en tus visiones?

Isabella no supo si le sorprendió más la pregunta de Riley o su actitud reverencial hacia la joven rubia.

—Hay sangre en ellas, sufrimiento. —Al decirlo miró a Edward y apartó la mirada con pesar—, pero al final hay vida después de una muerte.

—¿Qué muerte es esa? —intervino Esme, pero obtuvo una respuesta esquiva:

—Es pronto para saberlo, no puedo decir más.

—Una muerte —pronunció en voz alta un anciano— Debe ser la de James.

—¿A qué estamos esperando? —Riley no levantó la voz, pero sus palabras surtieron efecto en Edward.

El laird se acercó a la gran mesa y parlamentó con sus hombres.

—Edward, no —le susurró Isabella.

—Debemos irnos. —Fue lo único que dijo. La cara de Riley denotó satisfacción y ella no logró entender sus intenciones.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sus hombres se apresuraron a abandonar la estancia bajo la mirada atónita de Isabella.

Edward fue tras ellos sin responder.

Mientras los miembros del consejo aclamaban la decisión del laird, Edward fue a su habitación en busca de su espada. Isabella lo llamaba por su nombre, pero no respondió. Abrió el arcón donde guardaba sus armas.

—No lo hagas, por favor —insistió su esposa— Habrá otra solución. —Se sintió desfallecer cuando su esposo la ignoró.

Lo vio sacar la espada del laird, no la que solía llevar al cinto, si no aquella monstruosidad capaz de acabar con tres hombres de un solo golpe.

—Si hablaras con Jasper, tal vez él...

La expresión llena de rencor que apareció en los ojos de Edward la hizo callar. La tapa del arcón se cerró de golpe.

—Si por una vez confiaras en mí...

—Confío, pero... —repuso Isabella.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Jasper debe estar muerto o encerrado en una mazmorra. ¿Crees que James es tan estúpido de dejar un hombre como él en libertad? ¿Alguien capaz de arrebatarle el poder? Lo lamento, Isabella, pero solo hay una manera de acabar con esto.

Jasper no estaba muerto. Imposible. Desechó ese pensamiento de inmediato.

—Dijiste que el rey no...

—Cambiará de opinión. Ahora tenemos pruebas de sus nuevos ataques, ellos ninguna. A no ser que incendien sus propias granjas.

Ella se interpuso en su camino cuando iba a salir por la puerta. Sentía ganas de gritar, de golpearle el pecho hasta hacerlo entrar en razón, pero había determinación en sus ojos.

—¿Vas a matar a mis hombres? —preguntó después de unos instantes de duda.

Las palabras de su esposa lo detuvieron. Sus hombres. Ya habían tenido esa discusión.

—No, si puedo evitarlo —anunció secamente— No tengo nada contra los Swan, cada vez menos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Últimamente he estado pensando en ello, Isabella. Contéstame a una pregunta.

Ella asintió.

—Después de que tu padre repudiara a tu hermano, ¿incrementasteis los saqueos?

Ella pareció sorprendida.

—No rompimos la tregua, Edward, mi padre era un hombre honorable...

—Creo que desde el principio tu hermano y sus hombres han estado detrás de todo. Tus acusaciones, los incendios que nosotros jamás provocamos...

—¿Crees que se hicieron pasar por vosotros?

—Creo que usan tanto mantos Cullen como Swan, según les conviene.

Edward quería dejar la conversación en ese punto. A su regreso esperaba haber proporcionado un nuevo líder a los Swan y la posibilidad de tener algo de paz. Pero Isabella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

—Edward. ¡Por favor! —Lo agarró del brazo, pero él la apartó sin miramientos.

—No mataré a ningún Swan si puedo evitarlo, pero los proscritos deben morir.

—Sabes perfectamente que en el campo de batalla no podrás evitarlo. Déjame hablar con ellos, puedo convencerlos de que...

—¿... traicionen a su laird?

—¡Sí! —gritó ella con desesperación.

Aunque le pareció una buena idea, no podía esperar. Si cambiaba de opinión perdería autoridad frente a sus hombres. Ella lo había vuelto débil.

—Lo siento. —Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Te odio!

—Lo sé —dijo él saliendo por la puerta.

Ella iba a replicar cuando él cerró de golpe y la barra se deslizó para dejarla atrapada.

—¡No! —gritó aporreando la madera— ¡Edward, abre!

Sus gritos se escucharon mucho tiempo después de que Edward hubiera partido en busca de venganza.

Isabella no soportaba la idea de que su marido dirigiera sus ataques contra aquellos que un día fueron sus amigos. Que Edward pudiera llegar a matar a alguno de sus hombres le helaba la sangre.

Pero... ¿y si le ocurría algo a él?

Por su parte, Edward estaba fuera de sí.

¿Que ella lo odiaba? ¡Como si él no lo supiera! Lo había hecho desde que llegó a su fortaleza. ¡Maldita mujer! Acaso no lo había marcado con su daga, pisoteando su orgullo. Resopló furioso mientras espoleaba el caballo. Emmett iba a su lado y no dejaba de lanzarle miradas furtivas. Sí, su amigo sentía una extraña simpatía por su esposa y debía admitir que no podía culparlo. ¿Qué hombre con sangre en las venas no se rendiría ante Isabella? Él lo había hecho. Se había dejado llevar por ella. ¡Por Dios! Hasta había intentado defenderla delante del consejo. Debería haber dejado que el viejo Riley la destrozara con su lengua afilada.

«Mis hombres», «nosotros». Sus palabras lo torturaban. ¿Por qué siempre un condenado Swan antes que él? Si moría en una maldita escaramuza, ¿lloraría su muerte o se sentiría liberada?

Intentó convencerse de que aquellas nimiedades no le importaban, que lo realmente dramático era la brutalidad asesina de James. El rey tendría que intervenir.

Pasaron días patrullando la frontera, seguros de que los hombres de James, porque Edward no deseaba llamarlos Swan, aparecerían dispuestos a presentar batalla.

No fue así. Fuere como fuese, James parecía haber cambiado misteriosamente de opinión.

—Quizás un enfrentamiento abierto no le convenza del todo —aventuró Emmett.

Edward, de un humor de perros, solo gruñó.

Miró a sus hombres cansados; llevaban más de cinco días fuera de la fortaleza sin apenas descansar. Cuando miró a Emmett a los ojos, su mirada no le dio respaldo como hacía siempre, sino que era más bien interrogativa: ¿qué hacemos?

No quería volver, pues ella le esperaría con ojos acusadores. No volvería con las manos vacías.

—Descansemos. —Y señaló la casa de Lachlam. Quizás el calor del fuego alegraría a sus hombres.

La noche era más fría de lo habitual. Acamparon junto a la granja, vigilando las viejas casas de piedra y esperando que, en medio de la noche, el prado se llenara de figuras agazapadas entre el ganado, dispuestas a atacarlos. Sus hombres estaban dentro, él permaneció fuera, envuelto en su manta.

Se engañaba si quería convencerse de que sus pensamientos los ocupaba James. No era así... Aquella mujer de hielo no se preocupaba por él ni un instante. Hasta su preocupación por el engendro del infierno que era Jasper resultaba más evidente. Había visto el horror en su cara al escuchar las palabras que él le había dicho con poco tacto: «No te hagas ilusiones, Jasper debe de estar muerto.»

Emmett no tardó en aparecer.

El viento nocturno le azotaba la cara y parecía una figura amenazadora a la luz de la luna creciente. El resplandor plateaba las lomas que se extendían ante ellos.

—Deja de preocuparte, Edward. Encontraremos una solución a esto.

Las palabras de Emmett se perdieron en el viento y Edward lo miró exasperado.

—Matar a James, esa es la solución.

—Una muy buena, sí.

Otro gruñido.

—Yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía más. —Emmett era el único que podía hablarle con semejante familiaridad— Te ama.

Su mirada de reproche perforó a Emmett.

—¿Crees que ahora te daré permiso para meterte en mis asuntos?

—Seguramente ni ahora ni nunca, pero te lo digo como amigo, no como guerrero a las órdenes del laird. —Se echó la capa sobre los hombros y se sentó a su lado— Sé cómo la miras, cómo te sientes... porque crees que no le importas lo suficiente como para... —Emmett miraba abstraído el horizonte, como si hablara de otras personas— Pero en el fondo sabes que no es cierto, que sufre por ti y te ama.

—Te odio —dijo Edward con los dientes apretados— Te odio. Esas fueron sus palabras cuando, después de que atacaran dos de nuestras granjas y dieran una paliza a cuatro de nuestros hombres, me disponía a partir para impedir que el bastardo de su hermano hiciera más daño a las familias que viven fuera de estas murallas.

Emmett resopló. No, su señora no había estado muy acertada en aquello.

—Son cosas que se dicen cuando uno está...

—Lo dice cada vez que menciono a un Swan.

Se hizo el silencio. Contemplaron las lomas, que a la luz de la luna lucían de un gris oscuro.

—Y encima nos compara con «su gente». Por supuesto salimos perdiendo. Cree que somos unos monstruos incivilizados porque nos ocupamos de defender nuestro territorio.

Edward se levantó y se apoyó contra la gruesa pared de piedra.

—Piensa en una cosa —dijo Emmett para animarle— Ella te mira igual que tú la miras a ella.

Edward no sabía si aquella era muy buena señal.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que te mira como tú la miras a ella. Analiza lo que sientes, es muy probable que los dos os comprendáis mejor de lo que creéis.

Emmett no dijo nada cuando el laird lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Edward sintió una punzada en el pecho. No sabía si quería mantener una conversación tan privada. No quería pensar en sus sentimientos, no cuando la sed de sangre y venganza estaba tan presente.

—Si James muere...

—No te abandonará —sentenció Emmett.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? —replicó, y permaneció en silencio un buen rato. Debía tomar una decisión, y lo hizo— Si esta noche no aparecen, regresaremos a casa, nos organizaremos y avisaremos al rey de un enfrentamiento.

Aunque aquello trajera graves consecuencias, Emmett se limitó a asentir.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	15. Capítulo 13

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

—Buenos días —saludó Esme.

Isabella vaciló en el umbral del salón.

Había pasado varios días con el corazón en un puño, hasta que por fin la noche anterior Edward había regresado. Lo hizo cansado, como envejecido a causa de tantas preocupaciones, y por si fuera poco no acudió en busca del consuelo que ella quería brindarle. Isabella tampoco se atrevió a acercársele. Pero ahora, a la luz del día, todo tenía otro color.

Se quedó de pie sin moverse, hasta que Esme tuvo a bien acercarse.

La anciana la miró con ternura. Observó que Isabella llevaba el pelo suelto cayéndole por la espalda y se cubría con un sencillo vestido; como de costumbre, no llevaba manto alguno.

Era evidente que no había pasado buena noche; quizá las preocupaciones la habían desvelado. Esme sonrió complacida, segura de que Edward tenía algo que ver con los pensamientos que perturbaban el descanso de la joven.

—Buenos días —respondió por fin— ¿Has visto a mi marido?

Esme asintió mientras ella bajaba los peldaños que daban al salón. Sin hacer comentario alguno sobre su desaliñado aspecto, señaló la puerta de una pequeña habitación que había a sus espaldas.

—Llegó ayer —informó. Isabella guardó silencio esperando que añadiera algo más— Los días se han hecho largos desde que se fue... y las noches aún más, ¿verdad? Se alegrará de verte.

Isabella no contestó, se limitó a pasar por su lado y llamar a la puerta con los nudillos. Oyó la voz de Edward alta y clara a través de la madera. Entró sin esperar permiso.

Él estaba junto a la ventana dando un sorbo a una copa humeante; sobre la mesa, diseminados, había pergaminos, cera y alguna que otra pluma a la vista de quien entrara en la estancia.

—Deseo hablar contigo —dijo ella sin preámbulos.

Su esposo la miró por encima del hombro con ojos cansados.

Fuera lo que fuese que hubiera sucedido aquellos días en la frontera, lo había dejado en un estado lamentable. No es que su barba de varios días fuera desagradable a la vista, era más bien la expresión de sus ojos. No la miraba con odio o rencor, simplemente lo hacía como si fuera un asunto molesto del que debía hacerse cargo.

Por su parte, él cogió aire, llenándose los pulmones. Necesitaba calmarse. Ella no tenía la culpa de todo aquello. Se masajeó las sienes como si el mero pensamiento le diera dolor de cabeza. No obstante, se volvió hacia ella.

—Sí, debemos hablar. —El cansancio también se reflejaba en su voz.

Sin pensar, la instó a que se sentara a su lado en el banco de piedra, delante de la ventana. El día prometía ser tan frío y sombrío como su humor: si instantes antes el astro rey había osado brillar, ahora se escondía esquivo tras las nubes grises.

Ella tomó asiento frente a él y por un instante añadió otra preocupación más a su larga lista. Isabella no parecía gozar de salud. Tenía marcadas ojeras bajo sus preciosos ojos negros que le ensombrecían el rostro. El cabello suelto y brillante la hacía parecer más pálida. Tal vez se había removido inquieta en la cama, presa del mismo insomnio que él también sufría.

Ella acarició distraídamente uno de los cojines que estaban ahí para que el asiento fuera más cómodo, ajena a los pensamientos de Edward.

Se contemplaron largo tiempo en silencio, limitándose a observarse con pesar.

Fuera empezó a llover.

Edward estiró las piernas e involuntariamente se rozaron. Volvió a plegarlas como rechazando ese contacto, cuando lo que en verdad deseaba era abrazar a esa orgullosa mujer y no soltarla hasta que se diera cuenta de que él también merecía su preocupación y... su amor. Meneó la cabeza, olvidando lo que anhelaba su corazón.

Isabella fue la primera en romper el denso silencio.

—Has estado varios días fuera.

Él asintió, recibiendo el comentario como una mera constatación.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Edward se esperaba esa pregunta, y aun así no tenía preparada la respuesta.

—Cabalgamos patrullando, intentando sorprender a los Sw... a tu hermano. —Se corrigió para no crear un nuevo conflicto.

—Y... ¿aparecieron?

Edward la miró fijamente.

—No. —Miró la copa que sostenía entre las manos para luego dejarla a un lado— Puedes dejar de sufrir por tus queridos amigos —añadió.

—Oh, vamos, Edward —repuso ella con tono tierno, lo que sorprendió a ambos, y le sorprendió aun más el hecho de que ella se arrodillara a sus pies y le acariciara el dorso de la mano— ¿Es que acaso no puedo preocuparme por ellos?

—Sí, mi señora, por supuesto —dijo él con pesadumbre, y le cogió la cara entre las manos—, pero también deberías preocuparos por algunos más, ¿no os parece?

—Me preocupo y... —vaciló— y sufro por ti. —Y aquellos dos lagos oscuros que eran sus ojos se humedecieron de pronto.

Él se alejó de ella, incapaz de soportarlo, dispuesto a ignorar sus palabras.

—No mientas. Se cuánto odias esta vida que no elegiste, pero llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Ella balbuceó al tiempo que intentaba adivinar de qué acuerdo se trataba.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Cruzó la habitación hacia él y se colocó a sus espaldas.

—Primero actuaré según mi leal saber y entender. Déjame hacer a voluntad —dijo por fin— Me encargaré de tu hermano, y de que el rey comprenda que matarle es un acto de justicia. Si permanecemos unidos ante Alexander quizá salgamos con bien de esta encrucijada. Yo podré volver a tener paz y tú... a tu clan.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo podría suceder algo así?

—Si James muere... te dejaré libre.

«No lo hagas», deseó decir ella, pero las palabras no se formaron en sus labios.

Edward sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho al ver que ella no le contradecía. Pero... ¿qué pretendía? ¿Que dijera que lo amaba y que no podía vivir sin él? Cerró los ajos ante tamaña estupidez.

—Pediré la anulación, o te repudiaré si Alexander no acepta este acuerdo. No tiene poder sobre un tribunal eclesiástico.

Ella ahogó un grito.

¿Anular su matrimonio? ¿Repudiarla?

De todo cuanto había previsto escuchar aquello no le había cruzado por la imaginación.

—¿Me estás diciendo que...?

—Que serás libre, no tendrás que aguantar a un marido que detestas.

—Yo no...

Edward la acalló levantando una mano. Se volvió y de nuevo enmarcó su rostro con ambas manos.

—No quiero volver a hablar del asunto.

Ella quiso gritarle que no deseaba apartarse de su lado; sin embargo calló, mirándose los pies, y apretó los ojos para que las lágrimas no cayeran. Tal vez él estaba mucho más ansioso de lo que aparentaba para librarse de ella.

—Está bien, Edward... como desees.

Aturdida, se encaminó hacia la puerta. Él no la detuvo.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	16. Capítulo 14

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Fue solo entrada la tarde cuando Isabella dejó de llorar tendida sobre su cama.

¿Qué deseaba? ¿Dejar de ser la esposa de Edward Cullen? ¿De compartir su lecho? Se acurrucó hecha un ovillo en la cama. No era solo lujuria aquello que la mantenía a su lado, y cuanto antes lo aceptara, antes dejaría de sentirse como una mentirosa.

Se sentó sobre el cobertor dispuesta a no dejarse vencer por la autocompasión. Debería dejar de dormir tanto; se sentía fatigada a todas horas, pero por suerte las náuseas de la mañana habían pasado.

En ese momento la vieja Esme asomó su canosa cabeza por la puerta.

—Mi niña, ¿te encuentras bien? —No esperó respuesta para entrar— No debes llorar tanto por una simple discusión de enamorados.

—¿Enamorados? —susurró para sí— Él no me ama.

—Créeme que sí, y te querrá más cuando se entere de que llevas al futuro laird Cullen en tu vientre. —Ella se echó a llorar más audiblemente— Bueno, tranquila —dijo la anciana acercándose al lecho para consolarla. Su nudosa mano le acarició el pelo cariñosamente— Cálmate niña, no está bien que la señora de un clan llore tanto, ¿sabes? —dijo en un tono dulce.

Isabella se dejó consolar porque el dolor en su corazón le resultaba insoportable.

—No sé si deseo ser la señora de ningún clan —balbuceó— Mira lo que ha hecho mi soberbia, mi orgullo...

Esme la abrazó con más fuerza y se preguntó si ella sería consciente de que estaba gritando.

—Mientras te lo piensas, debes saber que lo estás haciendo muy bien aquí. El castillo parece otro, todas las mujeres te quieren...

—Y los hombres me odian. —Soltó otro berrido.

—Vamos, vamos, ¿cómo se te ocurre esa tontería?

—Porque creen que quiero más a los Swan, pero no es cierto. Sufro por todos. ¡Por todos! Por si fuera poco preocuparme por mi gente, ahora resulta que también he de preocuparme por... por... ¡por mi otra gente!

—Esos somos nosotros.

—Os quiero, Esme, es verdad... —Logró calmarse un poco y continuó como si esa conversación aún pendiera entre ambas— He aprendido a quereros. ¿Por qué Edward no puede entenderlo y darme una tregua?

—Celos, orgullo herido... —respondió la anciana acariciándole el cabello— Mi niña, tú has puesto su mundo patas arriba; es más, creo que te has convertido en su mundo. Los estallidos de cólera, su tristeza... todo es por la frustración que le provoca no encontrar una solución que no te produzca dolor.

—¿Lo crees realmente, Esme?

—Por supuesto. Si él supiera cómo zanjar el problema de James sin hacerte daño, lo haría, aunque con ello tuviera que sacrificarse él mismo.

Aquellas palabras le dieron que pensar a Isabella. ¿Realmente Edward se sacrificaría por ella? ¿Y ella? ¿Se sacrificaría por él?

En la planta baja, Edward recorría la estancia como un lobo enjaulado. Odiaba sentirse así, tan impotente ante los acontecimientos.

Después de la propuesta fue incapaz de mentirse a sí mismo: no podía dejar escapar a Isabella. Quizá no pudiera nunca. ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué estaría pensando al proponérselo? ¿Y ella? ¡Tan satisfecha! Había sido un estúpido al creer que ella podría haberlo elegido a él.

Salió al salón más abatido de como había llegado.

Esa noche Isabella había declinado la invitación a cenar con ellos, alegando una leve indisposición. No hubo risas a su costa, ni siquiera amenazas ni improperios contra los Swan. A todos les había quedado muy claro que las cosas entre los señores no estaban nada bien.

Esme permaneció al lado del laird, silenciosa pero con el mismo apetito de siempre. Solo cuando Edward se levantó para irse a acostar, la anciana lo miró con aprobación, consciente de que ocuparía el lecho junto a su esposa.

Con cada paso hacia la alcoba, el orgullo de Edward se agrietaba. Deseaba compartir su cama y no podía evitarlo.

Isabella estaba dormida cuando entró. Esa noche, Edward se había propuesto no hacerle el amor. Pero al ver las señales del llanto en su rostro, se metió entre las sábanas y la abrazó. No se atrevía ni a respirar con ella a su lado. ¿La dejaría marchar porque ella no lograba adaptarse a un clan que jamás consideraría suyo? Se puso de costado y se apoyó en un codo para incorporarse.

Isabella dormía inquieta. Su respiración era pausada y una pequeña arruga se formaba en su frente cuando fruncía el ceño. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír a medias. ¿Cómo podía tan siquiera planteárselo? Era cierto que había creído un castigo divino que Alexander lo atara a aquella mujer, pero ahora... ahora que la había tenido entre sus brazos, que conocía la lealtad de su corazón, su entereza y bondad, todo había cambiado.

Llevó una mano hacia su rostro y apartó un mechón de ébano que le caía sobre la frente.

—Isabella —susurró algo mientras se inclinaba para besarle el ceño.

Ella abrió los ojos perezosamente.

La deseaba con una avidez abrumadora y, sin embargo, le había prometido dejarla marchar. Debería acostumbrarse a no disfrutar de su cuerpo nunca más si es que quería cumplir su promesa. Pero no quería. No la cumpliría.

Ella se incorporó levemente. Las sábanas se deslizaron sobre sus pechos apenas cubiertos por un fino camisón.

—Edward. —Su voz fue apenas audible, pero se inclinó sobre él y le ofreció sus labios. Los rozó hasta que el fuego volvió a prender en su interior. Qué ingenuo había sido.

Sintió los brazos de ella alrededor del cuello y la acomodó bajo su cuerpo, dispuesto a que no se escapara. No aquella noche, no cuando la necesidad de tenerla jamás había sido tan grande.

Movió las manos por la fina tela que la cubría. Le separó las piernas con uno de sus muslos y notó la humedad, señal inequívoca de cuánto lo deseaba.

La penetró con un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Oh, Isabella...

—Mi amor... —musitó ella contra su boca.

Y se arqueó para recibirlo profundamente. Apretó los labios contra su oreja, besándolo desde ahí hasta el hoyuelo de la barbilla y más abajo.

Le acarició el pecho con ambas manos mientras se excitaba más con cada invasión. Abrió los ojos un momento cuando notó la áspera cicatriz bajo su palma. No era una cicatriz de guerra sino de vergüenza.

Y la había hecho ella misma.

Edward se perdió en sus ojos negros, consciente de la intensidad con que ella tocaba su marca, ¿Qué pensaría? Quizás en que si no fuera por esa herida ella aun estaría entre sus hombres, lejos de él. Ese pensamiento lo mortificó. Por otro lado, sabía que Isabella lo deseaba. Puede que no lo amara, pero era innegable el placer que experimentaba entre sus brazos. Dios mío, no quería seguir el hilo de aquellos pensamientos.

Sus embates se hicieron más profundos, más apasionados. El murmullo que escapaba de sus labios se hizo más audible. Quizá si lograba hacerla enloquecer ella olvidaría su deseo de abandonarlo.

Isabella lo había marcado para siempre. Pensó que aquella cicatriz era un recuerdo indeleble de un día y un acto que había sellado sus destinos. Aunque ahora era mucho más. Él le pertenecía, su corazón había quedado marcado y necesitaba saber que para ella significaba algo más que un esposo impuesto por su rey.

En un arrebato infantil, Edward había hecho exactamente lo mismo: marcarla y asegurarse de que jamás olvidaría que existía un hombre capaz de someterla y humillarla. Cuán distintos eran ahora sus motivos para querer ser recordado. La amaba, intensa y profundamente. Ahora ella era suya y no sabía como podría sobrevivir sin contemplarla y retenerla a su lado hasta el fin de sus días.

Isabella se sentía arder, su cuerpo entregado a las reacciones que le provocaba el áspero vello sobre la piel desnuda. Besó el cuello de Edward con ansiedad, adelantando las caderas para recibir cada embate, acariciándolo, esperando brindarle igual placer que el que él le provocaba.

Enredó sus dedos en su cabello y tiró de él para besarlo más profundamente en el cuello. No era posible que para Edward ella no fuera mejor que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera yacido en su cama. Le resultaba inconcebible que él quisiera apartarla de su lado. ¿Por qué ahora, cuando había descubierto que lo amaba? Quizá fuera mejor así. «Sacrificarse», había dicho Esme. Sacrificarse por el amor de ese hombre. Isabella había reflexionado sobre ello y llegado a la conclusión de que eso era posible, pero aun así saborearía aquel momento, lo atesoraría para siempre.

Sintió las manos de Edward en cada rincón de su piel. La acariciaba como si conociera su cuerpo tan bien como sus propias tierras. Enardecida, le clavó las uñas en la espalda antes de volver a deslizar los dedos por su pecho. El escaso vello dorado le hacía cosquillas en las yemas hasta que encontró, de nuevo, la cicatriz.

Cada fuerte embestida la hacía gritar. Con todo, logró mirar la cicatriz y después a aquellos ojos grises que se derramaban sobre su rostro.

Edward creyó que era imposible que se saciara de ella. La penetró con más fuerza.

—Lo lamento... —Isabella le tocó el pecho para calmarlo.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos y Edward supo que lo había malinterpretado.

—No te estaba castigando, mi amor —se excusó.

—Lamento lo de la marca —aclaró ella con voz tomada por el sentimiento— Te aseguro que si fuera ahora...

Él la silenció con un beso largo y profundo. Se quedó inmóvil, aún duro en su interior. Quería explicarle que nada importaba ya y que la cicatriz no le traía más recuerdo que el de su nombre, pero sintió que ella volvía a derretirse por dentro. Sus besos le recorrieron otra vez el cuello, lamiéndolo dulcemente.

Si no fuera por la inicial de su nombre grabada en su pecho, su esposa jamás habría sido suya. Quizá no se hubieran visto nunca más y tal vez podrían haberse odiado en paz en lugar de amarse. De cualquier modo, lo que ardía en su corazón era demasiado íntimo para compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con la mujer que amaba.

Porque él no se permitiría revelar qué anidaba en su corazón.

Le besó los párpados con ternura y la amó despacio, hasta que sintió que ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo. El placer estalló en su interior y los dos quedaron saciados.

Edward la abrazó mientras ella enterraba el rostro en su cuello. Teniéndola entre sus brazos, lo vio todo más claro. Supo que tendría que buscar otra manera de arreglar las cosas, porque era consciente de que nunca la dejaría marchar. Jamás.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	17. Capítulo 15

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Aquella misma noche Isabella elaboró un plan, decidida a llevarlo a cabo pasadas dos semanas, el tiempo justo para que se calmaran las aguas y Edward dejara de vigilarla con el celo que ya era habitual en él.

En ese tiempo quedó claro que la única forma de encontrar la paz entre los clanes Cullen y Swan era matar a James. Todos estaban de acuerdo, y las únicas discrepancias entre ella, el consejo y Edward estribaban en el modo de hacerlo.

Mientras Edward intentaba forzar un enfrentamiento en la frontera y acabar con él en sus propias tierras, el consejo era partidario de que el rey interviniera directamente. Isabella, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos métodos, se guardó para sí su opinión al respecto.

Si bien en aquel tiempo había hecho valer su derecho de asistir a las reuniones del consejo, no participaba activamente. Por un lado, porque aunque en principio le resultara inconcebible, estaba de acuerdo con casi todas las posturas defendidas por Edward, y por el otro, porque sabía que muchos no la querrían escuchar y a la larga sería contraproducente.

El consejo se había reunido en varias ocasiones. En cada una de ellas trataban temas de crucial importancia. Las granjas seguían ardiendo en la frontera. Y aunque Edward había estado a punto de atrapar a James, este había logrado huir como una rata escurridiza.

Con impotencia, Edward se vio obligado a mandar mensajeros para mantener bien informado al rey, pero Alexander estaba demasiado ocupado aplacando las ínfulas de grandeza de los lairds del este. En la reunión más reciente, Isabella había escuchado a Riley y Esme, esperando que la sabiduría de la edad aportara algo de luz a todo aquello, pero no fue así.

Aquella noche, los miembros del clan parecían sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Las largas mesas, como siempre, estaban dispuestas en el salón y la cena transcurría silenciosamente, algo habitual a finales verano.

Edward observó a Isabella, taciturna y con la mirada fija en la gran mesa. Estaba sentada a su derecha, comiendo a pequeños bocados y bebiendo de la misma copa que él.

Deseaba que ella olvidara la absurda promesa que le había hecho: acabar con James y devolverle a ella el mando de su clan natal. Pero evidentemente era mucho desear, pensó. Por su parte, Isabella también pensaba en la promesa, pero, lejos de estar jubilosa, palidecía al pensar que Edward pudiera proponer algo semejante al consejo.

El miedo le aceleró el corazón mientras rezaba para sus adentros. Si sus planes salían bien, en pocas horas todo habría terminado.

—Aún no tenemos noticias de Alexander —dijo Esme.

—Ni creo que las tengamos pronto —espetó Riley, con tanta preocupación como enfado— Tiene asuntos más importantes que atender, y, aunque no fuera así, dudo que se molestara en venir aquí.

—Seguramente espera que Edward lo resuelva por sí solo.

El aludido no hizo ningún comentario.

Isabella notó que alguien la observaba desde el otro extremo de la mesa. La hermosa muchacha de cabello dorado comía en silencio, siempre atenta a cuanto pasaba a su alrededor. Le sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. A Isabella le dio la impresión de que ella tenía la respuesta a todo.

—El rey siempre ha confiado en tu criterio —intervino entonces Alice, y como siempre el silencio descendió sobre la sala como un manto invisible.

Isabella miró con fascinación a aquella mujer.

—Sabe, como todos, que harás lo correcto. Que agotarás todos los caminos antes que cometer una injusticia. Edward, vas a tener que enfrentarte a una dura prueba y solo si escuchas a tu corazón saldrás victorioso.

Tras estas enigmáticas palabras, los ojos de la belleza rubia se centraron en Isabella. ¿Sería posible que aquella hechicera conociese las intenciones de su esposo? ¿Y las suyas? Aunque la miró con intensidad, la joven no dijo nada más, desilusionando a la señora e instándola a preguntar.

—¿No puedes mirar las runas y decirnos qué sucederá?

La joven rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Las cosas no funcionan así, mi señora. Además —añadió con indiferencia—, la decisión ya está tomada.

Isabella la observó detenidamente. «Es más que una mujer», le había dicho Edward al preguntar por ella, y ahora lo entendía. En aquellos meses en la fortaleza Cullen le habían explicado que el don de Alice era demasiado grande para guardárselo para ellos solos. Era una mujer itinerante, respetada por todos, hasta por el más burdo guerrero. Sabía que los McDonald habían solicitado su presencia en las islas occidentales, y que había regresado a las tierras del norte hacía apenas unos días. A pesar de sus viajes, siempre regresaba. Le había oído decir que ello se debía a que era una prisionera de aquellas tierras. Por una razón más poderosa que su don: por su destino. Era ahí donde debía esperar los acontecimientos que pronto marcarían su vida. Por la expresión con que la joven había hablado de ello, Isabella supo que las visiones sobre ese destino no eran nada alentadoras.

Como la belleza rubia no tuvo más que decir, guardó silencio y todos volvieron a comer y beber.

Después de la cena, alguien tocó una bella melodía con un arpa y una joven muchacha entonó una melancólica canción.

Por entre las cabezas de los presentes, que escuchaban con atención, Isabella se fijó en los bellos ojos de Alice, que la contemplaban esperando el momento oportuno para retirarse con ella. Estaba claro que quería decirle algo.

La vio salir del salón e Isabella se disculpó aduciendo cansancio.

—Si me disculpas, mi señor.

Edward asintió, deseoso de acabar cuanto antes con los informes de Emmett, susurrados a media voz, para luego reunirse con ella.

Pero Isabella no subió las escaleras de la torre, sino que se dirigió a las almenas, tras la etérea mujer de cabello dorado.

—Alice —susurró al encontrarla allí, envuelta en la soledad de la noche.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido gris que rozaba el suelo a merced del suave viento. Sus pies permanecían juntos, dejando ver sus botines grises, en una postura hierática, interiormente preocupada pero contemplando impasible el horizonte. Isabella no supo si se había percatado de su presencia, pero al ver que volvía la cabeza y le hablaba por encima del hombro, supo que la estaba esperando.

—Algunos hombres creen que el destino está escrito en las estrellas. —Volvió la vista al firmamento estrellado y continuó—: Creen que los astros rigen nuestro carácter y que las experiencias que vivimos nos afectan de un modo u otro según el signo en que nacemos.

—¿Y tú que crees?

La hechicera guardó silencio un momento.

—¿Yo? Yo creo en el libre albedrío, fervientemente. —Su tono denotó ansiedad, pero enseguida volvió a serenarse— El destino está escrito, pero ¿por qué no podemos cambiarlo? Deseo conseguirlo, Isabella. Lo deseo más que nada. Algunos creen que las buenas obras en este mundo sirven para asegurarse un lugar en el otro. Por mi parte —añadió antes de que su señora preguntara—, espero que las buenas acciones de los hombres sean recompensadas en este, puesto que nadie ha vuelto para decirnos si en verdad nos aseguran un lugar en el otro mundo.

—Hablar así, Alice... En el sur te quemarían por bruja.

La joven soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, pero aquí en el norte... —Se abrazó a sí misma como si sintiera un frío atroz de repente— Sé lo que quieres preguntarme —el cambio de tema pilló desprevenida a Isabella—, pero no tengo la respuesta.

—¿De verdad sabes qué deseo, Alice?

—Os puedo aconsejar, pero no aseguraros la victoria.

Isabella se llevó una mano al corazón. Cuánto deseaba escuchar unas palabras de consuelo, un pronóstico favorable para la empresa que pensaba llevar a cabo sola.

—¿Y ayudarme? ¿Puedes ayudarme, hechicera? —preguntó esperanzada.

Alice asintió. En su mirada no se veía reprobación alguna. Si en verdad sabía que Isabella pensaba abandonar a Edward por su propio bien-y también al clan Cullen-, parecía aceptarlo sin más.

—Solo deseo que acaben estas muertes —añadió la joven señora.

Alice le cogió la mano que descansaba sobre la fría piedra de la muralla.

—No necesitas ver el futuro para encontrar un camino.

Ambas mujeres se miraron como si aquel encuentro fuese innecesario. Sabían qué se debía hacer para que todo volviera a su cauce. La pregunta era si Isabella tendría el valor suficiente.

—Si Edward mata a James...

—Sufres porque crees que ese es su destino y que acabará muerto.

Isabella asintió.

—Pues no sufras más por ello. La muerte de James será justa y el rey no exigirá explicaciones. Y quién sabe si esa triste misión le toca al laird; hay otro hombre capaz de darle muerte a tu hermano.

Por como lo dijo, Isabella la creyó. Pero había algo que ocultaba, algo que aterraba a la hermosa hechicera.

Alice miró a la lejanía. Miró los árboles, el bosque. Las ramas danzaban azotadas por el viento. Llevó la mirada más lejos, hasta el horizonte. Había un hombre, un guerrero que la aterraba, que había unido los destinos de ambas y que era capaz de dominar el suyo propio.

—La respuesta está en tu corazón —dijo Alice, siempre enigmática— Solo es necesario que tengas el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Pero ¿lo tenía? ¿Tenía valor para acometer lo que su corazón tramaba desde hacía semanas?

—Entiendo —murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

Alice asintió.

—El destino espera por ti, a que desencadenes los acontecimientos que precipitarán el desenlace.

—Esto es todo lo que necesitaba de ti, Alice.

La mujer sonrió.

—¿Alguien que te diga que tu plan no es tan descabellado?

Ambas guardaron silencio mirándose a los ojos.

—Mañana —aseguró Alice al fin.

Isabella comprendió que había llegado el momento. No quedaba mucho más que decirse.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, Edward estaba esperándola. Al retirarse Alice, él había visto a su esposa desde la ventana. Paseó sola por las murallas y él aguardó pacientemente a que se reuniera con él.

Isabella no le sonrió al acercarse, pero le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Edward —murmuró—, hazme el amor.

Sus cejas doradas se arquearon antes de sonreír dulcemente. Él la atrajo hacia su pecho, dispuesto a satisfacer de inmediato su petición.

Ella se refugió entre sus brazos. Estuvo a punto de llorar, presa de un dolor profundo y casi insoportable. Habría jurado oír su corazón partirse en ese instante, porque, como había dicho Alice, sabía qué debía hacer por la mañana.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	18. Capítulo 16

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

El sol apenas había salido cuando Isabella se escabulló por el bosque, cuidando de no perder el manto que la cubría.

Con el despertar del día, las entradas y salidas del recinto amurallado se hacían fluidas. Consiguió salir por la puerta principal sin llamar la atención, con el manto Cullen cubriéndole la cabeza, como una mujer más protegiéndose del frío amanecer.

Salir no fue difícil, pero lo imposible fue conseguir un caballo. Había decidido ir hasta una granja cercana, segura de que si explicaba a alguien que su caballo la había derribado y se había dado a la fuga, le ofrecerían uno de inmediato, sin necesidad de comunicárselo al laird. Pero tuvo miedo y finalmente esquivó las granjas.

Ese era su plan, engañar a los crédulos Cullen para conseguir un caballo y así alcanzar las tierras Swan. Se sintió culpable.

No sabía qué contaría a su hermano para justificar tan inesperada visita; debería mentir, ofrecerle algo a cambio para que James le permitiera quedarse. No sería fácil convencerle, quizá si acusaba a Edward de haber convertido su vida en un infierno y le juraba obediencia... Sea como fuere, la fortaleza Swan era su única opción. Debía llegar, de un modo u otro, hasta Jasper. Él sabría cómo arreglarlo. Ya se encargarían luego de calmar la ira de Edward para aunar fuerzas contra James. El plan era lógico: atacar desde dentro. Tendrían más posibilidades de victoria.

Al llegar a las tierras Swan cambiaría su manto, pues uno Cullen llamaría demasiado la atención; en un fardo traía aquel que Edward había rasgado la primera vez que había puesto un pie en aquellas tierras. Miró sus ropas mientras avanzaba; las granjas que se encontraban cerca de la frontera no estaban lejos y cualquiera serviría. Se sintió mezquina al haberse puesto el manto Cullen para escapar, cuando antes se había negado tozudamente a usarlo. Desde luego, no se portó del todo bien con sus hombres, y menos con Edward. Sintió un escozor en los labios al evocar su imagen besándola apasionadamente apenas unas horas antes.

Meneó la cabeza con disgusto, debía dejar de pensar en él, antes de que el deseo de volver a acurrucarse contra su cuerpo tibio arruinara su empeño de llevar a cabo su planeada hazaña.

Alzó la mirada al cielo y rezó para que el laird tardara en advertir su ausencia. Necesitaba cierto tiempo de ventaja.

Edward... Tal vez se sintiera demasiado traicionado y herido para salir en su busca. El sentimiento de culpa le oprimió el pecho. Se sentía culpable por abandonarlo.

Suspiró, para luego menear la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa.

A quién pretendía engañar: Edward montaría su caballo y saldría en su persecución para luego darle una buena tunda, pero con un poco de suerte cuando se percatara de su ausencia, ella ya habría cruzado la frontera y con mucha, mucha suerte, encontrado a Jasper.

Puede que su marido lo considerara un bastardo de la misma calaña que James, pero Isabella sabía la verdad. Jasper era el paladín que ella necesitaba. Aún recordaba lo que había dicho Edward de él: «Ese hombre sería capaz de arrancarle la piel a una monja para cubrirse con ella en invierno.» Sonrió a pesar del cansancio. Jasper no haría eso, ni le haría daño a ella, más bien al contrario: la protegería. Ahora con Edward lejos necesitaba de esa protección, al menos hasta que hubieran acabado con James.

Después de andar unas horas, hizo un alto. Había llegado al río, la frontera natural de ambos clanes. El sol estaba alto y hacía calor. Solo debía avanzar un poco más, donde las corrientes le permitieran cruzar sin peligro, y sería libre para buscar a Jasper. Cambió su manto por el del clan Swan. Ya estaba lista.

Se deslizó descalza sobre las rocas, pero se agachó de golpe cuando percibió un movimiento al otro lado del río. Esperó unos instantes hasta que poco después, con más claridad, vio un tartán Cullen en la orilla de los Swan. Entornó los ojos. La figura emergió entre las sombras de los árboles.

Emmett.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar una exclamación de sorpresa.

El guerrero permanecía erguido en toda su estatura y... ¡desnudo! Su kilt colgaba de su mano, Se inclinó sobre el agua para lavarse el torso y los brazos. Nada fuera de lugar, salvo que estaba en el lado equivocado del río.

Con el tartán Cullen apretado contra su pecho, Isabella retrocedió unos pasos y se ocultó tras una roca. Observó a Emmett. No es que quisiera espiarlo desnudo, por muy agraciado que fuese, sino porque tras él vio aparecer un manto Swan. Poco faltó para que lanzara un grito de advertencia, pero se contuvo al ver qué el guerrero no corría ningún peligro.

Después de un minuto fue evidente que Emmett se encontraba muy cómodo, ya que estaba besando con ardor a una Swan. Los sedosos cabellos rubios de la grácil figura caían sobre sus caderas mientras él la estrechaba entre sus brazos. A pesar del murmullo del agua, sus voces se distinguían como un susurro.

Cuando la mujer se apartó de él, Isabella pudo ver su rostro y la reconoció al instante: Rosalie Swan. La recordaba por el revuelo que había protagonizado su padre el año anterior. El viejo William había entrado en el salón comunal hecho una furia clamando venganza y exigiendo la cabeza de los Cullen. Su padre, Charlie Swan, todavía estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para atender dicha queja. Isabella no recordaba las represalias que habían sufrido los Cullen por aquello, pero sí recordaba el motivo de las mismas: Rosalie había sido violada.

A su mente acudieron las palabras de su esposo: «No somos ni asesinos ni violadores. Aquí la violación se castiga severamente.»Miró a Rosalie y suspiró al darse cuenta de su propia ingenuidad. La muchacha estaba besando a Emmett con un amor reverencial mientras él la alzaba en brazos y murmuraba palabras dulces contra su pelo.

Sí, Emmett compartía con Rosalie lo mismo que su esposo... Bueno, quizás ella y Edward no compartían tanto amor, pero había deseo.

—Te quiero —oyó decir a Emmett.

El corazón le dio un vuelco ante tanta ternura.

Sintiéndose una miserable espía, decidió alejarse y dejarlos solos cuando el llanto de un bebé captó su atención. Rosalie también lo oyó y se dio la vuelta para coger de entre las rocas un pequeño bulto envuelto en paños blancos.

El pequeño Will.

Pero no fue Rosalie quien tranquilizó al pequeño, sino los brazos de su padre, porque eso era lo que Emmett era. Aquel pequeño que elevaba sus puñitos apretados al aire parecía conocer muy bien la voz de aquel highlander de aspecto feroz.

El niño se calmó y entonces su madre sollozó abrazándose al cuello del guerrero.

—Oh, Emmett... —Un fuerte brazo la rodeó para atraerla contra su pecho—| No sé cuánto tiempo más podré soportar esto.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo. Los tres debemos estar juntos.

—No pueden celebrarse matrimonios entre los clanes, no me aceptarán. —Los ojos de Rosalie estaban empañados cuando se apartó para mirarlo— Creí que con la nueva señora todo iba a ser diferente, pero después... James es un monstruo y quienes planeaban derrotarle han huido al bosque para unirse a Jasper.

Isabella escuchó con atención. Quienes se oponían habían huido al bosque. Entonces Jasper...

El llanto del pequeño se acentuó y a ella empezaron a formársele lágrimas en los ojos, que al poco resbalaron por sus mejillas. Jasper no se encontraba encerrado en la fortaleza, tal como había supuesto. Aquel highlander seguía vivo, oculto en algún lugar del bosque, esperando su oportunidad para derrotar a James.

«¡Oh!, serás un magnífico laird». Jasper era noble de corazón. Cierto que sus modales distaban de ser perfectos y que era capaz de petrificar a cualquiera con su voz tonante, pero aun así su nobleza lo haría un laird recordado durante generaciones. Ahora que sabía aquello, era una estupidez adentrarse en territorio enemigo. Se internaría en aquel bosque hasta encontrarle, o hasta que él la encontrara a ella.

Debía regresar.

Pero se quedó un poco más para ver como Rosalie se deshacía en sollozos apoyándose contra el pecho de su amante. Pobre Emmett, ahora entendía su sufrimiento: la mujer que amaba estaba bajo el dominio de James.

Debía hacer algo cuanto antes. Retrocedió sobre sus propios pasos dispuesta a deshacer el camino andado.

Debería haber supuesto que no todo podía ser tan fácil.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	19. Capítulo 17

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Repentinos cascos de caballo.

A Isabella le faltó tiempo para apartarse cuando el guerrero pasó por su lado. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, asustada. En un primer momento hubiera jurado ver la cara de James burlándose de ella, y ante la expresión feroz de Edward casi lo hubiera preferido. Sus ojos parecían arder como brasas y la cicatriz de su rostro había adquirido un tono encendido. Saltó del caballo y la agarró de ambos brazos sin contemplaciones.

—¿Qué demonios te propones?

Isabella permaneció en silencio.

Se había marchado así porque no soportaba la idea de una despedida. Pero si Edward pretendía abandonarla después de que James fuera abatido, ¿por qué veía un sufrimiento tan intenso en sus ojos?

—¡Contesta! ¿Qué te propones?

—Irme —dijo ella simplemente.

La expresión de Edward pareció dulcificarse ante los ojos llorosos de Isabella, que alzó el mentón desafiante sin darse cuenta de lo frágil que debía de parecerle.

—No comprendo por qué te pones así —añadió— Es lo que tenías planeado para mí, ¿no?, que me fue...

—Cállate.

Edward no gritó la orden, pero tampoco fue necesario. Isabella apartó la mirada tragándose los sollozos que le subían a la garganta. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, consciente de que Edward distaba mucho de ser un mar en calma. Sus brazos seguían apretándola con fuerza y el temblor de su mejilla evidenciaba lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo.

El guerrero respiró hondo varias veces.

La angustia le oprimía el pecho. Podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa, a cual más horrible. Sin duda James la hubiera matado nada más verla aparecer. No se arriesgaría a que la antigua señora regresara para usurpar el poder que el rey le había concedido en exclusividad. ¿Era consciente ella de eso? Seguramente la muy inocente no tenía ni idea. Siguió contemplándola furioso, hasta que logró serenarse un poco.

La miró de la cabeza a los pies y soltó un juramento.

—Llevas puesto el manto Swan.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

Si le hubieran dicho hacía unas semanas que se avergonzaría de llevarlo, no se lo habría creído. Pero ahora sí sintió vergüenza, no de amar a los Swan sino de ver en los ojos de Edward su convicción de que ella lo había traicionado.

—No podía presentarme en las tierras Swan con...

Edward no la dejó terminar: la lanzó sobre su montura tan bruscamente que el semental relinchó. Montó tras ella hecho una furia, pero al verla cabizbaja y sin fuerzas para quejarse, se dijo que el castigo podía esperar.

Azuzó al caballo para que se pusiera en marcha de vuelta a la fortaleza Cullen.

—Edward, yo...

—Calla. —Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—No digas que me calle —susurró.

Quería explicarse, pero Edward aún no estaba preparado para escucharla. Había temido demasiado por ella y necesitaba unos momentos.

Isabella intentó apartar el firme brazo que le rodeaba la cintura. Su esposo la sujetaba sin delicadeza alguna, como si apretándola le recordase a quién pertenecía y de quién no podía escapar.

La última media hora había caminado entre los helechos y la frondosa vegetación, abriéndose paso para atravesar la frontera. Ahora Edward debía desandar el camino, maldiciendo porque el animal no sabía donde pisaba. Los árboles centenarios se sucedieron hasta que, a lo lejos, divisaron un pequeño sendero medio cubierto por la primera hojarasca otoñal.

La hizo desmontar cuando llegaron a un riachuelo que les cerró el paso. No le dio explicación alguna, aunque ella sabía que el caballo debía ir con cuidado para no lastimarse las patas.

—Edward. —Él ni siquiera la miró, pero ella insistió—: Edward, no entiendes nada —dijo exasperada.

—¿Qué debería entender? —espetó con un tono más seco que el de su esposa.

Avanzó de nuevo hacia ella dejando al caballo pastar no muy lejos, ya que ahora estaban a salvo en tierras Cullen, por muy cerca de la fortaleza que se hallaran.

—Y tú entiendes aun menos a tu esposo si piensas que voy a dejar que te vayas así, sin más. —La agarró del codo para atraerla contra su pecho.

—¿Así sin más? —repitió a media voz— No sabes cuánto me cuesta dejarte, pero no puedes deshacerte de mi hermano a menos que desees que el rey te mate.

—¿Y por eso piensas hacer que te mate a ti?

Isabella no respondió, tuvo el suficiente sentido común para bajar los ojos y mantenerse en silencio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto, Isabella?

No respondió.

—¿De verdad pensabas desaparecer en el bosque y reunir un ejército para recuperar el liderazgo de los Swan?

—No, yo solo pretendía recuperar... —Supo que esas palabras eran un error ya al pronunciarlas.

La mano de Edward le apretó más el brazo y la obligó a levantar los ojos con una sacudida. Estaba furioso, y ella empezó a preguntarse cómo había sido tan ingenua de internarse en el bosque en busca de otro hombre. Jasper, nada menos.

—¿Por qué, Isabella? —De pronto la soltó y se apartó como si ya no soportase mirarla.

Le dio la espalda y meditó en lo que había pasado.

Su mujer no solo no lo amaba, quizá nunca lo hiciera, sino que además lo consideraba un cobarde incapaz de hacer justicia en su propio clan.

—¿De verdad crees que él te protegería mejor que yo? —preguntó refiriéndose claramente a Jasper.

—Solo intento que no te maten —repuso ella, y corrió hacia su esposo para abrazarlo.

Él no se movió, dejó que sus brazos lo rodearan.

—Edward, tú mismo dijiste que ibas a destruir a James y que yo regresaría con los Swan. Bien, si ese es tu plan, se me ocurrió una posibilidad de llevarlo a cabo sin que la ira del rey recaiga sobre tu cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿es que me crees un cobarde? ¿Un inútil? —Se soltó de su abrazo— No entiendes nada.

—¿Qué hay que entender? Dijiste que...

—Dije muchas cosas insensatas que por supuesto no voy a cumplir.

Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿No cumplirás tu palabra?

—Jamás di mi palabra a James de que te entregaría a él, como tampoco autoricé a tus hombres para que te usaran como bandera en la lucha interna que mantienen con ese bastardo.

Isabella se llevó las manos a las sienes, confundida. Las palabras pronunciadas por Edward tantas noches atrás no habían significado nada, y, aún peor, no entendía por qué la había hecho sufrir así durante tanto tiempo.

—Dijiste que me repudiarías, que sería libre, regresar... explicarle al rey... —Las palabras le salían atropelladamente.

—¡No puedes irte! ¡Eres mi esposa! —exclamó él con seguridad, aunque vaciló en cómo justificarlo. Decirle simplemente que la amaba y que no podía vivir sin ella no entraba en sus planes. Intentó calmarse— Lamento no haberte informado de mis verdaderas intenciones, pero no vas a irte y es mi última palabra.

Acto seguido, la cogió por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el caballo.

—Edward, por favor...

Se soltó, pero no huyó tal como se temía Edward. Lo miró como sí esperara algo más de él, quizás una explicación más convincente o tal vez que cambiara de opinión y viera lo conveniente que sería para los Cullen que ella desapareciera, apartándolos así de los problemas que asolaban a los Swan.

Vaciló sin revelar sus sentimientos.

—Isabella, yo...

De pronto sus manos la cogieron de los hombros con delicadeza, aplicándoles la presión justa para acercarla a él. Ella lo hizo y se dejó abrazar por Edward, que aspiró la fragancia de su pelo. La acunó con ternura. Siguió el contorno de su barbilla con los dedos y luego se inclinó sobre sus labios para darle un tierno beso.

Demasiado poco para ambos.

Una hora después, las ropas yacían amontonadas bajo sus cuerpos aún desnudos e Isabella intentaba soltarse juguetonamente del abrazo de su esposo. Se levantó a duras penas con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Ahí estaba Edward, mirándola como si sus problemas no fueran más que una leve molestia que pudiera ser silenciada con un solo beso. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras buscaba su ropa. Tiró del tartán Swan, atrapándolo antes de que Edward pudiera quitárselo de nuevo.

—No quiero que lleves ese manto —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Isabella lo comprendía, pero se limitó a ponérselo y asentir. Había creído que después de hacer el amor recuperaría su mal humor, pero se equivocaba. Edward se reclinó contra el árbol para contemplarla mientras ella acababa de vestirse.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —preguntó socarrón, y suspiró.

Isabella sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre cuando lo observó vestirse sin apartar sus ojos de ella. No pudo menos que sonreír satisfecha: volvía a casa, junto a él.

Por más que lo intentara, Edward no podía apartarse de esa mujer. Esa verdad le dolía más que la marca que ella le había hecho. Sí, su esposa le nublaba la mente, de otro modo quizás habría advertido que no estaban solos.

Cuando el primer hombre se dejó ver entre los arbustos, el segundo fue demasiado rápido para Edward. No vio venir el golpe que lo derribó. Cuando la maza volvió a caer sobre su cabeza, el único sonido que retumbó en su mente fue el grito de Isabella.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	20. Capítulo 18

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

La dura madera se estrelló contra la columna de Edward, echándolo de cabeza sobre la hierba antes de que pudiera levantarse del todo.

Cuando Isabella vio a aquel hombre atacando tan salvajemente a su marido se quedó paralizada. Al segundo golpe gritó y, rehaciéndose, se abalanzó dispuesta a despellejar al agresor, pero justo entonces el otro hombre la cogió por el pelo y tiró de ella hasta casi levantarla en vilo. Retenida violentamente contra un pecho fornido, la voz de su hermano resonó en su oído.

—Vaya, hermanita, ¿revolcándote como una ramera con el enemigo?

Isabella no supo qué contestar. Las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos a causa del dolor.

El tono burlón de James siguió atormentándola con nuevas pullas. Entonces aparecieron cuatro hombres más, y ella se fijó en sus mantos: llevaban tartanes Swan, pero no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

—James... —musitó contra su voluntad; quería decirle que la lastimaba, pero eso a él le causaría regocijo y a ella más humillación. Se llevó la mano al pelo para intentar paliar el agudo dolor que le producía cada tirón.

—Sí, tu querido hermano ¿No me has echado de menos?

Ella no contestó y trató de encontrar un rostro amigo entre aquella media docena de hombres, pero James los había apartado de la clientela cosechada entre los desterrados que se llevara a las colinas, lo cual significaba que ahora podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera sin que nadie protestara. Su hermano sabía guardarse las espaldas y rodearse de seguidores fieles solo a su persona. Quería a su lado a quienes habían sido repudiados por sus propios clanes, a quienes tenían el corazón tan negro como él, bandidos, violadores y asesinos que se habían cruzado en su camino.

Con la mano libre, James tocó con la punta de su espada el hombro de Edward, pinchándolo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Isabella iba a protestar, pero su esposo levantó la cabeza para mirarlos a ambos.

El cambio de James fue espectacular, el tono burlón desapareció y una furia ciega se apoderó de él. Se diría que odiaba más al laird Cullen que a nada en el mundo. El señor de los Swan perdió todo interés en su hermana y se concentró en Edward.

La empujó contra un árbol y avanzó dos pasos hacia el hombre caído. Lo miró desde arriba.

—Vaya, vaya, si es el arrogante laird Cullen—se burló antes de asestarle una patada en las costillas— Veo que te hemos pillado con la guardia baja. Las mujeres, ¿eh? Siempre son la perdición de uno.

A Isabella le costó permanecer impasible cuando una nueva patada arrancó un grito de dolor a Edward. Sabía que si demostraba la menor compasión hacia su esposo, James lo golpearía hasta matarlo. Pero cuando las mazas de aquellos proscritos descendieron violentamente contra el cuerpo de su esposo, intentó abalanzarse sobre ellos. James no se lo permitió, sujetándola entre sus brazos.

—No le hagáis daño —gimió ella, suplicante.

Edward volvía a estar tirado en el suelo, sangrando por una herida que teñía su kilt de rojo, a la altura del hombro.

—Pobre hermanita... —El cinismo de James, que fingió sorprenderse ante la congoja de ella, la pinchó como una daga— Entonces es cierto lo que dicen: retozar con Edward Cullen te ha hecho olvidar quién eres.

Ella vaciló, buscando una justificación para su desasosiego.

—No es por eso —logró decir.

—¿No es por lo mucho que te hace gritar en el lecho? —replicó su hermano, burlón.

Los hombres dejaron de golpear a Edward y rieron, ilustrando con bromas obscenas las palabras de su señor.

—No, no es por eso —dijo Isabella, serenándose.

James la empujó hacia delante y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella pudo mirarlo a la cara. Sus dedos le apretaron el antebrazo para después soltarla con una mueca de repugnancia.

A pesar del dolor, ella no se frotó la zona dolorida por el apretón. Lo miró de arriba abajo, pero no le sostuvo la mirada; no quería provocarlo. Si se mostraba sumisa quizá consiguiera algo. Quizá podría mantener a Edward con vida. Echó otro vistazo a su malvado hermano. No había cambiado mucho. El cuerpo estaba más curtido, pero los ojos verdosos seguían tan alertas como siempre. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, la crueldad de James seguía allí.

—Es un Cullen—susurró ella entonces, y alzó la voz para que todos la escucharan— Le tengo tanta simpatía como a cualquiera de esos asesinos. No olvido sus incursiones y las muertes que han provocado.

James frunció el ceño y la escudriñó suspicazmente.

—¿Y por qué estabais aquí?

Ella podía haberle preguntado lo mismo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—Intentaba escapar —mintió con tono firme.

La incredulidad de James resultó evidente; no obstante, parecía haber decidido que los planes que tenía para su querida hermanita requerían de un cierto perdón momentáneo.

Ella no lo sabía, pero podría hacerle muy rico y, en esos momentos, oro era lo que más necesitaba. Sabía que Isabella había odiado tanto a los Cullen como él mismo, y podría aceptar que en aquellos meses de matrimonio hubiera cambiado de opinión por simple conveniencia.

Se acarició el mentón pensativo, hasta que finalmente meneó la cabeza con disgusto. Al diablo con los sentimientos de una mujer, lo que él deseaba era que Isabella colaborara: solo así la dejaría vivir.

—Así que pretendías regresar con nosotros para acabar con los Cullen, ¿eh?

Ella asintió.

—Ha sido un infierno estar entre esa gente —dijo con voz queda.

—No me extraña. Después de todo, eres una Swan, aunque ya no su señora.

A pesar de esas palabras, él no se creyó la explicación de su hermana. Su mandíbula se tensó, sus ojos se oscurecieron y los hombres que sonreían a su alrededor guardaron un silencio expectante.

—Yo nunca quise ser líder, bien lo sabes, James —explicó ella, intentando aplacar la ira que veía en sus ojos—De hecho, jamás lo hubiera sido. Jasper, Billy o el mismo Mike hubieran liderado el clan en mi lugar. Ahora que has vuelto, podremos vivir como debió haber sido.

Viéndose libre del fuerte abrazo de su hermano, Isabella retrocedió un par de pasos. Los hombres de James le daban menos miedo. Si hubieran estado solos quizás hubiera podido reducirlos, aun con Edward semiinconsciente en el suelo. Pero con su hermano vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos estaba atada de manos. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que Emmett advirtiera su ausencia, o que por un milagro divino Jasper acudiera en su rescate.

James se acercó a ella con el puño apretado.

—No —dijo como pensando en voz alta— Me serás más útil sin marcas en la cara.

Ella tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. De todas formas, prefería no saberlo. Percibía la crueldad que anidaba en el alma de su hermano, aquella que hizo que su propio padre lo desterrara.

—Me necesitas con vida —le recordó.

James frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué se supone que te necesito?

—Para que el rey no te ejecute.

James reflexionó.

—Podría decirle que fue Edward quien acabó con tu vida—Vaciló al echar un vistazo al laird Cullen y verlo demasiado inmóvil en el suelo. Por fortuna, lo oyó toser.

—Y yo podría decirle que los Cullen querían provocar un enfrentamiento con los Swan —dijo Isabella— Que su intención era matarnos a todos y que por eso huí. Puede que Alexander tenga a Edward en alta estima, pero no le perdonará ir contra su deseo expreso de mantener la paz. —Las mentiras que forzada por las circunstancias salían de su boca le laceraban el corazón como un hierro candente.

—Muy interesante lo que aportas, hermanita. —Una sonrisa de dentadura blanca y perfecta bailó entre sus labios—Espero que sepas sacrificarte por el clan, llegado el momento.

Isabella no lo entendió del todo, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando la figura inmóvil de su esposo, pero comprendió que el hecho de que la creyera o no carecía de importancia. James ya tenía planes para ella, seguramente crueles, pero eso le daría tiempo suficiente para que el rey se preocupara por su ausencia o para que los Cullen, o el propio Jasper, acudieran en su rescate.

James se rascó la barba de varios días. Era ciertamente atractivo, con unos ojos color miel que a la luz del sol verdecían. Sus brazos eran tan fuertes como sus piernas robustas. Tenía todo el aspecto de un guerrero curtido en la batalla, un hombre que podría convertirse en leyenda a pesar de su escasa estatura. Ni siquiera sus excesos con el alcohol habían deformado su firme estómago.

—Cogedlo —ordenó James— Nos lo llevamos.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó tontamente Isabella, sintiéndose impotente al ver como uno de ellos levantaba a Edward, que pareció un muñeco de trapo cuando lo cargó sobre el hombro.

—A casa, querida. —Su sonrisa jamás anteriormente había prometido tanta crueldad— Podremos pedir un buen rescate por él... o lo que quede de él —precisó para martirizarla.

Después de una briosa cabalgada, sin compasión alguna para el penoso estado de Edward, llegaron a la fortaleza Swan.

Isabella quiso llorar nada más ver el castillo. El muro de piedra, antaño imponente, ahora se resquebrajaba en un extremo como si el fuego lo hubiera consumido hasta reventar las piedras. De hecho podía vislumbrarse el hollín en la roca. El puente levadizo permanecía más o menos intacto, pero no así la gran puerta de madera tachonada con hermosos herrajes. Había perdido su original majestuosidad y permanecía medio cerrada, como si ya fuera imposible abrirla del todo. Al pasar sobre el foso, lleno de inmundicias, se percató de que la cadena que sujetaba la entrada estaba mermada y el herrero trabajaba para afianzarla.

James la miró y farfulló entre dientes:

—Ese maldito Jasper.

Así que su guerrero había estado haciendo de las suyas.

—Huyó con algunos hombres al bosque —sonrió con malicia—, pero ya verá cuán difícil es sobrevivir allí como un proscrito.

Isabella se apenó por él, aunque Jasper era fuerte. Si necesitara pedirle ayuda a alguien con la seguridad de salir victorioso, sin duda sería a ese guerrero. Debía encontrarlo para que, junto con Emmett, derrotaran a James.

Avisar al rey era fundamental para el éxito final.

Suspiró y pensó en las palabras de Alice. Como la bella hechicera predijera, su huida era el acontecimiento que lo precipitaría todo.

—La muralla... —murmuró.

James le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—Ese bastardo la quemó, ahí se almacenaban las armas, como bien sabes.

Sí, Isabella lo sabía perfectamente, tanto como sabía qué significaba aquello: Jasper pretendía recuperar la fortaleza por la fuerza.

—Incendió el almacén y destrozó las cadenas de la puerta principal mientras sus hombres huían por el puente.

Isabella casi sonrió y sin duda sus ojos negros destellaron. Era gratificante imaginarse a Jasper destrozando las cadenas y luego deslizándose por la muralla para escapar en su caballo al bosque. Dios, ojalá hubiera podido ver la cara de James al presenciar semejante hazaña.

La esperanza de que las cosas acabaran bien renació.

Miró a su hermano con antipatía. Derrotar esa bestia, que había reducido a sus siervos y su castillo a aquello que ahora veían sus ojos, era su mayor anhelo.

Hombres y mujeres se congregaron en el patio. Sus semblantes reflejaban cólera y también impotencia. Algunas miradas de asombro se dirigían a Edward, que colgaba atravesado sobre un caballo. Sin duda sabían lo que se avecinaba. El rey pediría sangre.

Mientras su hermano desmontaba, Isabella siguió mirando atentamente los desperfectos e imaginándose cómo había transcurrido la batalla.

—Supongo que querrás ver lo que hizo en el interior —dijo James con rabia— Bajadla.

A pesar de su condición de antigua señora y hermana del nuevo jefe del clan, no recibió consideración alguna de los proscritos de James. Pero lo más duro para su corazón fue ser tratada con recelo por aquellos que la habían querido como señora. Se dio cuenta de que aquellos tiempos difíciles, en los que su hermano había convertido lo que fuese un hogar en un infierno, podrían haber hecho crecer un rencor injustificado hacia ella. Quizá no la vieran ya como la mujer justa y valiente que un día les guiara.

Se sintió morir por dentro al entrar y ver lo que quedaba de su antiguo hogar. No pudo censurar a una mujer harapienta que la miró con fiero reproche cuando fue a entrar en el salón tras James. Conocía a aquella mujer, como a todos los que la rodeaban. No era justo que el rey hubiera permitido aquello, pero tampoco lo había sido doblegarse y acatar dicha orden sin luchar. Si hubiera mantenido contacto con Jasper, si hubiera confiado en Edward...

Edward.

Miró por encima del hombro y vio a su vieja doncella acudir en ayuda de su esposo. Dos soldados lo arrastraban escaleras arriba rumbo al salón. Desaparecieron por un oscuro corredor, con la criada a la zaga.

—Ven —ordenó James.

No pudo ver mucho del interior, pues él la condujo a la torre. Ciertamente, el esplendor había desaparecido; los tapices permanecían colgados, pero deshilachados y chamuscados.

—Agradéceselo a Jasper y sus flechas incendiarias.

Ella jadeó.

—No puedo creer que él quisiera...

—¿Prender fuego a la fortaleza antes que verla bajo mi mando? Por supuesto.

—No, él no haría daño a ningún Swan.

—Descuida, no había ningún Swan al que poder dañar. Los muy ingratos habían abandonado el castillo en plena noche para poder reunirse con él y sus secuaces. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Ella guardó silencio intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Cazamos a unos cuantos y los hicimos volver. Tuvimos que matar a un par y amenazar con dar muerte a uno cada hora si no me devolvía a mis siervos.

Isabella lo miró horrorizada.

—Lo hizo, solo sus guerreros se quedaron con él.

Ello explicaba porqué el patio estaba lleno mujeres y niños y muy pocos hombres.

—Algunos volvieron porque tenían a sus mujeres e hijos en la fortaleza, esa es la verdad.

Su hermano era un miserable, pero fue un error demostrarle la repulsión que sentía por él. Lo supo cuando una bofetada le cruzó la cara y la lanzó contra la pared de piedra de la torre. Si tropezaba y caía, sus lesiones serían peores que un simple labio partido.

—Este será tu nuevo aposento —anunció James, y la empujó dentro de la desolada estancia— Supongo que ya estarás acostumbrada a esta clase de comodidades. —Dicho esto, dio media vuelta agachándose para no golpearse la cabeza con el dintel de la puerta— Por cierto, Isabella —se volvió para mirarla de arriba abajo—, tendremos invitados. Algunos muy deseosos de contemplarte. —Le miró con descaro el busto, tanto que ella retrocedió hasta pegarse a la pared— Mandaré a alguien para que te emperifolle.

Se volvió para marcharse, pero tuvo un momento de inspiración:

—Que sea Rosalie —dijo repentinamente Isabella, en un momento de inspiración. James se dio la vuelta frunciendo el ceño como si jamás lo hubiera oído— La hija del herrero hace unos peinados maravillosos.

Por un instante James no dijo nada, hasta que finalmente decidió que para sus planes era mejor tener a Isabella hermosa. Asintió con una sonrisa malévola. Sí, su hermana finalmente recibiría su merecido castigo. Salió sin decir nada más mientras ella se quedaba allí dentro, tensa; escuchó el ruido de la barra de metal que atrancaba la puerta.

Se quedó sola en aquel «aposento». Las pocas palabras que le dedicara durante el camino no dejaban lugar a dudas de lo que quería de ella. «Sé buena con mis nuevos amigos, ayúdame a conseguir lo que quiero, y puede que yo te lo agradezca generosamente.» ¿Agradecer? Se sobreentendía que eso significaba dejarla vivir mientras le sirviera de algo. Quizá creía que metiéndose en la cama de algunos hombres podría conseguirle información útil u otras cosas que, la verdad, Isabella no soportaba pensar.

Ahora su máxima prioridad era Edward; su mente no había parado un instante desde que lo hicieran prisionero. Tenía que ayudarlo. Avisar de su captura a Emmett, que era perfectamente capaz de liderar a los Cullen, pero necesitaba a alguien que pudiera llevarle un mensaje.

Esa era Rosalie.

Miró los techos bajos y llenos de hollín; la chimenea estaba apagada pero con restos de una hoguera reciente. ¿Quién ocuparía aquella estancia voluntariamente? Intentó mirar el patio desde el estrecho ventanuco, apenas una obertura por la que solo podía pasar un brazo. La habitación era oscura como las mazmorras del sótano, hecho que confirmaba en cuán alta estima la tenía su hermano.

Se sentó en la cama, pues la única silla estaba rota y no había más mobiliario. Las sábanas estaban usadas, llenas de polvo y con manchas repulsivas. Con una mueca de asco se puso en pie y empezó a pasearse.

Estaba claro que James no se fiaba de ella. Debía de intuir cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia su esposo. En el viaje de vuelta le había resultado imposible no mostrarse acongojada por él. Solo la destreza de James con la espada había evitado que se arrojara sobre sus secuaces e intentara llevarse a Edward. Verlo inconsciente sobre el caballo con la cabeza colgando, blanco como la cera, fue una prueba muy dura para su corazón. Aquel dolor quizá se lo había provocado Dios para que le quedara claro de una vez por todas lo mucho que amaba a su marido.

Alguien llamó a la puerta e Isabella se volvió. El ruido metálico se oyó de nuevo y la destartalada puerta se abrió para dar paso a Rosalie, acompañada por un guardia.

—Mi señora —la muchacha traía un bonito vestido blanco bordado con hilos de plata—, su hermano me manda entregaros esto. Y quiere que la arregle para la cena de esta noche.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Isabella— Pasa.

A continuación lanzó una mirada hostil al guardia, para que le quedara claro que no era bienvenido.

—Esperaré fuera. Cuando terminen golpead la puerta y abriré —dijo antes de encerrarlas.

Sin molestarse en asentir, Isabella sentó a la muchacha en el borde de la cama desesperada por que la escuchara.

—Rosalie.

—Mi señora —repuso ella algo confusa.

—Escúchame con atención. James ha hecho prisionero a mi esposo y tú eres mi única esperanza.

Nada la hubiera sorprendido más que aquello. Su padre la había protegido de las miradas de James y sus hombres. Ser una mujer bonita en aquel castillo era una maldición, y que estuviera de nuevo embarazada de Emmett complicaba aún más las cosas.

—Rosalie, sé que te ves con Emmett—añadió Isabella, y la cogió de las manos para apretárselas con fuerza cuando la chica intentó levantarse.

—¿Cómo sabe...?

—Lo sé, os vi en el río.

Rosalie parpadeó.

—Tienes que ayudarme, mi esposo está en peligro y Emmett es el único que puede sacarnos de aquí. —Su voz apenas ocultaba la emoción y el dolor que sentía— Ve en su busca y él sabrá qué hacer.

Rosalie se apiadó de su señora, que duda cabía que estaba locamente enamorada de su marido, pero qué podía hacer ella.

—Nos vemos dos veces por semana —anunció, bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada— Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera mi padre; él cree...

—Que tu hijo es fruto de una violación, pero no es así, ¿verdad?

—No, y ni siquiera es un bastardo. —El temblor de su voz traslucía lo mucho que aquella separación la hacía sufrir— Emmett y yo nos casamos en secreto porque vuestro padre no permitía los matrimonios con gente del clan Cullen.

Isabella se sintió culpable al ver aquellos ojos azules que la miraban entristecidos.

—Debiste de sentirte decepcionada cuando las cosas no cambiaron conmigo.

—Sois una gran señora y vuestro padre fue un gran laird, pero...

—A veces se olvidaba de hacer felices a los suyos —admitió Isabella, y volvió a cogerle las manos— Te prometo que eso cambiará; solo dame tiempo y ayúdame.

—Me reuniré con él dentro de dos días.

Dos días, toda una eternidad.

—Para entonces puede ser demasiado tarde. —Le apretó las manos con más fuerza— Por favor...

Unos golpes en la puerta las sobresaltaron y a continuación James entró sin más.

—Tenemos visita, querida. Baja cuanto antes a ofrecer tus servicios como anfitriona, ya que mucho me temo que el castillo se ha descuidado un poco desde que padre no está.

Maldito malnacido. ¿Descuidado un poco? Todo se caía a pedazos y la suciedad amenazaba con engullirlos. Era una vergüenza que los techos de madera labrados y pintados con los símbolos sagrados de generaciones ahora no se vieran por culpa de la mugre.

Sintió un escalofrío de pánico cuando James se acercó a Rosalie y le alzó la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice.

—¿Cómo es que no te he visto antes? —preguntó extrañado.

Rosalie tragó saliva, incapaz siquiera de respirar. Entonces Isabella supo por qué ella evitaba el castillo: consciente de su belleza, su padre la habría ocultado de los ojos del laird. Y ella ahora la había puesto en peligro.

—Su madre está enferma, debe ir a cuidarla. —No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar alguna historia coherente, pero la improvisación no saldría tan mal—Debe regresar de inmediato después de que me ayude a peinarme.

James enarcó una ceja, molesto porque su hermana intentara manipularlo con aquel truco tan estúpido.

—Bien, puede que te arregle el pelo hoy y siempre. Me agradaría verte más por el castillo, muchacha, y... mucho mejor si duermes aquí. —Rosalie agrandó los ojos petrificada por el miedo— Para que mi hermanita tenga a su nueva doncella cerca, claro está.

—Bien —reaccionó Isabella—Puedes ocuparte de tu madre un par de días más y después trasladarte al castillo.

James esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Sería posible que su hermana le temiera tanto como para doblegarse a sus caprichos?

—Celebro que lo hayas comprendido —dijo.

No las dejó solas mientras Rosalie le arreglaba el cabello. Al contrario, se ocupó de explicarle a Isabella cuál sería su nueva situación: permanecería en su recámara hasta que fuera llamada, no se le permitiría hablar libremente a menos que él lo considerara oportuno y, sobre todo, permanecería vigilada en todo momento.

Isabella miró hacia la puerta y vio dos guardias que no conocía. Se mantenían impasibles en sus posiciones, haciendo imposible cualquier intento de fuga.

Aceptó todo con voz sumisa.

—Quisiera ver a Zafrina. Si me lo permites... —rogó finalmente.

James frunció el ceño. Por verla sufrir habría desdeñado esa petición, pero ¿qué habría mejor que ver las lágrimas de su hermana al descubrir el estado en que se encontraba la anciana que la había cuidado desde la niñez?

—Me parece bien, aunque he de advertirte que...

En ese momento, después de haber dispuesto todas las hebras de su pelo sujetas a un moño alto, Rosalie se apartó de ambos señores. Isabella se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos intentando contener el desprecio que sentía.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, es una mujer anciana, lo pasó muy mal cuando te obligaron a desposarte con Edward Cullen. Creo que nunca se recuperó de que le hubieran quitado a su niñita.

Isabella se hincó las uñas en las palmas.

—Tendrás que bajar a su habitación. —James se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para irse, no sin antes lanzar una lasciva mirada a Rosalie y su hermoso cabello dorado— Nos veremos muy pronto, muchacha.

—Oh, Rosalie —gimió Isabella nada más ver cerrarse la puerta—, ¿qué le ocurre a Zafrina?

—Por lo que sé, ella y los anteriores hombres del consejo no son del agrado del nuevo laird. Zafrina se negó a comer y ahora...

Isabella se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un grito angustiado.

—Por favor, busca a Emmett cuanto antes. Dile que los hombres de Jasper esperan armados en el bosque. Y luego no debes volver aquí.

—Los Swan y los Cullen unidos contra su hermano... —Rosalie parecía estupefacta.

¡Señor! Esperaba que no fuera muy difícil convencerlos de que así fuera. La muchacha se apresuró a abrazarla cuando vio que empezaba a temblar.

—Lo haré ahora mismo, aunque tenga que caminar hasta la fortaleza Cullen. Encontraré a Emmett.

Se apartó de ella y fue a recoger el tartán Cullen que se encontraba entre el fardo de ropa, que había podido conservar.

—Ponte esto cuando cruces la frontera y encuéntralo. No temas, los Cullen no son...

Rosalie la interrumpió levantando la mano.

—Ya lo sé, mi señora.

Y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Media hora después, mientras Rosalie corría rumbo a las tierras Cullen, Isabella bajó los peldaños con los dos guardias pegados a sus talones. Ahora debía encontrar a Zafrina y luego urdir un plan para sacar a Edward de aquel lugar.

Al entrar, vio a la anciana moribunda en la cama, con el rostro sucio y los ojos entornados gimiendo lastimosamente, como si estuviera a punto de expirar. La joven se llevó la mano a la boca para contener una exclamación de espanto.

Pobre Zafrina.

Los guardias la miraron con desdén y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, para no ver el desenlace.

—Oh, querida Zafrina —gimió Isabella.

—Mi niña. —Y con inaudita fuerza para una anciana a punto de morir, Zafrina dio dos patadas a las mantas y se levantó de la cama como si tal cosa.

Isabella fue a buscar cobijo entre sus brazos, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco.

—No te estás muriendo... —musitó estupefacta.

La anciana le besó las mejillas y arrugó la nariz.

—¡Bah! —Hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano— Hace falta más que ese engendro del infierno, al que por cierto cuidé durante años, para acabar conmigo.

Isabella soltó una risita nerviosa.

—No me lo puedo creer. Decían que no comías y que...

—Por supuesto que como. Simplemente ocurre que fingir que mi fin está cerca me priva de la ponzoñosa presencia de James. Tu hermano infecta todo lo que toca, ¿Has visto nuestro hogar? James es como un veneno corrosivo. —Isabella abrió los ojos como platos— ¿No has visto la cara de quienes tienen la desgracia de vivir aquí? Parecen estar esperando el Juicio Final.

Isabella la miró con cariño. Sus cabellos blancos le caían por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos azules tenían la misma chispa de siempre y parecía feliz de volver a verla. A Isabella se le humedecieron los ojos y se derrumbó contra la anciana.

—Oh, Zafrina. Me siento tan culpable, pero no pude... no pude rebelarme contra el rey. Yo... Ha sido un infierno.

—¿Vivir entre los Cullen?

Isabella negó con la cabeza mientras la anciana la abrazaba más fuerte.

—No; pensar en lo que James hacía aquí.

La anciana asintió comprensiva.

Sentadas en la cama, la joven se acurrucó contra ella, que le acarició el cabello amorosamente.

—Han capturado a mi esposo —añadió.

La vieja notó la desesperación en su pequeña. Así que los rumores eran ciertos: su preciosa niña se había enamorado del laird Cullen.

—Criatura del cielo. —Se apartó un poco y le acarició el rostro.

—No me mires así. Él es bueno. No sabes cuántas mentiras cuentan de los Swan, pero tampoco te podrías imaginar las mentiras que nosotros contamos sobre ellos. Edward es un hombre bueno y generoso, y no ha tenido nada que ver con las incursiones que nos han asolado.

Y Isabella se lo contó todo.

—Fue James quien, aprovechando las desavenencias entre clanes, saqueaba cuanto podía, echando la culpa a unos y otros —concluyó.

—Entiendo, pequeña —asintió la anciana, y volvió a abrazarla.

—Y ahora James espera algo de mí, y aunque lo intuyo, no sé muy bien qué es.

La vieja, de pronto con súbita angustia, la informó:

—Me temo que yo sí, y no te va a gustar.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	21. Capítulo 19

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Llevaba sentada en la mesa cerca de una hora, viendo como su hermano se emborrachaba junto a sus hombres y se dedicaba a ignorarla. Impotente, se preguntó si Rosalie habría llegado a su destino.

Oyó abrirse las puertas del salón y casi esperó ver al mismo demonio aparecer por ellas, tal como le había anunciado Zafrina que pasaría.

El territorio de los Swan estaba rodeado de clanes importantes, algunos más importantes que el suyo, y uno de ellos era el clan de Laurent Da Revin.

Recordaba a ese hombre, una bestia sanguinaria impuesta por las armas de aquellos que preferían el poder y el terror a la prosperidad de su propia gente. Sintió un escalofrío. Lo recordaba con su barba grasienta y unos ojillos demasiado juntos que solo denotaban crueldad.

Las cosas se complicaban mucho más de lo que ella hubiese imaginado posible.

Ahora no solo deberían derrotar a James. Desde luego, su hermano no había perdido el tiempo a la hora de establecer alianzas. Alianzas poderosas y mezquinas.

Pero no era el laird Da Revin quien avanzaba hacia James, sino uno de aquellos perros a los que su hermano había encumbrado. Era un vulgar asesino, un lowlander proscrito que se había arrastrado hasta las tierras del norte huyendo de la justicia inglesa. Isabella lo miró con desprecio, pero por un instante en aquel rostro impasible atisbó algo parecido a la compasión. ¿Compasión por ella? Desechó la idea de inmediato. Sí, de ese modo había terminado su clan, con su honor hundido en el lodo después de que fueran asesinados sus grandes hombres.

—James. —Inclinó la cabeza con semblante pétreo.

No llevaba el manto Swan sino unos burdos pantalones de piel a juego con un chaleco agujereado y manchado de barro. Por el olor que desprendía bien podría haber sido estiércol, pensó Isabella.

—Han llegado guerreros Cullen—anunció.

El corazón de Isabella se disparó.

Ahora lo único que tenía que conseguir era que se llevaran a Edward lo más lejos posible de allí. No podía

permitir que permaneciera encerrado por más tiempo.

—¿A las puertas de mi fortaleza?

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Isabella sin poder contenerse.

Su hermano le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Golpeó con el puño en la mesa y le espetó:

—No se te ha dado permiso para intervenir.

—Como desees. —Isabella apretó los dientes; no llevaba nada bien mantener la boca cerrada. Nunca lo había hecho.

—James —prosiguió el lowlander—, es ese tal Emmett, con cuatro hombres más.

—Solo cuatro más.

—Al parecer, no van a irse sin ver a Edward Cullen y su esposa.

La cara de James se iluminó con malicia y observó a su hermana en busca de alguna reacción que delatara sus verdaderos sentimientos. No acababa de fiarse de ella; si los rumores que había escuchado eran ciertos, y casi siempre lo eran, su querida hermanita sentía algo profundo por el laird vecino, y no era precisamente odio.

—Bien, hacedlos pasar —ordenó sin apartar la mirada de Isabella.

James echó una mirada al lowlander. Isabella, aunque asustada, pudo captar que su hermano no acababa de fiarse de él.

Ella se concentró en la situación en la que se encontraba. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo, consciente de que su frente se perlaba de sudor. Rosalie había conseguido llegar hasta él, pero entonces... ¿por qué no venía con un ejército? No lograba entenderlo.

—¿Dejarás que pasen?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿No crees que es mejor que se marchen? Podrían enterarse de que Edward está...

—Tu querido esposo está en las mazmorras. ¿Te acuerdas de ellas? —preguntó con un mohín— Un lugar horrible, donde nuestro padre me encerró una vez.

Si James quería que ella se sintiera culpable por no interceder ante su progenitor, no lo conseguiría. Era él quien debería estar en las mazmorras por asesino. Al pensar en Billy y Mike se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Dudo que puedan llegar hasta allí abajo para sacar a tu querido esposo.

—Ya sabes que para mí no es querido —se apresuró a decir Isabella.

—Veremos, veremos...

La enigmática sonrisa se congeló en su cara mientras la miró largo rato hasta que los hombres llegaron hasta ellos.

El lowlander no había mentido. Emmett entró con tres hombres y en su rostro se veía determinación y una furia apenas contenida.

De pronto, una docena de hombres del castillo irrumpieron bruscamente en el salón con sus espadas desenvainadas. Estupefacta, Isabella se levantó del banco mirando a James y Emmett. Todos sabían lo que estaba a punto de suceder, menos ella.

—James...

Su hermano no respondió, simplemente se limitó a expresar su desacuerdo en que unos soldados Cullen estuvieran en su salón.

—Y bien, ¿qué deseáis?

—A nuestro laird —dijo secamente Emmett sin dejarse intimidar por los soldados que habían rodeado a sus hombres— Devolvédnoslo y nos iremos.

El laird Swan soltó una carcajada.

—De tus palabras deduzco que con vuestra señora podemos hacer lo que nos plazca.

Emmett miró a Isabella, a quien sorprendió la frialdad de sus ojos.

—Ella intentó escapar en repetidas ocasiones. Nos odia y desprecia sin disimulo—dijo Emmett sin vacilación— Por lo que a mí respecta, puede quedarse en el lugar de donde jamás debió salir.

James se quedó atónito, e Isabella, sin habla. ¿Realmente creía eso de ella? A pesar de su mirada, algo le decía que no era así. Ella solo había intentado escapar para que Edward no se metiera en problemas, y respecto a lo de despreciarlos... Bueno, Riley la odiaba, pero ella creía haber sido bastante amable con los demás, todo lo amable que podía ser, dadas las circunstancias.

Tragó saliva, confundida y apesadumbrada.

¿Por qué Emmett había ido en su busca con solo tres hombres?

—En vista de que vuestra señora no quiere serlo y vosotros no la deseáis en vuestra casa, hablaré con el rey. Quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo. —La fría voz de James dejaba claro que no pensaba mover un dedo por su hermana— Entretanto, ¿por qué no lo discutís con vuestro señor? —Y dio una fuerte palmada.

De inmediato sus hombres apresaron a los cuatro incautos Cullen, que lo miraron sin parpadear.

Emmett forcejeó levemente cuando un Swan le puso una daga en el cuello y otros dos lo sujetaron por los brazos. Los demás Cullen se mostraron tan impasibles como Emmett.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Isabella sin apartar la vista de un soldado que entró con cadenas para los nuevos prisioneros.

—Hermanita —respondió su hermano con toda la paciencia del mundo—, no pensarás que voy a permitir que la mano derecha de tu esposo regrese para organizar a sus tropas. ¿Verdad?

—Pero...

No vio venir la mano que se estrelló contra su rostro y la tumbó sobre la mesa. Estuvo demasiado aturdida por el golpe como para darse cuenta de que el primer impulso de Emmett fue rebanarle el cuello a James por osar tocar a su señora. Hombre inteligente, se tranquilizó antes de echar a perder su plan.

—Estoy harto de tus impertinencias —le espetó James. Le cogió el mentón y alzó su rostro para ver la marca rojiza en su mejilla y el hilo de sangre que manaba de su labio partido— ¿Has visto lo que me has hecho hacer? Más te valdrá arreglarte esa cara antes de que lleguen mis invitados.

Una fiel criada apareció a su lado, la misma que antes había atendido a Edward. Con paso firme la acompañó hacia las escaleras rumbo a sus habitaciones. Mientras subían los peldaños oyeron la orden de James:

—Lleváoslos. —Hizo una señal con la mano y sus soldados se encargaron de encadenar a Emmett delante de sus ojos.

Con las manos apretadas contra el pecho, Isabella intentaba no llorar. Debía ser fuerte y hallar una salida. Quizá Rosalie también hubiera encontrado a Jasper; era su última esperanza.

—El rey sabrá de esto —se atrevió a decir Emmett mientras los arrastraban a las mazmorras.

Quizás el rey se enterara, pero ¿le importaría? Oh, Dios, Isabella esperaba que sí.

Siguió subiendo los peldaños, consciente de que las seguían los dos perros guardianes que James le había impuesto. La criada llevaba un pañuelo atado en la cabeza y las arrugas de su rostro resumían todas las preocupaciones que había tenido últimamente. Sus ojos eran azules y las pocas hebras alrededor de sus sienes mostraban un pelo dorado y brillante.

—Soy Sue. Decidí sustituir a mi hija Leah por un tiempo; ella se esconde en el bosque junto a... —bajó la voz— Jasper.

Era la madre de una de las muchachas de la cocina.

—Entonces no solo guerreros se fueron con Jasper. ¿Hay muchas mujeres entre ellos?

—Las más jóvenes —dijo— Se lo suplicamos.

Guardaron silencio hasta que los guardias las encerraron en la habitación.

—No podíamos permitir que se quedaran —prosiguió la criada— Debíamos esconder a nuestras muchachas de la lujuria de esos perros —señaló la puerta cerrada— Ser joven y bella es peligroso en estos tiempos.

Isabella asintió.

—Señora, no somos pocos los que esperábamos su regreso, aunque siempre supusimos que nos liberaría atacando la fortaleza.

Así pues, después de todo, su gente no la había olvidado.

—¿Creíais que vendría?

—Sí, aquí hay hombres que le son leales. Jasper los dejó para que, cuando él reuniera a su ejército, atacáramos también desde dentro. No tardará.

—¿Ejército?

—El rey enviará tropas —dijo muy convencida.

Isabella sonrió a su pesar. Quizás el rey no lo hiciera, pero los Cullen vendrían.

—Oh, Sue, lo máximo que podía hacer era suplicar ayuda al rey, y cuando mi esposo pensó en matar a James... fui una cobarde, no quería que mataran a ninguno de los nuestros.

—No tema, señora. —Le palmeó la mano para que no se sintiera culpable— Los perros de James son mercenarios y proscritos. Nuestros mejores hombres están en el bosque con nuestro Jasper. —Pronunció el nombre con reverencia. Estaba claro quién se merecía el liderazgo del clan.

—Por lo que he visto, así es —dijo Isabella—Solo espero que la ayuda no llegue demasiado tarde.

—No, Jasper nos aseguró que en un mes...

—¿Un mes? —Isabella se atragantó con sus propias palabras—Edward no puede esperar tanto.

La mujer intentó animarla.

—Antes de atacar a James necesita tiempo para hablar con el rey y asegurarse de que no habrá represalias contra sus hombres. Pero el rey Alexander es justo. Cuando Jasper le presente pruebas de todas las atrocidades que ha cometido, seguro que nos liberará de James con su ejército.

Había tanta fe en los ojos de aquella mujer que Isabella prefirió no comentarle las dudas que tenía sobre Alexander.

—Pero ahora, señora, debéis fingir obediencia, no sea que os encierren junto a ese Cullen.

Ella tuvo el impulso de protestar por la manera en que se dirigía a su esposo, pero se contuvo. Tenía cosas más importantes de que ocuparse.

—Bueno, poneos en pie y lavaos la cara —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa compasiva— Creo que esta noche Laurent Da Revin vendrá a veros.

—Entonces es cierto lo que me dijo Zafrina.

—Lo es, señora, pero no se preocupe, solo debe mantenerlo a raya un poco más. El primoroso Jasper vendrá a liberarnos.

Vaya. Eso sí que era curioso.

De ser el hombre más temido del clan, ahora resultaba que su antiguo pretendiente se había convertido en un héroe para cualquier mujer con edad suficiente para caminar.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Claro —contestó la mujer, como si no tuviera duda de ello— No os preocupéis, Zafrina está dispuesta a dejar de fingirse enferma y ayudaros.

—Sí, se finge enferma —asintió Isabella, sonriendo—Jesús, se llevaría tan bien con la vieja Esme... —añadió en un susurro.

—Se fingía enferma porque no quería que la trasladaran de habitación.

Isabella intentó encontrarle sentido a aquellas palabras, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que pudiera preguntar. Sue dio un respingo y se levantó presurosa al ver irrumpir a James.

—Nuestros invitados han llegado —anunció con su habitual sequedad.

Le limpió la sangre algo reseca de la comisura de los labios y la empujó escaleras abajo. Estaba claro que no quería hacer esperar al laird Da Revin.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	22. Capítulo 20

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Cuando James se jactó de sus nuevas alianzas como jefe del clan, Isabella ya hacía tiempo que había empezado a preocuparse. Estaba al corriente de todo gracias a Zafrina, pero eso no la preparó para ver a Laurent Da Revin sentado en su mesa.

Antaño, su padre le había prohibido la entrada en sus dominios.

Los Da Revin habían constituido una seria amenaza después de la muerte del antiguo laird a manos de Laurent. El viejo señor había muerto sin herederos y unos pocos hombres se disputaron el poder del clan Da Revin. Y todos, salvo Laurent, murieron en extrañas circunstancias. Las luchas internas habían mantenido a ese hombre irascible alejado de los asuntos que concernían a los otros clanes. Su política exterior se había basado en el pillaje y suficientes escaramuzas como para surtir su mesa de buena carne y leche. Pero una vez que se había alzado con el poder sanguinariamente, la cosa había cambiado. Ahora se dedicaba a la búsqueda de alianzas, no para mantener la paz sino para expandirse.

Isabella cerró los ojos. Si su hermano pretendía destruir a los Cullen, ¿qué no querría Laurent? La pena pesó en su corazón como una losa.

Recordaba el día que su padre lo había echado del salón negándose a reconocerlo como legítimo laird de los Da Revin. Y ahora estaba ahí bebiendo con James, jactándose de la segura prosperidad venidera.

Malditos imbéciles. Tuvo que apretar los puños para contener su cólera.

—Isabella... —Laurent exigió su atención mientras con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba la sucia barba y a continuación eructaba— Siempre os había considerado la mujer más hermosa de las Highlands, pero ahora debo admitir que no encontraríamos belleza superior a la vuestra ni en el mismo continente.

Ella intentó esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa para fingirse halagada por las palabras de aquel estúpido, pero solo consiguió componer una mueca.

Vio su grasienta mano adelantarse para apretarle un hombro y se esforzó en reprimir un gesto nauseabundo. Cerró los ojos y pensó que soportaría todo aquello por un único motivo: Edward.

Suspiró femeninamente y volvió a llenar la copa de Laurent, recibiendo una mirada complacida de su hermano. No tenía duda de que James pensaba entregarla a ese hombre como pago por su alianza. Que Dios la perdonara, pero deseó que se mataran entre ellos antes de que su paciencia se esfumara y decidiera clavarles un cuchillo en el pecho, condenando así su alma.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Isabella?

Ella no contestó enseguida.

—En lo afortunada que soy de haber vuelto a casa —dijo finalmente con afectada sinceridad.

—Es que estar casada con Edward Cullen... —terció Laurent—Oh, entiendo que una Swan de la cabeza a los pies como vos no haya podido resistir a su lado.

—Tenéis mucha razón.

James sonrió al ver a su hermana agitar las pestañas.

La muy zorra representaba muy bien su papel y, bien mirado, aquello era preocupante. Sabía que ella preferiría estar en el mismísimo infierno antes que ahí. Pero, con Edward y sus mejores hombres en las mazmorras, ¿quién iba a rescatarla? Quizás el maldito Jasper, pero de momento no se encontraba entre sus preocupaciones inmediatas. Con los Da Revin de su parte y su promesa de pasar a cuchillo a todos los seguidores de ese guerrero miserable, Jasper no se atrevería a atacar de nuevo. Así que por muy desesperada que estuviera su hermana por salir de ahí, no tendría más remedio que someterse o morir de hambre.

—Por fortuna no tendremos que esperar mucho para que enviudéis —añadió Laurent, e Isabella se tensó.

—No creo que sea del agrado del rey que me convierta en viuda tan pronto. Y la anulación llevará algún tiempo.

James reaccionó como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia. Golpeó la mesa como de costumbre y miró a su aliado.

—Estamos en nuestro derecho de librarnos de él. Al fin y al cabo, ha osado atacar nuestras granjas.

A ella le hirvió la sangre. Cerdo mentiroso. Respiró hondo para calmarse y, con un suspiro lastimero, dijo que una sentencia de muerte no sería tan injusta.

Aquellos dos la miraron con curiosidad, esperando sus próximas palabras.

—Aunque si lo matarais... la desgracia caería sobre el clan. El rey...

Laurent se relajó, comprendiendo que la preocupación de la mujer era para los Swan y no para el esposo, a quien parecía odiar con fervor.

—No os preocupéis —dijo, y su mano descendió bajo la mesa para apretarle un muslo. Aquello podría haber sido soportable de no ser por la lascivia que ardía en sus ojos.

Ella se incorporó con el pretexto de ir por más vino.

—Siéntate, Isabella, tenemos un regalo para ti —la detuvo James.

Ella tuvo que obedecer, pues las piernas le temblaban tanto que no la sostenían. La palabra «regalo» en boca de su hermano era para echarse a temblar.

Cuando oyó el ruido de las cadenas arrastrarse por el suelo, fue consciente de que sería mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Si antes odiaba a James por lo que había hecho, ahora quería matarlo. Apretó los dientes e intentó no mirar directamente a Edward cuando lo dejaron en el centro del salón. Si lo hacía, quizá ninguno de los dos saldría vivo de allí. No podía demostrar compasión alguna. James dudaba de ella, lo sabía. Sin embargo, el imbécil de Laurent dejaba entrever que él creía sinceramente en su deseo de librarse de Edward y del clan Cullen. Si su objetivo era que ambos salieran con vida de ahí, el laird Da Revin debería seguir pensando así.

—Aquí lo tenéis. —James rodeó la mesa y se dirigió al centro del salón, donde un Edward tambaleante hincó una rodilla y cayó al suelo con los ojos apenas entreabiertos.

Soltó una carcajada y miró a su hermana. Vio la ira bullir en aquellos ojos, que jamás le habían parecido tan negros. A él no lo engañaba: Isabella sufría por su esposo.

El pecho de Edward bajó y subió.

Se lo veía tan sucio y tan débil, tan desamparado, que ella sintió un dolor casi físico ante el impulso de abrazarlo. ¡Su pobre Edward! ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Sus miradas se encontraron un instante y ella, estremeciéndose, vio las cadenas alrededor de muñecas y tobillos. Por si fuera poco, otra cadena le envolvía el torso. Estaba claro que su hermano temía que Edward pudiera escabullirse si no tomaba severas medidas. De su labio manaba sangre, y en su cara un maltrecho ojo hinchado demostraba cuán terriblemente lo habían golpeado. ¿Y su cuerpo? La ceñida cadena apenas si le permitía respirar, y las llagas alrededor de muñecas y tobillos eran una visión casi insoportable.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó James enarcando una ceja— ¿Qué castigo te gustaría aplicarle?

Isabella sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Se puso lívida con una sonrisa congelada en la cara. ¿Pretendía que fuera ella la que diera la orden de torturarlo? Miró a James. Era evidente que él disfrutaría arrancándole la piel a tiras, y lo haría todavía más ante los esfuerzos de ella por ocultar su dolor.

Dio un paso tambaleante hacia Edward y pensó que tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, o acabarían muertos.

El salón permanecía en silencio. Todos los presentes la miraban expectantes. Solo Laurent sonreía complacido, con sus fuertes brazos cruzados sobre su prominente barriga. Lo peor era soportar el escrutinio del laird Swan, tan deseoso de acabar con ellos.

Isabella los miró uno a uno hasta que finalmente tragó saliva y sus ojos se posaron en Edward. Puede que salir los dos de allí con vida fuera imposible, pero no iba a darse por vencida cuando quedaba una oportunidad de salvar al hombre que amaba. Solo necesitaban un poco de tiempo. Aunque Emmett se hallara en las mazmorras, Jasper estaba libre y con hombres fieles dentro de la fortaleza. Acudiría.

—Edward —dijo sin un ápice de simpatía—, es hora de saldar cuentas.

James enarcó una ceja, incrédulo. En cambio, Laurent soltó una sonora carcajada. Se acercó a ella y le puso una fuerte y sucia mano sobre el hombro. El contacto del laird Da Revin le resultó repugnante y quiso apartarse por instinto, pero quedó impasible.

—Tu hermano es un gran hombre —dijo con voz profunda y sin apartar la mirada de Edward, que permanecía arrodillado ante ellos— Te ha proporcionado la mejor de las venganzas; ahora podrás devolverle cada golpe y humillación que te haya infligido.

—Así es.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	23. Capítulo 21

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Minutos antes, Edward sentía el peso de los grilletes en los tobillos y las muñecas.

Notaba el olor a podredumbre que envolvía su cuerpo, la sangre reseca pegada a su piel, y sentía asco de sí mismo. Pero sobre todo sentía odio. Un sentimiento incontrolable y que lo envilecía, pero a la vez tan liberador. James no saldría vivo de allí, jamás. Aquella sed de venganza lo mantendría con vida, y él necesitaba sobrevivir para liberar a su esposa. La impotencia amenazaba con invadir cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—En marcha, Cullen.

El guardia lo había empujado, haciéndolo caer al suelo. No tardó en levantarse a pesar del agudo dolor de cabeza que sentía desde que aquella mañana James lo golpeara.

Avanzó por escaleras y pasillos hasta llegar al lúgubre salón de los Swan.

Paseó sus ojos grises por la estancia cuando lo dejaron en el centro de la misma. Le costaba distinguir a los presentes. No se percató de la presencia de Emmett y los otros; no obstante, su mirada se fijó en un hombre robusto, sucio y de una mirada azul inquisitiva. Su tartán no era el de un Swan. Prestó atención a los colores. Laurent Da Revin, sin duda.

El dolor de cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos su visión fue borrosa. El mazazo recibido en la parte posterior de la cabeza lo había sumido en una inconsciencia intermitente desde su llegada a aquel castillo.

La carcajada de James lo sacó de su estupor. Aunque lo que realmente lo espabiló fue la voz de su esposa. La vio junto a aquel hombre, los soldados lo rodeaban, pero James, Laurent y ella estaban frente a él, a escasos metros de distancia.

Laurent se reclinó contra la mesa para no perderse el espectáculo. ¿Iban a golpearlo y dejar que Isabella lo presenciara todo? Pobre esposa. Había pagado muy caro querer sacrificarse por él. Ahora los tenían prisioneros a los dos y su máxima preocupación era que en el combate que se avecinaba ella no saliera malherida.

Entonces unas palabras captaron su atención. Atónito, pensó que no podía haber escuchado bien «¿Es hora de saldar cuentas?» ¿Por qué sonreía? Lo desconcertó que dejara que aquel hombre le pusiera una mano sobre el hombro y la atrajera hacia sí.

¿Sería posible que ella hubiera fingido en sus brazos? ¿Que de verdad lo odiara tanto como para traicionarlo de aquella manera?

—No... —emitió un quejido lastimero. No podía creerlo, no quería.

Aun así, ahí estaba Isabella con su altivez. El mentón alzado y desafiante que él tanto había adorado. Ambas manos se cerraron formando un puño mientras los ojos de Isabella desbordaban sentimientos de odio y repulsión. Jamás había esperado volver a ser el objetivo de aquella mirada.

Su cabeza cayó de nuevo contra el pecho. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo de creer en sus palabras? Tan estúpido como para amarla...

Las dudas sobre su esposa se despejaron cuando ella tragó saliva y habló de nuevo en tono firme.

—Le agradezco a mi hermano su perdón, al igual que me librara de los Cullen. No obstante, la ira del rey caería sobre nosotros si diéramos muerte a uno de sus más fieles vasallos.

Laurent le apretó el hombro con más fuerza y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda que Isabella encajó sin inmutarse.

—No os preocupéis por el rey. Dos clanes como los Swan y los Da Revin unidos bien pueden ganarse el perdón de Alexander. Por las buenas o por las malas —añadió, y soltó carcajada.

Aquello rozaba la traición. Entre el caos de sentimientos que la agobiaba, Isabella sintió indignación. ¿Qué quería decir exactamente? ¿Qué no les importaba sufrir la cólera del rey, o que eran demasiado imbéciles para darse cuenta de que el clan Swan había quedado reducido a un puñado de ladrones y asesinos? Quizás ambas cosas. Cuando lo miró interrogante, la lascivia de Laurent la perturbó.

Aquel bruto sonrió con deleite. James había intentado convencerlo de que matara él mismo a Edward Cullen y, aunque tenía sus reservas, sellar aquella provechosa alianza mediante un enlace con la feliz viuda era una idea de lo más atrayente. Laurent sonrió. Isabella Swan sería suya. Cuánto placer le daría poseer a esa mujer de fuego. La buena disposición de ella para vengarse de su esposo le había ahorrado el trabajo sucio. Si ella misma lo mataba el rey no lo culparía a él; no es que le preocupara demasiado, pero siempre era preferible no provocar al impetuoso Alexander. Ya casi podía saborear el cuerpo desnudo de aquella fierecilla en la cama, cuando el laird Cullen lo sacó de sus lascivos pensamientos.

—Perra traidora —murmuró apenas sin fuerza.

Laurent se abalanzó sobre él y le propinó una patada en las costillas, haciendo que Isabella emitiera un grito furioso. Sorprendido, Laurent se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Por qué gritáis? ¿No deseáis verlo muerto?

Aturdida, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no —repuso mientras parpadeaba para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Miró a Edward solo un instante mientras este intentaba incorporarse, si lo contemplaba un segundo más no podría soportarlo. A su alrededor, tres guardias avanzaron hacia él mientras James observaba impasible a Laurent ordenar que lo pusieran en pie. Uno de sus hombres llevaba un látigo atado a la cintura e Isabella se estremeció. Iban a fustigarlo hasta la muerte. Lanzó una mirada furtiva a James. Si demostraba lo que sentía por su esposo, le daría una excusa para matarlos a ambos sin que la alianza con los Da Revin se rompiera.

—¿Y bien, hermanita?

Isabella respiró hondo.

—No vamos a matarlo.

Los tres hombres la miraron.

—Bien, pero al menos... —dijo James, burlón— Nos divertiremos un poco con él, ¿no?

Ella asintió sin mediar palabra y se acercó a uno de los guardias, a quien arrebató la espada.

Edward respiró hondo por la nariz. Vio el espectáculo que ofrecía aquella belleza altiva, frente a él. Y sin remordimiento alguno que se reflejara en su rostro, levantó la espada antes de que Laurent pudiera detenerla. Sus ojos negros jamás habían sido tan profundos, pensó Edward, y jamás volverían a fingir ternura o amor por él. Medio arrodillado, esperó el golpe de gracia.

Isabella balanceó la pesada espada con habilidad bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. Y sin pensárselo más, descargó la empuñadura contra la cabeza de Edward, que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Nadie dijo nada. Los soldados permanecieron en sus puestos con miradas que iban de la incredulidad al regocijo.

En ese momento a Isabella no le interesaba lo que pudieran pensar los presentes, sino comprobar que su esposo aún respiraba. Al principio la invadió el pánico porque él se había quedado inmóvil, pero enseguida percibió el movimiento de su pecho al tomar aire y soltarlo. Casi lloró de alivio. Quizás el golpe le doliera horrores, pero estaba vivo. Verse obligada a aquella atrocidad...

—Llevároslo —murmuró con tono implacable.

James estaba boquiabierto, hasta que sus puños se tensaron y apretó los dientes con furia. Laurent, el muy imbécil, aplaudió y rio, todo a un tiempo.

«Maldita zorra», la maldijo mentalmente. El acto de su hermana no lo había complacido en lo más mínimo. Y aún lo enfureció más el que los soldados obedecieran sin esperar su autorización. Pero no podía castigarla como se merecía, no delante de Laurent.

—Isabella, creí que mi espectáculo sería un deleite para ti —dijo Laurent, refiriéndose a su intención de arrancarle la piel a tiras—, pero no creí que vos me proporcionarais otro mayor.

Ella intentó contener las náuseas cuando la mano de Laurent le agarró la muñeca y tiró de ella para volver a la mesa. Se llenaron copas para todos los presentes y todos bebieron como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si el corazón de Isabella no se hubiera roto un poco más. Después del asombro inicial, los proscritos parecían muy satisfechos con la actitud de ella. No le dieron tregua con sus palabras.

A medida que el vino y la cerveza corrian, las bromas se hicieron más soeces y las manos de Laurent más atrevidas. Debía salir de aquel salón, y así lo hizo con la excusa de aliviar sus necesidades.

—No tardes —le dijo Laurent.

Su hermano le sonrió, sabiendo que era posible que aquella misma noche deseara estar muerta.

No regresó al salón, sino que fue directamente a su recámara. Atrancó la puerta después de cerrarla. El baúl no sería suficiente para detener a su hermano si quería entrar, pero al menos la avisaría de su presencia. Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda, al pensar que tampoco sería suficiente para detener a Laurent.

Se abrazó a sí misma y se dejó caer contra la puerta.

Atormentada tras haber visto el rostro de Edward, la desesperación en sus ojos al sentirse traicionado, tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos y llorar.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto? —se reprochó gimiendo.

Solo escuchaba el latido de su corazón, pero de pronto unos pasos subiendo la escalera la sobresaltaron. Aguzó el oído, imaginándose cosas horribles. Entonces la voz de Sue llegó a sus oídos.

—Señora.

Soltó el aire contenido. Se dio la vuelta y apartó el pesado baúl. Al abrirla sigilosamente, vio a Sue escudriñando las escaleras.

—Me han dejado pasar —dijo la mujer— Los guardias que están al pie de la torre no me han puesto ningún impedimento.

Una vez dentro empezó a hablar tan rápido que Isabella no entendió ni una palabra, pero volvió a atrancar la puerta, antes de que la mujer la arrastrara al otro lado de la estancia.

—Mi señora, ¿me escucháis? —bajó la voz y le habló al oído— Zafrina sigue montando guardia en su dormitorio, es hora de que vayamos con ella.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos y la miró sin comprender.

—Pero si nos sorprenden los guardias...

Sue no la dejó terminar y se acercó a la chimenea apagada. Aun quedaban rescoldos del fuego que había ardido aquella tarde, pero la doncella lo había apagado y entonces Isabella supo por qué: en el fondo de la gran chimenea, vio como Sue empujaba una piedra que apenas se movió de su lugar.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó intrigada.

Sue no le contestó y siguió empujando hasta que la gran piedra cuadrada del fondo se movió lo suficiente como para dejar pasar a una persona.

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué diablos era aquello?

—Sue...

—Zafrina iba a contároslo, os lo aseguro, pero se le olvidó. Desde los tiempos de su abuelo, estos pasadizos han ido perdiendo uso. Han permanecido ocultos para ser utilizados en caso de necesidad. Y por desgracia, ahora son necesarios.

Isabella cogió aire y se agachó incrédula para mirar el hueco que les permitiría acceder al pasadizo secreto.

—Zafrina lo sabía... ¿Y alguien más? —preguntó como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo.

—Pues sí, mi señora.

Cogió la mano de Isabella y atravesaron el hueco en la pared. Una vez en el frío y húmedo pasadizo, Sue activó un mecanismo oculto tras una pequeña losa, y la entrada se selló.

—Jasper también lo sabía.

Isabella jadeó incrédula.

—¿Y Billy?

—Por supuesto, y tal vez el bueno de Mike... No dudo que le hubieran sido útiles en sus citas nocturnas. —Sonrió a pesar de la tristeza.

Siguieron avanzando, pero las reducidas dimensiones del túnel las obligaban a ir despacio. Isabella no pudo menos que imaginarse la cara de su hermano. Si este entraba en la habitación, no comprendería qué había ocurrido. Estaba segura de que su hermano no conocía la existencia de aquellos pasadizos, de lo contrario el destino de la fortaleza no hubiera sido fijado por el rey, sino por la fuerza de las armas.

El suelo se transformó en una escalera de piedra que descendía y giraba hacia la izquierda. Estaban en las entrañas del castillo. Al final de otro estrecho corredor encontraron lo que parecía una sólida pared. Solo en apariencia, pues cuando Sue tocó una piedra estratégica para seguidamente empujarla, al igual que había ocurrido en el nivel superior, la piedra pareció partirse para revelar un fuego casi apagado en el otro lado.

—¿La habitación de Zafrina?

Sue asintió con un susurro.

—¿Por eso se fingía enferma?

—Por eso y para no tener que soportar a vuestro hermano. Estas habitaciones son las más antiguas del castillo. La de vuestro padre, es decir, la que ahora ocupa vuestro hermano, también está conectada a las otras, pero solo la de Zafrina da al embarcadero, pues fue la primera que se construyó en la planta baja. Él no lo sabe, y ojalá siga así por mucho tiempo. Aunque ruego al cielo que dentro de poco no debamos preocuparnos por él. —Y antes de que Isabella pudiera hablar, añadió—: Más abajo recorre el interior de la antigua muralla y de ahí al embarcadero que hay en la cara sur.

La expresión de Isabella era de total incredulidad. Aun así, fue la primera en entrar en la habitación, guardándose de no quemarse los pies con los rescoldos. Esperaba encontrarse con la anciana aguardando su llegada.

Pero no era Zafrina quien estaba esperándola de pie frente a la gran chimenea.

—¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	24. Capítulo 22

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Esa maldita mujer lo había engañado.

Lo había hecho caer en la trampa más vieja del mundo. ¿Cómo podía haber creído que Isabella lo amaba? Era un necio. Se merecía el castigo de un corazón tan roto como sus costillas. Edward apretó las mandíbulas para no gritar. Solo deseaba tener aquel pálido y tentador cuello entre sus manos para retorcerlo.

—Maldita bruja.

—No os hagáis mala sangre, mi señor —dijo uno de sus soldados, pero Emmett lo hizo callar.

No veía más allá de sus narices. En las mazmorras estaba oscuro, pero Edward creía que la escasa visión se debía a otra cosa. Sentía el latir de su corazón en las sienes y apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor sin quejarse.

A su lado, Emmett lo observaba con preocupación, aunque su laird apenas se daba cuenta de ello, sumido como estaba en episodios intermitentes de inconsciencia. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia cuando los hombres de James lo habían depositado allí después de interrogarlo. Sus tres hombres estaban con él. Todos con el rostro marcado por señales de golpes y puñetazos.

Su señor volvió a caer de rodillas, pero esta vez las cadenas no eran tan largas como para permitir que su torso tocara el suelo.

Con una mueca de disgusto, Emmett balanceó los brazos. No había contado con eso. Los cinco guerreros Cullen estaban encadenados a la pared y mientras fuera así no podría llevar a cabo su parte del plan.

Después de que Rosalie apareciera frente al portón principal de la fortaleza con Jasper Swan a su lado, él solo había tenido que obedecer y seguir el plan perfectamente trazado por ese hombre.

Ese Jasper era inteligente, un hombre que asustaría al mismo diablo, pero inteligente. Edward había desaparecido esa mañana temprano, y solo después se percató de que lo mismo pasaba con su señora. Al ver a su esposa correr hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos, supo que nada bueno había ocurrido.

—Emmett.

Apenas pudo pronunciar unas pocas palabras, explicando que tanto Isabella como Edward habían caído en las garras de James. Al terminar con su relato, Emmett empujó a su esposa en dirección a la fortaleza.

—Tú te quedarás aquí.

—Pero nuestro hijo... —Si aquellas palabras sorprendieron a los soldados que la acompañaban, nadie lo demostró.

—No temas, pronto estará en casa. Tu padre se encargará de él mientras arreglamos el asunto—La estrechó un momento más entre sus brazos, para después empujarla de nuevo.

Mientras, Jasper lo miraba desde lo alto de su caballo.

—¿Tenéis un plan? —preguntó Emmett.

Una sonrisa ladeada fue su única respuesta. Eso le hizo parpadear; le intrigaba el humor siniestro de aquel hombre. A su espalda, Rosalie se vio rodeada por los brazos de una sonriente Esme que la arrastró al interior de la fortaleza. Antes de que Jasper hablara para informarle de su plan, la voz de la anciana cortó el aire.

—¡Devuélveme en perfectas condiciones a mi bisnieto y a mi tataranieto! —dijo por encima de su hombro mientras caminaba a paso ligero—Y como se te ocurra dejar allí a tu señora, te arrancaré la piel de tu espalda con los dientes.

Rosalie miró horrorizada a la anciana. ¿Bisnieto? ¿Tataranieto?

Ahora, Emmett sonrió sin humor al recordarlo. No le hacía ninguna gracia ser el blanco de la ira de Esme, por lo que más le valdría rezar para que Jasper llegara hasta ellos.

Pero antes, él debía librarse de las cadenas, y hasta que los guardias de James no fueran a buscarlos para una nueva sesión de tortura, no era probable que pudiera conseguirlo.

Pensó en su señora. ¿De verdad había sucumbido a los deseos de su hermano para salvar la vida? Recordó las palabras de los guardias: «Hay mujeres que no saben cuál es su lugar», «Se ve que el señor de los Cullen no supo domesticarla; de lo contrario no lo hubiera torturado ella misma en el salón», «Delante de todos los hombres de su hermano».

Emmett miró a Edward, para luego suspirar frustrado cuando tiró de las cadenas por enésima vez y estas siguieron firmemente sujetas al muro.

Levantó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Los ecos de unos pasos por el pasillo captaron toda su atención. Se oyeron unos golpes, el retumbar de algo metálico contra el suelo. Bajo la puerta atisbó el creciente resplandor de una antorcha cuyo portador avanzaba a su encuentro. Los pasos sigilosos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y acto seguido se oyó el chirrido de los goznes y una luz mortecina que apenas inundó la celda.

Los Cullen se pusieron en pie y dejaron de tironear las cadenas. Hasta Edward parecía dispuesto a recuperarse e imitarlos. Lo consiguió, no sin esfuerzo, pero entornó los ojos ante el fulgor de la antorcha. La cabeza iba a estallarle, pero si iba a morir lo haría de pie y no como un cobarde.

Sin embargo, no fueron soldados proscritos quienes entraron, sino dos figuras encapuchadas que se acercaron a ellos con paso rápido.

La antorcha iluminó el bello rostro de una mujer.

—¡Tú, maldita perra traidora! —Edward sintió como sus muñecas se laceraban al intentar abalanzarse sobre ella. Las cadenas lo detuvieron en seco, y él apretó los dientes para hacer caso omiso del dolor de cabeza.

—Perdóname —dijo Isabella con lágrimas en los ojos.

El orgullo de Edward le gritó que se irguiera de nuevo. Lo intentó con un brusco movimiento, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Cayó desplomado contra el cuerpo de ella.

—Perdóname, mi amor —le susurró al oído— Duerme hasta mañana y puede que me des tiempo para explicártelo todo.

La segunda figura encapuchada no había perdido tiempo. Dejando la antorcha en un soporte cercano, se apresuró a romper los clavos que cerraban los grilletes entorno a muñecas y tobillos. La capucha cayó hacia atrás mientras unas trenzas de guerra doradas resplandecían a la luz de la llama.

Jasper no sonrió, sino que fulminó a Emmett con la mirada.

—Se suponía que debíais llegar al embarcadero hace dos horas.

La carcajada de Emmett resonó cuando todos quedaron libres.

—Lo sentimos, nos hemos dejado torturar un poco para entretenernos.

Un gruñido.

Al ver los cortes y moratones de sus caras, Jasper asintió no muy complacido.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Bajo la mirada atenta de Isabella, Jasper cargó a Edward sobre su hombro. Que lo colgaran si esa mujer no estaba enamorada de su esposo.

—Vamos, Isabella.

Ella apenas oyó que la llamaba, concentrada en el rostro de Edward, que parecía contraerse de dolor por el balanceo.

Avanzaron hacia el dormitorio de Zafrina. El pasadizo secreto entre los muros era tortuoso para aquellos hombres de espaldas tan anchas, pero ninguno se quejó hasta llegar a la habitación. Salieron de la chimenea uno tras otro.

Edward gimió. En circunstancias normales, el golpe de Isabella no le hubiera producido más que un pequeño chichón en la cabeza, pero en aquellos momentos de debilidad lo dejó sin fuerzas, como si no fuera más que un muñeco de trapo.

—Por favor, Jasper, tiéndelo sobre la cama un momento —suplicó Isabella al ver a su esposo en ese estado.

—No podéis perder tiempo. —Zafrina expresó lo que todos ya sabían.

—Lo sabemos —susurró Jasper— Nos marcharemos en cuanto mis hombres encuentren a dos de mis mejores guerreros en las mazmorras.

Isabella lo miró agradecida, porque eso le daba un poco de tiempo para atender a Edward.

Jasper se apresuró a dejarlo sobre la cama mientras esperaban a los cuatro soldados rezagados.

Sue se apresuró a mojar un paño en agua fría e Isabella la miró con horror.

—Tiene fiebre.

Tocó la frente que ardía y las lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Jasper y Emmett la miraban atentamente. Ella se arrodilló junto a la cama, palpándolo con cuidado, y notó la respiración irregular.

Zafrina se apresuró a retirar el tapiz para que los soldados Cullen pudieran salir uno por uno al estrecho túnel que les llevaría al embarcadero. Aquella habitación había sido la clave para que sus planes salieran bien.

Isabella mojó cuidadosamente la frente de su esposo. Echó un vistazo a los hombres; solo Jasper y Emmett permanecían enfrascados en una queda discusión sobre lo que deberían hacer a continuación.

—Deberíamos atacar ahora, tienes a tus hombres. No puedes permitir que esto continúe.

—No—Su negativa no hizo más que enfurecer al hombre de Edward.

—Mi hijo... —Apretó los puños con frustración.

Al ver que Edward se revolvía en la cama, Isabella le dedicó toda su atención. Alargó la mano para tocar sus largos cabellos, pero la retiró como si quemara cuando se encontró con la gélida mirada de él. Supo que mientras permaneciera sin fuerzas y aturdido por la fiebre, él no la querría a su lado. Nada de lo que pudiera explicarle en esos momentos iba a cambiar ese hecho.

Jasper miró a Emmett, sus soldados habían desaparecido tras el tapiz y era imperioso que ellos también lo hicieran cuanto antes. Pero Isabella miraba a Edward con la culpabilidad reflejada en el rostro. Para todos era evidente por qué su señora había golpeado a su esposo: para salvarle la vida. Para Edward, la evidencia no era tal.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, no le importaba lo que él pensara, por ahora lo único importante es que estaba vivo y a su lado.

Las mujeres se acercaron a la chimenea, esperando a los demás con la esperanza de que sus heridas no fueran tan graves como para retrasar la huida.

Isabella le quitó el paño de la frente al herido.

—Mi amor —susurró junto a su boca con infinita ternura, y sus labios descendieron cálidos sobre los de Edward.

¿Acaso su esposo no era el hombre más fuerte que jamás hubiera conocido? Tenerlo indefenso sobre un lecho, semiinconsciente por su culpa, le provocaba un nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba respirar.

Debería haberle dicho cuánto lo amaba hacía tiempo. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez en la frente y los párpados, para luego descender hasta el mentón y colocarse nuevamente sobre sus labios resecos. Lo besó anhelante; quizá pasara mucho tiempo antes de que él le permitiera hacerlo de nuevo. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Edward le correspondía. Aquellos labios fueron un bálsamo para su corazón atormentado, hasta que de pronto una mano le apretó el cuello, dejándola sin aire.

—Dame tiempo —murmuró Edward rozando sus labios— y me encargaré de mandarte al infierno con tu hermano.

Edward la apretaba con brutalidad y cuando ella abrió los ojos alarmada se encontró con los de él, dos hermosos lagos furibundos incapaces de perdonar. La tez de Isabella se puso roja y después fue adquiriendo un tono azulado.

—¡Edward! —gritó Emmett.

Por su parte, Jasper corrió desde el otro extremo de la habitación y arrancó de su presa la mano del laird. Isabella perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo mientras tragaba aire a grandes bocanadas.

—Edward, yo...

—Cállate —masculló él en un susurro apenas audible.

La frente perlada de sudor y los ojos enrojecidos, apenas abiertos, daban cuenta de su estado. Con un arrebato de ira intentó ponerse de pie, pero resbaló al suelo. Emmett ayudó a su señor a levantarse mientras Jasper lo miraba con odio y masajeaba el cuello de Isabella.

Los maltrechos soldados Swan aparecieron por la abertura de la chimenea y sin mediar palabra Jasper les señaló el tapiz. Zafrina y Sue se quedaron con el corazón en un puño mientras sus miradas pasaban de Isabella a Edward.

La vieron incorporarse. En unos instantes recuperó el color natural y Edward volvió a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

—Ya no podemos hacer más por vosotros. A partir de aquí, solo desearos suerte.

Isabella las miró incrédula.

—Venís con nosotros. —Su tono no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Era incapaz de abandonar a aquellas dos mujeres que tanto habían hecho por ella.

—Me temo que no es posible —repuso la anciana con firmeza mientras alzaba el tapiz que daba a la segunda entrada— Vamos, deprisa.

Emmett pasó primero con el maltrecho Edward sobre su hombro.

—Zafrina, Sue... —Isabella no se resignaba a dejarlas allí.

—Confiamos en Jasper. —Ambas mujeres miraban al guerrero— Él nos salvará de las garras de James. —El aludido hizo un rudo gesto de asentimiento—Pero vos debéis cuidar de vuestro esposo para que pueda liberarnos definitivamente. —Isabella asintió, no muy convencida—Me temo que por muy buen guerrero que sea Jasper, sin la ayuda de los Cullen estamos perdidos.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas cuando abrazó a ambas mujeres.

Cuidar a su esposo... No quiso pensar en ello, aún no, o no tendría fuerzas para seguir en pie. Se llevó la mano disimuladamente al cuello y ahogó un sollozo.

—Volveremos por vosotras... O mejor —añadió con rabia—, volveremos por James.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	25. Capítulo 23

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 23**

Pasaron la noche en el bosque, escondidos como vulgares ladrones.

Solo había algo bueno en aquello: el bosque era seguro. Todos los proscritos habían desaparecido del lugar, la mayoría de ellos estaban en la fortaleza, pero otros, los que no habían aceptado el liderazgo de James, habían abandonado esas tierras ahora que Jasper Swan era el señor del frondoso bosque. Y como tal, todos los que permanecían allí estaban a sus órdenes. Él era el líder, quien esperaba obediencia incondicional y a cambio ofrecía protección y sustento.

Aquel pequeño campamento había aumentado de tamaño a medida que transcurrían las semanas. Cuando Jasper se había marchado de la fortaleza, lo hizo con un puñado de hombres, pero poco a poco se sumaron las mujeres y los niños, criaturas demasiado frágiles para sobrevivir bajo el yugo de James.

Una estricta organización dispensaba a cada uno de sus miembros dos comidas al día. Las mujeres se encargaban de cocinar y lavar, algunas hasta de cazar, aunque este era el cometido de los hombres, al igual que entrenar.

Isabella se percató enseguida de la normalidad con que transcurrían las horas en el campamento. Hábitos y costumbres seguían como en la fortaleza, aunque esta vez el jefe era Jasper. Las improvisadas cabañas, cubiertas con pieles y telas que no parecían muy impermeables, guardaban en su interior todos los utensilios necesarios para la supervivencia en el bosque. También observó que todo estaba muy bien guardado en fardos, para salir huyendo a la primera señal de alarma.

El manto de la noche los cubría cuando llegaron al campamento.

Jasper no tuvo reparos en despertar a todo el mundo. Tanto sus hombres, como los Cullen, siguieron sin demora río abajo; desde allí subirían la pendiente para situarse en un lugar más elevado. Si a James se le ocurría ir en su busca, lo verían llegar.

El caballo de Jasper parecía tan inquieto como su amo, pero siguieron avanzando a buen ritmo. Los escasos ancianos habían ocupado las monturas y los jóvenes guerreros iban a pie en señal de respeto. Las mujeres jóvenes, por su parte, abrían la comitiva apretando el paso.

Al fin llegaron a la linde del bosque, la frontera con los Cullen, tan invisible como ineludible, estaba ahí. En ese momento Isabella miró el caballo en que iba Edward. Emmett, de pie junto al animal, había tirado de las riendas y ahora que el sol empezaba a asomar por detrás de las lomas su semblante parecía más pálido.

—Debes llevar a Edward a casa —le dijo Isabella.

No supo a quién habían sorprendido más aquellas palabras, si a Jasper o a Emmett. Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras la fila de Swan continuaba avanzando.

—Vos también —dijo por fin Emmett.

El rostro de Jasper, tan impasible como siempre, no la censuró hasta que escuchó su réplica:

—Yo me quedo.

Emmett pareció entre incrédulo y ofendido.

—Eso es imposible.

Entonces el bramido de Jasper hizo callar a todos. Era temible, en verdad lo era. Su ira muy pocas veces iba dirigida hacia ella, y eso era algo que se agradecía, pero en ese momento se temió una excepción. Parecía disgustado, y en efecto era con ella.

—Te irás —sentenció.

—¿Me das ordenes, Jasper? —Mientras replicaba, Isabella miró la férrea mano que le cogió el brazo— Carezco del derecho de hacer mi voluntad ahora que no tengo otro título que señora de los Cullen, pero mi corazón...

Jasper la soltó al ver su determinación.

—Mi corazón desea quedarse. —Lo miró con intensidad— Debo quedarme.

Emmett se indignó.

—No podéis quedaros... No lo haréis.

A Jasper no le gustó el tono de Emmett. Era posible que fuera la señora de los Cullen, pero otra orden en ese tono y el hombre no podría hablar durante una semana.

—Discutiremos —le dijo ella captando su atención de nuevo— Si me quedo, volveremos a discutir sobre el mismo tema una y otra vez. Pero si me marcho, sabes que volveré, una y otra vez, para demostrarle a los Swan que daré la cara ante el rey si es necesario.

—Isabella...

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! —estalló ella— Todo fue por mi culpa. ¡Todo! ¡La marca de Edward me avergüenza! Fui tan imprudente... Mira lo que he conseguido. —Señaló la fila de gente que avanzaba hacia el sur.

—Vuestro esposo os necesita —dijo Emmett, ya calmado. Echó una mirada significativa al cuerpo inmóvil de Edward.

—Y yo necesito expiación.

—¡Pues expiad vuestro...! —Emmett calló en seco.

Un gruñido alertó al Cullen que no consentiría faltas de respeto hacia Isabella. Los guerreros que se encontraban cerca de Emmett no dijeron nada, ni se movieron, conscientes de que su opinión, si es que tenían alguna, no contaba para nada.

—Lo único que necesita Edward es que te lo lleves —la voz de Isabella se endureció y, aunque todavía llorosa, su tono fue firme—, una buena cama y descanso. Y nosotros —dijo mirando a Jasper—, prepararnos.

—¿Acaso pensáis luchar a nuestro lado? Estorbarás.

—Yo nunca estorbo.

—Estorbáis, mujer cabezota.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar que Edward le había dicho lo mismo: «Estorbas.» Pero lo que le encogía el corazón no era eso, sino recordar que justo después él le había hecho el amor como si ella fuera lo único que importara en su vida. Se acercó para tocar la frente de Edward, perlada de sudor.

—Marchaos, Emmett. —Fue una súplica que el guerrero no pudo ignorar— Haz lo que te pido, todavía soy tu señora. —Acarició el rostro de su marido pero no quiso decir nada más por miedo a desmoronarse.

Emmett la agarró por el codo.

—Señora...

—Él me odia —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Os ama.

Las palabras de Emmett, dichas en tono sereno, le dieron la esperanza que necesitaba.

Los días pasaron e Isabella no se sentía tan sola como había creído en un primer momento. Había al menos una docena de hermosas muchachas que permanecían en el campamento, más allá del lugar donde se encontraban los soldados. Jasper había prohibido cualquier tipo de intimidad entre hombres y mujeres, a menos que estuvieran casados, pero de esos no había ninguno.

La vida en el campamento tampoco era tan dura como había previsto en un principio.

De día se reía y hasta se bailaba. Si todo aquello acababa bien, Isabella creía que no serían necesarios los poderes de Alice para saber quién se casaría con quién. Los flirteos eran constantes y la exasperación de Jasper, casi cómica.

Miró al singular guerrero. Aunque parecía el mismo hombre implacable de siempre, lo había visto sonreír, sobre todo hablando con los ancianos y ancianas de quienes parecía beber su sabiduría. A las muchachas simplemente las ignoraba.

Se preguntó si la habría amado alguna vez. Quizá la quería como a una hermana, o eso deseaba. Estaba tan solo, tan aislado del mundo y de todos.

Esa noche lo vio recostarse contra el tronco de un árbol y dormitar. Siempre dormía cerca de ella, para protegerla como siempre había hecho. Pero su sueño ligero pareció alterarse sin motivo aparente. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos e Isabella se acercó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó.

—Nada. —Su tono reveló que todavía pensaba en ello— Vuelve a dormir, todo está bien.

—Pero... ¿soñabas? —Creyó ver una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—A veces sueño, ¿sabes?

—Eres humano —le recordó ella.

Entonces sí apareció la sonrisa.

—La gente suele olvidarlo.

—No lo harían si fueras más...

—¿Amigable?

Ella sabía que algún sueño lo había perturbado y que no quería hablar de ello, pero no le importó.

—¿Qué soñabas?

Se recostó a su lado y se subió la manta hasta la nariz, protegiéndose del frío. Pasaron tanto rato en silencio que creyó que Jasper no iba a contestar. Pero finalmente dijo:

—Soñaba con una mujer.

Isabella se incorporó levemente. Y la sonrisa de Jasper se ensanchó.

—¿Qué crees? ¿Que no sé lo que es una mujer?

—¡Jasper Swan! ¡Esa pregunta no es de mi incumbencia! —Miró al frente y se apoyó un poco más en el hombro del hombre— ¿Es bonita?

—Pues sí.

—¿La conozco?

Él guardó silencio.

—Ni siquiera yo la conozco. Solo se me aparece en sueños y... corre peligro. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarla.

Isabella no supo muy bien qué contestar, así que preguntó.

—¿Qué crees que significa?

—Todavía no lo sé, pero cuando la encuentre, ella me lo dirá, estoy seguro.

El campamento se fue quedando a oscuras. Lejos como estaban, nadie temía que pudieran ver el humo o el resplandor de las fogatas. Si los hombres de James avanzaban, los centinelas lo sabrían mucho antes de que se acercara el peligro.

—Jasper.

Un gruñido.

—Tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para cualquier cosa. Hubieras sido un gran laird si...

Él le apretó la mano y ella calló.

—Te hubiese adorado.

—Y yo, con los años hubiera aprendido a amarte.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Uno no elige a quien amar, ¿no es así?

Así era.

Isabella amaba a Edward y cada día que pasaba lejos de él le partía el corazón. El suyo era el primer rostro en el que pensaba al levantarse y el último que veía al acostarse. Cada cosa que ocurría a su alrededor le recordaba a él. Los guerreros entrenando, los niños sonriendo... Su hijo ¿tendría su sonrisa? Rezó para que fuera como su padre.

—Le amo, Jasper, pero si me rechaza...

—Tendrás un hogar con los tuyos, Isabella.

—Jamás volveré a ser la señora de los Swan.

—Ya veremos.

—Tu mujer sí lo será, no yo. Nací Swan, pero moriré Cullen. Mi corazón les pertenece por mucho que quiera a la gente que me vio crecer.

Jasper la rodeó con un brazo, un gesto amable y afectuoso, desprovisto de otra intención.

—Duerme, Isabella. —No añadió nada más, pues no quería preocuparla inútilmente.

Jasper se durmió con un presentimiento: el bastardo de Edward Cullen la aceptaría y amaría. De lo contrario tendría que matarlo, y eso sería una lástima pues incomprensiblemente los Cullen empezaban a caerle bien.

Una semana después llegaron noticias de la fortaleza Swan gracias a uno de los espías que Jasper tenía allí. James y Laurent se preparaban para atacar.

Pero para sorpresa de Isabella, la intención de su hermano no era peinar el bosque en busca de Jasper, sino dirigirse directamente a la fortaleza Cullen.

—¿Cómo? —El horror se reflejó en la cara de Isabella.

Jasper se acercó al informante.

—De nuevo y desde el principio —murmuró el guerrero para que volviera a relatar, palabra por palabra, todo lo que había escuchado de labios de James.

El hombre parecía exhausto; ya no era joven y sus sienes empezaban a adquirir un tono plateado. Después de beber agua y de que otro soldado se ocupara de su caballo, los tres tomaron asiento junto al fuego, mientras los demás seguían con sus entrenamientos.

—Como sabéis —comenzó el hombre—, la ambición de James no tiene límites. Ahora, como señor de los Swan, sus ojos se han vuelto hacia las tierras Cullen. Siempre hemos estado en disputas con ellos, y los saqueos que hacen en nuestras fronteras...

—No fueron ellos, fue...

Jasper levantó una mano. Estaba al corriente y no necesitaba interrupciones.

Una sonrisa de disculpa se dibujó en el rostro del informante antes de proseguir.

—James convenció a Laurent de que le ayude a acabar con los Cullen. Su plan es forzar un enfrentamiento, pero no una simple escaramuza en la frontera, sino una guerra declarada y abierta. El pago de Laurent será una cuantiosa suma en oro y... —miró a Isabella significativamente— usted, mi señora.

Ella permaneció impasible.

—Ha mandado un emisario al rey diciendo que vos, mi señora, habíais acudido a él huyendo de los maltratos de vuestro esposo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —La indignación le puso el rostro escarlata.

—Sabe del juramento que hizo Edward Cullen al casarse con vos: si había maltrato alguno, el rey no lo consentiría. En el mensaje a su majestad, James deja claro que los persistentes ataques de los Cullen, que ya han matado a dos de sus más insignes guerreros, deben ser castigados. Y que a falta de la presencia de su majestad, él mismo se encargará de impartir justicia.

Isabella se levantó indignada.

—Ese miserable.

Pensó en el sabio Billy y el risueño Mike. Cómo era posible tanta maldad. Meneó la cabeza apretando los puños con rabia.

—Todo muy bien planeado —dijo Jasper, más para sí que para los demás.

—El rey sabrá la verdad. Declararé bajo juramento que es mentira que huí de Edward. Seguro que James no cuenta con ello.

Ambos hombres la miraron.

—Seguro que ya cuenta con ello —la contradijo Jasper— Pretendía mataros antes de entregaros a Laurent, quizás un accidente, o tal vez esperara a que el propio Laurent se cansara de vos y os castigara por vuestra lengua. De esa forma James saldría con las manos limpias.

Pensar en eso no le hizo gracia a Isabella.

—De todas formas —continuó, con menos vigor y algo más alicaída—, fueron los hombres de James quienes atacaron a los Cullen.

—Quizá Laurent también se encuentre detrás de todo esto —dijo Jasper.

Ella parpadeó varias veces mientras veía al informante asentir.

—Sí, es cierto. James quiere tener las espaldas bien cubiertas por si algo falla.

—Por supuesto que va a fallar —espetó Isabella, paseándose por encima de las hojas caídas.

—Nuestras negociaciones con los Cullen han permanecido abiertas —informó Jasper a Isabella— Emmett no se atreve a reunir un ejército para atacar a James sin el consentimiento de Edward. Estamos esperando a que el laird se recupere; cuando lo haga, no me cabe duda de que sus ansias de matar a James serán tan grandes como las mías.

Isabella no estaba tan segura pero guardó silencio.

—Es lo que estábamos esperando.

Ese miserable iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa si creía que los Cullen estaban solos en aquella guerra.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	26. Capítulo 24

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Edward maldijo entre dientes y estrelló el cuenco contra la pared.

Esme lo miró fugazmente con desaprobación mientras volvía a sus bordados junto a la ventana.

—La pared no necesita alimentarse —dijo secamente, y dio otra puntada—; tú sí.

Él se recostó en las almohadas, incapaz de discutir con la anciana. Seguramente saldría escaldado, y añadir más frustración a su estado no era conveniente.

Había pasado más de una semana y las costillas aún le dolían demasiado como para hacer su santa voluntad. Por otra parte, su cabeza ya no le daba vueltas cuando salía de la cama a hurtadillas. El control de la anciana era férreo, pero ella también se echaba sus cabezaditas.

—Si te portas bien, mañana dejaré que te pasees por el salón.

¡Bah! ¿Pasearse por el salón? Lo que estaba en sus planes era cabalgar hasta el castillo Swan y cortarle la cabeza a James. En cuanto a su esposa... prefería no pensar en ella. Pero tumbado en aquella cama, ocioso, su mente volaba y no tenía otro remedio que sucumbir a los recuerdos o reproducir discusiones imaginarias que no sabía si ocurrirían o no. Algunas veces la cruzaba sobre sus rodillas y le daba una tunda en aquel trasero que había adorado, mientras ella aullaba de rabia. Otras, no sabía cómo, su mente le traicionaba y en lugar de golpes... le daba besos. Unos besos profundos y húmedos que lo incomodaban y lo humillaban a partes iguales.

—¿No sabemos nada de ella? —preguntó en un susurro, como si el deseo de saber de Isabella no fuera intenso.

—No —dijo Esme—, aunque ahora que Emmett ha decidido obedecerte puede que traiga noticias.

Era cierto que, a pesar de que Edward le pidió mil veces que fuera a buscar a Isabella, Emmett no le obedeció. Primero porque sus palabras eran producto de la fiebre y después porque, al encontrarse lúcido, su orgullo estaba tan herido que el pobre guerrero había temido un destino horrible para su señora. Sin embargo, ahora que la cabeza de Edward volvía a estar en condiciones y su boca no escupía veneno cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de su esposa, Emmett había decidido que en las charlas que mantenía con Jasper tantearía si su señora estaba dispuesta a regresar o no a casa.

Edward estaba al corriente de las conversaciones de Emmett con los Swan. No acababa de decidirse a intervenir, pero con Alexander absorto en los preparativos de su boda con la hija del rey inglés, estaba claro que la decisión era solamente suya.

No esperaba ayuda del monarca, ni la deseaba.

Sí, mañana se levantaría y haría una visita a los renegados Swan. Se dijo que la única razón era que debía hablar cara a cara con Jasper. Ese cerdo sanguinario y comeniños seguramente tendría noticias de todos los movimientos de James y, aún más importante, un plan.

Se miró las vendas que le rodeaban el torso y se las palpó, calibrando si sería muy difícil quitárselas sin que Esme se diera cuenta. De pronto recibió una palmada en la frente.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿No te preocupa mi pobre cabeza?

Esme puso los brazos en jarras y justo alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Mira que eres testarudo.

No es que la anciana temiera que su bisnieto no fuera a recuperarse bien, pero le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer una vez se le permitiera abandonar esa habitación. Enfrentarse a los proscritos o ir en busca de Isabella para castigarla no eran opciones aceptables.

De nuevo, un tímido golpe captó su atención. La puerta se abrió ante la orden de Esme y una mujer hermosa, de un liso cabello dorado, entró en la habitación.

—Buenos días. —Sonrió dejando una tabla con rico cordero asado cerca de Edward. Echó una mirada furtiva al cuenco hecho añicos contra la pared— He supuesto que le gustaría comer algo más sólido —dijo, deseando que el laird estuviera de mejor humor. Y es que los gritos que profería a su esposo Emmett y a la vieja Esme la asustaban. A ella y a la mayoría de los sirvientes del castillo.

—Has supuesto bien. —Edward cogió la pierna de cordero con las manos y se la llevó a la boca.

Las mujeres lo miraron con una mezcla de compasión y estupefacción.

—Tú debes de ser Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett.

—Así es. —La mujer bajó dócilmente la cabeza.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Bien, Rosalie Swan —dijo intencionadamente— ¿Podrías decirme dónde está tu señora?

La muchacha tragó saliva.

—¿Mi señora? —preguntó con angustia, que se reflejó en el rostro cuando miró a Esme en busca de ayuda.

Edward se impacientó.

—¿Y bien?

Ante el asentimiento de la anciana, Rosalie se animó a responder con voz queda:

—Está... con Jasper.

Por un momento ambas temieron que a Edward le daría algo. Dejó de masticar y sus ojos se tornaron grises como el acero. Bien, no había sido buena idea darle tanta información.

Él tragó y apretó los dientes. «Lo sabía», se dijo, intentando calmarse. Sabía por Emmett que su esposa estaba con los rebeldes, pero oírselo decir a alguien en voz alta... No, no era tolerable. No era decente. Isabella en manos de ese...

—Edward —lo amonestó Esme—, tienes que quedarte en la cama durante...

El laird se quitó la manta, mostrándose desnudo ante ambas mujeres. Rosalie se ruborizó dándose la vuelta mientras él procedía a ponerse su kilt. Su bisabuela intentó detenerlo, sin éxito. Fue a sujetarlo por el hombro, pero Edward ya se había puesto las botas y corría hacia la puerta.

—¡Oh Dios! —suspiró la anciana.

—¿Qué le ocurrirá a nuestra señora? —se alarmó la joven.

—Nada. Aunque no querría estar en su piel cuando su gentil esposo le sugiera amablemente regresar a su dulce y feliz hogar. —La anciana cruzó los brazos— Y pensar que todo esto es por una maldita marca —bufó.

Edward bajó los peldaños de la torre velozmente.

En el salón, si alguno de los presentes se sorprendió, nadie dijo nada. Las mujeres siguieron limpiando mientras el laird salía al patio exterior hecho una furia.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Era su esposa!

Las costillas lo aguijoneaban a cada paso y el dolor de cabeza se acentuó, lo que lo llevó a sentirse aún más furioso.

Todo era culpa de ella. Lo había traicionado, golpeado de la manera más cruel, y ahora... le golpeaba su orgullo quedándose con Jasper.

No es que esperara que se quedara con James, pero hubiera podido regresar con Emmett, instalarse en la habitación de la torre... Pero no, su decisión fue quedarse con el comeniños.

Edward se encaminaba trabajosamente hacia el establo en busca de su caballo cuando el centinela de las almenas dio la voz: jinetes en la lejanía.

Cambió de dirección al instante para subir los angostos peldaños de piedra que daban a las almenas. Se acercó al soldado y divisó perfectamente la nutrida comitiva que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Al frente venía Emmett, y junto a él, Jasper.

Se acercaron a las murallas al trote, seguidos por los soldados Cullen que Emmett se había llevado. El centenar de soldados Swan quedó rezagado, quizá para que no se malinterpretara ningún gesto suyo, confundiéndose con una agresión.

Tragó saliva al mirar la pequeña figura que acompañaba a los dos hombres. Sus largas conversaciones imaginarias con ella le vinieron a la mente. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tumbarla sobre sus rodillas o besarla? No, lo segundo no, como que el Señor existía.

Bajó de la almena y una fría cólera lo consumió cuando vio a los tres detenerse en el centro del patio. Ella desmontó y su femenina figura se quedó junto al Swan. Jasper lo saludó con un seco movimiento de la cabeza. Sus hombres se habían quedado fuera, dando a Edward una clara ventaja si decidía tomar represalias contra él. Pero no iba a hacerlo.

—Mi señor, traemos noticias —anunció Emmett— Debemos partir de inmediato.

Pero el laird no lo escuchaba: toda su atención estaba centrada en la mujer, que se retorcía las manos nerviosamente delante de él.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	27. Capítulo 25

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Isabella no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos grises, ni de preguntarse qué estaría pensando su marido de ella.

Los malentendidos no eran pocos y Edward no destacaba por la virtud de escuchar explicaciones antes de actuar. No, seguramente ya la había juzgado y ahora solo esperaba tenerla cerca para aplicarle un severo castigo.

Tragó saliva.

Todo en él parecía encontrarse en plena forma física. Observó su torso en busca de alguna señal que desmintiera aquella impresión. Al percatarse de ello, Edward agrió el semblante, apartó la mirada y se centró en Emmett con un gesto poco amigable.

La incomodidad de algunos podía palparse en el aire, y solo el saludo de Esme pareció disipar un poco la tensión reinante. Agitó la mano desde lo alto de los peldaños de piedra. Esbozó una sonrisa radiante al mirar a Isabella, y la ensanchó aún más cuando se centró en su vientre, que la joven camuflaba bajo un tosco manto con los colores Swan. Seguramente eso no había gustado nada a Edward, pero aquel muchacho testarudo tenía mucho que aprender y perdonar. Bajó a reunirse con ellos y oyó las explicaciones que Jasper estaba dando sobre los planes de James.

Suspiró sintiendo lástima por Isabella, que permanecía callada. Todavía no se había quitado el manto que le cubría la cabeza y la parte superior del cuerpo. No tiritaba por el frío, sino por otra cosa. Aquello no podía hacerle bien al bebé. Y Edward... el muy estúpido no se daba cuenta del estado de su esposa, y si lo hacía, parecía no importarle.

—Por Dios... —Con un arranque de genio, Esme agarró del brazo a Isabella— Venid dentro. Dejad que los hombres se encarguen de los asuntos de la guerra.

Al verlas dirigirse hacia el interior de la fortaleza, Edward abrió los labios para decir algo, una protesta. Pero calló ante la mirada ceñuda de Esme y se quedó junto a los hombres.

—¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar?

—Según nuestro informador, se preparan para atacar al amanecer —respondió Jasper secamente.

—Bien, entonces nos adelantaremos al anochecer.

Emmett asintió.

Más tarde, tras organizarlo todo, los hombres se despedían de sus familias. El bullicio se fue apaciguando cuando, en formación frente a las murallas, algunos hombres ya esperaban las palabras del laird para ponerse en marcha.

—El bosque no es seguro —anunció Jasper— Isabella se queda aquí.

Una falsa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Edward mientras Emmett se apresuraba a alejarse junto a los otros hombres para despedirse de sus esposas. Se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que el laird asintió.

—Por supuesto —contestó con arrogancia— ¿Dónde más podría quedarse mi esposa? —Y se tocó el pecho con el dedo índice para recalcar su posesión, de manera que Jasper tuvo ganas de romperle la mandíbula de un buen puñetazo.

Pero no se movió, ni hubo más respuesta que la del relincho de su caballo al volverlo para salir de la fortaleza Cullen. Edward supo que dejaba una conversación pendiente.

Momentos antes, cuando Esme e Isabella habían salido para despedir a los hombres, Rosalie, Bree y Alice permanecieron tras las puertas del salón. Mientras Rosalie estiró el cuello para ver el contingente formado en el patio, Alice se ocultó tras una de las grandes puertas y apretó el marco hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Escondió la cabeza por miedo a que la vieran desde fuera, pero la curiosidad pudo más y volvió a asomar los ojos.

—Tú, que ves el futuro —le dijo Rosalie a la hechicera—, ¿no puedes vaticinar algo bueno?

Emmett le había comentado que la batalla decisiva entre los clanes estaba cerca y que él debería marcharse pronto con su señor. Sentía una angustia insoportable cada vez que pensaba en ello. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ahora era el momento de ser felices.

—No —contestó Alice, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el patio, no en Rosalie, a quien apenas escuchaba. El guerrero que permanecía al lado de Isabella captaba toda su atención.

Muy cerca de ellos, el monstruoso caballo que usaba como montura dio un relincho y Alice retrocedió un paso. Ante semejante bestia, el guerrero parecía empequeñecerse, pero no debía dejarse engañar: Jasper Swan era un monstruo capaz de las peores vilezas, capaz de...

—Alice... ¿Alice? —Rosalie la llamaba, pero ella seguía absorta.

Solo cuando instantes después Esme regresó a su lado con Isabella del brazo, se percató de que temblaba de la cabeza a los pies.

—Bree, Rosalie. Acompañad a nuestra señora a su habitación. Necesita descansar.

Isabella se dejó llevar por ambas mujeres. Entonces la anciana se dio la vuelta para ocuparse de Alice. Esa bella muchacha era un mar de nervios, y Esme sabía muy bien por qué.

Le apretó el hombro para tranquilizarla.

—No debes temer —le susurró, consolándola— Aún no ha llegado el día.

Y era cierto, pensó Alice. Todavía no había llegado el día en que debería enfrentarse a su destino, a aquel hombre: Jasper Swan.

Lo que más deseaba Isabella en aquellos momentos era eludir la conversación que tenía pendiente con Edward, por eso se había dejado llevar al interior del castillo.

Cuando se separó del grupo, vio que su esposo la ignoraba y no hacía ningún ademán para retenerla a su lado. Conociendo a Edward, su actitud no presagiaba nada bueno.

Estaba dolido, pero aun así ella no quería que se fuera a combatir sin despedirse. Es más, no quería que se fuera ¿Se habría recuperado bien del golpe que ella le había dado?

—Mi señora...

Rosalie le estaba hablando mientras avanzaban hacia sus aposentos, pero estaba demasiado preocupada para prestarle toda su atención. Antes de que pudiera contestar, se oyeron los gritos de guerra de los hombres, fuera en el patio. Las mujeres pararon su ascenso por las escaleras de la torre.

—No se preocupe, señora, volverán.

Isabella la miró y vio que sus ojos estaban fijos en las pequeñas ranuras, intentando ver lo que ocurría fuera. A su lado, Bree también escudriñaba el patio. Así pues, la señora se mostró magnánima:

—Rosalie, ve a despedirte de Emmett, debe de estar buscándote. —Esta le sonrió y asintió— Y tú, Bree, haz otro tanto con tu esposo.

—Gracias —respondieron al unísono.

Desaparecieron escaleras abajo y ella se acercó a las ranuras para atisbar el patio. Mirando a los hombres que se afanaban, su corazón se entristeció al no distinguir a su esposo entre ellos.

Oyó unos pasos subir presurosos la escalera y eso la distrajo por un momento de sus preocupaciones. Entonces dio un respingo al ver quién era. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Edward... —Tragó saliva.

Tal vez debía decir algo, disculparse estaría bien, pero cuando fue a hacerlo una poderosa mano le apretó un brazo hasta sacarle un gemido de dolor.

Isabella se encogió ante aquella mirada encendida. Él la odiaba, pensó, de lo contrario sus ojos no la mirarían de ese modo. ¿Iba a matarla? Su corazón se encogió de pena más que de miedo. Quizá si intentaba explicarle lo ocurrido con la ayuda de Emmett y Esme... pero ahora estaba sola y él debería creerla a ella. Por una vez, rogó que confiara solo en ella.

—Mi amante esposa —dijo con una cínica sonrisa mientras su otra mano la agarraba por la nuca para acercarla.

Isabella se estremeció de miedo: Edward estaba ciego de ira.

La mujer que amaba se las arreglaba para sacar lo peor de él. Tiempo atrás, él la había marcado con un cuchillo, casi la había violado, pero cuando por fin había decidido confiar en ella, ella le había traicionado para correr al lado de su enemigo, aquel infame hermano suyo que solo quería verlo muerto.

—No logro entenderlo —dijo de pronto— ¡No quiero entenderlo!

Estaba claro que Edward había pretendido decirle otra cosa, que se disponía a hacerla pagar por sus pecados, pero sin embargo su traicionera lengua acababa de revelar todo el dolor que había en su corazón.

—Edward, si me dejas explicarme...

Pero él le tiró del pelo y le advirtió:

—Será mejor que no abráis la boca.

—Edward, me haces daño...

—¿Dolor, señora? —Se burló con desprecio— Yo no os he golpeado con una espada hasta haceros perder el mundo de vista. Yo no he retozado con el enemigo de vuestro esposo, a quien por cierto habíais jurado fidelidad... —Se refería a Laurent, por supuesto. Pero calló cuando sintió que la cólera lo empujaría a cometer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría— No me habléis de dolor, señora, porque aquí —se golpeó el pecho a la altura de su marca y del corazón— nadie ha infligido tanto como vos.

La empujó escaleras arriba, acallando cualquier protesta.

Ella tropezó con un peldaño e instintivamente se llevó la mano al vientre.

Edward vio el gesto, pero Isabella se rehízo y llegó a la habitación que ambos habían compartido.

—Sigue subiendo —espetó con crudeza, e Isabella no se atrevió a desobedecer.

Así pues, volvería a los orígenes, a sentirse sola y confinada entre aquellas paredes, con su esposo alojado un nivel más abajo y pendiente de sus movimientos.

Edward respiró hondo para tranquilizarse; no quería hacerle daño. La obligó a entrar en la habitación. Ella lo hizo y entonces el cansancio de aquellas semanas, las emociones que había intentado controlar, la hicieron derrumbarse sobre una silla cercana a la chimenea.

Su llanto se tornó incontrolable. Lo sentía tanto, tanto...

Pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a perdonar.

—Por favor, yo no quería, lo hice para salvarte de ellos...

Al contemplarla, Edward se sintió derrotado. ¿Diría la verdad? ¿O solo era una treta para que la dejara volver con Jasper? Se llevó una mano a la sien y reprimió un gemido de dolor. Quizá debería dejarla marchar con los suyos, con los Swan, pero allí... correría peligro. Si perdían la batalla arrasarían el bosque; en cambio, en la fortaleza tal vez pudieran esperar la benevolencia del rey.

No quería pensar más en ello.

—A partir de hoy estas serán vuestras habitaciones. —Se arrodilló a su lado y le alzó el mentón con una mano. Apretó hasta que sus mejillas perdieron el color—Hasta que yo vuelva, esposa. Entonces...

Isabella vio como fruncía el ceño. ¿Qué seguía a aquellas palabras? No lo supo, pues Edward se volvió para marcharse sin más.

¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si moría a manos de su hermano?

—Edward —murmuró, y se precipitó tras él.

El portazo le cerró el paso, dejándole claro que no podía salir en su busca. Quizás aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras que se dijeran.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	28. Capítulo 26

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26**

La sangre se mezclaba con el lodo.

Las espadas llevaban unos instantes entrechocándose cuando Edward vio por fin su objetivo: el hombre a quien debía haber matado hacía mucho tiempo.

Evidentemente, James no se encontraba en el fragor de la batalla. El cruel laird se defendía de sus proscritos Swan.

Hubiera sido difícil distinguir a los soldados de James de los auténticos Swan, estos últimos capitaneados por Jasper, así que el muy salvaje les había hecho luchar desnudos. Pocos de sus hombres habían caído, tan pocos como los Cullen.

Sin embargo, mientras avanzaban por la llanura hacia el grueso del enemigo, Edward se temía que aquello no sería tan fácil. Pudo cerciorarse de que la batalla era desigual. La cara de asombro de James le hubiera provocado una sonrisa: el muy imbécil veía con estupefacción como algunos de sus mejores guerreros se desnudaban y pasaban al bando de Jasper, quien los recibía con un grito de guerra. Estaba claro cuántos infiltrados tenía este dentro de la fortaleza. No eran pocos. Aquello mermó bastante las tropas de James.

Los Cullen hubieran bastado para acabar con los miserables que se vieron sorprendidos al anochecer, pero Jasper tenía otros planes. Quería venganza por las muertes de Billy, Mike y tantos otros, por las injusticias que había padecido su gente.

Los ojos de Edward iban de los impecables mandobles de Jasper a James. Sabía que el muy cobarde huiría en cualquier momento si no se lo impedía, y tenerlo merodeando una vez más en sus bosques era algo que no iba a consentir.

Montado en un caballo moteado, James aguardaba en el otro extremo de la llanura. Pobre necio. No importa cuán lejos estuviera de él, ni cuán a salvo se creyera. James Swan iba a morir, con o sin el consentimiento del rey.

Ordenó a Emmett montar y perseguir al muy bastardo, pero entonces, como si un mal presentimiento tomara forma, unos cincuenta hombres vestidos con los colores Da Revin los atacaron por los flancos.

—¡Reagrupaos!

Edward oyó la orden de Jasper. Y al mirarlo lo vio esbozar una sonrisa aterradora, completamente desnudo sobre su caballo de guerra. Estaba claro que lo único que deseaba era matar el mayor número posible de enemigos.

Desmontó balanceando su espada expectante, un claro desafío que el laird Da Revin no iba a rechazar. Se esperaba un combate entre iguales, pero lo que vieron sus hombres no fue nada de eso.

Después de unos instantes quedó clara la superioridad de Jasper, pero Laurent no iba a darse por vencido. En un momento de distracción, intentó coger ventaja atacándolo por la espalda. Jasper escuchó el grito de furia de Edward y se volvió a tiempo. Con un mandoble certero, el brazo de su enemigo quedó separado del cuerpo, mientras se oía un alarido de dolor.

Edward vio en la cara de los traidores languidecer sus esperanzas de victoria. Quería ver esa misma expresión en James. Lo buscó con la mirada a tiempo de ver como espoleaba su caballo en busca de refugio dentro de la fortaleza.

El lowlander enfurecido lanzó un grito atronador.

—¡Mi señor! ¡No podéis retiraros, vuestros hombres están cayendo!

Más que incredulidad, en las palabras del hombre Edward percibió rabia por la actitud vergonzosa de su señor. Pobre ingenuo si pensaba que, después de cuanto había hecho James quedaba algo de honor en su persona.

Edward salió en su persecución, pero el lowlander fue más rápido. Logró coger el caballo de James por las riendas frenándolo en seco y de una patada derribó a James.

—Marcus... —balbuceó James, incrédulo de que lo atacara uno de los suyos. Se levantó torpemente.

Los caballos se alejaron mientras su hombre lo cogió de la pechera y lo levantó en vilo.

—Mi señor... —El cínico lowlander echó un vistazo a un lado y vio desmontar a Edward a escasos metros de ellos— Creo que alguien desea luchar con vos.

No hubo burla en la cara de Marcus. Simplemente estaba exponiendo un hecho.

—Maldito traidor —masculló James.

—¿Traición? —El lowlander esbozó una sonrisa amarga— Jamás os juré lealtad, aunque guardé la esperanza de que no fuerais el miserable que aparentabais ser.

Lo empujó hacia el campo de batalla y fue entonces cuando James lo vio: Edward Cullen. El color de sus ojos le hizo retroceder, hasta que de nuevo sintió una mano firme contra su espalda.

—Maldito seas, Marcus.

Edward lo miró con recelo, pero el lowlander arrojó su espada al suelo y levantó los brazos tras empujar de nuevo a James. Era una clara señal de que no pensaba intervenir, pero tampoco huir.

La batalla estaba perdida, pocos proscritos quedaban en pie.

—Es hora de que las cosas vuelvan a estar en el sitio que les corresponde, ¿no creéis? —Edward no esperaba respuesta mientras avanzaba espada en mano— Y desde luego el tuyo no está entre los Swan.

—¡Estaba en mi derecho! —gritó agarrando su espada con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos— Yo soy el primogénito, no esa zorra que tienes por esposa.

No hubo reacción visible en Edward ante la mención a su esposa. La ira ya inundaba sus ojos cuando descargó la espada sobre James.

Este paró el primer golpe a duras penas, pero logró recuperarse, entonces el combate empezó de verdad. La mayor diferencia entre ambos era que James luchaba como un animal furioso, consciente de que matar a su oponente era la única manera de salir con vida, mientras que Edward conservaba su fría calma, con los ojos encendidos y un despliegue de ágiles y medidos movimientos. Jasper, cubierto solo con la sangre de sus enemigos, se acercó junto con sus hombres para ver el espectáculo.

Los Swan rodearon a los contendientes, ya trabados en mortal danza. Aunque Marcus era uno de los que habían usurpado la fortaleza Swan, Jasper negó con la cabeza cuando tres hombres se acercaron para derribarlo. Se retiraron, aunque siguieron vigilándolo mientras el combate continuaba frente a todos.

El lowlander no tenía miedo a la muerte, hacía años que no lo tenía.

Un violento mandoble hizo caer a James de rodillas mientras la espada le rozaba el muslo y le hacía sangrar. Gritó de dolor hasta que consiguió ponerse en pie. Fue en ese momento cuando se hizo evidente para todos que Edward se había cansado de jugar.

Tres golpes fueron suficientes para desarmarlo y que la espada Cullen atravesara el pecho de James. La sangre salió de su boca junto a sus últimas palabras.

—Estaba en mi derecho...

Edward retiró su hoja y vio como el cuerpo inerte de James se desplomaba en el suelo.

Un bramido de triunfo se impuso al rumor del viento, al que se sumaron todos los demás hombres, desnudos o vestidos con los colores Cullen.

La mano de Jasper se posó en el hombro de Edward.

—Todo ha terminado.

El laird meneó la cabeza; no estaba tan seguro. El rey pediría explicaciones y, por si no fuera suficiente, Isabella permanecía confinada en la torre. Apretó los dientes. Lo que deseaba hacer y lo que haría iban a ser cosas muy distintas.

—Debo regresar —dijo secamente—, y tú me acompañarás.

Jasper enarcó una ceja. No obstante, asintió al ver la carga que Edward llevaba sobre los hombros.

—Pero no esta noche. —Miró al horizonte donde el sol se había puesto. El cielo apenas mantenía color— Quedémonos a celebrarlo.

—No hay mucho que celebrar.

No, pero Jasper necesitaba que Edward bebiera, que pensara en su esposa y sobre todo en lo que iba a hacer con ella.

Pese a sus palabras, el laird estaba cansado y acabó por aceptar la propuesta.

Una hora después, Jasper había ordenado enterrar a los caídos y permitir el paso a los Da Revin que quisieran recuperar los cuerpos de los suyos.

Solo hubo un hombre que no se movió después de que Jasper autorizara a sus hombres a entrar en la cercana fortaleza Swan y reunirse con sus familias: el lowlander, que siguió mirando a Jasper con el rostro inexpresivo. Como hombre de James que había sido, sabía qué destino le esperaba y prefirió arrodillarse en el suelo para ofrecer su cuello y acabar cuanto antes.

—Levántate. —La voz profunda de Jasper se hizo oír sobre las demás— ¿Cómo te llamas?

El lowlander obedeció y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de quien sin duda sería el nuevo laird Swan.

—Marcus.

—¿Solo Marcus? —Jasper vio como el hombre apretaba los dientes.

—Sí, solo Marcus.

Se miraron un momento más.

—Dejémoslo como Marcus, por ahora.

—¿No vais a matarme? —Había incredulidad en su voz. Levantó una ceja pero no añadió nada más.

Jasper se paró a su lado antes de recoger su caballo.

—No sé si os sobra honor, o bien sois un traidor. —Marcus entendió que Jasper hablaba sobre la forma en que había tratado a James— Mientras lo averiguo... haréis la ronda nocturna hasta que os hartéis.

Marcus tragó saliva.

—Entonces...

—Buscad un kilt, no sé si quiero ver esas prendas inglesas en mi casa. Lo llevaréis y le haréis honor hasta que decida mataros, o bien poner un Swan a continuación del Marcus.

Los ojos del lowlander se agrandaron por la sorpresa. «Marcus Swan.» No pudo sonreírle a la suerte, pues hacía tiempo que no sonreía, que había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Jasper no dijo nada más. Montó en su caballo y entró en la fortaleza, dejando en la cabeza del lowlander la idea de que quizás había alguien justo sobre la faz de la tierra.

Por su parte, el nuevo laird Swan debería vestirse para el viaje de mañana. Si iba a buscar a Isabella desnudo, quien moriría sería él.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	29. Capítulo 27

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Edward jamás olvidaría el día en que James fue derrotado, pero su noche vagaría siempre entre las sombras.

Después de beber y celebrar todos juntos la victoria, la casa de los Swan se había vuelto un hervidero de risas y reencuentros con los seres queridos. Solía suceder que el alcohol acababa por volver las celebraciones un tanto bruscas y soeces. No fue el caso, la felicidad de aquellas gentes parecía completa.

Lo tuvo presente cuando, ya entrada la mañana, él y sus hombres volvieron a casa.

Jasper insistió en acompañarles y él no puso objeción.

Al divisar la fortaleza Cullen, vieron algo más. Edward soltó un gruñido. No era agradable ver aquel campamento improvisado frente a su muralla.

La corte al completo lo esperaba.

Edward bajó de su montura, acompañado por Jasper, y anduvieron hasta cruzar el patio y llegar al concurrido salón.

—Alexander debe de estar... —murmuró Emmett a su espalda.

Edward alzó una mano para acallarle. Lo último que deseaba era oír todo lo que podría pasar por haber desobedecido al rey. Pensó en Isabella, encerrada en la torre, maldiciéndole o, peor, pidiendo su cabeza a Alexander.

Sintió una punzada de culpa por haberse despedido de ella de aquel modo brusco. La culpa lo embargaba por el simple motivo que la noche anterior, tanto Jasper como Emmett, habían repetido hasta la saciedad cada miserable detalle de su rescate.

—Si no te hubiera golpeado... —argumentó Emmett— seguramente estarías muerto.

—Isabella siempre fue muy inteligente.

Jasper le dio la razón.

Edward se mesó el cabello. Ahora todo era demasiado complicado, tantos malentendidos, tanta pregunta sin respuesta...

Fuera lo que fuese aquello en que estaba pensando, lo olvidó al verla junto al monarca, vistiendo el manto de los Cullen. Estaba hermosa. La chimenea había sido encendida e Isabella brillaba más que nunca, de pie frente a Alexander, que ocupaba una silla bellamente labrada.

Cuando entró la vio separar los labios levemente para murmurar algo que captó la atención del rey. Edward se detuvo a unos metros de Alexander cuando este se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Veo que seguís vivos —observó en tono neutro— El mensajero que enviaste anoche me puso al corriente de tus pasos, y de aquello que el joven no sabía, acabó por informarme la anciana Esme.

Edward apretó los dientes y buscó a la anciana con la mirada, pero no la encontró en el salón. Su bisabuela... siempre conspirando.

Pasaron los minutos. No hubo silencio entre los presentes y cada mirada le recordaba que el rey tenía en sus manos el futuro del clan.

Alexander no tardó en cansarse y despidió a todos. Los cortesanos se fueron junto con los soldados de regreso al campamento improvisado. Ante el asentimiento de Edward, los Cullen también se retiraron. Entonces el rey se fijó en Jasper.

—Con vos —añadió señalándolo— discutiremos más tarde.

El guerrero asintió con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y partir, no sin antes mirar a Isabella, tan quieta y frágil que le dieron ganas de desobedecer al rey, pero no lo hizo. Junto a Emmett y otros hombres rezagados, desapareció dejando a las tres solitarias figuras en el salón.

Alexander empezó a hablar de improviso, captando las miradas fugaces que se lanzaban los esposos.

—Quizás a veces me toque desempeñar un papel que no todo el mundo comprende —empezó—, quizás haga cosas que parezcan impropias o dicte castigos desproporcionados —miró a Edward severamente—, pero todo lo hago por Escocia. ¡Por Escocia! Por mantenernos unidos frente a enemigos más poderosos que nosotros.

Cuando Edward creía que ya había terminado, Alexander añadió:

—Me has desobedecido, Edward Cullen, ¿Qué debería hacer con vos?

Isabella se estrujó las manos mientras el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho.

No había sido culpa de Edward, y ella se lo había explicado al rey con palabras sencillas que guardaban toda la verdad, pero ahora Alexander parecía poco dispuesto a cumplir lo hablado.

—¿Qué debería hacer con vos? —repitió.

—Majestad... —Isabella se adelantó un paso sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Sintió como dos pares de ojos la miraban de arriba abajo.

—Ya os he explicado lo que hacía James a nuestros hombres y mujeres...

—Isabella, no os quise escuchar cuando me advertisteis sobre la maldad de vuestro hermano, pero ahora está muerto y ha recibido su merecido, ¿no os parece?

—Sí, majestad.

—Jasper ha intentado defender a sus hombres, por lo que no tengo nada que reprocharle. Sin embargo, Edward es un Cullen. No debería haber interferido, y más después de haberle dado una orden directa.

—Fui yo la que le pidió...

—No mientas. —Edward no la dejó continuar.

Alexander y Edward se miraron intensamente, cada uno dispuesto a salir victorioso de aquel encuentro, aunque contra el rey de Escocia era poco probable alzarse con la victoria.

—Solo diré que James tenía planeado atacar mi fortaleza al amanecer. Me adelanté a sus planes, eso fue todo.

—Con ayuda de los Swan proscritos.

Isabella se tensó y Edward vio que estaba impaciente por saber cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras. Se retorcía las manos y, aunque ella probablemente no se diera cuenta, sus ojos húmedos delataban cuánto sufría.

—Los Cullen y los Swan nos unimos frente al enemigo. ¿No se trata de eso? ¿De permanecer juntos frente al enemigo?

Alexander enarcó una ceja. El Cullen era astuto, siempre lo había sabido. Hizo un mohín de desprecio con los labios. No le gustaba perder, pero en ese caso... Sus ojos se dirigieron a Isabella.

—Cullen y Swan unidos —susurró pensativo.

Ella lo miró suplicante.

—Puedo decir que me pareció lo más justo, dadas las circunstancias. Atacaron nuestras granjas, murieron muchos buenos hombres... A pesar de ser consciente de mi desobediencia, volvería a hacerlo —zanjó Edward.

Isabella sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Edward no se daba cuenta de que aquello podía considerarse traición? Y eso era un delito que se pagaba con la muerte.

Su mano tembló y se alzó hacia su boca. Parpadeó vivamente para quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos. Lo miró de nuevo como si fuese la primera vez que viera su vulnerabilidad.

Ahí estaba el hombre que amaba, aquel por el que daría su vida.

—Soportaré el castigo que queráis —añadió el tozudo Cullen.

Por unos instantes reinó un absoluto silencio en el salón, hasta que Alexander agachó la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la chimenea. Edward estaba en tensión, el mentón firme y los ojos grises fijos en la espalda del monarca, todo porque le era imposible mirarla a ella.

No podía perdonarla, y sin embargo ella deseaba tanto que lo hiciera.

—Todo fue un error desde el principio —resumió Alexander por fin, volviéndose de nuevo hacia ellos.

Isabella tragó saliva. La voz del rey la obligó a concentrarse.

—Sois mujer, pero ¿acaso no ha habido grandes reinas? También es posible tener a grandes señoras gobernando un clan escocés... No obstante, el servicio de Jasper ha sido... —No encontró palabras.

—Majestad, yo... —terció Isabella.

—Vos volveréis a casa. Por fortuna vuestro matrimonio no ha dado frutos y la anulación será más fácil.

Sintió que el corazón se le rompía en el pecho. ¿Qué proponía Alexander? ¿Que ella se fuera como si el último año de su vida no hubiera existido?

Buscó con la mirada el rostro de Edward. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Ahí estaba él, observándola y eludiendo su mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraban. Se lo veía tan frío, tan impasible, que ella tuvo ganas de llorar.

—Edward... —Se le quebró la voz— ¿No dices nada?

Él soltó aire por la nariz y enlazó las manos a la espalda, consciente de que le temblaban a causa de las emociones que lo embargaban: rabia, ira, vergüenza y, sobre todo, una profunda tristeza.

—Bien. Si no hay más que decir... —murmuró el rey— Estoy convencido de que Jasper estará deseoso de llevaros a casa.

Edward bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro y el rey lo tomó como consentimiento silencioso.

—Majestad —Edward inclinó la cabeza y abandonó el salón precipitadamente.

El rey soltó un suspiro. Miró a Isabella, que parecía desconcertada.

Sí que había que decir. Llevaba un hijo suyo en el vientre, pero su orgullo era tan fuerte como el día que llegó a la fortaleza Cullen.

—Majestad. —Ella también hizo una reverencia y salió del salón en dirección opuesta. No quería encontrarse con Edward.

Viéndola alejarse con paso firme, el rey esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que permanecerán separados?

Esme salió de entre las sombras para ofrecerle una copa de vino a su rey.

—Es difícil decirlo, majestad —dijo finalmente— Mi bisnieto es más terco que una mula, y mi querida niña... bueno, creo que Edward estará lloriqueando ante su puerta antes de dos semanas.

—Eso espero —dijo Alexander mientras se arrellanaba en la silla e invitaba a Esme a sentarse en un banco cercano— Nombraré a Jasper nuevo laird de los Swan, que acogerá a Isabella y si el muy imbécil de Edward consiente la anulación, la presionará para que se case con él.

—No lo hará —repuso la anciana con tono severo.

Eso complació a Alexander. Ahí estaba, frente a él, una mujer con suficiente edad como para no temer a nada.

—Isabella es demasiado bella para dejarla sola mucho tiempo junto a Jasper Swan. Y no me gustaría que el hijo de Edward naciera sin padre.

Algo ensombreció los ojos de la anciana, y el rey se dio cuenta de que era por la mención de ese hombre. Esme pensaba en Alice, oculta de él en la torre.

—Sí, no debemos dejarla mucho tiempo con Jasper Swan.

Fuera lo que fuese que Alice temía de él, aquel hombre poseía la facultad de inquietarla, y aquello era algo inaudito.

—Gracias —dijo Isabella cuando Emmett bajó los peldaños del patio para despedirse.

Con un brazo protector, su marido reconfortó a Rosalie, que estaba a su lado, llorosa.

Por su parte, Isabella sentía como los ojos le ardían, pero el enfado le impedía derramar una sola lágrima.

El patio central estaba lleno de hombres Cullen, hasta sus mujeres se habían reunido ahí para verla partir. A diferencia de lo que ella había pensado, ninguna parecía muy feliz. Incluso los hombres mostraban expresiones extrañas, entre enfado e incredulidad. Riley estaba en los escalones que daban al salón, junto a Esme. Se había equivocado con ese hombre. Antes de que ella se reuniera con Jasper le había murmurado: «Si no va a buscarte en unos días, será por la paliza que le voy a dar, por dejar que te marches.» Se sintió algo más animada y, al pasear la vista por las almenas y las estrechas ventanas de la fortaleza, el enfado se apaciguó dando paso a la tristeza. ¿Edward no lo entendía? ¿Era tan grave que no podía perdonarla? Notó la ausencia de Alice, aunque vislumbró su cabello dorado en un ventanuco de la torre.

No le preocupaba que no estuviera presente. Ella era una hechicera itinerante; podría requerir sus servicios y Alice iría a visitarla si se lo pedía, no tenía dudas al respecto.

Agachó la cabeza abatida. Se quitó el manto Cullen bajo la mirada desilusionada de los hombres de su esposo. Habrían jurado que su laird había entrado en razón, que arrastraría a su mujer de nuevo a la fortaleza y la encerraría bajo llave. Cualquier cosa menos dejarla marchar.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Gracias —murmuró de nuevo cuando Emmett cogió el manto.

—Esto es un error.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera contestar, Jasper la cogió por el codo y la subió a su montura. Seguidamente se situó tras ella.

Si Jasper se sentía feliz por llevarla de nuevo a su hogar, no lo demostró. Parecía más bien confundido.

—¿Cómo puede dejarte marchar si esperas un hijo suyo? —le preguntó al oído.

Al cruzar el puente levadizo Isabella le contestó.

—Quizá porque... no lo sabe.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	30. Capítulo 28

_**Ni Crep**__**ú**__**sculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptaci**__**ó**__**n, en el ultimo capitulo les dir**__**é**__** de quien es.**_

_**La historia est**__**á**__** marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Al final del crudo invierno Isabella dio a luz un hijo varón, con un tierno mechón sobre la frente y unos ojos que pasaron de un azul intenso a un pálido gris en cuestión de semanas.

Era el vivo retrato de su padre.

Desgraciadamente, Edward no lo sabía, y si se había enterado del alumbramiento, su orgullo no le había permitido ir en su busca, del mismo modo que el de ella no le permitió acercarse a la fortaleza Cullen.

Las noches eran largas e Isabella había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Las cosas debían cambiar.

Aunque se esperaba que el rey intercediera a favor de la anulación eclesiástica, en la fortaleza no se volvió a mencionar el tema, ni llegó emisario alguno para hablar sobre el asunto.

Sintiéndose algo culpable, pensaba que Edward merecía saber la verdad y que su hijo necesitaba un padre. Aunque Jasper parecía dispuesto a desempeñar ese papel, era cierto que también prefería tenerla lejos de allí, más concretamente junto a su esposo.

No sabía cómo, pero entre Jasper Swan y los Cullen se había instaurado una especie de admiración mutua. Esta había proporcionado a ambos clanes una paz estable que iba camino de convertirse en una sólida alianza.

Mientras Charlie se movía en su regazo, Isabella miró por la ventana.

Habían pasado siete meses y debía admitir que la determinación de apartarse de Edward se había hecho añicos desde que naciera aquel precioso bebé. Le echaba terriblemente de menos. Su orgullo no le daba calor por las noches, ni la besaba como Edward Cullen.

El cielo estaba gris y no había parado de lloviznar en toda la mañana. La nodriza avivó el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

—Dadme al niño, señora, es hora de que coma.

Ella asintió gustosa.

Desde su regreso, tenía el apoyo incondicional de Zafrina y de todas las mujeres del clan, que, por otra parte, habían desarrollado con rapidez una especie de adoración hacia Jasper. A pesar de su ceño siempre fruncido, las mujeres lo colmaban de atenciones que él no deseaba y de las que se veía obligado a huir. Por eso, cuando le vio entrar en la habitación, no se sorprendió de que la joven muchacha se quedara embobada mirándolo.

—Mi señora.

Isabella lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Estás hablando mucho últimamente, Jasper. Y yo que me había acostumbrado a tus monosílabos...

—A veces —repuso con dientes apretados—, no me gusta tanto tenerte por aquí.

El semblante de Isabella se entristeció, y él se arrepintió de haber hablado.

Charlie tiró de la larga trenza de su madre, que le sonrió.

Jasper era el nuevo laird por decisión del rey, pero aun así le llamaba señora en señal de respeto. Lo hacía con cariño y ella adoraba su compañía.

—Lo siento...

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—El heredero de Laurent. —No hacía falta añadir nada más.

La estupidez parecía heredarse de padres a hijos en tierras Da Revin. El muy cretino había resultado tan desagradable como el padre, y por ello las luchas en la frontera eran más frecuentes.

—Esta vez se han limitado a prender fuego a una de nuestras granjas. Pero llueve, así que no será difícil de apagar. He mandado varios hombres.

—Bien, iré a evaluar los daños.

Jasper se quedó mirándola y luego miró al pequeño Charlie, que berreó para reclamar su atención.

—Isabella...

—Sí, ya sé. Desde que soy madre me ves como a una inválida, pero como miembro del consejo también tengo obligaciones para con los Swan, ¿no crees?

A ninguno de los dos se le escapó que Isabella hacía tiempo que había dejado de hablar de ellos como «mis hombres».

—No pretendo... —«que te sientas inútil», iba a añadir, pero calló.

Se encogió de hombros. La situación era así de extraña desde que llegó y lo que parecía algo temporal se convirtió en algo que ya duraba demasiado. Casi había convencido a Isabella de que presentara a su hijo a Edward. Solo faltaba un empujoncito.

—Vamos, Jasper —dijo besando a Charlie— Quiero volver antes de que anochezca.

Pero no volvió antes del anochecer.

Los destrozos habían sido considerables y la nieve apenas había empezado a derretirse.

Debían proporcionar un techo a los animales para pasar las pocas noches frías que quedaran.

Jasper había regresado a la fortaleza en busca de más hombres, dispuesto a terminar la tarea cuanto antes. Por su parte, Isabella decidió supervisar el trabajo ella misma y ayudar a la esposa de Fergus, que había sufrido quemaduras en los brazos.

Cuanto más útil se sentía, menos pensaba, y eso era muy bueno.

Edward llegó sin previo aviso.

Seguía lloviendo y su aspecto al desmontar parecía aún más amenazador de lo que a Jasper le hubiera gustado.

Se esperaba su visita, tarde o temprano.

Las escasas mujeres que se encontraban en el patio, resguardadas de la lluvia, lo miraron expectantes. Estaba claro que esperaban una escena.

Edward avanzó con paso firme hasta los peldaños de piedra que daban al salón. Emmett lo siguió obedientemente, más para cerciorarse de que no cometiera ninguna estupidez que para darle protección.

Habían pasado meses desde que dejara marchar a su esposa y la mayoría lo había olvidado entre brumas de alcohol. Edward vio a Jasper descender los peldaños que daban al patio, por primera vez una emoción era visible en su rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó secamente.

Diez hombres esperaban armados en el patio. Sus más temibles guerreros, observó. Emmett le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente: «Lo sabe.»

«Por fin.»

—Ha llegado a mis oídos que he tenido un hijo.

La mayoría de los presentes se miraron entre sí. Jasper se permitió levantar los ojos al cielo y respirar hondo.

—El embarazo dura nueve meses. Hay que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta de...

Jasper miró ceñudo a Zafrina para hacerla callar. Ante las palabras de la mujer, el laird Cullen la miró curioso, aunque, si se era buen observador, se podía ver algo de vergüenza en aquellos profundos ojos grises.

Edward fue invitado a pasar al salón. Zafrina se apartó y lo miró con recelo, pero sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver como, en lugar de quedarse bebiendo delante de la chimenea, subía los peldaños que llevaban al nivel superior.

Hubo miradas significativas entre los presentes, y Jasper y Emmett se permitieron sonreír. Sin necesidad de una orden, los hombres lo dejaron avanzar solo.

Se ofreció vino en el salón, aunque Jasper prefirió seguirle escaleras arriba.

—A la izquierda —murmuró indicándole el camino.

El laird Cullen siguió avanzando.

En el corredor, al que daban varias habitaciones, Edward siguió la indicación de Jasper.

Tragó saliva cuando entró y se encontró con una preciosa cuna tallada.

Una sorprendida nodriza se levantó de una silla cercana, pero al ver los ojos del guerrero se apartó a un lado.

Edward adelantó los brazos para coger a su hijo.

El niño abrió los ojos y cerró los puñitos para acto seguido estirarse. Cuando él lo apretó contra el pecho, las manitas le asieron el kilt y tiró de la suave tela con fuerza.

—Es un Cullen, no hay duda.

Jasper no respondió, pero ordenó a la mujer que se retirara.

—A la señora no le gustará esto —le advirtió Sue.

Jasper asintió en silencio. Una chispa de humor parecía iluminar el rostro del nuevo laird al ver a padre e hijo reunidos al fin.

Sosteniendo al pequeño con miedo de que se le cayera, Edward era incapaz de respirar con normalidad. El niño sonrió y abrió los ojos para luego volver a cerrarlos.

Confiado, se quedó dormido.

—Tiene mis ojos —observó Edward con orgullo.

Había salido a su familia. Se llevó la mano al hoyuelo de su propia barbilla y sonrió. Su hijo tenía otro exactamente igual.

Miró a Jasper por primera vez desde que entraran en la habitación.

—¿No crees que se me parece?

¡Por Dios! ¿En qué se había convertido aquel temible guerrero?

Sin saber qué hacer, Jasper se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Pensó en Isabella y soltó un bufido. Si ella supiera que su aún esposo estaba allí, probablemente le arrancaría la cabeza por perturbar el sueño de su hijo, y a él por permitírselo. ¿O quizá se mostraría agradecida? No estaba del todo seguro.

Miró a padre e hijo. Si le daba un empujón a esa pareja de tontos...

—¿Cómo se llama? —La pregunta de Edward lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Charlie, como el padre de Isabella.

Edward asintió. No tenía derecho a quejarse, y menos después de haberse comportado como un estúpido.

—¿Y dónde está mi esposa?

Si a Jasper le molestaban tantas preguntas, no lo demostró.

—En la frontera, evaluando los destrozos de una incursión de los Da Revin.

Edward frunció el ceño y suspiró. Estaba claro que no podría cambiar la naturaleza de su esposa. De nuevo el puñito de su hijo le golpeó el pecho. Para aliviar el nudo que sentía en la garganta, arremetió contra Jasper, quien entendió enseguida sus intenciones. Debía admitir que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a escenas tan tiernas.

—¿Qué ocurre en la frontera? ¿Acaso no les diste su merecido?

—Podría haberlo hecho si aquí no hubiera tantas cosas que arreglar. Y si hubiéramos tenido una alianza con alguien más que un borracho, quizá las cosas fueran distintas.

Aquello le dolió como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero se lo merecía, así que Edward apretó los dientes, se tragó su orgullo y dijo:

—Isabella les hubiera dado su merecido. —Jasper sonrió sin humor. Estaba reconociendo que su esposa era más que un simple adorno— Aunque dudo que cuando esté en el lugar que le corresponde pueda dirigir un ejército.

—Y yo dudo que el lugar que le corresponda sea entre estas paredes.

—Quizá no entre estas —replicó Edward mientras cogía la manta Swan de la cuna para cubrir a su hijo. Con el ceño fruncido, se lo pensó mejor. Lo envolvió con su propio tartán Cullen.

—Así que... —Jasper no terminó lo que iba a decir, tampoco hacía falta, sabía exactamente lo que Edward pretendía.

—Sí, me la llevaré.

Jasper asintió con una sonrisa contenida.

—Perfecto. Así me ahorras el tener que enviártela, con que te odie a ti es suficiente.

Aquellas palabras no le gustaron, pero sabía que debería decir más que un «lo siento» para recuperarla.

—¿Cómo piensas conseguir que vuelva contigo?

—Ella vendrá.

—¿Cómo?

Edward meneó la cabeza como si hubiera sobrevalorado la inteligencia de Jasper.

—Muy fácil. —Enarcó una ceja y se alejó con su hijo en brazos— Así.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opini****ó****n, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa tambi****é****n pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	31. Capítulo 29

**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora ****Rowyn Oliver**

**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29**

—¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!

Ahí estaba. Al parecer, nadie había osado detenerla cuando irrumpió en el salón y subió a las habitaciones del piso superior. Había llegado sin escolta alguna, cosa que a nadie sorprendió, y menos aún su enfado.

Con aire decidido, abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras de la torre. Subió deprisa, murmurando improperios contra su esposo, ataviada con un simple vestido de lana y una daga sujeta a la cintura.

Todos la habían recibido con una sonrisa y apartándose a su paso. Los más atrevidos se atrevieron a reír e incluso oyó algún «bienvenida».

Entró sin más en la alcoba de su esposo y lo encontró ahí, muy sonriente y con Charlie en brazos. Eso la enfureció aún más: ¿cómo se atrevía a sonreír cuando ella estaba... estaba...?

—¡Tú! —lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

Pero al contemplar la idílica escena se desinfló; parpadeó para quitarse las lágrimas que afloraron de improviso a sus ojos.

Edward se volvió hacia ella, que pudo contemplarlo a placer. Tenía ojeras y se le veía un poco más delgado, pero parecía tan... feliz. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

El pequeño Charlie se acunaba contra su pecho, y a Isabella casi se le ablandó del todo el corazón, casi. Fue a espetarle un par de cosas, pero un movimiento a su derecha hizo que se percatara de la presencia de otra persona.

Esme.

—Decepcionada —anunció, provocando que los esposos fruncieran el ceño, sin entender— Sí, decepcionada... Así me siento. Dije a Alexander que no tardarías más de unos días en ir a buscar a tu esposa, y ¿lo hiciste? Pues no; estabas demasiado ocupado en beber y lloriquear porque tu esposa te había abandonado.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Bah! —Movió el brazo en el aire, despectiva, y a continuación sus ojos se posaron en ella, aunque pareció seguir hablando con su bisnieto—: Tu esposa parió sola. Claro, no avisó a nadie. —Se acercó unos pasos a ella— No haberme avisado para que asistiera al alumbramiento... vergüenza, señora —remachó, haciéndola sentir culpable.

La cólera de Isabella pareció esfumarse de repente.

—Esme... yo...

La anciana sacudió la cabeza.

—Dámelo —dijo, arrebatando a Charlie de los brazos de su padre— No quiero que la sangre lo salpique.

—No vamos a... —Edward quiso replicar, pero Esme se marchó con el pequeño sin decir más, dejándolos solos. Él miró la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

—Y no salgáis de aquí hasta solucionar vuestros problemas... —oyeron a la anciana, ya bajando los peldaños— ¡Solucionadlos... un par de veces si es preciso!

Isabella no quiso imaginarse el significado de aquellas palabras, pero miró a Edward, que le prestaba toda su atención.

Estaba hermosa, con un sencillo vestido de lana azul oscuro y sin ningún manto Swan a la vista. Eso le produjo un punto de felicidad. Sí, tenerla allí le hizo sentir que podía volver a ser feliz. Para su desgracia, Isabella solo pensaba que había osado llevarse a su hijo y quería arrancarle los ojos.

—¡Cómo te has atrevido, maldito cretino!... Me has robado a mi hijo.

—También es mío —susurró Edward sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella.

—¡Es mío! —gritó enfurecida.

El siguiente improperio se le congeló en la garganta cuando el laird se apartó de la ventana y la encaró.

Se paró a tan escasa distancia, que Isabella creyó que pretendía amedrentarla. Sin embargo, sintió algo muy ajeno al miedo cuando lo tuvo de nuevo tan cerca. Tragó saliva para volver a gritarle y despejar su mente de pensamientos estúpidos.

—Has esperado que estuviera fuera de la fortaleza para robármelo. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres tú?

Con semblante serio, Edward se acercó más a ella. No la tocó, pero ella se obligó a apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos grises que podían ver cada rincón de su alma.

—Isabella —dijo quedamente. No deseaba que aquello acabara en una batalla campal, sabía exactamente lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo— Fue la primera vez que conseguí salir de la fortaleza.

Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estuviste enfermo? —No era posible, Emmett se lo hubiera dicho, ¿o no?

—No estuve enfermo, sino borracho. —Ella apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en dos finas líneas de reproche—Las dos veces anteriores que traté de ir a buscarte, estaba tan borracho que caí de la montura antes de llegar al camino principal.

—Las dos veces anteriores... ¿Para ir a buscarme?

Él levantó la mano y le acarició el mentón con la punta del índice. Ella se estremeció e intentó apartarse como si quemara, pero él no se lo permitió. La calidez que emanaba de aquel cuerpo musculoso era tan placentera, que ella cedió.

Pero no estaba bien que se rindiera tan pronto. No cuando Edward había dudado de ella de aquella manera.

—Me has robado a mi hijo —repitió, esta vez con escasa convicción, apenas un susurro— Ahora debo ir con él, tendrá hambre.

—Rosalie se encarga de eso.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y recordó que Rosalie había vuelto a tener un hijo. Sintió un aguijonazo de culpa. No le había agradecido a su amiga lo suficiente el haberla salvado. Por orgullo, ni siquiera había ido a verla después del parto.

—Ha tenido otro niño sano —murmuró él atrayéndola un poco más— Emmett es el padre más orgulloso del mundo, después de mí —añadió asegurándose de que ella lo escuchara.

Isabella sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando preguntó:

—¿Por qué te lo llevaste?

—Porque este es su hogar. —Ella sintió como el nudo en la garganta crecía y apenas le dejaba hablar— Y porque era la única forma de hacerte volver —añadió Edward.

—He vuelto por él y ahora se viene conmigo —dijo Isabella ya sin ninguna sin convicción.

—El niño se queda aquí.

—Vendrá conmigo. Soy su madre. —Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

A Edward le faltó tiempo para reaccionar. Le besó la mejilla largo rato, asegurándose de poder hablar sin que la emoción le entrecortara la voz.

—Se queda. —Isabella hipó ante las palabras de Edward. Intentó empujarlo para que se apartara. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a concederle eso— Y tú también.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida, hasta que él la besó profundamente.

—No puedo vivir sin ti —musitó contra sus labios.

Silencio.

—Edward...

—Isabella. Te quedas.

Y la besó con ternura una vez más, hasta que la pasión renació en ambos con la familiaridad de siempre. La estrechó contra su pecho y sintió el abandono de ella, sin reservas.

—Te amo —susurró Edward— Quisiera poder expresar todo lo que siento por ti, lo feliz que me has hecho al traer a nuestro hijo al mundo. Isabella —había emoción en sus palabras—, quisiera decirte que jamás volverá a salir una protesta de mis labios si te quedas conmigo.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

Él sonrió.

—Pero... —a Isabella se le paró el corazón esperando su última objeción— sería mentirte. —Aquello la hizo sonreír por fin, y él la abrazó con más fuerza— No puedo prometerte que no discutiremos, porque lo haremos, pero sí te prometo que me esforzaré por hacerte feliz.

—Acabas de hacerlo. —Hundió la cara en su cuello y lo besó con dulzura— Edward, yo no quiero un matrimonio de paz, te quiero a ti.

Se besaron con suavidad y ternura.

—Yo también te quiero, a los dos... aquí... conmigo. Siempre.

La besó más intensamente, con la promesa de no dejarla marchar jamás.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que a lo largo de los meses han puesto a esta historia en historia en alerta, en favorito, por escribirme reviews, por ponerme en alerta y entre sus escritoras favoritas; y por sus PM. Y mas que nada por tenerme paciencia.**

**Enserio a todas gracias.**

**Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.**

**Y por última vez les digo: "Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


End file.
